A Fugitive And A Vagabond You Shall Be On The Earth
by ladyhouse
Summary: *MARCUS PIERCE/CAIN & OC* 21 year old Miriam Tyler has always wanted to be a Police Officer with the LAPD. Studying Forensics at College, she is granted a ride along and meets Lt. Marcus Pierce for the very first time. Winning a much coveted student summer position in the Lab, she finds herself drawn to Lt. Pierce, but God and the Devil have other plans...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything related to Lucifer, DC Comics, Vertigo, or Sandman series, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to Tom Kapinos, Fox, and mentioned above. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 1**

 **Song(s): Drinking in LA (Bran Van 3000), Keep What Ya Got (Ian Brown)**

 _April_

 _345 E 1_ _st_ _Street, Apt 3, Little Tokyo, Los Angeles, California…_

" _It is a beautiful day looking out the studio window here in downtown Los Angeles California, and if you work in an office building, take your lunch outside folks, it doesn't get any better than this. Clear blue, and not a cloud in the sky"_

Grabbing the remote for the small, thirteen-inch tv, twenty-one-year-old Miriam Tyler watched the screen go dark before tossing it onto the red futon.

"Keys…keys…keys…keys…"

Spying her keyring and mobile phone peeking out from beside the coffee pot, she scooped them up quick before slipping down her sunglasses onto the bridge of her nose.

Slamming the apartment door closed behind her, she nearly tripped over the thick bundle of Examiner and Times newspapers as she felt the vibration in her back pocket.

 _Mom wants to know if you are coming home this weekend?_

Staring at her brother's text, Miriam thumbed a quick response before bounding down the three-floored staircase that led to the front broken door onto 1st street.

"Aaron, she needs to take a hint that I have a life here in LA and not on the sheep farm in Fairfield. Plus it's a seven hour drive there and back" she muttered as she rounded the corner of the parking garage. Unlocking the door to her dark blue Honda Civic, she tossed her tan colored Jansport backpack onto the ripped fabric of the passenger seat before turning the engine over.

 _Right, forensic toxicology at ten, and basic bloodstain at two_

"Then potluck with Dakota, Paul, and Lauren" she spoke out loud, turning onto San Pedro.

Rolling down her window as she felt the heat of the sun against her arm and face, Miriam reached her fingers forward and switched on the radio.

 _Yeah, we got 3 tickets to the Bran Van concert this Monday night  
at the Pacific Palisades. You can all dial in if you want to answer  
A couple of questions, namely,  
What is Todd's favorite cheese.  
Jackie just called up and said it was a form of Roquefort.  
We'll see about that...  
Give us a ring-ding-ding! It's a beautiful day!_

"It certainly is" she smiled, taking the ramp for US-101 South that would take her to Cal State. Catching her reflection in the review mirror as she removed her sunglasses, she poked at the corner of her eye, wiping away a smudge of mascara before taking a deep breath.

"One year and four months left of school. Then graduation, then application submission to the LAPD, six months training to become an Officer, then….dream come true" she lectured to herself as she thought of the twenty five item to do list hanging above her Ikea work desk in her bedroom.

She had always been the organized one between her and her younger brother, with her life plan always detailed into lists as physical reminders of her dreams…

And the LAPD was the biggest so far

Pulling into the student parking lot, she took the last space near the west side just as her mobile started to ring.

Unknown number

Squinting her eyes as she swiped her finger across the screen, she heard nothing as she brought the receiver up to her ear.

"Can I speak to Miriam Tyler please?"

"Speaking?"

"Ms. Tyler, my name is Susan Holmes, I am one of the Community Initiative Officers with the Los Angeles Police Department out of the North Hollywood prescient, and I would to inform you that your application submitted last year to participate on a Ride Along, has been approved."

Feeling her heart beating fast as a wide smile began to spread across her lips, she could barely contain her excitement after a year of waiting for a response.

"That, is excellent news!"

"I apologize for such a long wait as I see your application is dated from last June, but we had to completely revamp the program to make sure our Officers, those riding along, and the community were as safe as possible" Holmes spoke as she flipped through the pages of Miriam's application.

"May I ask when you are planning to apply to the LAPD?"

Shifting in her seat as she knocked her knee against the steering wheel, Miriam glanced out her window as she watched some of her fellow students crossing the lot towards the college.

"I am in my third year at Cal State with one more to go, so probably not until the fall of 2019" she replied, catching the time on the dashboard.

"And are you applying to be a straight Officer? Or applying to go into Forensics?"

"I'm completely my Bachelor of Science in Forensics, but I haven't made up my mind yet" she offered, looking at the time again.

 _Class starts in ten minutes_

"Well, I'm sure that will give you some exposure to make sure becoming a Police Officer is what you really want to do."

Clicking her tongue against the inside of her cheek, Miriam straightened her back as she heard her mother's voice…

" _Why would you ever want to be a Police Officer Miriam? It's such a dangerous job and just last week two Officers were killed outside of Sacramento"_

"I _know_ it's what I want to do" she spoke firmly as Holmes tapped her pen against an open date and time in her calendar.

"So, it looks like we can have you ride along with an Officer next week, on Thursday at two?"

Unzipping the front pouch of her bag, she took out a pen and started to write on the back of her hand.

"Bring two pieces of identification, one with a photo and any questions you may have for the Officer. You will fill out paperwork to ensure liability and the Officer will go over all procedures to be followed."

Hearing the line go quiet, Miriam fumbled a quick text to her roommate before grabbing her bag.

"Yes…yes…YES!"

…

 _California State University, Los Angeles, 5151 State University Drive, Los Angeles, CA…_

 _Lecture Hall 3110_

"As we already know, blood is a tissue that circulates within the human body and assists with every other part. From function, to transport, to oxygen, to movement, you find red blood."

Tapping her pen as she watched the re-constructed digital bloodstains changing shape, Miriam felt a nudge against her arm as she looked to her roommate.

"You told everyone coming to bring only vegan right?" Dakota whispered as Miriam nodded her head.

"I turned your coffee pot off by the way" she sneered, tracing the tip of her pen over the already traced letters spelling out LAPD. "I got a call from the LAPD before I came in, I'm scheduled to go on a ride along next."

"Now, we look at three angles of impact: Alpha, Beta, and Gamma with their trigonometric equations."

Focusing her attention on the Professor upfront as he clicked the slides from blood to math equations, she couldn't stop crossing and uncrossing her feet beneath the long desk as she started to write out the first of her many many questions for next week.

…

 _345 E 1_ _st_ _Street, Apt 3, Little Tokyo, Los Angeles, California…_

 _8:03pm_

"I brought an extra bowl of mac and cheese, this one made with nutritional yeast and jalapeno havarti soy."

 _God I would love a steak and baked potato with sour cream_

Smelling heavy curry as Lauren displayed a bowl of couscous with lentils, Miriam took a seat on the red futon as her boyfriend Paul moved next to her.

"Do you want to come stay the night at my place tonight?" he questioned, taking a deep sip of his Molson as Miriam chewed on a piece of naan bread.

"Um, actually, I have to finish a paper, and get a start on an assignment Pavel just handed this afternoon on points and area of convergence" she spoke, catching the slight glaze falling over Paul's eyes as she reached for her beer.

"Right, well, it's been over two weeks since you've been to my place and I'm kinda getting the feeling that you don't want to see me anymore."

 _You're right Paul_

"I have a job at the library, school full time, and I'm volunteering to make sure I am as ready and attractive as a candidate as I can be, so excuse me for not having time to sleep in your twin bed" she spat, grabbing her beer once more.

"Right, the whole Police Officer thing. Remind me again why you want to do such a shit job that pays crap and puts a target on your back for everyone with a knife and a gun?" Paul questioned, not bothering to hide the distain in his voice.

 _I want to help people. It's not about money at all, it's about people…_

 _And I believe that I can help them_

Rising to her feet as she let her plate drop onto the coffee table, Miriam ignored her beer as she turned towards the kitchen and caught eyes with Dakota.

"Hey, you not eating?"

"Paul is pissing me off" she spat, ripping open the fridge door, scanning her eyes for anything else to eat.

"I'm actually surprised you two have not split up, being so different."

"I'm only twenty-one Dakota, I never saw the two of us getting married and buying house" she whispered, closing the door before moving down the hallway.

 _I don't see any of that stuff_

 _All I see and want is the LAPD_

"Is that selfish?" she whispered, moving into the small dark bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she flicked on the light and sat down heavily on the closed toilet seat, running her fingers through her shoulder length dark brown hair.

"I've wanted to be a Police Officer since I was twelve, and come hell or high water, I am going to make it."

…

 **Thank you to all for reading!**

 **Please leave reviews and enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything related to Lucifer, DC Comics, Vertigo, or Sandman series, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to Tom Kapinos, Fox, and mentioned above. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 2**

 **Song(s): Every Day Is Exactly The Same (Nine Inch Nails), Immigrant Song (Led Zeppelin)**

 _345 E 1_ _st_ _Street, Apt 3, Little Tokyo, Los Angeles, California…_

 _One Week Later_

 _Thursday_

Splashing cold water over her face, Miriam glanced at the time on her phone and breathed in deeply as she patted her skin with the hand towel. Rubbing the moisturizer onto her face, she glanced at her meagre makeup collection and chose an almost expired concealer before looking at her eyeshadows that had mostly all hit pan.

"Jesus Miriam, you're not going on a date, you're going on a professional ride along with the Los Angeles Police Department" she scolded herself, staring at her reflection in the vanity mirror. Blue with a tinge of grey around the irises, she poked at the corners of her eyes before smoothing a finger over her eyebrows. Taking out her ponytail, she feathered out her shoulder length dark brown hair before re-gathering for another ponytail.

 _More professional than having hair hanging in my eyes_

Shedding her black tank top and yoga capri's as she entered her bedroom, she kicked the door halfway closed before moving to her closet. Settling on black tights, black boots, a white button up blouse, and a black blazer, she stood back from her Target mirror and checked the sleeves of her blazer just as Dakota popped her head around the doorway.

"Is today your ride along thing?"

Nodding her head as she noticed a scuff on her boot, she watched as her roommate took a seat on the edge of her bed, moving her bag out of the way.

"You've been waiting almost a year for this right?" Dakota questioned, eyeballing a beige three quarter length top with a slight v-neck hanging on the closet doorknob. "You should wear that top and nix the blazer."

Moving her eyes to the coat hanger, Miriam frowned as she noticed the tags still attached.

"This ride along could be an opportunity to network, and I want to leave the Officer with something positive, not a shot of my cleavage" she spoke, catching Dakota's smile.

"If the guy is hot, give him your number. But I mean, I almost think he will be hot, seems to almost be a requirement from the number of guys I see that are Police Officers."

"I have a boyfriend, remember?" she began as Dakota cut her off almost immediately.

"Who thinks _he_ is the next Martin Scorsese because one of his school projects got good reviews, and honestly, maybe it's time you called it quits with him. You don't live together, no kids, no ties, just send him a text telling him good-bye."

Straightening the front of her blouse, Miriam glanced at the alarm clock on her bedside table reading three minutes past twelve as she tossed the beige shirt towards the bed.

"It's yours if you want it?"

…

 _Los Angeles Police Department, North Hollywood Division, 11640 Burbank Boulevard North Hollywood, CA…_

 _1:16pm_

Taping the end of his pen against the closed lid of his laptop, Lieutenant Marcus Pierce rolled his blue eyes as a quick knock sounded on the glass of his office door.

"Sir, more paperwork."

Tossing the pen aside as the uniformed Officer slowly approached his desk holding a stack of manila files, Pierce felt the tension in his shoulders as he held his hand out.

"I've been behind this desk for just over three weeks Officer Gage, and the amount of paper work is…nauseating" he spoke, flipping open the first file. Furrowing his brow as he looked through the accompany pages, he cleared his throat as the junior Officer kept his mouth shut.

"Gage, what is this?"

Flipping through the rest of the papers, he closed the file and tossed it aside to the corner of his desk as Gage approached the desk with interest.

"That, is a part of the Community Policing Initiative Program that was rolled out by Mayor Garcetti's Office at the start of the year. Approved candidates and applicants that are interested in completing a ride along with an Officer fill out liability and insurance forms as they experience a few hours on shift."

"This doesn't concern me when it's all addressed to…Captain Munroe" he spat, gesturing for the Officer to take it away as Gage fumbled the folder.

"Sir, this is directly from the Mayor's Office…"

Sighing as he rubbed his tired eyes, Pierce rose to his feet and took up his empty coffee mug as he walked out of his office. Striding directly to the kitchen, he felt numerous pairs of curious eyes as he shook his head slightly.

 _Look elsewhere ladies_

Pulling out the pot that had seen better days, he breathed in slowly as the thick, dark coffee substance poured out from the spout. Sucking air in between his teeth as he immediately dumped the mug, he turned and nearly barreled over his junior Officer.

"This program requires reported monthly statistics to the Mayor's Office, and as such, you have to be the one to delegate an Officer which is then sent to Officer Holmes's Office before the candidate is on the road."

 _I think those are the most words you have ever spoken to me without looking you're about to piss your pants_ he thought as he stared down into the Officer's face.

"Fine then. Give me three names and I will veto to one. Problem solved" Pierce spoke, ignoring his cup as he grabbed a green apple from the fruit basket on the counter.

Struggling to keep stride with the six-foot three broad chested Lieutenant, Gage silently cursed as he debated how to phrase his next words.

"There is no time for vetoing. There is a ride along scheduled in less than an hour" he choked out, watching as Pierce turn around hard on his heel.

"Seriously Gage?" he scoffed, spying the lithe frame of Chloe Decker walking solo towards her desk.

"Decker, are you on a case right now?" he questioned, just as his ears picked up on a pompous English accent from behind him.

"Oh, do we ever Lieutenant. And I say, if you are free, you should join; Help us zero out the rest of the strip clubs in the greater Hollywood area. Maybe put a blush of color on your cheeks?"

Sighing as he ignored Lucifer's irritating jab, he rested his eyes on Decker as she folded her hands behind her back with a fluster.

"In a better answer than Lucifer's to your question, yes Sir, I am on a case with a couple of leads" she replied as Pierce glanced at the hands on the wall clock above the bull pit.

"Then I'll have to take the ride along out myself" he spat, catching Gage's mouth falling open as he turned back towards his office.

"I'm sure Officer Holmes would have no problem with me taking the candidate out…" he began as Pierce cut him off.

"Officer Gage, you've already dropped the ball with making sure I get up to speed with paper work over the last three weeks, and you've just told me that there is a person waiting upstairs waiting for a ride along with an Officer that I cannot provide."

"I…"

"You've pissed me off" he growled, leaning his hands on his desk as he glared at the Officer.

"Yes Sir." Scuttling out of the office with his tail between his legs, Pierce kept his eyes firmly trained on the man's back before he disappeared around the corner of the staircase.

 _If you want something done properly, do it yourself_

Slapping the palms of his hands down on his desk, he straightened up and touched the tips of his fingers along his shield before moving onto the Smith & Wesson model 4506 .45 caliber issue on his belt.

Looking down at the other files on his desk, he opened the top drawer and slid them inside before noticing the time at the bottom of the CNN ticker tape.

"Shit."

Letting the door bang closed behind him, Pierce rounded the corner of the staircase and felt an arm brushing against his as he climbed the stairs.

"My, my Lieutenant, you look like you've just ripped someone in half. Pity you asked for no audience" Lucifer smiled as Pierce held up a hand in annoyance.

"Not in the mood for your…wit, Morningstar."

…

 _1:59pm_

Balancing her black notepad on her knee as she smoothed her fingers over her hair, she glanced down at the red visitor's badge clipped to the lapel of her blazer as she felt a pair of eyes on her face. Glancing up, she squinted as the bright afternoon sunshine streaming through the glass windows half blinded her before a solid body walked past her field of vision.

 _Dark eyes_

Glancing over the Detective's shoulder as they strode towards the exit door towards the parking lot, Lucifer smiled widely as he caught Miriam's eye.

 _Hello there…_

"Are you the ride along?"

Moving her eyes away from the dark suited man's retreating back, she turned towards the voice that had just spoken and felt herself swoon.

 _God damn_

 _Dakota, I think you were right in thinking good looks are an unadvertised Officer requirement_

Rising to her feet, she was glad she wore her boots for the extra height as Pierce stared down into her face.

"My name is Miriam Tyler" she introduced, holding out her hand as she kept her eyes firm on his.

 _So…blue_

"Lieutenant Pierce." Gripping her hand in his, he squeezed hard as she betrayed no hint of uncomfort. Glancing at the badge clipped to her blazer, he nodded his head as he turned and began walking towards the double set of locked doors.

"Good, you have a pass. We have some papers to fill out and then we will hit the road. You get one hour" he added, feeling her arm bump into his as she struggled to keep his long stride of pace.

"Thank you, Sir, I've been waiting over a year for this and it's another thing that I can cross off my list before I apply to the LAPD" Miriam breathed as Pierce bounded down the winged staircase towards the bull pit.

"I only just found out about this…Community Initiative Program, and if it wouldn't cause me a headache with the Police Union and Mayor's office at City Hall, I would have cancelled your ride along" he gruffed, pushing open his office door and rounding the corner of his desk.

Coming to stand in front of the metal desk, Miriam glanced up at the numerous plaques hanging on the far-right wall beam before staring at the glass name plate beside a container of pens.

 _Lt. Marcus Pierce_

"Right, have a seat and let's get this done quickly" he spoke, tossing two pieces of paper in front of her and a blue capped pen.

 _Is this the normal attitude for perspective recruits?_

Tasting the question on her lips, she pulled up the only other chair in the office and set about filling out her details.

Name, address, birthdate, allergies, next of kin, phone number.

Setting his back against his chair, Pierce watched as the young woman seated across from him scribbled quickly before signing her name at the bottom of the page. Pushing it towards him, she avoided his eyes as he uncapped a second pen between his thumb and forefinger.

"Understand that when we are out this afternoon, you might hear some things and see some things that go along with the duties an Officer might encounter on a typical shift. Blood, physical altercations, domestics, screaming, yelling, insults, other physical contaminants, you get the idea" he trailed off, checking each box as he spoke.

"I volunteer with one of the women's shelters here in town, I don't think anything would…."

"Like I said, you have one hour with me, and time is ticking down" he interrupted, ignoring Miriam's clenched jaw as she scribbled her name on the second page.

 _This has to be some sort of a test_

"I was told to write out some questions that I might have?"

Shaking his head as he rose to his feet, Pierce reached for his dark navy police emblazoned rain jacket and motioned for her to stand.

"Ask your questions in the car."

Following him out of the office, she nearly fell backwards as he turned around and sat his hands on his hips.

"A word of advice for you if you do decide to become an Officer and keep your long hair" he spoke, gazing past her ear. "Keep it in a bun, otherwise…" Reaching up, he slowly moved his hand past the side of her head and wrapped a hand around her ponytail, giving it a sharp tug before the strands fell over his fingers.

"Who in the hell, is that?"

Peeking through the sliver of blind, as she pushed her finger down, Ella Lopez stared hard as she watched Pierce sliding his fingers out from the unknown female's ponytail.

"If he ever tugged on my hair, I would start smoking again…damn" Officer Kayla Reynolds breathed as she pretended to hold an invisible cigarette up to her lips with a flourish.

"I doubt that's his girlfriend or wife, he has no family pictures in his office and he doesn't wear a ring. Actually, he has no pictures of any family" Lopez noted as she caught sight of the red visitors badge. "It's a guest of his either way" she added, moving away from the window as Reynolds jealousy watched the Lieutenant and unknown female climb up the staircase towards the car bay.

 _Lucky little bitch_

…

"I need a ghost car."

Signing his name as the Officer behind the window slid a set of car keys across the stainless-steel counter, Pierce scooped them up and moved past Miriam without a word. Hearing the beep of the car alarm as he opened the trunk, he tossed his jacket inside and made sure the first aid kit was in place.

Slamming the trunk door closed, he watched as Miriam stood still at the passenger door before he gestured for her to get inside.

Grunting as he adjusted the gun digging into his hip, Pierce leaned forward and took out the Blackberry from his back jeans pocket before catching two missed phone calls, two voicemails, and a number of unread text messages. Tossing the phone onto the dashboard of the grey Dodge Charger, he fastened his seat belt and looked over quickly to make sure his passenger had done the same.

"You have some questions?"

Turning right onto Lankershim Blvd, Pierce slipped his sunglasses onto the bridge of his nose as Miriam fumbled the notepad out of her pocket.

"Um, my questions are more for a beat cop than a Lieutenant" she muttered as Pierce rubbed the side of his thigh.

" _I_ was once a beat cop" he spoke with a bored tone, picking up speed as he drove through the intersection at Magnolia.

"Okay, if you could offer one piece of advice to someone like me, what would it be?"

Tucking his chin into his chest as he slowed for a red stop light, he thought of her question honestly as he rolled down his window, feeling the afternoon heat swirling in the car.

 _I don't know anything about you_

"You mean besides keeping your hair up and out of harms reach?" he questioned, glancing quickly in his review mirror.

Feeling her stomach tighten as she remembered the look in his eyes when he reached out his fingers eariler, Miriam felt the slight flush on her cheeks as she shook her head, chalking it up to the afternoon heat. Spying a thin blue elastic band sitting in the cup holder, she didn't hesitate to reach out and grab it, before quickly wrapping her hair up.

Feeling the hot heat of the afternoon breeze as it blew in through the open driver's side window, her ears picked up the opening guitar riff of Zeppelin's _Immigrant Song_ from an idling car as she caught the Lieutenant drumming his thumb to the beat against the steering wheel…

 _We come from the land of the ice and snow  
From the midnight sun, where the hot springs flow  
The hammer of the gods…_

 _At least he knows good music_ she thought as she flipped to the second page of her notepad.

"What was the worst call you've ever had to responded to?"

Taking a quick minute to think, he switched lanes before taking a left on Vineland Ave, moistening his lips as he slowed before the traffic.

"Death of a two-year child."

Moving her gaze onto the holstered silver and black handled gun that rested along his jeaned hip, Miriam raised her eyes and noticed the rounded bottom of a tattoo peeking out from the short sleeve of his grey t-shirt.

 _Pars Est Sempiternum_

"My first shift after the Academy. Call came in, and we found a two-year-old girl dead in the family's kitchen oven."

It was all he said as Miriam stared at his profile, noticing the light scruff along his chin.

 _I've found a dead child too_

"Does your family worry about you when you're on the job?"

Tucking his chin into his chest once more, Pierce avoided her eyes as he reached for the Blackberry laying face down on the dashboard.

"I don't have any family."

Taking in his gruff response, Miriam folded her notepad closed before looking out her window to the businesses along the street.

 _He doesn't seem too interested in answering my questions, so fuck it. Let him drive me around then. Should be less than thirty minutes before we go our separate ways…_

"I was thinking of maybe completing some sort of security guard course or police foundations course as a way of getting some more exposure to…"

"Waste of time. The Academy will teach you everything you need, should you get accepted" he added, tossing his phone back on the dashboard. "Speaking of time, I noticed you are only twenty-one. While it's a requirement to be twenty-one to apply, you should think of holding off and getting some sort of life experience before applying. You won't be a help to anyone if you've had everything handed to you."

 _Are you fucking kidding me?_

Turning in her seat, Miriam felt her anger boiling over as she slammed her hand down on the side of her door.

 _You know nothing about me! You don't know what I've done with my life, you don't know about my list of how to best prepare myself as a Police Officer!_

Debating whether or not she should throw open her door and walk her ass home from wherever they were, she felt the sudden lock of her seat belt as the breaks of the Charger skidded to a halt against the curb. Watching Pierce's hand thrusting forward for the black handheld radio and the flashing lights, Miriam froze as her eyes fell on a man and a woman struggling up the sidewalk before the man took off running with an object in his hands.

"Dispatch this is Lieutenant Pierce 239927 alerting patrol of a mugging on the corner of Vineland and Ventura, black track pants, white hoodie, red ball cap running south. Officer in pursuit." Stabbing the handheld back into place, Miriam watched as Pierce whipped off his sunglasses before throwing them up onto the dashboard.

"Stay in this car. Do not come out for anything! If I am not back in five minutes, press this button on the side of the radio."

Feeling her mouth falling open, she watched as the Lieutenant threw his door open and tore off fast down the sidewalk, rounding the corner of the alleyway the suspect has disappeared in only seconds previous.

" **HEY! HEY!"**

Hearing a hand banging on the side of her window, Miriam breathed in deeply as she stared at the handheld before hearing the low vibration of Pierce's mobile still on the dash.

" **I SAID HEY! COP! I NEED YOUR HELP!"**

Chewing her lip as she made a quick decision, Miriam opened her door and kept a hand on the door edge as the middle aged black woman firmly grabbed her hands.

"You saw what happened right? You saw that son of a bitch grab my purse?"

"I did, are you alright my dear?" Miriam questioned in a soft tone, getting out of the car as the woman backed up slowly, still gripping the young woman's hands.

"Am I alright? Are you shitting me? And _my dear_? You are white and you don't even know me! And… here comes your partner. **DID YOU GET MY PURSE?"**

Hearing the woman's loud shout as Pierce's eyes went wide, he roughly shoved the handcuffed man against the hood of the Charger as he felt his lips curling up into a snarl.

"Damn girl, your man didn't even break a sweat."

"I told you to stay in the car…" he growled, shoving the man once more as he kicked his feet apart.

"She needed help…" Miriam began as Pierce whipped the woman's black purse onto the sidewalk at her feet.

" **I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN THE GOD DAMN CAR!"**

Flinching at the Lieutenant's shout as she felt speechless, Miriam swallowed hard before turning towards the car, slipping back into her seat, leaving the door open.

"Oh, girl you better get in that car, that pig looks furious with you!"

Slamming her door shut as Pierce twisted the metal of the handcuff against the fleshy wrist of his suspect, Miriam listened to the man's painful scream as the LAPD Officer looked to the woman on the sidewalk.

"Ma'am, I'm going to need a statement from you concerning…"

"Statement? Pig, I ain't charging him with jackshit. He's family, I just wanted my bag back" the woman bellowed as she glared at her Nephew.

Feeling his mouth falling open as he roughly unlocked the handcuffs, he shoved the young man away ignoring his fall onto the sidewalk as he rounded the hood of the vehicle. Slamming his door shut as he cut the lights, Pierce grabbed the handheld and barked in his orders before tossing it against the grate.

"Take a good look around here Ms. Tyler. These are the…human beings you'll be dealing with. Don't think that the LAPD or any police force are loved or appreciated" he added, throwing the car into drive as he burned the tires with speed.

Keeping quiet as Pierce stole a glance, he roughly wheeled the car to an angel before throwing on the hazard lights.

"Look around you kid, this is not a safe neighborhood. We are minutes from Skid Row home to between five thousand and eight thousand homeless, criminal, and drug addicts willing and able to take out a nice sounding girl who thinks she is helping someone in distress. You…could have been killed back there. Shot, stabbed, assaulted" he rambled as Miriam stared into his fuming eyes.

 _He looks at me with hate and pure disappointment_

 _Well, two can play this_

"You tell me this? And yet you run out disappearing into an alley not wearing a bulletproof vest? _You_ could have been killed on that fucking sidewalk!" she challenged, glancing at his chest as she willed herself not to look away from his hard eyes.

 _I may not win this, but this asshole needs to be matched with his shit talk even if it does follow me on every and any application I make to the LAPD_

Feeling the low growl rising in his throat, Miriam winced as he slapped a balled-up fist against the dashboard, leaning in close.

 _I'm immortal_

 _I would come back to life, while you wouldn't_

"We're fucking done here."

Driving in complete silence, her eyes stayed glued out her window as she chewed on the inside of her cheek, tasting blood as she fought the urge to continue their rift.

 _Asshole_

 _Pure asshole and abusive in power_

Bumping the side of her head against the window pane as Pierce speed over the curb of the prescient, she felt the car skidding to a halt as he grabbed his Blackberry, her red visitor badge and sunglasses. Grabbing her backpack, she threw open her door and uttered not a single word as she marched towards the sidewalk, mentally cursing the Lieutenant as he slammed his own door.

Tossing the car keys against the metal mesh of the vehicle checkout, he stormed into the central air of the prescient and immediately sought out his junior Officer.

"Suspend that Community Initiative…ride along program until further notice" he spat as Gage knocked his coffee all over his laptop.

"I can't just…"

"You'll do it **NOW!"** he bellowed as he marched towards his office.

 _I'll deal with the suits at City Hall._

 _Just as long as I never have to see that…girl, again._

…

 **Thank you to all for reading and subscribing! Thank you to RoseMeg1 for leaving my first review!**

 **Please leave reviews and enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything related to Lucifer, DC Comics, Vertigo, or Sandman series, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to Tom Kapinos, Fox, and mentioned above. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 3**

 **Song(s): She (Laura Mvula), Don't Bring Me Down (Sia)**

 _345 E 1_ _st_ _Street, Apt 3, Little Tokyo, Los Angeles, California…_

 _Thursday_

Slamming the door hard behind her as she kicked off her boots, Miriam winced as she felt the blister screaming on the bottom of her foot.

"Hey, I thought you were going to call when you wanted me to come pick you up?"

Whipping her backpack onto the living room futon, she remained silent as she bit down on her tongue.

"Did you go on your ride along?"

"Oh yes I did" she growled, moving into the kitchen as she roughly grabbed a glass from the cupboard. Feeling the cold tap water running over her fingers as she downed two full glasses in the space of twenty seconds, she turned the glass upside down and sat it in the drip tray.

"And…I take it, it wasn't as glamourous as you thought it would be?"

Tapping her fingers along the broken handle of the fridge, Miriam shook her head and backed up against the edge of the counter.

"I've read the good, the bad, and the ugly about becoming a police officer, but this guy…this Lieutenant that I ended up riding with was such an asshole. I tired to ask him questions and he just gave me shit answers if he bothered to answer them at all" she spat, watching her friend leaning against the side of the fridge.

"A Lieutenant? Isn't that a pretty high rank to be taking out a wannabe? I mean, don't they have the traffic cops go out?"

Cocking an eye in curiosity, Dakota grinned as she uncrossed her arms.

"My Uncle was a cop back in Idaho. Never met him though, got shot third day on the job."

 _Well that's helpful_

"Maybe he was just pissed about something?" Dakota offered as Miriam remembered his gruff responses to the questions she was able to ask.

" _Speaking of time, I noticed you are only twenty-one. While it's a requirement to be twenty-one to apply, you should think of holding off and getting some sort of life experience before applying…"_

"And he _actually_ had to nerve to call me a kid and comment that because of my age, I probably have no life experience. I mean, Jesus, the guy…"

"Sounds like you wanted to slug him."

Nodding her head as she walked out of the kitchen, she moved to her bag and unzipped the main pouch, taking out her laptop and notepad.

 _And mess up his pretty, square jawed, blue eyed face?_

 _Maybe_

 _But jeopardize my career aspirations if he decided to file a report?_

"He is probably months away from retiring with his cushy pension and was pissed that he had to get out from behind his desk."

"Actually, he was pretty young looking to be a Lieutenant. Maybe mid-thirties? blue eyes, tall, muscular, strong" she winked, knowing her friend would get a kick out it.

"Really though? Sounds like your ideal man. And an Officer to boot."

Stripping off her blazer, Miriam tossed it onto one of the wooden kitchen chairs as she felt her stomach rumble with hunger.

 _He may have been good looking, but his shit attitude totally tanked his appeal_

"You should have asked if he was single."

Reaching once more for her blazer, Miriam whipped it towards her friend's head as Dakota chuckled and allowed it to fall on the hardwood floor.

"Well, to celebrate the fact that I am _not_ a fucking kid, I'm going to have a drink" she announced, smiling wide as she pulled out the last can of Guinness from the fridge.

...

 _Sunday_

 _5:23pm_

Hearing the ring of her mobile from her beside table, Miriam rose to her bare feet and gathered her dark hair up off the nape of her neck as she spied the caller ID

 _Mom_

Breathing through pursed lips as she stared down at the screen, she picked up the Blackberry and swiped answer as she brought the phone up to her ear.

"Hi Mom. I can't talk long, I have to switch my phone over for six. I took a shift with the sexual assault centre" she spoke, returning back to her desk as she moved her finger over the mousepad, watching the screen come back to life.

"It would be nice Miriam if you came home next weekend. Your brother is leaving for Kansas State in June and you should spend as much with him as you can."

Rolling her eyes as she listened to her mother's lecture, she grabbed her headphones and plugged them into the base before inserting one bud in her right ear.

"I just think you will miss your brother when he leaves; And family is more important than anything else. Family, and faith" Yulia Tyler added as Miriam reached for her cooled cup of tea.

"Mom, I have my one weekly shift at the library every Saturday, and I picked up an overnight shift at the Good Shepherd Center" she lied, erasing an entire paragraph from her scathing email before flexing her fingers above the spacebar.

"You haven't been home in months and your Father's health hasn't been the greatest even though Father Laren includes him in the weekly prayer…"

"And that is another reason why I don't come home very often Mom, because every time I'm home, you turn my visit into a damn weekend long bible study" she blurted out, hearing her Mother's line go quiet.

 _I don't believe in God Mom._

 _I never have. I just faked it well_

"Well then, if serving the Lord seems undesirable to you, then choose for yourself whom you will serve. But as for me and my household, we will serve the Lord." Hearing her Mother's line go dead, Miriam sighed as she unplugged her phone before pressing play on her itunes account. Glancing at the clock, she counted twelve minutes before the starting of her shift as she rose to her feet, grabbing her mug.

Switching on the kettle, she listened to the gentle roll of the water as she opened a box of green tea.

 _Quoting the Book of Joshua isn't going to make me come around Mom_

"You're not coming out, tonight are you?"

Hearing Dakota's voice from behind her as she tossed a single bag into her cup, Miriam shook her head as she watched her housemate fiddling with her hoop earrings.

"No, I'm on the crisis line tonight for the sex assault centre" she replied, hearing the kettle click off.

"Too bad, after your shit day, you could have probably used a night out at the clubs" Dakota smiled as she gave a small wave. Hearing the apartment door close, she padded towards the foyer and threw the lock as she heard a car horn blaring from outside on the main street.

Pulling back the curtain slightly, she watched as her best friend joined the crowd in the backseat with loud laughter before pulling away down the street.

"Clubs were never my thing Dakota" she spoke out loud as she turned back to the kitchen. Taking up her cup, she headed back to her bedroom and picked up her mobile, thumbing in the digits to connect her line to the centre.

"And we're live."

Staring at the screen of her phone, she pushed it away to the corner of her desk as she brought up the email she had been working on since Thursday afternoon.

 _My disgust, and disappointment with Lieutenant Marcus Pierce's attitude and frankly careless and uninterested behavior when he took me out on my scheduled ride along with the Department..._

Staring at the typed words on the laptop screen, she closed her tired eyes and clued in to lyrics of Laura Mvula…

 _She walked to watch you with the head down low  
She wondered if there's a way out of the blue  
Who's gonna take her home this time  
She knew that this time wouldn't be the last time_

 _There she waits looking for a savior,  
Someone to save her from her dying self  
Always taking ten steps back and one step forward,  
She's tired, but she don't stop_

Opening her eyes, she moved her fingers over the keys before scrolling up to the x in the right-hand corner of the document.

 _He deserves a shit-kicking_

 _He deserves to have this on his record_

 _He deserves to be told off_

Hovering over the send button, she traced her fingernail along the mousepad and stared at the Lieutenant's name.

 _So then why can't I bring myself to hit send?_

"Screw it."

Deleting the email, she brought up the Word document and deleted that as well.

 _Don't do anything that might come back to bite you in the ass before you are an Officer_

Slamming the laptop lid closed, Miriam ran her fingers along the edge as she thought of his blue eyes, staring at her with such deep disappointment at her decision to help.

…

 _12:23am_

Peeling off her tank top and yoga pants, she chucked them onto the floor in front of her closet as she slipped her naked body between the sheets.

"Best feeling in the world" she moaned, reaching over for her phone charger as she set her alarm for six. Making sure the volume was up to max, she placed it face down before reaching for her lip balm. Switching off her table lap, she leaned her back against the cool wall and stared into the darkness as she had a flashback to her childhood…

 _(Flashback)_

 _Sitting up straight in her single bed, the young seven-year-old interlaced her fingers as she closed her eyes. Focusing on the Christian words she had grown to love and find comfort in, she tucked her chin into her chest and began to pray._

" _Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep, His Love to guard me through the night, and wake me in the morning's light. Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep. May the angels watch me through the night, and keep me in their blessed sight. Amen."_

 _Raising her eyes onto the small wooden cross that hung just above her headboard, she reached her fingers upward and traced over the four points._

"As a kid, I didn't know any better" she muttered, shifting down into her pillow and closing her eyes.

Growing up on the small sheep and crop farm in Fairfield, religion had always been a part of her life ever since she could remember. She knew she had been baptized as a baby and at the age of eight, had finally been brave enough to take down the small cross above her bed after her grandmother had died from a long illness with cancer.

The idea of God, had died minutes after she had

Relaxing her breathing as she settled into the coolness of the sheets, she heard the vibration of her mobile just as the ringtone started to play.

 _Too good to be true to have one shift without a call_

"Sexual Assault Centre Los Angeles, how can I help you?" she spoke slowly and calmly, keeping her light off as a strong voice spoke on the other end.

"Can I speak to Miriam Tyler please?"

Reaching out for her lamp, she squinted as her small bedroom lit up while struggling to sit up against her pillow.

"Speaking…"

"Hi Miriam, it's Heather, I'm one of the other volunteers with the Centre and we just got a call from the Police that a young woman is being taken to the hospital to have a rape kit done. I know you are trained for hospital accompaniments and so am I, but my son is sick and if you were able to go, I can take over the rest of the night on call for you?"

Nodding her head as she threw the white comforter off her bare legs, Miriam rose to her feet and started pulling out a pair of jeans and a zip up hoodie from her closet.

 _A rape kit can take up to eight hours or longer, and tomorrow is Monday_

Glancing at her alarm clock, she yawned as the numbers displayed nearly one in the morning when she remembered her fellow volunteer needed a verbal response.

"Sorry, yes, I am getting ready right now to go. Which hospital is she going to?"

…

 _St. Vincent Medical Center, 2131 W. 3_ _rd_ _St, Los Angeles, California…_

 _1:18am_

Listening to the engine of the Honda quieting down as she looked up at the large cross positioned against the left side pillar of the building, Miriam grabbed her water bottle and took a deep sip before placing it back in the cup holder.

"You've done this before."

Whispering to herself as she pushed open her door, her ears picked up the growing siren of an ambulance as she spotted the flashing lights pulling into the back bay. Zipping up her black hoodie as she felt the coolness of the night air, she walked towards the double doors of the front entrance, and immediately turned right towards the Emergency Department.

Walking up to the triage window, she stood patiently in line before a dirty blond middle-aged nurse with tired eyes asked for her name.

"I'm here from the Sex Assault Centre and was called for a hospital accompaniment, under the last name Stirling."

"Clip this visitor pass to your shirt and take the elevator to the fourth floor. The room will be marked with the initials DVSAU."

Leaving the triage station, Miriam stifled a yawn as she smelt burning coffee from the small cafeteria on her left.

 _Come on damn it, you can't be yawning when you get up there_

Pressing her thumb hard on the number four button, she caught her distorted reflection in the stainless-steel wall as the elevator doors slowly slid open.

 _You've been here before Miriam. You are here for her, so man up_

Knocking lightly on the DVSAU door, she took a step back as it open to reveal a scrub clad nurse who had to be over fifty with salt and pepper short hair.

"My name is Miriam Tyler, I'm here from the Sex Assault Centre…"

Feeling the warmth radiating from the woman's eyes, she nodded before stepping aside, keeping the doorknob in her hand.

"Claudia is in here."

Rounding the corner of the small room, her eyes fell on a young girl probably not much older than herself, wrapped in a white blanket and seated on the edge of a single bed.

Breathing in deeply as the young girl raised her eyes, she could see the wet of her eyes as she clutched the blanket tighter around her throat, covering bruises.

"As you know, once we open the kit, we can not have anyone leave due to the chain of evidence. We will be collecting clothing fibers, blood, semen, any body fluids, and hair and my dear, if you need a break, please, let me know" the nurse smiled as Claudia nodded.

"Claudia, my name is Miriam and I am from the Sex Assault Centre. I'm here for you and any questions you may have" she began as the girl reached for her hand. Clutching her fingers tight as the nurse began to open the box containing the numerous envelopes and evidence sheets, Miriam watched as Claudia scooted down to sit at the foot of the bed.

"I'm going to be here for the entire kit Claudia, you let me know if you need anything."

…

 _5:23am_

Pulling the door closed behind her, Miriam rubbed at her dry eyes as she moved down the quiet hallway towards the staircase. Feeling the rumble of hunger pains in her stomach, she knew the cafeteria would not be open for another hour and she cursed herself for not bringing any snacks.

"Basic shit Miriam, granola bars and water are essential" she muttered slowly bounding down the stairs as she pulled open the fifth-floor exit door. Hearing her footsteps as she approached the corner of the hallway, she nearly turned back around as her eyes fell on a group of uniformed officers gathered at the end of the hallway. Hearing their whispers as she kept her eyes focused on the vending machine, she could feel their questionable glances in her direction.

Fishing into the pocket of her jeans, she pulled out the last of her change and feed the machine as she pressed the code for a packet of chocolate M&M's. Watching the metal spiral turning, she froze as the plastic end of the yellow package caught on the wheel.

"Oh, come on!"

"What is _she_ doing here?"

Hearing the deep male voice from the end of the hallway as she kept her eyes firmly planted on her breakfast, Miriam felt the heat rising in her cheeks as she tried to mentally will the candy bar to drop.

Turning her eyes towards the group of Officers, she caught sight of their yellow emblazed police jackets just as a tall, broad chested man in jeans began to walk towards her.

 _Just…perfect_

Keeping her eyes on the glass of the vending machine, she heard his booted footsteps approaching as she debated whether or to abandon the chocolate.

 _Don't act like a fucking child_

Catching his shadow falling over her as he stopped two feet away, she let her eyes move over his shield before falling onto his gun, holstered along his hip.

"What are you doing here?"

 _Is that something I need to explain in a public hospital?_

Ignoring his question, she moved her eyes back onto the glass of the vending machine as Pierce did the same. Noticing the half wedged hanging packet, he brought his hand up and made a fist before giving the glass a good thump. Watching it fall into the tray below, Miriam nodded her head as she reached down.

"Um, thanks."

Tucking the packet into the back pocket of her jeans, she raised her eyes and felt her stomach sink as the Lieutenant stared down into her eyes.

 _Asshole he may be, but damn he is a good-looking man_

"I…am here with someone. Helping someone out, providing moral support on the sixth floor" she spoke, as Pierce crossed his arms across his chest.

"You are here in an official capacity obviously" she noted, nodding her head towards the group of Officers, one of which shoved their hands in their jacket pocket staring hard.

"One of my Officers was shot earlier."

 _And just last week, the LAPD suffered another fatality_

"Wow..."

Hearing her low breath as he felt a hand against his arm, he ignored his Officer as she whispered the updated status of Daniel Espinoza and a room change as Miriam took a step backwards.

"I hope your friend is alright."

 _Forget the emotion Pierce, you don't want to draw her interest_

Narrowing her eyes as she stared into his expressionless face, she wanted to call him out and debated whether or not to reveal that she had started an email on his shitty behavior when she opened her mouth to speak.

"Actually, she's not. She was brought in hours ago by ambulance after having been raped by two different men for nearly six hours. I was called in, and have been with her since one while a rape kit was administered. I have class in three hours, and right now, I just want to eat my breakfast and find a decent cup of strong black coffee."

Turning on her heel, she made her way towards the exit door at the end of the hall when she heard his voice.

"What do you mean you were called in?"

Turning around as she laid a hand on the crash bar door, she lowered her eyes down onto his shield once more and watched as he moved his hands onto his hips.

"I mean Lieutenant Pierce, that if you had bothered to let me speak on the ride along instead of chastising me and calling me a child, you would have learned that I am a volunteer with the Sexual Assault Centre, the Good Shepherd Women's Centre and with Victim Services trying to help women and young girls that have been raped and assaulted to become empowered and regain some sort of control over their lives."

 _How's that for some life experience asshole_

Watching Pierce's hands fall to his sides, she pushed open the door and nearly collided with a tall dark haired suited man as he caught the door by the edge.

"Looks like someone is in a rush" Lucifer purred as Miriam ignored his words, catching the darkness in his eyes. Climbing the staircase, she heard the man chuckle from down below as she threw open the sixth-floor door.

"Bloody hell Lieutenant, I haven't had a young woman look at me with such scorn and hate filled eyes since your mother bit into the apple I offered her, with the best of intentions" Lucifer smirked as Pierce pursed his lips in a scowl.

"You can leave my mother out of this Lucifer, if you please" he spat, turning around and marching back towards his officers as he chewed on the tip of his tongue, tasting blood.

 _No woman could ever look at me with as much hatred as my mother once did_

Ignoring Lucifer as his felt his shoulder bump against his, Pierce approached his officers just as he noticed Decker standing directly in the middle of the huddle.

"What about my mother?" she questioned with red puffy eyes as Lucifer slapped a hand down on Pierce's shoulder.

"Oh, just reminiscing about Eve, Marcus's yummy mummy" he smiled as Chloe raised an eye in question.

"I…don't even want to know why or in what capacity you know his mother" she spoke with exhaustion as she raised a hand.

"Speaking of mother's, mine is suppose to be bringing Trixie and if any of you see them first, let me be the one to talk to my daughter about her father getting shot" Chloe spoke firmly as Pierce nodded his head.

"You all heard Detective Decker, now I want all of you to return back to the prescient and work on your other cases. I want follow ups on my desk before the end of the day."

"I never realized Lieutenant just how alike you are to your mother, more so than her spineless twat of a husband" Lucifer smiled as Marcus rolled his eyes, staring at the ceiling above.

…

 _Two hours later…_

Looking at the time on her mobile, Miriam frowned as she knew there was no way in hell she was going to make her Spectrophotometry and Spectroscopy class before Professor Johasson closed the door.

Sighing as she watched the elevator doors open to the brightness of the California sun, she decided she might as well get something to eat if she didn't want to crash the car after a night of no sleep.

Taking her place in line behind a white coated doctor, her eyes fell over the selection of bagels and cream cheeses before staring at a piece of chocolate cake.

 _Interesting breakfast item_

Purchasing a large coffee and a yogurt cup with granola and fruit, Miriam turned and was about to sit at the first table she came to, until her eyes fell on a small girl sitting alone near the window.

Looking around, she spied no one in the cafeteria that looked to be associated with the child as she walked towards the window.

"Well that breakfast looks better than what I have, do you want to trade?" she smiled, staring at the half-eaten piece of chocolate cake resting in the plastic container as the small girl looked up.

"I do share, but never a piece of chocolate cake" she smiled a toothy grin as Miriam took a seat, setting her items down.

"How come you are sitting here all alone?"

Licking the icing off her fork, Trixie Espinoza sat the utensil down and watched as Miriam took a deep sip of her coffee.

"My grandma fell asleep, and I was hungry" she replied, noticing Miriam's eyes.

"You look tired."

"I am. I've been here all night" she replied, watching the child fold her hands together on the table.

"Are you a Police Officer too?"

Swallowing her mouthful of granola and yogurt, Miriam shook her head as she reached once more for her coffee.

"No. Not yet, hopefully next year" she replied as Trixie held out her hand.

"My name is Trixie."

Reaching her own hand out, she lightly gripped the child's fingers as she smiled.

"Miriam."

Watching Trixie picking up her fork to finish off the last of her cake, Miriam felt the vibration of her mobile in her back-jean pocket and resisted the urge to check it.

"Both my Mom and Dad are Police Officers, and my Dad got shot. That's why I am here."

 _You are very mature for your age Trixie_

"I'm sorry. Is he going to be okay?" she questioned, watching the young girl shrugging her shoulders.

"Everyone is telling me so, but I haven't seen him yet."

 _I'm not going to make it to class this morning anyways, so why not walk her back?_

 _Maybe the Lieutenant is still here…_

Shaking her head as she thought of Pierce's blue eyes, she pushed aside her breakfast and drummed her fingers against the table.

 _Why would I bother to think about him?_

"I can walk back with you if you'd like?"

She was half expecting the young girl to refuse her offer, and was caught off guard as she rose to her feet almost immediately. Tossing their containers in the trash, Miriam felt Trixie's fingers around her hand as they approached the elevator doors.

"How come you want to be a Police Officer?"

Looking down into Trixie's face, Miriam smiled as she shrugged her shoulders.

"To help people. What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Grinning as the doors opened onto the fifth floor, Trixie beamed as she brought her fingers up in a salute against her forehead.

"The President of Mars."

" **BEATRICE ESPINOZA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"**

Hearing her mother's loud shout as she released Miriam's hand, Trixie glanced up at her new friend and shrugged her shoulders.

"That's my mom, she's a Detective."

"God, we've been looking everywhere for you…"

Glancing at Miriam as she enveloped her daughter in a hug, Chloe Decker held out a hand as she heard footsteps behind her.

"Ah yes, the return of the urchin" Lucifer spoke, grimacing as the child wrapped her arms around his waist.

"My name is Miriam Tyler, and I am a volunteer with the Sexual Assault Centre. I found Trixie downstairs in the cafeteria" she announced, leaving out the chocolate cake as she shook Decker's hand.

"Monkey, I want you to go wait with Ella. Mommy has to talk to the Lieutenant quickly."

 _The Lieutenant…_

"I just wanted you and Dad to have some time" she muttered, releasing her grip around Lucifer before walking down the hallway towards a petite dark-haired woman wearing a power rangers t-shirt.

"Lieutenant Pierce, if you don't mind, I'm going to take my daughter in to see her father, and then we'll be leaving for the rest of the day."

Turning around, Miriam found herself staring directly into the grey shirted chest of Marcus Pierce as he nodded his head.

"That's fine."

Hearing their footsteps fading away as the dark-haired man reached out for Decker's shoulder, Miriam stood aside as Pierce continued to stare down into her face.

 _You're not helping yourself at all Cain_

 _She is just another girl among hundreds that have sparked your interest over the past ten years_

 _You can ignore her like all the others_

"Have you been here all night?"

Hearing his question, she nodded her head and thought back to Trixie's piece of cake and the overload of chocolate frosting.

"Do you want a cup of coffee?"

 _Don't do this to yourself_

…

 **Thank you to all for reading and subscribing! Thank you to Mosdra Kazuma for leaving a review!**

 **I'd love for some more reviews! Hint hint…wink wink…**

…..

 _Mosdra Kazuma: No, at this point in time in the story, Lucifer and Chloe are not dating_


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything related to Lucifer, DC Comics, Vertigo, or Sandman series, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to Tom Kapinos, Fox, and mentioned above. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 4**

 **Song(s): The Wanderer (Dion), Bad At Love (Halsey)**

 _St. Vincent Medical Center, 2131 W. 3_ _rd_ _St, Los Angeles, California…_

Reaching the bottom of the staircase, Miriam held the crash bar door open by the tips of her fingers as Pierce followed behind to the cafeteria in silence.

Spying the bagels and yogurt cups once more, she felt her lips pulling into a smirk as she reached down and picked up one of the plastic containers of chocolate cake and a black plastic fork.

"Can I have a large coffee with cream as well?"

"Make that two large with cream."

Hearing Pierce's voice at her side, she sat the piece of cake down and stepped aside before sweeping a hand.

"His treat."

Walking back to the table she had recently sat at with Trixie, she watched as the Lieutenant pulled out his chair before she did the same. Spying the closed plastic container, he watched as she flipped it open and picked up the fork.

"Do you want some?"

Pausing the cup against his lips, he shook his head and watched as she licked at the icing that had touched at the corner of her mouth.

"Cake is not my thing" he replied, taking a deep sip of the scalding hot liquid.

"Shame. A piece won't kill you."

 _Or destroy your intense body building regime_

Reaching into his jean pocket, Pierce took out his Blackberry and glanced quickly at the seventeen new emails before darkening the screen and placing it face down.

"If it's any consolation, the sexual assault of your client may have a connection to earlier events that involved my officer getting shot. Which means, her case will be given to my best Detective."

"Let's hope your Detective _is_ the best" she muttered as she stabbed her fork into the cake, letting it stand up as she reached for her coffee.

Hearing the buzz of his phone against the tabletop, she moved her eyes to the device just as a female uniformed Officer entered the cafeteria.

Recognizing the Officer as the one that had shot her a dirty look earlier in the morning hours, she nodded her head slightly as Pierce glanced over his shoulder.

"I'll be upstairs in a minute" he barked, watching the woman nod before marching back out.

 _So, you are an asshole to everyone. Even to your subordinates_

 _I'm not just the lucky one_

Spying the fork, he reached out and grasped it lightly between his thumb and forefinger before sectioning off a small piece. Popping the chocolate into his mouth, he licked the lingering crumbs off the side of his hand before nodding his head.

"Not the best I've ever tasted." Holding the fork out, he watched as she purposely avoided his fingers before taking it back.

"I'm curious Lieutenant; Are you always so miserable to absolutely everyone you meet?"

Hearing the words pouring out of her mouth, she straightened her back against the chair as she laid down the fork.

Scoffing as he felt his ears starting to burn, Pierce clenched his jaw slightly as he angled his head.

"To those that deserve it, and to those that piss me off" he growled as his Blackberry vibrated once more.

"So, to everyone."

Squinting his eyes quickly, he grabbed the device and tucked it inside the pocket of his rain jacket before folding his hands together.

"You are still angry about the ride along, aren't you" he noted as Miriam clenched her jaw.

"You…"

"No, **YOU** didn't think! Officer safety is number one and _you_ had no protection. I was not there at the car, _you_ had no gun, no vest, no training, no backup…nothing!" he spat. "Your life is precious. You can die at any minute, any time of the day" he added as Miriam felt her mouth falling open.

 _We are all vulnerable to death_

 _Even you Lieutenant_

"So, if you are looking for an apology, you are not going to get one from me."

 _That's it_

"You are just an asshole Marcus Pierce."

Feeling the corners of his lips twitching as he felt the anger building, he watched as the young woman seated across from him rose to her feet. Fishing into her pocket, she dropped a few bills onto the table.

"No one has ever dared to stand up to me more than once, and this makes three Ms. Tyler" he growled as he remembered his run in the week previous with Charlotte Richards, chastising him over Ella Lopez…

" _How do you like your coffee Lieutenant? Cream? Sugar? Or dark and bitter like your soul…"_

Taking her keys out of her pocket, Miriam stared hard into the Officer's eyes as she wanted nothing more than to leave his sight before she lost her cool and slugged him.

 _God, I hate you_

"Let's hope more people grow a set of balls. Thanks for the coffee" she spat, rounding the table. Feeling the nearly overwhelming tension growing lighter as she got closer to the double doors of the hospital, she quickly unfolded her sunglasses and refused to the give the building another glance as she focused on her car.

Staring down from the fifth-floor window, Lucifer Morningstar trained his dark eyes on the retreating back of the young girl that he recognized from earlier in the stairwell.

"And in the police prescient" he purred, squinting against the sunlight through the glass as she roughly pulled open her car door and slamming it with equal force.

"She appears to have quite the bone to pick with you Pierce" he whispered, shoving his hands into his dress pant pockets.

 _Is she starting to get to you, Cain?_

…

 _Los Angeles Police Department, North Hollywood Division, 11640 Burbank Boulevard North Hollywood, CA…_

 _12:12pm_

Sleep.

That's all he wanted to do was sleep.

Kicking out the stand to his Harley, he felt the heaviness in his legs as he slid off his helmet, tucking it under his arm as he stood on his Blundstone booted feet. Letting his bag hang from one shoulder, Marcus Pierce strode through the above ground parking lot as he slapped his identification badge against the door. Ignoring everyone as he navigated his way towards the central bull pit that surrounded his office, he descended the staircase and shook his head as Gage abruptly halted his footsteps, nearly dropping a large bunch of envelopes.

 _Not this afternoon Officer_

Hearing low beats of music as he neared his office, Pierce shot a quick look over to Decker's empty desk and hummed as he reached his own.

 _Oh yeah, I'm the type of guy that likes to roam around  
I'm never in one place, I roam from town to town  
And when I find myself a-fallin' for some girl  
I hop right into that car of mine and drive around the world_

Y _eah, 'cause I'm a wanderer_ _Yeah, a wanderer,_ _I roam around, around, around_

Wrenching open his door as the beats of the 60's song played out over his office, he clenched his jaw tightly as he watched Lucifer Morningstar prop his dress shoed feet up on the metal desk, sitting relaxed in the chair.

Throwing his eyes over onto the record player as the vinyl LP played, he roughly tossed his bag and helmet onto the black sofa before pulling the needle, letting the office lapse into silence.

"Oh, come now Lieutenant, I think I may have found your theme song!"

Catching Lucifer's wide smile as he threw his hands onto his hips, Pierce wondered if anyone would blame him if Lucifer walked around with a split lip and a black eye just as the Devil interlaced his fingers behind his head.

"Get out of my office."

"So, just how long has it been since you've had a good solid romp in the sack?"

"Not answering that question" Pierce growled as Lucifer held out his hands.

"I fully intend on keeping our deal Cain, and I was telling the truth when I said I needed to know everything about you. Even the slightest detail might give way to hope."

 _Hope_

 _There is no hope for me_

"You'd be amazed at just how much sexual frustration can mask" Lucifer added as Pierce rolled his eyes, rounding the corner of his desk as he took up the remote for the flat screen. Flipping CNN over to TSN, he scanned his eyes over the scores of the hockey game from the night previous when he had been held up at the hospital, just as Lucifer sat up straight.

"There is no sexual frustration."

Hearing the Lieutenant's growl as he kept his eyes firmly fixed on the television, Lucifer smirked as he couldn't help himself.

"Two years? Six years? Ten years?" he questioned, watching Pierce tucking his chin into his chest as he continued to stare at the screen.

"Right then! Ten years my friend gets you the keys to LUX for an entire weekend to make up for lost time. I'll even start the guest list. Perhaps we can start with that young girl" the Devil smiled as Pierce turned to face him with an ache in his jaw.

"What young girl?"

"Now now…you don't need to confess to the Devil himself that your little ride along from last week has peaked your interest."

Crossing his arms over his broad chest, Pierce narrowed his eyes as he walked slowly towards his desk.

"There is nothing with _that_ girl" he growled, hearing a knock on the glass of the door as he turned around.

"What is it Lopez!"

Holding up a single piece of paper, Ella glanced at Lucifer as she blinked her dark eyes quickly.

"I…have to submit the requirements for the Student Summer Forensic Internship Position, we have one, well we use to have two positions but because of cutbacks…"

"Spit it out Lopez, what do you need from me?"

Wincing at his curt words, Ella held the paper out as she stared at his crossed arms.

"It's all filled out actually, it just needs to be signed."

Taking the paper from her hand, he scanned his eyes over the page, taking in the bold headings as he sighed.

"Do I need to read it?"

Shaking her head as she watched the Lieutenant click the pen, Ella stepped aside and avoided Lucifer's prying eyes as she started to speak.

"It's just a general overview of Forensics. Opened to any Forensic student in the state of California. Requires a successful background check, a GPA of 3.5 or above, a driver's license" she began as Pierce cut her off.

"Easy enough."

Scribbling his name, he held the paper out and didn't give Ella a second look as she scurried out of the office.

"Lucifer, we have a deal and I am committed to honoring it because I want to die. But, you inserting yourself into my life is not helping anything. And with that, I want you to get the fuck out of my office."

Hearing the office door close as Lucifer sauntered towards Decker's desk, Pierce turned towards the record player in the corner and as he stared down at the word W _anderer_ on the LP, he roughly took the disc up and easily snapped it in half before tossing the pieces into the waste basket.

...

 _345 E 1_ _st_ _Street, Apt 3, Little Tokyo, Los Angeles, California…_

Dropping her hoodie onto the floor of her bedroom, Miriam took her mobile out of her pocket and checked the message she had felt vibrate over an hour ago.

 _Did you already leave for class?_

"No classes for me today. I need a shower and sleep" she muttered to herself as she powered down her phone. Stabbing the end of the charger into the bottom, she placed it face down as she pulled down the blind on her window.

Stripping off her jeans and shirt, she kicked them aside before striding naked down the hallway and into the bathroom. Leaving the door open, she turned on the faucets to the shower before tying her hair up. Staring into the vanity mirror, Miriam leaned her hands against the counter as she looked at her neck, picturing Claudia's bruises.

"Maybe I will go home for the weekend…" she spoke out loud before pushing the shower curtain aside.

 _Six hours later…_

Watching the pages of the printer settle in the tray, Miriam downed the last of her coffee before grabbing her pen.

"Right, fill this out, scan, and send off to the Department."

"When you got your internship last summer, where did you go?" she asked, hearing Dakota flipping through the pages of her Human Osteology textbook.

"LA County Medical Examiner-Coroner Department. One of the smaller detachments about an hour outside the city" she spoke, flipping back and forth between the pages.

"Well, this is my last chance to apply for an internship before graduation. I just really hope I get something, I don't care what or where. Just the experience" she spoke, signing her name on the bottom of the fourth page.

"When is that due?"

"Wednesday, but I'm going to send it off Sunday when I get back."

"Did you not apply in first and second year?"

"First year, I worked my ass off at the library to cover what my scholarship and student loan didn't, and second year, I didn't get a spot anywhere. Too many applicants."

Closing her book as she laid it on Miriam's bed, Dakota swung her legs off the edge as she glanced at the alarm clock.

"What do you think of ordering pizza for dinner?"

 _7:34pm_

"I'm going home this weekend."

Swallowing her mouthful of pizza, Dakota shook her head as she took up her wine glass.

"I thought you were fed up with your folks and their overbearing religion?" she questioned, taking a sip from her glass as Miriam tucked her feet beneath her legs.

"I thought so too" she muttered, tossing down her crust as Dakota narrowed her eyes.

"Was it that bad at the hospital?"

Perking her ears up at the mentioning of the word hospital, Miriam reached for another slice as she debated whether or not to mention her second encounter with Marcus Pierce.

"It wasn't the call to the hospital, rather, it was a certain police Lieutenant that I ran into on the fifth floor."

Narrowing her eyes at her friend's words, Dakota felt her lips parting into a wide smile as she closed the empty box.

"Oh…come on now, this is fate" she smiled as Miriam tossed her crust forward.

"What, running into a police officer at a hospital? Not such a far stretch Dakota."

"No, running into _the_ police Lieutenant at one of the many Los Angeles hospitals in the middle of the night. _You_ , going to the hospital in the place of the other worker because her kid is sick? Come on…"

Shaking her head as she pushed her plate away, Miriam rose to her feet and strode into the kitchen, reaching for the last bottle of red wine.

"I don't believe in fate."

"Your family is devotedly religious, your brother is wanting to become a Priest, and you don't believe that supernatural powers could be bringing you and this guy together?" Dakota questioned, holding out her hand for the bottle as Miriam slumped back down on the floor, pressing her back against the side of the futon.

"No."

Hearing her friend's firm word, Dakota raised her full glass of dark merlot above her head and closed her eyes.

"Well, I'm gonna say this. If you run into him again in this city of four million people within the next month, then damn, something is going on and you need to get his phone number and or jump him" she smiled, narrowly avoiding the pillow that was thrown at her face.

...

 _Friday_

 _1:13pm_

Taking a quick sip of her Starbucks dark roast before setting it back in the cupholder, Miriam wheeled a hard right as she picked up speed on the US- 101 North.

"Seven hours" she breathed, hearing the beats from the KIIS FM radio station as she cranked the volume.

 _I know that you're afraid  
I'm gonna walk away  
Each time the feeling fades_

 _You know I'm bad at love (ooh-ooh)  
But you can't blame me for tryin'  
You know I'd be lyin' sayin'  
You were the one (ooh-ooh)  
That could finally fix me  
Lookin' at my history  
I'm bad at love (ooh-ooh)  
Oh, you know, you know, you know (ooh-ooh)  
I'm bad at love (ooh-ooh)_

"I'll agree with you Dakota on the issue of fate if I run into the Lieutenant in fucking Fairfield California of all places" she whispered, breathing deeply as she felt the warmth of the afternoon sun.

She hadn't bothered to tell her family that she had changed her mind and was coming home, and she hoped that the "surprise" of her appearing on their doorstep just after dinner would not be welcomed with fanfare or too many questions.

Keeping left on the I-580 West, she heard the ringtone of her mobile from her bag on the passenger seat and decided she would pull into the next truck stop when one came up. Singing along to Halsey, she flipped on her blinker and pulled into the gas station before parking alongside the tire air pump. Grabbing her phone, she instantly felt her mood darkening as she read the text from Paul.

 _So, you weren't even going to tell me you were taking off for Fairfield? I had to find out from Dakota?_

"You're right Dakota. I need to end it with him."

Dialing Paul's number as she watched the traffic on the Interstate speeding past, she heard the line picking up as she moistened her lips.

"If you're asking me to come with you and meet your folks, the answer is no."

Resisting the urge to tell her boyfriend off, Miriam sighed as she took off her sunglasses, tossing them onto the car seat beside her.

"Paul, I want to break up."

Hearing his nervous laughter on the other end, Miriam pulled the phone away from her ear and hit speaker phone before tossing the Blackberry on the dash, just as Pierce had done one week previous.

"Well, I figured this was coming seeing how you don't want to sleep with me anymore" he spat, just as Miriam gave a bored sigh.

"Well this has been fun. Good luck with film school" she barked, ending the call before burying her phone in the bottom of her bag.

"Fuck you Paul Mckenzie. You know what? Fuck all men for the time being" she added, reaching for her mobile once more before thumbing in a quick message to Dakota.

 _I broke up with Paul. See you Sunday_

Powering down her phone, she buried it back in her bag, shoving it under her laptop before throwing the Civic into gear.

"Watch out Fairfield, Miriam Tyler is coming to fucking town" she swore, turning back onto the Interstate.

…

 _Tyler Acre Farms, 7241 Williams Road, Fairfield, California…_

 _7:41pm_

Driving slowly up the twilight lite gravel road, she felt her stomach sink as her eyes fell on the white siding of the large farmhouse that had been her home from birth to just a few years ago. Parking beside the farm truck, she sat in silence listening to the cooling of the engine as her ears picked up the cries of sheep.

Thanks to her father, she knew everything there was to know about keeping sheep, though when it came to helping her mother tend the veggie garden, she was a lost cause.

"Not a green thumb in my entire body" she whispered, opening her door and smelling the sheep manure immediately.

Swallowing hard as she started breathing through her mouth, she grabbed her backpack and slammed the door hard as she heard the barking of a dog. Spying a black shape running towards her from the front porch, she smiled as she held out a hand.

"Hey Moses!"

Letting the dog lick her hand before his muddy paws stepped all over her boots, she simply smiled as the black lab happily walked along beside her as she climbed the stairs to the front porch. Setting a hand on the door handle, she breathed in deeply as she twisted to knob.

"Here we go…"

Stepping into the foyer, the smell of freshly baked bread straight from the wood stove made her mouth water as Moses ran into the house.

"Hello?"

Hearing a throat clear from the living room, Miriam let her bag fall down her leg and onto the wooden floorboard as her brother stuck his head around the corner.

"Well I'll be…"

Feeling his arms enveloping her in a tight hug, she watched over his shoulder as the shadow of her Mother appeared.

"I prayed to the Lord after our horrible phone call that you would change your mind and come home."

 _Jesus_

Eyeing her Mother as Yulia Tyler folded her hands together, she lightly touched her daughter's cheeks as she stared up into her face.

"And you are just in time for dinner."

 _Shit_

Rounding the corner of the kitchen, she left her bag in the hallway as she spied the same old wooden table that had been handcrafted by her Father when she was six years old. Dressed with beeswax candles and cast-iron cookware containing the fruits of their harvested fields, she tossed her coffee cup into the trash can and caught her Mother's judgmental eye.

"Keep your lives free from the love of money and be content with what you have, because God has said, "Never will I leave you; never will I forsake you."

Rolling her eyes as she glanced at her discarded Starbucks cup, Miriam sucked in a deep breath as she moved to stand behind her usual chair.

"It's just a coffee cup Mom" she breathed as the older woman shook her head.

"It's a corporate piece of consumerism. A business that overstimulates the mind to continue working for the Devil, bringing in more money to those that already have more than enough" Yulia spat as Miriam watched her brother pull out his chair.

"Aaron, you've had Starbucks before right?" she questioned, hearing her Father's chuckle as Allan Tyler entered the kitchen.

"Miriam, you wouldn't be annoying your Mother, would you?" he winked, taking a seat at the head of the table as the young girl smiled.

Staring into the old tired blue eyes of her Father, Miriam felt the warmth and non -judgement radiating as she watched her family join hands.

 _Ah yes, prayer for the harvest_

 _Pray to God_

Joining hands with her brother and mother, she kept her eyes open as Aaron led the prayer.

"Almighty Father, we thank you for this bounty you have allowed for us this evening. We thank you for joining us all here together, and for the gift of another beautiful sunset. Amen."

Remaining silent as she reached out for a piece of homemade bread, she spied the hand churned butter and ignored it as she thought of her hips.

 _Tastes good on the lips, but lasts on the hips_

Scooping a few carrots and boiled potatoes onto her plate, she would have killed for a bottle of hot sauce as she took the plate of lamb from her brother.

"Mir, can you help out at Sunday School?"

 _I knew it_

"You really think I am the best person to be advocating the Gospels?" she challenged, hearing her Mother's hum as her Father tapped his fingers against the table top.

"It was just an innocent question Miriam. The choice is yours or course. Always yours."

Sighing as she caught her Father's soft eyes, she knew deep down that she would always help her brother out whenever he asked. Even if meant having to step inside God's House.

Nodding her head as she pushed her dinner plate away, she watched as her Father rested his hands on either side of his plate and knew the questioning was about to begin.

"How is school going?"

"Fine. Busy. Classes every day while working and volunteering. I've submitted an application for a summer internship and I should hear back in a few weeks" she began as her Mother set her fork down.

"You haven't given any thought to coming here for the summer to help with the crops?"

"Mom, I can't."

"I see. The City life is more important than helping out the family" she spoke as Allan reached out and took his wife's hand.

"Enough dear."

"I've been driving for almost eight hours, I'll see you all tomorrow" Miriam gruffed as she stood up and left the table. Hearing Moses padding along beside her as she grabbed her bag, she slowly climbed the creaky wooden stairs and rounded the banister towards her old bedroom. Pushing open the door, she stood in the darkness as the light of the moon shown across the wooden floorboards. Closing the door behind her, she dropped her bag on the writing desk before switching on the small lamp on the bedside table. Spying the small wooden cross nailed above her bed, she felt her lips curling into a snarl as she wrapped her fingers around the bottom point. Unhooking it from the nail, she opened the drawer to her bedside table and tossed it inside, freezing as her eyes fell onto the cover of her childhood Bible.

 _I thought I tossed this?_

Pulling it out, she started to thumb through the yellowish dogeared pages just as a light knock sounded on her door. Stuffing the small hardcover book under her pillow, she took a seat on the edge of her bed as her Father pushed open the creaky door.

"I am happy that you have decided to come home, even if it is just for a few days" he spoke softly as she nodded her head. Shifting over as he took a light seat on the bed, she felt him take her hand with a gentle squeeze as she smiled.

He was the only family she had as far as she was concerned. Her Mother was too much of a Bible Thumper to even have an intelligent conversation with, and her brother was quickly following her footsteps with his announcement to enter Theology School in Kansas.

He was the only man that had never failed her, never disappointed her, never judged her for not believing or living the way God had intended in his book.

And she greatly appreciated it.

Squeezing her Father's hand, she heard the rasp with the draw of his breath as he spied her open bedside table and the discarded wooden cross.

"Do you know why I named you Miriam?"

Perking her ears up as her Father spoke, she listened in silence before shaking her head.

She had never questioned her name unlike some of her friends who had moaned after being named after long dead relatives in honor of tradition.

"Miriam was the daughter of Amram and Yocheved, and the elder sister of Aaron and Moses" he began as she recalled the Sunday School lessons from her childhood. "She was a strong-willed, wise girl who watched out and protected her brother along with thousands of others that faced the oppression of slavery and cruelty. She stood up for what was right, and she led many especially women to freedom, while instructing the Torah and the Word of the Lord."

"You had the feeling that I was going to grow up wanting to help woman?" she questioned as Allan patted her knee.

"Call it a feeling if you will. Miriam also means rebellion, which I am well pleased to see you living up to" he added with a wink as he squeezed his daughter's hand.

 _Oh Dad…_

Watching him moving towards the bedroom door, she felt her lips parting as she cleared her throat.

"Dad, do you believe that fate would put someone directly in your path numerous times to try and make you see…something?" she questioned as he turned around and thought for a minute.

"I believe in faith."

It was all he said as he closed the door firmly behind him.

Hearing his footsteps disappearing down the hallway, she rose to her feet and began to empty her bag, taking out a black tank top and sleeping shorts. Changing quickly, she pushed open the only window in the room as a rumble of thunder echoed off in the distant countryside.

Leaning up against the wall, she pulled out the small Bible and flipped through the pages as she scanned her eyes over her childish scribbles. Flipping to the beginning of the book, she read through _The Temptation and Fall of Man_ from Genesis, scowling as she cursed Eve for fucking over every woman that would ever be born after Her and as she was about to close the book for good, her eyes fell over _Cain Murders Abel_ as a flash of lightening close to the house sent the entire dwelling into darkness.

Hearing Moses barking from downstairs, she listened to her parents walking about, no doubt relying on the beeswax candles that were a staple in the Tyler family household.

"Guess God doesn't want me to read His book" she teased, letting it fall into the drawer before sliding it closed. Settling down into the cool sheets, she closed her eyes and breathed out deeply, trying to adjust to the unaccustomed quiet and stillness of zero traffic as tiny droplets of rain began to fall against the glass window pane.

…

 **Thank you to all for reading and subscribing!**

 **I'd love for some more reviews! Hint hint…wink wink…**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything related to Lucifer, DC Comics, Vertigo, or Sandman series, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to Tom Kapinos, Fox, and mentioned above. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 5**

 **Song(s): I Was A Fool (Sunflower Bean), Dreams (Beck)**

 _Grace Episcopal Church, 1405 Kentucky Street, Fairfield, California…_

 _Sunday_

Stepping around a large puddle that was only continuing to grow in size from the continuous weekend rain, Miriam jogged as she struggled to keep up with her brother's long-legged stride. Spying the red bricked one storey church on the corner of the street, her eyes took in the large black letters of the church, noticing that some had become crooked.

Catching the church door as Aaron immediately turned left towards the stairs leading to the basement, she coughed as the smell of must and stale air hit her nostrils.

"We've moved the Sunday School into the back room so that we can have the light of the window, and the choir uniforms are in the front room in the closet in case anyone asks you" he spoke, propping open the door as a box of crayons fell onto the floor.

"Do the kids still come down at ten?" she asked, watching her brother stepping over the crayons as he shot her a curious stare.

"You haven't been away _that_ long Miriam." Aaron chided as he pulled out a box of construction paper and Bibles.

"What is the topic?" she asked, grabbing the colored paper but ignoring the well worn religious books.

"Sibling rivalry. The story of Cain and Abel."

 _Funny, I almost read that last night before the storm cut the power_

"So, the kids are all going to draw a picture of themselves and their siblings together" Aaron spoke as he spread out the crayons all over the drawing table.

"What happens if one of the kids is an only child?" she challenged as her brother smiled.

"I made sure each kid had a sibling before deciding on the activity" he announced proudly as Miriam nodded her head.

"Explain to me again why you want to go to Theology School and become a Priest?" she questioned, watching him resting his hands on his hips as he surveyed the set table.

"Spread God's word and do His work" he spoke simply as Miriam felt the sour taste in her mouth.

 _There is no God Aaron. Any one can see that_

"So, the same old rhetoric as everyone else?" she challenged, hearing the laughter of approaching children as they bounded down the staircase.

"Look, I wouldn't have asked for your help if no one else was available, so just…play nice" Aaron spat as five young children came skipping into the room.

"Who are you?" a small boy questioned as another stuck his tongue out at her.

 _Perfect_

…

"Why did Cain kill his little brother?"

Hearing the child's question, Miriam shrugged her shoulders as Aaron narrowed his eyes.

"Cain killed his brother Abel, because he was jealous of God's love" he spoke, arching his head towards his sister as Miriam thought to herself.

 _God's love?_

 _Probably jealousy over a woman_

 _But how will we ever know?_

"What happens if I find out that God loves Cassie more than me?"

Feeling the stare of the little girl as Miriam passed a piece of blue construction paper across the table to a boy who was having trouble drawing the face of his brother, she taped her fingers along the edge of the wood as she debated whether or not to give an honest answer.

"Sarah, God loves everyone the same. He gave a test to Cain and he failed when he killed his brother" Aaron interrupted as he checked his watch. "Alright guys, it's time to go back upstairs."

"Nice save" Miriam muttered as she gathered up the bits of paper and tossed them into the cardboard box along with the crayons.

"What would you have told her?"

"I would have told her that God has a sick sense of humor, and that Cain probably killed Abel over a woman."

"That's nonsense Miriam."

Following the kids up the stairs to the general congregation, she swallowed hard as she heard the music of the organ from the far corner of the small room. Feeling the eyes of Christ, she turned slightly and took in the restored stain glass that had been shattered just before she had moved to Los Angeles. Moving her eyes over the golden halo surrounding his head before noticing the stigmata on his hands, Miriam turned away as a few kids rushed past her and back to their parents seated in the creaky wooden pews. Spying her own parents seated up front and center, she ignored them and took a seat to her immediate right, catching the eyes of the Minister.

"Today's sermon, ties in with what our children were learning about in our Sunday School downstairs. Cain and his brother Abel. Two brothers, both tested, with one paying the ultimate price for his distrust, and jealous nature. Today, we look at Wrath. We look at the anger that filled Cain when God declined his offering."

Tuning out the Minster as her eyes fell on the wedged in Bibles, she noticed an Old Testament and as she opened the book marker, she winced as the page fell open onto Genesis four verse thirteen.

 _And Cain said to the Lord, "My punishment is greater than I can bear!"_

"Right well, they are reading about Cain and Abel so someone took the liberty to mark all the books beforehand" she whispered to herself as an elderly man seated across gave her a sore look.

"Now folks, we have no copies of the Old Testament on hand, so if you'll all open your Bibles…"

Fumbling with the small dirty book as she dropped it onto the floorboards, she rose to her feet and turned towards the white double doors that would lead to fresh air. Letting the doors close behind her as she started to walk in the rain back towards the farmhouse, she didn't give the building another look as a flash of lighting streaked across the sky.

…

 _Tyler Acre Farms, 7241 Williams Road, Fairfield, California…_

 _12:24pm_

"Are you sure you don't want to eat first before driving back to Los Angeles?"

Hearing her mother's voice as she finished zipping up the front pouch to her bag, Miriam shook her head as she felt the stuffiness and claustrophobic of her childhood bedroom, devoid of most things kids whose parents had money would have had decorating the bare shelves and closet.

"No, I have stuff to do" she gruffed, moving past her mother as the woman's eyes noticed the missing cross from above the bed.

"Miriam, where is the cross that was above your bed?"

 _Trust me Mom, it's not in my bag_

"It's in the table drawer."

Knowing her mother would be fuming with finding the cross and Bible shoved into the bedside table, Miriam felt the corners of her lips pulling into a smirk as she walked straight towards the front door. Pulling it open, she heard the rain draining down the broken eavesdrops just as a throat cleared to her left.

Looking over to her father, she pocketed her keys as she sat next to him on the wooden swing.

"When will you find yourself out this way again?"

 _Not for a long time if I can help it_

"I'm not sure. I'll hopefully get a placement this summer which will take me into my final year at College, then after that, hopefully the LAPD" she began as her father nodded his head before setting his hand down on hers. Hearing the door open once more, her eyes fell on her brother's outstretched hand as he held out the small dirty Old Testament that she had found in the church pew.

"Old man Paul said he saw you drop this."

Staring at the book in Aaron's hand, Miriam shook her head as she leaned over and kissed her father's cheek.

"Old man Paul is blind Aaron, and that is not my book" she spat, rising to her feet as she walked down the steps towards the car.

"Be kindly affectionate to one another with brotherly love, in honor giving preference to one another" her father preached out loud as Miriam turned back and gave Aaron a hug.

"Good luck in Kansas."

…

 _345 E 1_ _st_ _Street, Apt 3, Little Tokyo, Los Angeles, California…_

Turning her key in the door, Miriam pushed the door open as she kicked Saturday's LA Times over the threshold.

Setting her bag down, she heard the opening of Dakota's bedroom door as she caught a glimpse of the clock near the television.

"I thought you would have been back way before nine?" she questioned, watching Miriam striding straight towards the fridge.

"Traffic and rain it just, piss poured all weekend. But once I got about an hour outside LA it dried up."

"Well, hopefully it's not coming this way" Dakota spoke, watching her friend pulling out a carton of eggs, spinach, and a block of cheese.

"Well, Chris is here, so I will see you tomorrow morning" Dakota smiled as Miriam winked.

"Thanks for the warning."

Scooping the last of her omelet into her mouth, she sat her plate aside as she sorted through her application once more before checking that each box contained her signature.

"Right, off you go" she whispered, feeding the sheets through her scanner as she attached them to her crafted email to the Forensic Department. Hitting send, she let out a long breath before closing the lid to her laptop. Settling down on her bed, she had just angled her pillow for her back when the distant sound of a police siren met her ears.

Listening to the siren as it coasted in the air, she heard it fade into the warm night as she closed her eyes.

 _So…blue_

 _Moving her gaze onto the holstered silver and black handled gun that rested along the curve of his jeaned hip, she raised her eyes and noticed the rounded bottom of a tattoo peeking out from the short sleeve of the grey t-shirt._

 _Pars Est Sempiternum_

"How the hell would you even spell that?" she breathed, rising from the bed and back to her writing desk. Opening the lid to her laptop, she brought up Google and rested her fingers along the keys.

"P…ars…Est…Sempetnurm?"

Hitting enter, she found only one entry on a Latin to English translation page and as the page opened, she scanned her eyes over the Latin text before reading the English translation.

"It is a part of."

 _A part of what?_

Staring at the translation, Miriam flexed her fingers as she blinked quickly.

 _Why would I start thinking of him?_

 _He irritates me_

 _Yes, he's damn good looking but…_

 _He's just a miserable man_

"Wait…what the hell am I doing?"

Quickly standing up from the desk, she heard the crash of her chair as it fell backwards onto the floor just as Dakota banged on her bedroom door.

"Miriam? Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah… I just sent my application in for the internship" she muttered, staring at the chair before throwing her hands up on her hips.

"You look like you've seen a ghost" Dakota spoke, leaning against the doorframe as Miriam licked her lips.

"So…I heard some sirens and that Lieutenant popped into my head. And then, I found myself remembering the words of his tattoo and I was, googling them…" she began as Dakota started to smile.

"So, he pissed you off, you apparently pissed him off royally….and now you can't stop thinking about him? I dare say, you might have a crush. Think you have the guts to go to that detachment and ask him out?" she smiled, shifting her weight as she watched her roommate picking up her chair.

"I don't have a crush on him" she spat, pushing her chair in before slamming down the lid of her laptop.

…

 _345 E 1_ _st_ _Street, Apt 3, Little Tokyo, Los Angeles, California…_

 _April 30_ _th_ _…_

Looking at the calendar on her Blackberry, Miriam sighed before turning the device off after checking her email for the ninth time in thirty minutes.

 _I didn't get an internship_

Rubbing her temples as she heard the apartment door opening, she remained silent as Dakota slung her bag over the back of the futon, letting it rest beside her roommate.

"Nothing in the mail?"

"Nothing in the mail, no emails, no phone calls, I even knocked on the other apartments in the building to see if anyone got mail for this unit. Nothing" Miriam spoke with annoyance as she turned around and spied Dakota unfastening her Doc Martin boots.

"And because I had hope that this time I would get something, I declined working at the library for the summer. So now, I am left with no job and no field experience to make up for the fact" she moaned, taking up her glass of apple juice before setting it back down on the table.

"That's shitty. So, do you think you are going to try and find a job here or go home for the summer?"

 _I'm not going home_

"Maybe I'll see if the women's shelter has any casual positions" she muttered as Dakota swore under her breath.

"Shit, I forgot my phone in the car."

Slipping on a pair of flats, Dakota grabbed her keys and let the door close softly behind her. Walking down the four flights of stairs to the ground level, she pushed the door open and gasped at the heat as she made her way to the alley parking lot. Hearing the beep to her car, she ducked inside and unhooked her iphone from the cable radio wire just as her eyes fell onto a white envelope in the console.

"What…"

Picking it up between her fingers, she flipped it over and furrowed her brow as she read Miriam's name.

"Where the hell did this come from?" she blurted out as she turned it over once more and saw the California State stamp.

"Holy shit."

Taking the stairs two at a time before jogging down the hallway of the fourth floor, Dakota threw open the apartment door and immediately rounded the corner of the futon, bumping into the coffee table as the single glass of apple juice tipped over.

"Damn Dakota!"

"I am telling you the truth when I say I have no fucking idea how this got into my car" she breathed heavily as she held up the envelope.

Focusing her eyes on Dakota's hand, Miriam felt her stomach tightening as her fingers trembled.

"Is that…"

"It's stamped from the school."

 _It's a rejection letter, I just know it_

"I'm opening it."

Watching her friend tearing off the end of the envelope, Miriam folded her hands together and felt the nervous sweat as she waited for another summer of bad news.

"Congratulations…"

Throwing her eyes open, she watched as Dakota shook the letter hard with a big smile.

" **YOU GOT AN INTERNSHIP!"**

Wrapping her arms around her friend's shoulders, she felt as if her heart was about to leap out of her chest as Dakota sat back.

"Okay so, you got into the LAPD Forensic Laboratory! So, added bonus, and you start on May third, shit only a few days away."

 _LAPD?_

"God this is perfect! What is the address? If I can get away with maybe taking the bus instead of driving, I can save a bit more money" she smiled, watching Dakota scan her eyes over the rest of the letter.

"Right. Los Angeles Police Department, the North Hollywood Division on 11640 Burbank Boulevard in North Hollywood…" she began as she caught Miriam's pale face.

"Jesus, are you okay?"

"North Hollywood Division 11640 Burbank" she spoke as she tried to steady the voice coming out of her dry throat.

"Yeah, and?"

Staring directly into Dakota's eyes, Miriam moistened her dry lips and stuttered as she struggled to find her next words.

"That, is the Division that I went to for my ride along. That, is the Division manned by Lieutenant Pierce" she breathed as Dakota felt her mouth falling open.

"No…fucking…way…"

Feeling sick to her stomach as she rose to her feet, she grabbed the paper from her friend's fingers and stared at the address.

"This is probably the last thing you want to hear, but…do you remember what I said if you run into him again in a city of four million within the month?"

 _Yeah, I do_

"This is fucking fate Miriam."

 _What are the mother fucking odds?_

 _Out of everything possibly available in the City of Angels…_

"I'm telling you, _something_ is messing with you. I know you don't want to hear about God, so if you say this guy is good looking? Then hell, go after him in the short time you are there."

Looking up to the ceiling, Miriam took a deep breath and heard the words in her head…

 _Am I suppose to meet him over and over and over again?_

Throwing the idea out of her head as she mentally chastised herself for even looking at the ceiling, she clued in to Dakota's words as she tossed the envelope onto the table.

"Prepare yourself honey, because in three days, you are going to intern in his very own backyard for four months."

…

 **Thank you to all for reading and subscribing! Thank you to Cassidy and Pluv143000 for leaving reviews.**

 **I'd love for some more reviews! Hint hint…wink wink…**

…..

 _Pluv143000:_ **Yeah, I was feeling a little discouraged when I couldn't really find any Cain stories and read on youtube videos that a lot of people don't like the character. Hopefully, my story will grow to get more hits and reviews. I had never seen Smallville before and when I saw Tom Welling smile…well, that man was just invented to break hearts!**

 _Cassidy:_ **Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying the quick updates, it's such a rush to see another chapter go up in record time lol**

 _Mosdra Kazuma:_ **I don't want to give too much away on the public feed. But there will be an eventual romance…**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anything related to Lucifer, DC Comics, Vertigo, or Sandman series, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to Tom Kapinos, Fox, and mentioned above. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 6**

 **Song(s): Can't Erase It (Lena Anderssen)**

 _May 3rd_

 _Los Angeles Police Department, North Hollywood Division, 11640 Burbank Boulevard North Hollywood, CA…_

 _7:34am_

Sitting in the quiet car down the street from the Prescient, Miriam caught her blue eyes in the rearview mirror as she watched a black and white cruiser slow before turning into the secured parking lot behind her.

Checking once more through her documents to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, she breathed in deeply and felt a small stirring in her stomach as she thought of the Lieutenant.

"Stop being so damn ridiculous."

Throwing her door open as she stepped out into the warm air, she smoothed a hand over her ponytail before slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Here we go…"

…

"Hello, My name is Miriam Tyler, I'm here from California State as an Intern in the Forensic Department" she spoke, catching the Officer's eye as she laid her confirmation letter and student identification card on the counter.

"What is your name again?"

Hearing the gruff of the middle-aged Officer from behind the bullet proof window, Miriam shifted her weight as she tapped her letter.

"I am the new Intern for the Forensic Department."

"Right, have a seat."

Taking a seat out of the sunlight that streamed in through the glass windows, Miriam kept her eyes on the desk before moving around to take in the growing hustle of the early morning. Hearing footsteps approaching, she raised her eyes and watched as the uniformed Officer held out her letter and student identification.

"You will need an identification badge, photos, fingerprints, and to fill out some paperwork. Another Officer should be here shortly."

Watching the man walking away back to the confines of the counter, Miriam sighed as she leaned back in her chair. Stifling a yawn as she wished for a cup of coffee, she moved her eyes over a young Officer escorting a woman in handcuffs before watching a visitation changeover between a man and woman over their two children.

"Miriam?"

Hearing her name, the young woman turned her head to see a female uniformed Officer waling slowly towards her.

Rising to her feet, Miriam held out her hand as she tightened her fingers around the Officer's.

"Good to see you, I'm Susan Holmes from the Community Initiative Department, and if I am not mistaken, I spoke to you earlier in the month concerning a ride along" the woman spoke as Miriam nodded her head.

"Yes, I did go on a ride along with an Officer here" she offered, omitting Pierce's name as she walked alongside the Officer through the secured double doors that would eventually lead to the bull pit downstairs.

"How was it?"

 _Damn_

"Short. But…very informative" she added, thankful that the woman didn't press her for further details. Turning a corner, she found herself facing a set of elevator doors as Officer Holmes pressed the number two.

"Before we get you to the Forensic Department and introduce you to Ella, we have to take a picture and get you set up with a card pass that will get you in and out of the building. Fingerprints will be done in the lab downstairs, and Ella will take you around and give you a tour."

…

 _2 hours later…_

Following behind the back of the Community Initiative Officer, Miriam fumbled with her identification badge as she started to recognize her surroundings.

 _We are near the bull pit_

Descending down the double staircase, she felt the pit in her stomach as they reached the floor amid a cramped fury of uniformed bodies and shielded Detectives. Slowly moving her eyes towards the Lieutenant's office that was tucked away in the corner, she felt a mixture of relief and disappointment that the room was dark and the door closed.

 _Thank God_

Halting in front of a small hole in the wall with a propped open door labelled **EVIDENCE LAB** , Miriam watched as a thin, petite dark-haired woman scurried around with a box of glass beakers before she wiped her hands on the back of her jeans.

"Ella Lopez is one of the few Forensic Scientists that we have at this Prescient, so I will leave you with her. It was nice to meet you Miriam, and I hope your four months here with us will afford you some valuable skills." Watching the Officer walking off towards the double staircase, Miriam turned around and was caught off guard by the wide smile spread across Lopez's face.

"My very first Intern!"

Hearing the overwhelming excitement in the woman's voice as she watched her throw her arms out, Miriam froze as Lopez gave her a tight embrace.

"Oh…okay."

Watching Lopez stepping back as she held out her hand for a shake, Miriam offered her hand in return as she read the words of the cartoon sushi drawing on the woman's shirt.

 _This is how I roll…_

"Sorry, I'm just more into hugs than handshakes, but hey! Whatever makes you comfortable!" Ella smiled as she waved a hand around the small lab.

"So, this is the lab. We have the ability to do ballistics, blood testing, clay molding casings, fiber analysis, even some crime scene re-constructions. If we require more help or more bodies for something, we have the other Precincts at our disposal."

Spying a dark blue bag with no name tag sitting on the stainless-steel table, Ella followed Miriam's eyes as she straightened her arms nodding at the young girl's black blazer.

"I guess you'll be happy to know that you won't have to wear business casual. We are relaxed here in jeans, and tops in the lab. Out in the field obviously, we wear hazmat, gloves, and booties if needed" she spoke, waving Miriam inside as she started to point around.

"Laptops and computer, you will be assigned your own for lab purposes and a field bag as well with all the kit we need. You are in third year, right?"

Nodding her head as she spied the blonde Detective she had run into the hospital earlier in the month, Miriam avoided the curious glance of her tall, dark eyed three-piece suited partner as Ella motioned for her to enter the smaller room in the back.

"Are you studying anything else besides Forensics?"

Catching the brief flash of the small silver cross that peaked out from the crew neck of Lopez's green t-shirt, Miriam shook her head as she felt dark eyes on her back.

 _Stop thinking you are going to suddenly run into him and pay the fuck attention!_

"No. Just Forensics."

"Starting tomorrow, you can store your bag here in this locker. I'll have a key cut and a parking space number…" Ella began as her eyes caught sight of the handsome broad shouldered, blue eyed Lieutenant, striding through the bull pit towards his office carrying his helmet and backpack.

"Oh good. You can meet the Lieutenant."

Hearing Ella's words, Miriam fumbled with the classic issued Blackberry that was handed to her as she willed herself not to look through the glass wall.

"He's not the best with warm conversation, but just wait until you see him" she smiled, ushering Miriam out of the office as she left the door open.

 _Okay, you're already here. You have an identification card, you are already in_

Following behind Ella as they walked across the bull pit floor, Miriam felt the weakness in her legs as they got closer to the door. Hearing the woman's fingers knocking on the glass door, she heard Pierce's loud bark as they entered the still dark office.

"No, if I wanted only three Officers to cover six potential exit routes on the house I would have requested only three; but I didn't. I requested six Officers and I will have six Officers so find me the bodies."

Trying not to listen in on the conversation as she kept back behind Ella, Miriam raised her eyes and immediately caught the scowl forming on the Lieutenant's lips as she watched him abruptly end his conversation.

"Is this some kind of joke Lopez?"

 _Jesus, what is with this guy?_

Wincing at his words as Ella cleared her throat, Miriam fought back the urge to jump in as she folded her hands behind her back.

 _Just keep quiet._

 _You are in his territory for now_

"I wanted to introduce you to Miriam Tyler…"

"Yes, I know who she is, what is she doing here?" he growled as Ella stumbled over her words in confusion.

"Let's talk in private Lopez."

Watching Ella turning around with a questioning look on her face, Miriam sighed as she pulled open the glass door to stand outside.

"I don't fucking believe this" she spat, hearing the door close as she walked towards the Evidence Lab. Feeling a pair of eyes as she walked, Miriam found herself standing in front of a tall, dark haired man dressed to the nines.

"Excuse me" she muttered, trying to step around Lucifer as he offered out his hand for a shake.

"I've seen you around far too much to not introduce myself" he purred, standing directly in front of her. Raising her eyes, Miriam immediately recognized the man before her as she narrowed her eyes.

"My name is Lucifer Morningstar" he offered as Miriam stared at his outstretched fingers.

"Miriam." Feeling the man's hand closing around her own, she caught the flash of interest in his dark eyes as he squeezed her fingers tighter.

"Ah, daughter of Amram and Yocheved and sister to Moses and Aaron. The Prophetess according to the Torah and the Talmud" he accented, catching the scowl on the young woman's face.

"Yeah, I'm not religious" she spat, feeling his grip tightening.

 _You may not be religious, but you carry one hell of a name to live up to child._

"Tell me my dear, what is it that you truly desire?"

Feeling a slight pull in his eyes as she stared into his irises, Miriam narrowed her own eyes as she started to smirk.

"What…is this…?"

"Never mind Lucifer, this is his "thing."

Hearing a light feminine voice at her side, Miriam winced as she felt Lucifer quickly releasing her hand.

"Apparently, my "thing" does not only not work on you" the Devil muttered as he rubbed at his chin.

"I met you at the hospital. I'm Chloe Decker" the petite blonde smiled as Miriam nodded.

"You're Trixie's mom. How is she doing?" she questioned, shifting her eyes towards Pierce's office as she caught sight of Ella Lopez still standing at attention.

"She's good. Her father is going to pull through, so we are all grateful" she smiled, ignoring Lucifer's smirk as Ella walked up to the group.

"Um, Miriam, let's go to the lab."

 _If he's given her any trouble because of me, he's going to hear it_

Following Ella into the Evidence Lab, she took a seat on one of the stools as the Forensic Scientist closed the door.

"So…I don't even know how to phrase this, but, Pierce is asking me to, find someone else for the Internship" she chocked out as Miriam swung her eyes towards the glass office.

 _That's it!_

"Do you two know each other, or something?"

Standing up quickly as the loud bang of her stool falling over onto the tiled floor echoed throughout the small lab, Miriam swung the door open and strode purposely across the bull pit towards Marcus Pierce's office as she cut off a uniformed officer also headed in the same direction.

"Excuse me…" she growled, ripping open the glass door as Pierce raised his eyes in surprise.

"I didn't…."

"Shut up."

Hearing the young woman's curse as she came to stand in front of his desk, the broad-shouldered Lieutenant scoffed as he slowly rose to his feet, knocking over a container of pens.

"I would caution you Ms. Tyler to…"

"Right, you want to have me replaced for the Internship because you are still sore and miserable that I have the balls to stand up to you? Well, you know what? Let me save you the god damn trouble." Ripping her identification badge off her blazer, she chucked it down onto the desk before taking out her acceptance letter. Throwing it down with the badge, she felt herself shaking with anger as she felt his eyes staring down into her face.

"I quit."

Watching Miriam spinning around on the heel of her boot, he remained silent as he heard his office door slam. Bringing his eyes up as he watched her booking it towards the Evidence Lab, his eyes fell on the irritating face of Lucifer, displaying a wide smile as he tipped his head.

"Hell hath no fury like a young woman scorned… in employment" the Devil chuckled as he looked over his shoulder towards the Evidence Lab.

Looking down to the photo id and the word _Congratulations_ showing from the folded over piece of paper, Marcus picked both up before looking to the trashcan.

"Fuck sakes."

Ripping open the front door to his desk, he tossed both items inside before closing it roughly with his jeaned thigh.

…

 _345 E 1_ _st_ _Street, Apt 3, Little Tokyo, Los Angeles, California…_

 _6:23pm_

"You wouldn't believe the look in his eye when he stood up behind his desk Dakota" Miriam muttered as she ate the last bit of her Quiznos sub.

"So, you decided to quit? How did he take that?"

Downing the last of her root beer, Miriam shook her head as she pushed her plate away.

"Well he didn't apologize and beg me to stay."

 _Do I kind of wish he did?_

Feeling a sinking pit in the bottom of her stomach, she shook her head as she watched her best friend climb to her feet.

"So, I guess your theory that him and I were meant to be is now thrown out the window" Miriam smirked as Dakota grabbed her wallet. Closing her eyes, Dakota raised a hand and made a circle as if fortunetelling.

"I predict, that before the end of the week, he will come crawling back to you. Because, you are the best damn candidate for the Internship, and…."

"And?"

"And because you are a hot young woman, and he is a…good looking man?"

…

 _7:12pm_

Thankful to have the apartment to herself for a few hours, she wanted nothing more than a hot bath and the last bit of wine left in the bottle.

Shrugging off her black tank top as she listened to the roar of the tub faucets, Miriam poked at the corner of her eye before grabbing her bottle of makeup remover. Hearing a loud bang coming from the foyer, she cocked her ear just outside the hallway to hear another bang against the door.

"Damn it."

Throwing her tank top back on, she padded down the hallway before laying a hand against the front door.

"Who is it?"

 _If Karl ever kept up with the house repairs that we have requested, we would have a peephole_

Hearing a heavy bootstep on the other side of the door, she waited for a response just as a piece of folded paper was slid under the door.

"If this is another fucking rent increase…" she spat, grabbing the paper before unfolding it between her fingers.

 _What…_

Spying her name on the Internship acceptance letter, she threw her eyes back onto the wooden door as she knew exactly who was standing on the other side.

Unchaining the lock, she slowly pulled the door open as her eyes fell on his Lieutenant shield and gun muzzle, peeking out from the bottom of his black t-shirt.

"Can I help you Marcus?" she challenged, feeling the spite in her throat as she watched him pull out her identification badge from the back pocket of his jeans, before taping a laminate corner against the door frame.

"I came here to, apologize to you."

Folding her arms across her chest, Miriam ignored the offered badge as she stared into his eyes.

 _So blue…_

"Yeah, I don't buy it" she spat, suddenly remembering the tub faucets going full blast in the bathroom.

"Shit!" Making a mad dash down the hallway, she rounded the corner of the bathroom and twisted both the hot and cold off as she narrowly avoided overflowing the tub. Spying her reflection in the mirror, she swore lowly as she noticed that her tank top was inside out. Pulling it up and over her shoulders, she turned it right side out, unaware of the curious eyes belonging to the Lieutenant running over her naked torso as he had decided to follow her down the hallway amid her panic.

"Is everything alright?"

Hearing Pierce's voice just outside in the hallway, Miriam walked cautiously to the edge of the bathroom as she closed the door behind her.

"Just lucky that I didn't overflow the tub to the second floor" she breathed, throwing her hands on her hips as she spied his tattoo. Scooting around the tall six footed two man, she heard the thumps of his Blundstone boots walking behind her as she leaned against the doorway in the foyer.

"You, apparently made it quite clear to me and to Officer Lopez that you would rather not see my face in your prescient and as such, you can keep that badge as a souvenir" she spat, catching the irritation settling along Pierce's jaw.

"I don't blame you Ms. Tyler if you don't want to accept my apology. I have a lousy track record with giving them out, but I do mean it, when I say that I am sorry. I targeted you unfairly in your quest to help a citizen and telling Lopez to find someone else was just…rude."

 _Why are you doing this to yourself Cain?_

 _Waking up every single day is excruciating_

 _And to see her daily for the next four months?_

 _Why do this to yourself?_

 _(Flashback)_

" _Could she be an old soul? You know how my Father has the most twisted mind to re-incarnate those we've met before" Lucifer spoke, downing the rest of his gin and tonic as Pierce took a sip of his Heineken._

" _This one is different. She is different."_

Spying her badge between his fingers, Miriam reached out and took it lightly as Pierce kept his grip.

"We will see you tomorrow at eight."

 _Not, I will see you tomorrow at eight?_

Keeping her eyes steady on the Lieutenant's retreating back and broad shoulders, Miriam watched as he rounded the corner of the hallway, disappearing without a further look.

"I still don't buy your apology Lieutenant Pierce."

…

Stomping down the stairs as he rounded the corner to the bottom floor, Pierce excused himself as he squeezed past a lone young female who caught sight of his muscled arms, badge and gun as he stepped out into the blazing sunshine.

Making her way down the hallway of the third floor, Dakota twisted the door handle and nearly came face to face with her housemate.

"Your bed sheets had better be ripped to shit, inside out, and on the floor after that man's visit" she teased, dropping her bag on the counter as Miriam cocked an eyebrow.

"What man?"

"Was that your Lieutenant? Was that your fucking Lieutenant? **MIRIAM! HE'S COME HERE FOR YOU!"** Dakota yelled out as she spied a badge with a clip sitting on the table.

"He…came here to apologize" she started as Dakota smiled widely.

"But he asked you to come back right?"

 _I am not going to tell you that I feel a connection to this guy_

 _A guy I don't even know but keep getting thrown into_

…

 **Thank you to all for reading and subscribing! Thank you to Racheeele and Cassidy for leaving reviews.**

 **I'd love for some more reviews! Hint hint…wink wink…**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own anything related to Lucifer, DC Comics, Vertigo, or Sandman series, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to Tom Kapinos, Fox, and mentioned above. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 7**

 **Song(s): Soul Run (Tanika Charles)**

 _May 5th_

 _Los Angeles Police Department, North Hollywood Division, 11640 Burbank Boulevard North Hollywood, CA…_

 _10:12am_

Sitting cross legged in the middle of the floor of the Evidence Closet, Miriam glanced around at the stacks of manila file folders as she squinted her eyes.

"I'm sure one day, all this will be all online" she muttered to herself as she rose to her feet, stretching her arms over her head and looking towards the darkness of the Lieutenant's office through the narrow glass vertical window in the door.

 _He hasn't been here since our blow up in his office_

 _Before he came to my apartment and finally apologized for his shitty behavior_

Feeling a shiver running across her shoulders as she looked at the array of plastic sealed boxes and metal locked cases, she moved closer to read the labels and wondered just how far back in years these documents went to.

"Questioned Documents, Interpretation of Evidence, Courtroom Issues, Expert Testimony" she read, wishing she could break open a box to sneak a peek.

Hearing soft tapping on the closed door, Miriam turned around and brought her hands up to rest on her hips as Ella lowered her eyes onto the piles of files on the floor from the filing cabinet.

"How's it going in here?"

"I wish this room had windows or that I was allowed to bring in a cup of coffee" she joked as Ella leaned against the doorframe.

"Yeah, it's not the best room in the station, but it contains all the best stuff" she smiled, moving her eyes onto the open door of the filing cabinet.

"If you need a break, you can always take five or even lunch. This afternoon, I'm going to show you the cameras that we use for crime scene photos."

Nodding her head as she watched the petite Forensic Scientist leave the doorway, she couldn't help but glance once more towards Pierce's dark office as she clicked her tongue against her cheek.

 _Stop looking for him for Christ sakes_

…

 _Break Room_

 _11:43am_

Chewing slowly on a bite of her homemade cucumber and cheese sandwich, Miriam scanned her eyes over the stainless-steel fridge and counter littered with packaged snacks, teas, and apples before hearing the room door opening and heavy footsteps walking across the linoleum floor.

Raising her eyes from where she sat against the wall, she froze as she watched the six-foot three Lieutenant moving straight for the coffee pot while pulling off his black tie. Shoving the tie into his black dress pant pocket, he reached up and unfastened the first top two buttons of his crisp white dress shirt before reaching for a coffee mug in the cupboard.

"You're not as silent as you think Ms. Tyler."

Blinking as she heard his words directed at her, Miriam sat her sandwich down on the Ziploc bag as she watched him turn towards her.

Keeping her eyes locked with his as he moved the coffee mug to his other hand, she released the breath she didn't know she was holding as he turned and filled his mug with the scalding hot dark liquid.

"How have your first two days been?"

 _Uneventful_

"Better than my first day."

Narrowing his eyes as he ignored the cream and sugar on the counter, she watched as he slowly stalked his way towards her table before halting behind a chair. Taking a sip of his coffee, he stared hard into her face before lowering his eyes onto her sandwich.

"There is a meeting in the boardroom in less than ten minutes. I'd suggest you _eat,_ before you get your first real taste of police work" he spoke calmly, saying nothing further as he moved towards the break room door, nearly colliding with Lopez.

"Oh, Lieutenant! You have been missed!" Lopez sang as Miriam finished the last of her sandwich.

 _Was it just me? Or was he actually holding back his spite in speaking to me…_

"Lopez, just make sure you and Tyler are in the boardroom in less than five."

Moving slightly to allow Pierce an exit, Ella grinned as she folded her arms across her chest.

"What did you guys talk about?"

Balling up the garbage from her lunch between her hands, Miriam snorted as she stuffed it into her cloth bag.

"He asked me how my first couple of days have been" she replied, catching Ella's frown as she appeared disappointed with the lack of gossip.

"To which I said, better than my first day."

Hearing the woman break out into laughter, as she gave a thumb up, Miriam rose to her feet as Ella smirked.

"Good on you for giving him a taste of his own medicine. I'm still confused as to why he told me to find another summer student, do you two actually know each other or something?"

Shaking her head as she followed Ella out the door, she watched her footing as they descended the wide staircase back down towards the bull pit.

"I…had a ride along scheduled last month, and he was the one to take me out."

"Lucky you. Wait…are you the one whose ponytail he pulled just outside of the lab?"

Feeling the flush rising to her cheeks as she remembered his fingers wrapping around her hair, Miriam nodded her head as she avoided Ella's curious eyes.

"Yes."

It was all she said as Ella gave her a smile.

"I can honestly say, that you are one lucky girl to have caught his attentions."

 _Lucky?_

 _More like, why in the hell is he always so miserable to me_

"Right, let's get to the boardroom. Bring a pen and your issued notepad."

…

Taking a seat beside Ella alongside the window, Miriam squinted as a middle-aged Detective moved along their backs, drawing the blinds down halfway as she felt the pressure elevating from behind her eyes.

Focusing her eyes on her notepad, her ears picked up the accented voice of Lucifer Morningstar and as she raised her eyes, she found herself staring directly into his dark eyes.

 _Why does he always stare at me like I am some sort of Holy Being?_

Watching the grey suited man removing a small stainless silver whiskey flask from his inner pocket, she scoffed as he set his eyes curiously on her face.

"I'm sorry, ladies first?" he spoke, holding out the flask as if it was a normal bottle of water.

"Um, no thank you."

Moving her eyes off Lucifer, Miriam scanned around the table as Officers in both plain clothes and uniforms filtered into the boardroom taking seats at the large wooden table.

"Alright, let's get to business."

Hearing Pierce's voice as she raised her eyes, Miriam bit down on the side of her tongue as she caught his eye before he raised a closed file folder.

"Our closing rate in this prescient, is a fucking joke!"

Wincing as she watched him slap the folder down on the table, she could feel the icy cold tension in the boardroom among the Officers as he suddenly addressed a specific individual seated beside Chloe Decker.

"Morningstar, you are only a civilian consultant in this department and therefore, you have no official place at my table."

Feeling the coldness settling over the room as she heard Lucifer's chuckle, Miriam shifted her eyes towards his end of the table as he stared straight at Pierce.

"You are the ass end to Detective Decker, and as such, I don't want you in here."

"Lieutenant, Lucifer is my partner, and honestly, he is a big help in solving cases that I am assigned to. I would appreciate it, if you would allow him to stay" Decker spoke up, rising from her seat as she folded her hands across her front.

 _Even she is nervous around him_

"Anyone else here this afternoon that will speak up for Lucifer Morningstar?"

Hearing the room lapsing into silence, Miriam smirked as she raised her arm up straight in the air without hesitation.

"If he is the partner to Detective Decker, then he should stay."

Feeling Pierce's eyes burning onto her face as she refused to look at him, she found herself looking to Lucifer as he tipped his head in acknowledgment.

"Well done lab rat. I guess it's settled then Lieutenant, please, carry on."

Clearing his throat as he pulled his eyes away from the Forensic student, Pierce swallowed his scowl as he got back to the task at hand.

"Like I said people, the closing rate for Homicide is not acceptable. Response time to units called out is also at a shitty number for our borders" he began, motioning for the lights of the room to be turned off. Turning on the projector as he waited for it to sync to his laptop, Pierce slid a stack of stapled statistics roughly towards Miriam as she felt the sharp corners of the papers resting against her hand.

 _He's pissed once again_

 _Why are you so pissed off with me Lieutenant?_

 _Yet again, I've done nothing wrong_

"Take one and pass the rest down" he growled, narrowing his eyes before noticing the welcome message on the projector screen. Clicking through a few pictures, he settled on a sheet covered body laying on an ambulance stretcher before clicking to the next frame.

Staring at the closed eyes of the drowned man, Miriam breathed deeply as she watched Pierce stand alongside the screen.

"This is Randall Carr. His case is still open and has been opened for about seven months. Someone please tell me why that is?"

"Um, Lieutenant, Mr. Carr's immediate family has decided to no longer co-operate with our investigation" a plains clothes Officer spoke up from the far-right darkened corner as Pierce crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"I don't want to hear that. I want to hear that my Officer's have gone above and beyond to solve each and every one of their assigned cases Officer Collins."

 _Okay, I understand the need for dominance and to be seen as a hard ass boss, but this is just him being a bully_

Clicking through the next couple of slides, he settled on a bloodied female body that had been pulled from a pond.

"Next case, we have Nicola Larson who was found face down in a pond near a public park with evidence pointing that she had been strangled before being dumped into the water."

"Lieutenant, I've actually scheduled a follow up…"

Focusing his attentions on Decker, Miriam watched as he clicked to a new slide before moving slowly in her direction.

"So, three months after the woman was pulled dead from the pond, you are now just now getting around to her case?"

 _That's it_

"Lieutenant Pierce, it sounds like to me that Detective Decker has been working on this case since she has mentioned following up" she spoke out, feeling the cold tension now being focused on her.

"Well _her_ everything is not good enough, for me, Ms. Tyler and I'll remind you that you are a student here, essentially a guest, and have no god damn idea what procedure is, and what is going on."

Shutting her mouth hard as she heard a snicker from a red headed female officer sitting next to Ella, Miriam felt herself shaking with anger as she knew he was trying to edge her on.

 _Come on girl, live up to your rebellious name_

Staring straight into his eyes from across the room, she felt a slight pull as she watched his mouth opening.

Jumping slightly in her seat as a loud knock banged on the closed boardroom door, Miriam threw her eyes up onto the Officer entering as Pierce felt the growl in the back of his throat.

"Sir, you need to send some units out for a Homicide that just came in through the wire. It's…a bad one."

…

 _John B. Monlux Elementary School, 6051 Bellaire Ave, North Hollywood, CA…_

 _1:12pm_

"I have to say, you were pretty brave to try and stick up for Chloe and challenge Pierce in front of everyone in the boardroom. That took some serious guts."

Hearing Ella's comment as she slipped her sunglasses down onto the bridge of her nose as they drove out from the prescient, Miriam tapped her fingers against the car door as she remembered the intense look of annoyance that had radiated from Pierce's eyes when she had spoken up.

"Yeah, pretty brave" she muttered, wondering if all this was to come back and bite her in the ass

 _Most likely_

Staring out her window at the passing houses, foot traffic, and cars, she swallowed hard as she tried to mentally prepare herself for seeing a homicide crime scene.

 _This isn't going to be as clean as a funeral_

Rounding the corner of Bellaire, Miriam's eyes spied the flashing lights of the numerous marked and unmarked cruisers as she half wondered if the Lieutenant himself would make an appearance.

 _ **STOP FUCKING THINKING ABOUT HIM!**_

Feeling the car coming to rest, she opened her door and immediately felt a presence right next to her.

"I just want to thank you for speaking up earlier. It's good to know that there are still some women out there who stand up for others in a male dominant environment" Decker spoke as Miriam nodded her head awkwardly.

 _You shouldn't have to thank me Detective_

 _Every woman should have spoken up to him_

"Ella, we're going to need lots of pictures. Let's try to get this one solved as quick as possible."

…

Following Lopez towards the sectioned off area of the school yard, Miriam removed her sunglasses as the young woman's uncovered body came into view surrounded by yellow police tape. Stopping at the edge of the tape, she watched as Ella ducked beneath with her labelled forensics bag as she followed suit.

Slamming the door of the charcoal grey ghost car behind him, Marcus adjusted the sunglasses on the bridge of his nose as he stood still and observed his Officers on scene.

 _Good_

Halting his eyes as he caught sight of Lopez, he spanned around and spied Tyler kneeling still, her back looking rigid.

Walking slowly towards the taped off crime scene, he kept his eyes steady on her back as he lifted the tape and ducked under.

"Lieutenant Pierce."

Nodding his head as the Officer maintaining the scene addressed him, he could see that the young woman had not made any motion at the mentioning of his name. Standing beside the kneeling down woman, he removed his glasses and hung them off the crew neck of his black t-shirt as he opened his mouth to speak.

"It's a lot different seeing a deceased body in person than in pictures."

Blinking quickly as she rose to her feet, Miriam cleared her throat and wished that she had a bottle of water or something.

"Her throat was cut so deeply that I'm surprised her head has not been completely severed" she spoke, staring at the young woman's dead face as she noticed the similar color hair.

 _You can do this_

"Tyler, if you want to put on your feet coverings, we can start photographing from the legs up" Ella spoke, catching herself as she noticed Pierce standing right next to her student.

"Get on with it then."

Turning around as she watched Pierce stalking off towards another group of Officers, Miriam shook her head as she felt his presence leaving her own.

 _You'll need to talk to him at some point_

"Tyler…hellloooo?"

…

 _Los Angeles Police Department, North Hollywood Division, 11640 Burbank Boulevard North Hollywood, CA…_

"Do you need a ride home?"

Shaking her head as she shut her locker door, Miriam shifted her backpack over her shoulders as she followed Ella out of the Lab, closing the door behind her.

"My roommate is going to pick me up" she answered, shifting her eyes towards Pierce's office as she caught sight of him sitting at his desk typing away on a laptop.

 _I wonder if he bothers at all to have a life outside of being a Police Officer_

"Ahem, you should know that you may have some competition in regards to the Lieutenant if you try to pursue him."

Blinking quickly as she felt her face flushing with Ella's words, Miriam scoffed as she climbed the wide staircase up to the main floor of the prescient.

"I am _not_ pursuing Lieutenant Pierce" she spat, swiping her identification badge against the card reader.

"Officer Denning has been trying to drop him subtle hints, and I don't want to insult his social skills, but the man can not take a hint of a woman throwing herself in front of him, even if it's right in front of his handsome, boyish looking face."

Stepping out into the California evening heat, Miriam felt Ella's hand on her shoulder as she stared down into her face.

"Do you think you need to talk…about seeing a body today?"

 _I could see all the way into the back of her fleshy throat_

"You know, I think I am actually okay. It's a lot different seeing a deceased body in person than in pictures…" she spoke, echoing Pierce's words as she took a sip from her water bottle.

"I see. Alright then, but just to let you know, I am always available to talk. Mornings, nights, weekends" Ella smiled as she gave a small wave before walking away towards the parking lot.

 _Right Dakota, where are you?_

Raising her eyes to the sky as she breathed in deeply, Miriam felt her lips parting as she heard the quick chirping of a few sparrows flying around the parking garage structure.

 _Peace and…_

"Get in."

Slowly opening her eyes as she focused on the ghost car idling at the edge of the sidewalk, Miriam immediately felt her lips falling into a scowl.

"I…said…get…in."

Hearing Pierce's growl as she stared into his blue eyes, Miriam swallowed hard as she spotted Dakota's car rounding the street corner.

 _Make a choice_

…

 **Thank you to all for reading and subscribing! Thank you to Mint Tea and Skulls for leaving reviews.**

 **I'd love for some more reviews! Hint hint…wink wink…**

 **P.S. Is anyone else not impressed with Cain's storyline in Lucifer? I find it forced, and just really really off…**


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own anything related to Lucifer, DC Comics, Vertigo, or Sandman series, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to Tom Kapinos, Fox, and mentioned above. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 8**

 **Song(s): Who Do You Love? (Elise LeGrow), Games Without Frontiers Massive-DB Mix (Peter Gabriel)**

 _Make a choice…_

Sitting still in the passenger seat of the grey Dodge Charger, Miriam kept her sunglasses on as she smelt the hint of a light aftershave coming from the driver.

"Where are we going?"

Shifting her eyes onto Pierce's jaw as she watched him chewing on his lower lip, she half thought to open the door at the next red light and jump out as she was met with stone cold silence from the Lieutenant.

Feeling her phone vibrating in her backpack as she kept it firmly planted on her lap, she knew it was Dakota wondering where in the hell she was as the car slowed down for a stop sign.

"Are you going to answer me?" _Or drive me out to the desert in the middle of California and leave me to walk home alone?_

"I'm taking you somewhere" he spoke in a low tone, turning up the volume slightly on the radio.

 _Well obviously_

Tapping her fingers against the side paneling of the car door, Miriam hummed to the tune of the radio as a jazzy song played over the speakers…

 _I walked forty-seven miles of barbed wire_

 _Used a cobra snake for a neck tie_

 _Come walk with me baby_

 _Tell me who do you love?_

 _Who do you love?_

 _Who do you love?_

"You're brooding."

Moistening his lips as he heard her words, he tucked his chin into his chest as his fingers gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Yes, I am pissed off" he replied, not bothering to give her a look as the sound of distant sirens caught his ears.

"Not use to women standing up to you?" Miriam challenged, hearing him lowly whistling through his teeth.

"I've been around long enough to have experienced the wrath of a woman…women" he corrected himself as Miriam moved her eyes onto his tattoo peeking out from his shirt sleeve.

"What does your tattoo mean?" she questioned, catching his sunglassed eyes as he gave her a quick look before smoothing the fingers of his other hand over the sleeve fabric.

"It's nothing."

 _Right, next stop light and I am out of here_

"Where are you from Tyler?"

Clicking her tongue against her teeth as she heard his question, she debated whether or not to even give him an answer as she watched the traffic light up ahead turn yellow before settling on red.

 _Make a decision_

"Fairfield here in California."

Hearing no response as she watched him click the signal and turn right on the red light, she rested her fingers back on her panted knee.

"Where are _you_ from?"

Watching him thinking over the question, she almost wondered if he was not going to answer before he parted his lips to speak.

"Eden"

"Which state is that in?"

"North Carolina" he lied, slowing down for another red light as he tapped his thumb against the wheel.

 _Let's keep him talking_

"Before the LAPD, where were you working?" she questioned, hearing the soft voice of a dispatcher coming through the radio frequency. Watching Pierce reaching out and adjusting the volume dial, she took in the multiple bracelets that littered his wrist as she found herself surprised.

 _One braided, one silver, one gold, two beaded…odd choice_

"I was in Chicago assigned to Missing Persons before I requested the West Coast" he offered, taking his foot off the brake to move through the intersection of Savoy and North Broadway just outside of the Chinatown borders

"Why did you request the West Coast?"

 _God you ask a lot of questions_

 _Go ahead and tell her that you heard there was a female Detective in the Detachment that made the Devil bleed and that you were hoping for a piece of the mystery to end your own life_

 _Or_

 _Tell her that the day you had your new office all packed up in boxes and a plane ticket booked for Pak Kret City in Thailand, you saw her name written on the wait list for ride alongs and immediately felt a pull to stay._

Chewing on his bottom lip, he rolled his window down halfway and breathed in deeply as he debated whether or to pull over and order her out.

"Do you know what the name Miriam means?"

Nodding her head as she stared at his profile, she felt her stomach flip hearing him speak her given name for the first time as he pushed his sunglasses up onto the top of his head before catching her eyes.

"I do. It's Hebrew and it means rebellious. Apparently, I've been living up to my name since I was about five or six when I questioned the Church Minister on why females in the Bible are treated like complete trash" she added, staring into his blue eyes as he blinked quickly.

 _Why am I in this car with him?_

Shifting in her seat as she spied the sign for East Temple Street, she twisted around as she noticed just how close she was to home.

"I live on East 1st Street if you don't mind dropping me off" she spoke, watching as Pierce crossed the intersection without slowing down.

"I know where you live Tyler."

 _Where in the hell are we going?_

"I understand, that you had to show face and lead by example back in the boardroom earlier, but your one word, no information, frankly lack of interest in my presence…" she began as she felt the car roughly pulling over to the side of the curb before being thrown into park.

"Something you gotta learn Tyler when you finally get yourself a grown-up job, and that is that your Supervisor and your Superior Officers will always have the upper hand. Even if your rebellious, feminist movement screams otherwise."

 _Why are you egging her on Cain?_

 _You tell yourself and everyone around you that you have no desire to form any attachments, yet you can't stop with this one_

"So, you think you've earned the right?"

"What right?"

"The right to be a God damn bully."

"You got into the car" he challenged.

"Because I honestly thought you would try to run me over if I didn't."

 _I would kill you Miriam Tyler, if it meant I would finally die_

Hearing the violent words crossing his mind, he narrowed his eyes as the young woman across from him winced.

 _She winces as if she can hear what I'm thinking_

Keeping his blue eyes steady on her face, Pierce threw open his door after checking for traffic as he gestured for her to do the same.

"I know you hate me" he began as he stepped up onto the sidewalk, pulling down his sunglasses onto the bridge of his nose as he adjusted the bottom of his t-shirt to cover his badge and gun.

"I don't want to hate you Lieutenant." Hearing the words falling from her lips, Miriam snapped her mouth shut as she noticed a large green sign with stenciled white letters screwed into the side of a concreate wall.

 **Skid Row City Limit**

 **POP Too Many**

Feeling the heat of the sun shining down as she breathed in the strong scent of garbage and urine, she heard Pierce clearing his throat as she turned back around to look at him.

"Follow me."

"You brought me to Skid Row?" she questioned, stepping off the sidewalk as she jogged to keep up with his long-legged stride.

"Lopez tells me that before today, you had never seen a dead body before."

Raising her eyes onto his profile as she squinted with the sun, she spied a sign labelled South San Pedro Street and immediately knew where they were headed.

"Are you going to show me a body behind a dumpster or something?" she muttered as Pierce bumped into her shoulder.

 _To harden my soul to match yours?_

"Not yet. We are going in there" he pointed to a large building on the corner of the street with a sign that read The Midnight Mission.

…

 _Marcus Pierce's Residence, 3806 Ocean Front Walk, Marina Del Rey, California…_

 _8:23pm_

Throwing the dark grey police ghost car into park, Pierce sat back against his seat as he let the vehicle idle in his driveway. Looking over at the empty passenger seat, he pursed his lips before killing the engine.

 _You should have just let her quit_

 _Why did you feel the need to bring her back to the department Cain?_

 _Why did you show her a cause very near and dear to your immortal heart?_

Reaching behind him for his backpack, his eyes went cold as he caught sight of a bumper belonging to a very expensive Jaguar.

"Just…great."

Slamming the car door as he walked slowly towards the silent dark car, he angled his head as he stared into the face of Lucifer Morningstar, already feeling the irritation building as the Devil smiled his pearly white teeth.

"Hello Cain, how about I come inside for a drink?"

"Don't use my real name" Marcus growled as he separated his housekey between his fingers.

Scanning his dark eyes across Pierce's broad shirted chest before coming to rest on his face, Lucifer smiled as he opened his door.

"And use Marcus? Mark? What verse of Dad's good book, caused you to use that?" he questioned, catching Pierce's eye roll as he started to follow behind up the twilight lit driveway.

"You are _not_ , coming into my house."

Bumping into Pierce's shoulder as he walked along the narrow palm tree pathway alongside the beige colored house, Lucifer smiled widely as he unfastened the button to his suit jacket.

"Interesting that your front door is off the beach. Must be absolutely hellish to have to sweep the sand everyday" he teased, running his eyes over Peirce's broad shoulders as the Officer jingled his keys in the door lock. Pushing the door open, he dropped his bag beside a large piece of reclaimed driftwood before tossing his keys and sunglasses down onto a carved wooden table.

"Got any good Scotch?"

Wincing as he heard Lucifer's bellow from the top of the staircase, Pierce shrugged off his jacket as he stared hard at the Devil.

"In the cupboard next to the fridge." Taking a deep breath as he slowly climbed the stairs, he balked as he watched Lucifer reclining on the beige sofa before propping his feet up on the glass coffee table with his tumbler. Holding out a second glass, his dark eyes smiled as he watched the Lieutenant finally concede.

"Your life as I see it is rather boring Marcus. How I'd love to spice it up if you'd let me…" he grinned, catching Pierce's head shaking a slow no.

"I don't plan to stick around Los Angeles for much longer" he announced, as Lucifer sat up straight before taking a small sip of his drink.

"Might I ask if it has anything to do with the lab rat I saw you pick up earlier?"

Swallowing a large mouthful of Scotch, he felt his eyes starting to water with the burn of his throat.

"She is the Evidence Lab's summer student who had seen her first body this afternoon" he began as Lucifer shook his head.

"That, and the fact that she is really good at standing up to you and up for me" he smirked, watching Pierce moving towards the floor to ceiling glass window that looked out over the ocean.

"Do you have a thing for her? She is a bit young…"

 _A thing?_

"What are we nine? Lucifer, you have the luxury that if Chloe Decker is anywhere near you, you might die…I have the unfortunate circumstances of never dying with no end in sight. I have no intentions of pursuing her so just, drop it" he spat, finishing the Scotch in his glass as he heard Lucifer coming to stand next him.

"For someone who has been alive since Creation, you are a lousy liar" the Devil growled as he watched Pierce turn to face him.

"So, you would run away from Los Angeles instead of breaking a little heart? My my that's very noble of you…and pathetic" Lucifer spoke as he caught Pierce's eyes narrowing.

"It's the safest bet."

 _You ask me why I am so miserable all the time Tyler?_

 _This is why my life is so miserable_

"I think it's time for another drink my friend."

Wincing as Lucifer slapped his shoulder hard, Pierce groaned as he watched the three-piece suited man stride back over to the liquor cabinet with a spring in his step.

…

 _345 E 1_ _st_ _Street, Apt 3, Little Tokyo, Los Angeles, California…_

"You could have at least texted me during the first hour you were out galivanting around the city with your blue eyed, buff as fuck Lieutenant" Dakota sneered as she watched Miriam brushing her bangs out of eyes while sitting cross legged on the balcony floor.

 _This heat is going to kill me_

"My…galivanting wasn't a day at the beach if you think I had any fun" she moaned, picturing Pierce's constant scowl that only left his lips once in the entire three hours she had been in his company.

"Then why did you go with him?"

 _Good question_

"I think it was because you've got a crush on him, and he must have one on you."

Catching Dakota's smirk as she continued to stare down at the evening traffic on the street, she shook her head slowly before moistening her dry lips.

"I don't have a crush on him Dakota."

"Yeah, that's not true, but I'm willing to bet that before the end of the summer, you two will have slept together."

Staring back down through the balcony bars and onto a group of young people laughing as they drunkenly crossed the street, she tucked her chin into her chest as she felt the evenings warm breeze against her bare legs.

 _You do feel something for him_

 _That, you can't deny_

…

 _Marcus Pierce's Residence, 3806 Ocean Front Walk, Marina Del Rey, California…_

 _11:34pm_

Breathing in the salty ocean air as a warm breeze crossed his cheek, Pierce focused his blue eyes on a pair of distant surfers as they tried their best to navigate among the evening waves.

"Another re-fill Marcus?"

Hearing his name as he moved his blurry eyesight onto Lucifer pouring the last remnants of the Scotch bottle into his glass, Pierce smirked as he laid his head back against the back of the couch.

"So, I know _your_ deepest and darkest desire is to die Cain, but how's about I go pay a little home visit to the lab rat to find out once and for all what it is _she_ truly desires…" Lucifer purred as he watched the man seated across from him tip his half full glass in a gesture.

"Good luck with that" Marcus burped as he closed his eyes and started to drift into sleep.

Reaching over to save the half full tumbler from Pierce's fingers before it fell to the ground, Lucifer smiled as he rose to his feet. Tossing back the remains of the glass, he sat it down on the table before moving to the large window.

"Be prepared lab rat, I am coming for you."

…

 _345 E 1_ _st_ _Street, Apt 3, Little Tokyo, Los Angeles, California…_

 _1:34am_

Standing on the edge of the sidewalk, Lucifer raised his curious eyes up to the dark windows of the third floor walk up as he sniffed at the lingering scents of nikuman pork buns, and hirata's filled with tempura from the closed Japanese bakeries.

"Good evening Little Toyko, the memories we have…" he grinned as he looked to the door that would allow him access to the units inside.

Walking up the narrow staircase as he stepped over a bearded man sleeping with a bottle of Grey Goose tucked under his dirty sweater arm, the Devil smiled as he pulled a folded one-hundred-dollar bill from his bill clip before tucking it against the Vodka bottle.

"To keep the party going later my friend."

Stepping onto the third floor, his eyes were drawn immediately to the left side of the hall as he walked silently toward a door label with the number three.

"And here we are" Wrapping his hand around the door handle, he gave a quick twist as the lock snapped easily. Stepping over the threshold, he stood in the darkness as he closed his eyes and listened to the sound of a dripping faucet in the kitchen before he stepped over a red bookbag.

Moving down the hallway, Lucifer angled his head as he stared at the first closed bedroom door before he moved onto the second. Feeling the corners of his lips pulling into a smirk, he slowly pushed the door open and came to stand at the end of the bed.

"A single, tragic" he whispered, before moving to the window that faced down onto the street. Pulling the curtain aside, he heard Miriam stir before he turned back around.

"Good evening Ms. Tyler."

Stirring against her pillow as she opened her eyes, Miriam bolted upright as she stared at the dark outline standing at the foot of her bed. Throwing her arm out, she felt her hand collide with her lamp as it crashed onto the floor.

"You have no need for the light lab rat, because after our little conversation, I will make sure you don't remember anything" Lucifer spoke as Miriam froze.

"How the hell did you get into my apartment Mr. Morningstar?" she questioned breathlessly, pressing her back against the wall as she wondered if she could get into her bedside table drawer for the steak knife she kept beside her flashlight.

"Why through the front door. Now, I came here on behalf of a friend, and though I've asked you before with no avail, I want to know what it is that you truly desire?"

 _He's a psychopath_

Gathering the thin sheet up against her chest as she watched him move towards the window, Miriam lowered her eyes onto the side table as she slowly reached out.

"I'm not here to harm you child" the Devil purred as he licked his lips.

 _How do I handle this?_

 _He has broken into my home_

"What…what friend?"

Hearing the question leaving her lips, she felt a cold breeze around her shoulders as she watched Lucifer turn around to face her.

 _There is something about him_

"Does it really matter?"

Holding her breath as she watched him take a seat on the edge of her bed, she inched her legs up as she watched him move closer.

"I have my phone in my hand and if you come any closer, I will press send for the police" Miriam breathed as a look of curiosity flashed across his eyes.

"Please, your phone is plugged in charging on your writing desk."

Swallowing hard as she watched him leaning close, she froze as she stared into his eyes.

"Now tell me, what is it that you truly desire?" he questioned, holding her eyes in his.

"I…"

Staring into his dark eyes, she could have sworn she spied a flash of red in his irises as she felt her lips parting.

"Come on now…"

 _What does he want me to say?_

 _What…_

"Tell me what it is that you deeply, and truly desire" Lucifer repeated in a whisper as Miriam suddenly felt the color draining from her cheeks. Letting out a slow breath as she felt the corners of her lips twitching, the young woman felt words forming that made no sense to her.

"I, want to help Cain."

…

 **Thank you to all for reading and subscribing! Thank you to Guest, Guest, Pluv143000 for leaving reviews.**

 **P.S. Is anyone else not impressed with Cain's storyline in Lucifer? I find it forced, and just really really off…**


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own anything related to Lucifer, DC Comics, Vertigo, or Sandman series, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to Tom Kapinos, Fox, and mentioned above. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 9**

 **Song(s): Dark Star (Jaymes Young), I Want To Be Evil (Eartha Kitt)**

" _I…want to help Cain"_

Feeling his mouth falling open with Miriam's spoken words, Lucifer Morningstar stared hard into the young woman's eyes as she refused to blinked.

 _How do you know who Cain is?_

"What do you mean help him?" he asked, moving his eyes over her face as he watched her lean closer towards him.

"He is a man who wants to die. God refuses to let him die, so he marked him…"

Feeling completely taken aback as her words fell from her innocent lips, Lucifer rose to his feet and fiddled with the cuffs of his black suit jacket.

"What do you know of Cain little girl? Has my Father been talking to you?" he questioned, watching as her facial expression remained just as blank as before.

 _She is completely under my power_

"Who are you?"

Watching her lips starting to smirk as Miriam stretched her legs out the length of her bed, she raised her eyes onto Lucifer's as he came to stand directly over her.

"My name is Miriam, and I am a simple farmer's daughter."

"Have we met before?"

Hearing the Devil's whisper as she quickly blinked her eyes, Miriam gathered her feet up once more as she stared at the standing figure.

"I keep a steak knife in my drawer Mr. Morningstar and I will stab you if you try anything…"

 _Well that didn't last long_

"You have no need for the weapon Ms. Tyler, you've answered one of my many questions. You will not remember my presence here tonight."

Keeping her eyes firmly planted on his retreating back, Miriam listened for the closing of the front door before she threw the bedsheet off her legs and dashed down the hallway towards the living room windows.

Breathing heavy as she stood aside the window, she slowly moved the curtain aside an inch as she stared down into the empty street. Catching sight of Lucifer Morningstar walking across the dark road towards a dark colored Corvette, she heard the roar of the engine before catching the headlights.

 _Do I call the police?_

Looking around at the living room's meagre décor, she could see her keys and wallet on the kitchen counter and her bookbag on the floor that he would have had to step over in order to approach the hallway and eventually her bedroom.

Moving towards the apartment door, she felt the coolness of the floorboards beneath her bare feet as she twisted the handle.

"He broke the fucking lock!"

Feeling her anger rising as she slammed the door shut, Miriam cared not if she woke up Dakota as she turned back towards her bedroom.

 _I should be more pissed off_

 _I should be more afraid that a strange man who freely drinks from a flask in the middle of a meeting full of Police Officers has broken in and stood at my bedside while asking me what I desire like a damn circus act._

"But I'm not" she blurted out as she closed the bedroom door behind her. Moving back towards her mess of sheets, she clicked her tongue against her front teeth as she remembered Lucifer's words.

" _Now, I came here on behalf of a friend"_

Feeling a shiver spreading over her shoulders as she shuddered, Miriam stared down at the mess of white sheets as one name came to her mind and her lips.

"Marcus Pierce?"

…

 _Los Angeles Police Department, North Hollywood Division, 11640 Burbank Boulevard North Hollywood, CA…_

 _The Next Day_

Keeping his dark eyes firmly fixed on the young lab rat's back, Lucifer Morningstar pressed his black blazered back hard against his chair as he watched the twenty-one-year-old Miriam shuffling about behind the glass walls of the Evidence Laboratory.

 _How do you know about Cain?_

 _Why on earth, would you tell me last night, in your bedroom Ms. Tyler, that you wanted to save the world's first murderer…_

Watching the young student flittering about as she accepted a file folder from Ms. Lopez, he narrowed his eyes as she turned around and stared in his direction behind Decker's desk.

 _Yes Mr. Morningstar, I remember that you broke into my apartment last night and if you keep continuing to stare at me like that…_

"Tyler?"

Snapping back to attention as she turned around to face Ella, Miriam nodded her head as Lopez looked past her shoulder.

"How long has he been sitting there staring at you?" she questioned, resting her hands on her hips as Miriam slowly turned around.

"Pretty much since I entered the lab so…just over an hour?" Miriam replied as she felt Lopez coming to stand beside her, peering out of the glass window.

"Huh, and I thought he told Decker he was not relationship material" she muttered, as Miriam narrowed her eyes.

"Detective Decker had a serious interest in dating Lucifer Morningstar?"

"Lucifer? No, I was talking about Pierce. He is who you are talking about right? Because I noticed that he hasn't stopped looking over at the lab, in particularly, looking at you" she teased as Miriam angled her eyes towards the glass walls of the Lieutenant's office.

 _He's just sitting at his desk typing on his laptop_

Moving her eyes back towards Detective Decker's desk, Miriam scowled as she caught Lucifer's dark eyes once more.

 _He just keeps staring at me with an unreadable expression_

"Why would you think Lucifer was staring at you?"

Ignoring her question as she turned from the window, Miriam tapped the edge of the file folder against her chin as she reached for her travel mug.

"I'm going to get a re-fill, want one?"

Stepping out of the lab as the glass door closed behind her, she avoided looking in the direction of Pierce's office as she turned towards the kitchenette and nearly stumbled as she bumped into Lucifer's chest.

"Hello there lab rat" the Devil purred as he peered down into Miriam's face.

"Something I can help you with Mr. Morningstar?" she growled as she tried to step aside, only to find her path blocked.

"Well actually, I believe _I_ can help you out" he smiled widely, holding up a single finger before twirling it around, gesturing for her to do the same.

"How about we walk this way?" the tall three-piece suited civilian consultant offered as he reached out and wrapped his arm firmly around her shoulder.

Feeling the weight of his arm and his strong fingers giving her shoulder a light squeeze, she was about to brush him off and ask what his problem was as she noticed their direction

 _Why are we heading towards the Lieutenant's office?_

Feeling herself bumping into Lucifer as he kept her close to his side, she couldn't help but smell the light notes of his expensive cologne as it drew her in.

 _Why do I feel so…safe with him?_

 _Will there ever be a time when I'll feel safe being near the Lieutenant and not so much on edge?_

"Well let us have a little chat in the presence of the Lieutenant, shall we?"

Shaking her head as she absentmindedly allowed herself to be steered towards the glass office on her right, Miriam swallowed hard as she was roughly pushed in through the door. Holding on tightly to the file folder still in her hand, she felt the travel mug falling from her hand just as Lucifer quickly reached out and caught it by the base.

"Can I help you Mr. Morningstar? Ms. Tyler?"

Bringing her eyes up onto the seated Marcus Peirce, Miriam caught sight of his tired eyes as he reached for his mug and swallowed a large gulp of black coffee.

 _Is he hungover?_

"If anything, Lieutenant I think _we_ can help you" Lucifer smiled as Pierce raised a single eyebrow before moving his eyes onto the Devil's arm snaked comfortably around the young student's shoulder.

 _He is flaunting his ability to touch her_

Narrowing his eyes as he slowly closed the lid to his laptop, Pierce folded his hands together on the top of his desk and brought his eyes to rest on Miriam's face.

"Last night Marcus while we were having our boys night with a very delicious and expensive bottle of Scotch, you wished me "good luck" in finding out what it is that our little lab rat here truly desires, and I am happy to report, that I have found out exactly, what that is" Lucifer announced as Miriam quickly threw her eyes up onto his five o'clock shadowed profile.

"I'm sorry?"

Hearing the deep surprise in her voice as he watched Lucifer waving her off, Pierce rose to his feet behind his desk and crossed his arms over his broad chest before clearing his throat.

"I have no recollection of sending you out to meet with Ms. Tyler here" he defended, feeling the growing interest pooling in the pit of his stomach.

"You fucking broke into my apartment last night and when I woke up, you were standing at the foot of my bed!" Miriam blurted out as she watched Lucifer's features fall.

"How…how do you remember?" he growled, taking a threatening step towards her as Pierce cleared his throat.

"Ms. Tyler, if you have any proof that this man set foot in your home without your permission…" he began as Lucifer reached out and roughly grabbed Miriam's upper arm.

 _Don't think I won't throw myself over my desk and push you up against the glass wall of my office Satan_

"What is it that you truly desire, my dear Miriam."

Hearing the annoyed growl in the Devil's voice as he watched Lucifer staring into Miriam's eyes, Marcus slowly rounded the corner of his desk as he wondered if the Prince of Darkness would be able to draw out the young woman's desire.

 _Do you secretly desire me Ms. Tyler?_

Focusing his eyes on Miriam's balled up fists as her mouth slowly fell open, Pierce watched in silence as Lucifer leaned his face in closer.

"What…do you desire?"

"What do I truly desire? Is this some kind of parlor trick? Are you a con artist in your spare time?"

Rolling his eyes as he felt another pit in his stomach, Pierce shook his head as he caught Lucifer's amazement.

"No….NO! I asked you the same question last night and you said…"

" **LUCIFER ENOUGH!"**

Catching Miriam's wince as he raised his voice to stop Lucifer's words, Marcus waved a single hand for the Devil to immediately close his mouth before giving the young student a quick glance.

"Mr. Morningstar, if you don't want to find yourself in handcuffs right in the middle of my office, I would suggest that you shut your mouth and walk out my office door" he spat, moving his eyes onto Miriam. Saying not a word as he debated whether to take a step towards her, he discarded the idea before stepping back around his desk. Catching the muttered curse as Lucifer headed towards the door, he kept his eyes firmly planted on Miriam as he cleared his throat when they were finally alone.

"You are well within your rights to press charges if he did enter your apartment without permission…"

Sighing as she spied her coffee mug sitting dangerous close to the edge of Pierce's desk, Miriam shook her head as she stepped forward and wrapped her fingers around the stainless steel.

"I'm not even sure if he really did enter my apartment, I was half asleep" she offered pathetically as Pierce narrowed his eyes before absentmindedly rubbing at his tattoo that peeked out from the bottom of his shirt.

"Believe me when I say that I had nothing to do with him searching you out" he began as Miriam felt a number of questions forming in her head.

 _Are you sure you had nothing to do with him breaking the lock on my door?_

 _Do you want to know if I think about you?_

 _Wonder what it would be like to kiss you?_

 _Wonder why you chose to show me a slight hint to your personal side with the Midnight Mission?_

"Lopez is probably wondering where I am" she stuttered as Peirce nodded his head.

 _He stares at me as if I am some kind of specimen under a glass slide, like he doesn't know what to make of me_

Turning towards the glass office door as she tightly gripped her travel mug in one hand and the manila file folder in the other, Miriam slowed her steps and stopped before turning around, observing Pierce taking a heavy seat before lifting the lid up of his laptop.

"Um, thank you for showing me the Midnight Mission yesterday, truth be told, I almost wondered if you were secretly harboring murderous feelings towards me" she added, wondering if he would catch her flat joke.

Keeping his fingertips light on the sides of the computer screen, Marcus raised his eyes and sucked in a deep breath as he caught sight of Chloe Decker lingering outside the door.

"Ms. Tyler, you are…"

Hearing the light rapping of fingernails against the glass door as he paused his words, he caught the slight flush rising up on the young girl's cheeks as she stood as still as stone.

"I wish I could promise that I would never hurt you, but that is something I am not willing to risk."

 _What…_

"Detective Decker, come in."

Hearing the door directly behind her opening, Miriam stepped aside towards the arm of the brown leather couch as she watched the Lieutenant shifting his eyes from her to his Officer. Catching the door before it closed, she left the office and walked straight to the kitchenette before tossing everything she held onto the first table she came to.

" _I wish I could promise that I would never hurt you, but that is something I am not willing to risk"_

"Are you serious Lieutenant?" she breathed, walking towards the communal basket of fruit before selecting a single banana.

 _You like him Miriam, that you can't deny_

 _So, ask him out for dinner_

Groaning as she shook her head with the idea of just casually strolling back into the Lieutenant's office and suggesting a cheap dinner date like it was nothing, Miriam closed her eyes and tried to block out the muffled sounds of the police bull pen when she smelled a familiar men's cologne.

"You are a very interesting and odd young woman Ms, Tyler" Lucifer spoke in a low tone as Miriam opened her eyes to see him seated comfortably across from her.

"I'm not going to press charges if that's what you're worried about. I would, however, like it if you paid to have my door lock fixed as my roommate is convinced it is my fault that it is broken" she began as Lucifer smirked.

"Well, technically it _is_ your fault. If Lieutenant Marcus Pierce wasn't so…intrigued by your very existence, it would never have been broken in the first place."

 _Am I hearing this right?_

"What do you mean intrigued?"

Folding his arms across his chest as he angled his head with a wide smile, Lucifer let out a slight tsk tsk sound between his tongue and teeth as Miriam felt her annoyance starting to grow.

"I don't think so Clarice. I tell you things, you tell me things" he whispered in a low accent as Miriam rolled her eyes.

"Jesus, what do you want to know?"

Leaning forward as he folded his hands together on the table top, she felt a cool tension surrounding them as they sat facing each other in a mental battle.

"Last night, I ask you what you deeply desire, and today when I ask you the same question in the Lieutenant's presence, you play the fool. Why wouldn't you answer my question earlier?"

Furrowing her eyebrows as she remembered the intensity of his dark eyes minutes previous, Miriam shook her head in honest ignorance.

"Honestly, if I said anything last night…I don't remember what I said. What did I say?"

"No no no. I am not about to give you any hints so you can make _me_ the office fool Ms. Tyler."

"Then ask me again."

Hearing her challenge as he had a mental flashback to Pierce forcefully gripping his chin and demanding him to pose his question on deep desire once more in the back of a surveillance van, the Devil smiled as he felt like slicing the room's tension with a knife.

"Alright then as I am always up for a challenge, what is it Miriam Tyler, that you truly and deeply desire?" he purred leaning in close as he reached out and tightly gripped her right hand in his.

Breathing calmly as she held her breath for ten seconds before slowly releasing in ten second increments, she stared straight into Lucifer's dark eyes as she felt herself opening up.

"I want to save Cain."

Keeping his eyes steady on hers as he squeezed her fingers, Lucifer leaned in closer nearly touching his nose to hers as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Do you know who Cain is?"

Nodding her head as she tightened her grip on his hand, Miriam gave a small smile as she moistened her lips.

"He is the world's very first murderer. Marcus…."

Releasing Miriam's hand as he sat back in his chair, Lucifer blinked quickly as he watched her coming back to the present.

"Did you get your answer?"

"You really don't remember what you've just told me?" he questioned, rising to his feet as he pushed his chair in.

"No."

Hearing the honesty in her voice as he stared down into her eyes, Lucifer shook his head before adjusting the sleeve cuffs of his suit jacket

"Then why should I tell you?"

…

Sitting behind his desk as he rubbed at his temples, Pierce sucked in a deep breath as he watched Decker vacate his office in silence. Closing his eyes as he envisioned Lucifer with his arm solidly around Miriam's shoulder, he felt the growl in the back of his throat as he reached up and massaged the puckered skin of his holy mark covering a large portion of his bicep muscle.

 _You are able to draw out a person's desires Lucifer_

 _But judging by your surprise when Ms. Tyler failed to reveal all in front of me, she is either not able to perform under pressure or…_

"My presence affects her" he whispered, resting the palms of his hands down against the edge of the desk. Rising to his feet, the handsome brown-haired Lieutenant reached up and lightly brushed his fingers against the handle of his standard issue before grabbing the duplicated file of the homicide Lopez and Tyler had attended to the day previous.

 _Stop deliberately seeking her out Cain_

Stepping out of his office and into the bull pen, he felt quick glances from nearly every officer as he made his way towards the Evidence Lab.

"I want an update on the female homicide from the other day" he gruffed, standing near the threshold of the doorway. Scanning his eyes around the small workspace, he straightened his back before crossing his arms across his broad chest.

"Lopez, where is Tyler?"

Holding open the file folder between her hands as she was about to read the results of the toxicology report that had come back earlier that morning, Ella motioned towards the kitchenette.

"She was going to get coffee, that is until I looked up and saw her standing in front of you in your office" she smiled slyly as Pierce sighed.

 _Lucifer dragged her in, not me_

"Right, well the whole point of her being accepted here as a student, is to actually _be_ here. Find her and then call my extension" he spat, turning away from the lab as he looked around for any sign of Morningstar and Decker.

 _Better be out of my sight_

Moving back towards his office, he ducked in quickly to toss the folder onto the seat of the brown leather sofa before heading towards the stairs that would lead to the staircase allowing roof access.

The prescient may be located in one of the busiest areas of LA, but the view and fresh air more than made up for the traffic. Approaching the closed heavy crash bar door, he could feel the soaring heat gathered up on the other side as he thought of possibly taking his surf board out if he got home at a decent hour.

Pushing the door open as he squinted his eyes against the blazing sunshine, Marcus sucked in a deep breath before letting it out slowly through his nostrils.

 _Anyone who disputes climate change only needs to look back to the fifties_

 _Hell, I even feel the increased temperature difference_

Turning left as he slowly walked along the central air intakes towards the far south corner of the building that would show the clustered towers of the central business district of LA in the far off smoggy distance, his ears picked up the low clearing of a throat to his immediate right.

"You come up here to clear your head as well Lieutenant?"

Staring down into the young woman's face, he felt the words forming on his tongue as the heat of the sun no doubt had a hand in their formation.

 _More like, to find someone who didn't really want to be found_

"Not really" he lied as he watched her bring a single hand up to shield her eyes as she stared at him.

"I just needed some air. Well, more like a break from the annoying stare of a certain someone. I don't mean you…" she added, taking in a deep breath as an airplane flying into LAX slowly descended in the sky.

"That Lucifer Morningstar is quite the asshole, pardon my French."

Tilting his head slightly as he mentally agreed with her, Pierce reached a hand out and felt the scorching heat radiating off the side of the central air unit. Catching Miriam shifting slightly to offer room for him to sit, he stayed standing before crossing his arms over his chest.

"If it helps you further analyze my judgements as a human being, he was already here before I took over from Captain Monroe" he offered, watching her lower her hand back down into her lap.

"Then why don't you fire him? If he is not an actual Police Officer, then fire him" she offered, watching as Pierce moved his eyes towards the edge of the roof.

"Believe it or not, he and Detective Decker have the highest solve rate in the prescient."

 _Shame_

"I have no way of making sure he doesn't contact you during work hours…"

"He's just a cocky Englishman. Nothing I can't handle."

"If it's nothing you can't handle, why do I find you up on the roof in ninety-degree heat?"

Rising to her feet as she brought a hand up once more to shield her eyes, Miriam caught his questioning glance before turning towards the south end of the roof.

"For the view."

Hearing his footsteps walking behind her as she lightly touched her fingertips against the ledge, she knew he was standing less than five feet away and she could feel the draw.

"Have you ever felt like you were put on this earth to do something…great?"

"Define great."

Taking a deep breath as she watched another plane in the far distance lowering down towards LAX, Miriam kept her eyes focused on the downtown buildings as she opened her mouth to speak.

"My parents are insanely religious. My mother is the housewife who praises and prays to God with every breath while believing that our paths are already planned out for my brother and me and can't understand for the life of her as to why I am obsessed with becoming a cop. My father is an exhausted farmer who quotes useless scripture while tending his fields from sunrise to sundown…"

Halting her rant as she felt the dryness in her throat as she tried to swallow, Miriam half turned around and caught the Lieutenant's blank stare.

 _For once, he appears to have nothing nasty or insulting to say to me_

"Sorry, I don't know why I am telling you all this" she muttered as she watched him slowly come to stand beside her.

"My, parents, followed the word of God to an extent, way back when" he spoke slowly as he continued to stare out towards the cityscape. "I did too, for a time" he added, lowering his eyes down onto Miriam's profile.

"Were your parents farmers as well? Because then we'd have something to talk about" Miriam chuckled nervously as Pierce tucked his chin into his chest.

"What does your family farm?"

Hearing his question, she peered up into his eyes and spied the hint of genuine interest.

"Um, mainly root vegetables until he bought his first flock of lambs."

 _She is of a Shepard and a Tiller of the ground…_

 _I, was once a Tiller of the ground_

"Miriam, can I ask…."

" **DAMN IT TYLER! YOU KNOW I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU?!"**

Taking a quick step backwards as she noticed just how close the Lieutenant had moved towards her on the empty rooftop, Miriam threw her eyes on Lopez who wore a fashionable pair of aviator sunglasses.

"Killed two birds with one stone. I find you, and I don't need to inform the Lieutenant" she smiled, catching Pierce's eyes narrowing.

"Lopez, your timing couldn't have been more…" he trailed off before stepping around her.

Watching the broad-shouldered Police Officer walking away without a further word, Miriam raised a hand to shield her eyes as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Lieutenant Pierce, what did you want to ask me?"

 _Now is not the time Miss. Tyler_

"I was going to ask you, to get back to work" he lied, heading with a lengthy stride back towards the heavy crash bar door that would lead off the roof.

 _That's not it Marcus Pierce_

 _The look in your eyes was of pure curiosity to know more about me_

 _And you've never called me Miriam before_

"Tyler! let's go before I cook up here like an egg" Ella breathed as she grabbed the front of her t-shirt and began fanning herself as the young student stood, pursing her lips.

 _Would it help Lieutenant if I told you that I want to know more about you?_

…

 _LUX Nightclub, 6868 Hollywood Blvd, Los Angeles, California…_

 _10:13pm_

Standing in the middle of the stainless-steel elevator as he pressed the gold button labelled PH, Marcus Pierce stifled a yawn as he tightened the grip on his helmet.

" _What do I truly desire? Is this some kind of parlor trick? Are you a con artist in your spare time?"_

Feeling the corners of his lips twitching as he replayed Tyler's words from earlier in the day, he was impressed with just how long he had lasted before speeding over to Hollywood Blvd and into the lair of the Devil.

But he had to know.

"What did she say to you Lucifer?" he breathed as he heard the ding of the bell. Watching the doors open as the sultry voice of Eartha Kitt sounded over the crowd of scantly clothed women, Pierce took a deep breath before stepping out.

 _I wanna go to the Devil_

 _I wanna be evil_

 _I wanna be wicked_

 _I wanna tell lies_

" **PIERCE!** Now how would I know that my little gathering would catch your attention? I must be slightly psychic" Lucifer winked as he stepped around a tall blonde while wearing nothing more than a pair of silk black sleep shorts and a matching robe left untied at the waist.

"Please, have a drink!" the Devil smiled as he held out his tumbler to the broad chested Police Lieutenant.

"That's not why I am here Lucifer" he shouted over the jazzy beats as the Devil tipped his head and turned towards the crowd of desirable men and women.

"Right well, have your pick of the litter my friend" he smiled as Pierce's eyes scanned over the women, catching sight of one with shoulder length brown hair pulling down the straps to her bra before unhooking the front, allowing her breasts to be visible to all.

"I'm not here for sex Lucifer. I came here because I want you to tell me what Miriam Tyler desires" he shouted, catching Lucifer's eyes settling on a tall, dark skinned woman with black hair and eyes to match.

"Cain? Meet Maze my number one torturer of the immortal human soul you no longer wish to entertain" he smiled, allowing a flash of red to cross his dark eyes as Pierce felt the woman's hand slipping over his jacket shoulder.

"It would be so much easier for you and…frankly…more pleasurable, if you just give in and live. Live every day and every night like it's your last. Fuck, frolic, and feed" she whispered against his ear as she darted her tongue out, tasting his lower lobe. Feeling the palm of the demon's hand pressing hard against his chest, he felt the power and desire radiating out from her fingers as she trailed down towards his belt buckle. Catching Lucifer's eyes with a firm stare as he stepped away from the demon without any hint of being flustered, Pierce pointed towards the Devil's bedroom as he sat his bike helmet down on the black sheeted bed.

"I can only imagine what it is you imagined the little lab rat said to me" Lucifer purred as he sat his tumbler down on the bedside table.

Folding his arms over his chest as he felt the leather of his jacket stretch, Pierce narrowed his eyes as he widened his stance.

"You claimed in my office today that she told you what she desires, and now, I want you to tell me because she obviously can't fall under your stare when I am in the same room" he spoke with certain as Lucifer scoffed.

"I didn't think you saw yourself as that cocky Cain, perhaps I was wrong about my initial observation of you" he smiled as Pierce sighed with irritation.

"If I decide to tell you what the young girl told me in the privacy of her bedroom, I want something in return."

"What could you possibly want from me?" Pierce sneered as he took a step forward, hearing the music die in the next room.

"You have the desire to die, and I want to be the one to grant that by my own hand" Lucifer smiled as he held out his hand to shake.

Staring at the Devil's outstretched fingers, Pierce sighed as he stepped forward and clasped his hand.

"That seemed too easy of a want" he gruffed in a low tone as Lucifer turned back for his tumbler.

"Tell me what she desires?"

Taking a slow sip from his glass as he caught the unusual anxiousness radiating off the world's first murderer, Lucifer hummed quickly before deciding to down the entire contents of the glass.

"If you are so sure that it was your presence that affected her in your office earlier, then I don't know what good it will do when I tell you that she desires to help you."

 _Help me?_

Narrowing his eyes on the face of the Devil as he silently searched for any hint of a lie, Pierce found nothing as he felt his heart starting to beat faster in his chest.

"What do you mean help me?"

"Her exact words were, "I want to help Cain.""

 _Impossible_

 _How would she know who I am?_

 _I've never met her before…_

"You're lying."

Hearing the icy tone of voice in the man's challenge as he watched him take a firm step forward, Lucifer narrowed his eyes as he felt the heat starting to rise in his face.

"One thing I am not, is a liar Cain, and you should know that when I asked the young object of your affection if she knew who Cain was, she replied that he was a man that had been wronged by God before saying the very name of Marcus" Lucifer smiled as he watched Pierce's eyes go wide.

The Devil was telling him the truth, that he could be sure of.

"Do you think there is something more to her?"

Letting out a slight laugh as his eyes caught the sexy silhouetted shape of a model who was very near twenty-five and at the end of her prime, Lucifer gave a wink towards his uninvited guest as he held up his empty tumbler in a mocking toast.

"Well I guess that is all on your shoulders now, eh Cain?"

Stepping out into the warm night air as the deep thumping sounds of the nightclub behind him played on to the long line up that was never to see the inside walls that night, Pierce clicked his tongue against his cheek as he looked both ways on the Blvd.

He could go home and lose himself in thought and eventual drink with what the Devil had just revealed to him, or…

He could go to her Little Tokyo walkup and demand that she start telling him everything about her life to his satisfaction that he had never once met her in all the years and centuries that had passed him by.

And that she was nothing special.

Sucking in a deep breath, he slid his helmet on over his head and walked the short distance to his motorcycle as he swung his jeaned leg over and kicked back the stand. Turning over the engine, he raised his eyes to the night starry sky and took off like a shot, signaling right in the direction towards East 1st Street and apartment number three.

…

 **Thank you to all for reading and subscribing! Thank you to FujiFlower, Ritsikas, Ellaella for leaving reviews.**

 *****NOOOOOOOO! LUCIFER HAS BEEN CANCELLED!****************

 **I still plan on writing and finishing this story as it does not follow the show's timeline, but sadness all around. Let's hope the Fanfiction community still continues to write new and update old Lucifer stories and the series doesn't get lost on the board.**


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own anything related to Lucifer, DC Comics, Vertigo, or Sandman series, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to Tom Kapinos, Fox, and mentioned above. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 10**

 **Song(s): Mommies & Daddies (Simon Wilcox), Spiraling (Jens Kuross)**

 _345 E 1_ _st_ _Street, Apt 3, Little Tokyo, Los Angeles, California…_

" _Do you think there is something more to her?"_

" _Well I guess that is all on your shoulders now, eh Cain?"_

Zigzagging through the late evening Los Angeles traffic, Pierce kept his eyes firmly trained on the street signs as he approached 1st.

 _What are you even going to say to her?_

 _Hi, I'm Cain from the Bible and apparently though unbeknownst to you, you actually know who I am and want to help me?_

Pulling up in front of the three-story walkup, the Lieutenant peered up at the living room windows and smiled as he caught the lights. Taking his mobile out of his black jacket pocket, he scrolled to her number that he had entered into his contacts the day after she had cursed him out in his office and brought the device to his ear as he listened to it ring.

"Hello?"

He could tell she was surprised by the tone of her voice, and he was willing to be she even knew exactly who was on the other line.

"Good evening Ms. Tyler, I hope I am not interrupting anything?"

"Ummm…."

"I'm outside your building. Bring a jacket."

…

 _10 minutes later…_

Pushing open the broken door at the bottom of the red brick apartment building as she shrugged on her jean jacket, Miriam froze in her steps as her eyes fell on the Lieutenant straddling a Harley-Davidson motorcycle between his legs at the edge of the sidewalk curb.

Holding out his helmet towards her, he caught her uncertain stare as he switched off the engine of the bike.

"Something wrong?"

"You, have a motorcycle?"

Looking down to the handlebars, he stabbed the toe of his Blundstone boot against the cement curb.

"Looks like it."

"I've never ridden on a motorcycle before" she announced with slight embarrassment as Pierce shifted his weight on the bike.

"Well you better learn. It's a requirement for joining the LAPD."

Moving her eyes up onto his as she took in his straight face, she watched as he angled his head, allowing his eyes and lips to soften as he gave her one hell of a smile.

"I'm kidding Tyler."

Feeling the hitch in her breathing as she stared at his boyish face, she caught his smirk as he turned away switched on the engine for a second time.

 _Shithead_

 _He knows he's good looking and could probably get away with murder using those baby blue eyes._

Swinging her leg over the seat, she shifted forward to feel the back of Pierce's leather jacket against her chest as she rested her hands lightly on his hips, noticing that he was devoid of his gun.

 _For once_

Feeling his warm hand suddenly covering hers, she held her breath as he moved it up to rest against his stomach. Moving her other hand to follow suit as he kicked out the stand and started down the dark street, she felt the fabric of his dark blue t-shirt against her fingertips as she used every ounce of restraint in her body to not bunch it up and slide her hands over his torso.

 _Get a hold of yourself Miriam or you're gonna fall into the street and get run over_

Slowing down at the last stop light on Adams, he took a deep breath as he straightened his back, feeling Miriam's hands once more sliding down to rest along his jeaned hips. Clearing his throat as he couldn't help but shiver, partly from the coolness of the late evening air and partly from feeling the warm of the young woman against his back, he rolled his shoulders back before replacing his hands.

 _Ten years_

 _Ten God damn fucking years_

Taking off like a shot through the light as it turned green, his eyes spotted the dark overhang of the Adams Bar as he slowed down and pulled up to the curb in front of a building that had first been a comfort in 1958.

Taking off her helmet as she swiped her bangs out of her eyes, Miriam awkwardly dismounted from the shared seat as she handed Pierce his helmet.

"How was that?"

Hearing his question as she watched him swing his leg around before hanging the helmet off the handle, she nodded her head and adjusted the hem of her black v-neck t-shirt.

"Exhilarating" she spoke with a smirk as she stepped up onto the sidewalk, raising her eyes onto the lit-up blood red overhang designed to shield any amount of rain that might threaten to fall.

 _Yes, I agree_

…

 _The Adams Bar, 1295 E. Adams Blvd, Los Angeles, California…_

"Whiskey neat."

Feeling the waiter's eyes on her face as she patted at her jean jacket pockets, she couldn't believe she had left her wallet behind in the apartment in her rush to get out onto the street and in Pierce's company.

 _Stupid_

"Uh, just a glass of water" she replied, catching Pierce's eye as he scoffed.

"If you're on a student budget Tyler…" he began as the waiter left the table for another.

"I forgot my driver's license and I get asked for my ID every time so…"

"So, stop playing by the book all the time thinking one minor infraction will cost you your LAPD application. I know the owner, you'll be fine" he spoke, letting his lips part into a quick smirk as the waiter returned with his whiskey.

"She'll have the same."

Moving her eyes onto the Lieutenant's fingertips as he traced a small cigarette burn situated almost perfectly in the middle of the wooden table, Miriam cleared her throat as he ignored his drink.

"And one for the young lady who looks just barely old enough to be sitting at my best table with one of my favorite customers."

Hearing a woman's voice speaking from above her as a tumbler of whiskey wrapped in a white paper napkin appeared beside her hand, Miriam raised her eyes and felt a curious pair taking her all in before moving onto Pierce.

"I get that a lot" Miriam spoke as she watched her joke fall flat.

 _She is leering at him_

 _Well of course she isn't blind to see that he is a damn good-looking man_

"In all the years I've been running this place, I've never seen you sit here in this booth with anyone. You must be someone special" the woman spoke as she finally focused her eyes.

"Tyler is a work colleague, of sorts" Pierce spoke as he took up his tumbler. Taking a sip as he continued to stare at the bar owner, Miriam felt the uncomfortable feeling that the bar owner was trying to size her up.

"Maddie Dwight, met Miriam."

"Pleasure" Maddie smiled, not offering a hand as she continued to stare at Pierce.

"Well, you two have a good time" she winked, turning around and returning to her office behind the bar.

"She likes you. Perhaps you should ask her out?"

Hearing Miriam's observation as he raised the rim of his glass up against his lips, Pierce angled his head as he caught her eyes.

"I'm not interested, in her."

Looking down at the untouched glass beside her fingers, she pulled off the damp napkin and downed the entire drink in two gulps with a cough.

 _Are you interested in me?_

Hearing the soft notes of a Nina Simone song playing the background, Miriam tapped her fingers against the wooden table edge as she debated the many questions running through her head.

"How old are you?"

Hearing her question as he took a deep breath, he avoided her eyes as he appeared deep in thought.

"Am…I to guess?"

"I…am debating on how to answer your question."

Feeling taken aback as she stared at his blank face, Miriam narrowed her eyes as she watched him take another sip of his drink.

"You are debating?"

"Yes."

Hearing his curt answer, the young student pursed her lips together as they sat once more in silence.

"Okay, you are obviously older than twenty-one, and less than one hundred years of age" she began, catching him flinching as he moved his eyes downcast onto the table.

 _(Flashback)_

" _You have been sitting here hunched over these gruesome pictures for almost an hour, I think you could use a break."_

 _Smelling the young woman's perfume as he felt her blood red lips against his right ear, the Detective narrowed his eyes in irritation as he turned to see a set of manicured nails resting along his suited shoulder._

" _You were in here last night and the night before" the woman spoke as she let her hand slide down his arm before taking a seat in the booth next to him._

" _And I will be here tomorrow night and the night after that until my case is solved" he offered, not bothering to meet her eyes as she clicked her tongue against her cheek._

" _Perhaps, you'd like to take me out for dinner Detective?"_

 _Shaking his head almost immediately at the woman's suggestion, the Detective spun a picture around with his thumb and forefinger and pushed it towards her fingers._

" _Does it look like this woman wore a promise ring on her right hand?"_

 _Catching the disgust crossing over the woman's innocent eyes, he watched as her mouth distorted with the pictured image of a dead woman's severed right hand at the wrist._

" _This is not the way to attract attention" the woman sneered as she stood up and walked away._

" _Who says I am here trying to get anyone's attention?..."_

"Do you have any siblings?"

Sitting still as she pushed her empty glass away from her fingers, Miriam watched as Pierce blinked quickly, bringing his attention back onto her.

 _Tell her something truthful about you_

"Two brothers. We haven't spoken…in years" he added, signaling to the waiter for another round of whiskey.

 _That's putting it mildly_

"What are their names?"

 _I was hopping you wouldn't ask that question_

"Abel and Seth."

"Right…that's very biblical of your parents, but then, so is Marcus…Marc…Mark" Miriam noted as Pierce raised his eyes onto her face.

"As is Miriam" he interrupted, watching the young woman seated across from him as a faint smirk crossed her lips.

"Well, I don't think I am a re-incarnate from the Bible. I really wish my Father hadn't given me the name as I almost feel the responsibility to live up to it. Chalk that one up to Sunday school" she added, hoping that the man across from her would start opening up.

 _He asked me out here_

 _Why isn't he making it a point to talk?_

 _It's like he is trying to study me_

"I'm…not relationship material Ms. Tyler."

Feeling the slight blush creeping onto her cheeks as she cleared her throat, Miriam moved her hands off the table and into her lap as she caught his blue eyes.

 _Then why in the hell did you take me to a bar?_

"You are going to die someday and…"

 _What in the hell is his deal with death?_

 _He speaks as if he won't ever die_

"Um, just to be clear Lieutenant, I didn't bring up anything relating to dating, and _you_ asked me to come here with you" she added, feeling the conflict starting to stir in the pit of her stomach.

"No, but you wanted to. I'm just heading you off."

 _Jerk_

 _He just has to shit all over everything_

"What is your obsession with death?"

"Excuse me?"

"You mention that you are not relationship material and that I am going to die someday. Well I hate to break it to you Marcus Pierce, but you too will die one day" she spat, catching his stare as he offered nothing in return.

"Can I ask why you even arrived at my apartment in the near middle of the night on a motorcycle if you weren't 'relationship material'?"

"Because I was hoping to find out something, anything exceptional about you, but so far nothing."

Feeling gutted as his words hit home, Miriam looked down to her hands and tried not to show how pathetic she felt on her face.

 _Hoping to find something exceptional?_

 _You know what, fuck it!_

 _I'm done_

 _I'm so done_

Noticing her paleness as he realized his words, Pierce leaned forward and flipped his palms up on the wooden table

"Look, I didn't mean…"

"Yeah, I know what you meant. This isn't a date, and there's no point in me being out any longer when I have a work placement in the morning that starts at eight sharp" she spat, rising to her feet as she avoided his eyes.

 _Sorry I don't appear to live up to your expectations..._

 _Twenty Minutes later..._

Throwing herself off the back of the bike just as Pierce kicked out the stand, she already had the helmet off and was sitting it down on the sidewalk curb as she started marching towards the door of her apartment building.

"Miriam, I…"

"Good night Cain."

Freezing as still as stone as her words hit his ears, he nearly threw himself off of the expensive bike, ignoring the helmet as his boot sent it flying against the brick of the building. Rushing across the sidewalk as he caught the broken door with the edge of his fingertips just before it closed, he laid his strong hands on the young woman's shoulders before pining her against the wall, bringing his face inches from her own.

"You called me Cain…"

Watching Miriam's eyes going wide, he felt her struggling against his strong grip as he dug his fingernails into the flesh of her wrists.

 _I know you feel the pain screaming in your shoulders, but I am not letting you go until you give me something…_

" **WHY DID YOU JUST CALL ME CAIN!"**

Shouting into her face as he moved his left hand up to grip her collar bone, he felt her trying to pull away as he steadied her against the dirty wall.

"Get your hands off me!"

Hearing her low growl as he slowly blinked, Pierce gave her wrist one final hard squeeze before stepping backwards.

"You have a fucking problem Lieutenant Peirce, and I pity any and all women that ever cross your path!"

Watching the young woman storming up the stairs, Pierce felt the scream in his throat as he swallowed it whole, but not before hauling off and kicking out the glass of the door. Hearing the crunching of his bootsteps over the broken glass as he walked towards his bike, he ignored his helmet resting on the sidewalk as he straddled the still warm seat.

 _I need answers_

 _I need answers, or I will drive myself insane_

Throwing his eyes up onto the clear night's sky, Pierce felt his upper lip turning into a snarl as he caught the slight twinkle of a few stars.

"Are you having fun with this?"

Cursing God under his breath as he checked the time on his watch, he kicked out the stand propping the bike up as he took one last deep breath.

"If you are going to taunt me God, leave her out of it. Don't let her fall in love with me" he whispered to himself as he turned over the bike's engine and roaring away into the downtown city lit night.

…

 _345 E 1_ _st_ _Street, Apt 3, Little Tokyo, Los Angeles, California…_

 _8 days later_

 _Tuesday, June 3rd_

 _7:02am_

"Tell me again why in the hell you are going for a run this early in the morning?"

Pulling at the laces in her runners as she double tied the knots, Miriam stood up tall before patting the pockets of her black Lululemon running shorts for her keys.

"There are certain things that I can control when it comes to being successful with my LAPD application. Physical fitness is one of them" she responded, hearing the ringtone of her mobile phone from the counter in the kitchen.

"Unknown Caller?"

"I never answer those" Miriam scoffed as she took the device from Dakota's fingers before swiping right for ignore.

"It could be your Lieutenant?" Dakota smirked as Miriam felt an immediate distaste in her mouth.

"I can safely say that I have no desire to hear from him again for the rest of the summer, except in an official capacity" she announced as she placed her phone face down on the back of the IKEA couch.

"Are you ever going to tell me what he said to you?"

 _No_

"Maybe later" she gruffed as her phone started to ring once more.

"Well, if it is him, he is determined. But I still stand by my prediction that by the end of the summer, you two will have hooked up" Dakota smiled as she reached out and picked it up. Swiping answer, she brought it up to her ear with a big smile spreading across her lips.

"Miriam Tyler's phone?"

Throwing her eyes up onto her roommate as Dakota took a step backwards, Miriam swore under her breath before making her words louder.

"Are you fucking kidding me Dakota!" Taking a quick step towards her robed best friend, she threw her hand out for the phone as she watched Dakota's smirk dissolving.

"She's right here, hold on."

Holding the phone out in front of her, Dakota give it a small shake.

"Ella Lopez?"

 _Of course, it wasn't the Lieutenant_

 _Stupid to get your hopes up when he's told you he doesn't see you as other than just another worker bee_

Taking the phone from Dakota as she took a deep breath, she really hoped her run wasn't about to go down the drain.

"Good morning Ella."

Hearing what sounded like static on the other end of the line, Miriam ducked out of the living room and down the hallway towards her bedroom as she heard Ella's distorted voice.

"Miriam, I wanted to let you know before you got in this morning, before you got to the prescient…"

Holding the phone tight against her ear, she narrowed her eyes as she moved to stand in front of her bedroom window.

 _Lopez, you sound really upset_

"Lieutenant Pierce was shot last night."

Staring down into the street as Ella's words hit her ears, she swallowed hard as she took a deep breath.

…

 _Good Samaritan Hospital. 1225 Wilshire Blvd, Los Angeles, California…_

Hearing the ding of the elevator, Miriam waited her turn to step out onto the fourth floor as she watched the mixture of white coated Doctors, patients, and visitors step out in front of her.

Looking at her watch, she spied ten minutes after twelve as she tasted the remnants of the chicken salad sandwich she had eaten in record time with one hand on the steering wheel.

"Excuse me, where is the washroom?"

Watching the male orderly pointing behind him, Miriam took off and shut the door behind her, locking it almost immediately.

"What am I doing here?"

 _Seriously, I could have just scribbled my name down on the card Detective Decker passed around this morning and that could have been it_

 _But I don't want that, to be it_

 _Even with what happened between us last week_

Turning on the faucet as she let the water run, she scooped some into her mouth and swished before spitting into the sink.

 _What am I going to do, just knock and step inside his room?_

 _Hi Lieutenant! I've been giving you the cold shoulder for a week, but all is forgiven because I can't stop thinking about you even though you have clearly stated that you are not one for relationships._

Reaching into her pocket, Miriam pulled out a pack of gum and quickly chewed one piece before spitting it out into the trash bin. Taking a deep breath as she opened the door, she walked down the hallway holding her breath against the raw smell of cleaning bleach as she approached a nurse station.

"Excuse me, where would I find Marcus Pierce?"

"Are you family?"

Closing her mouth as the nurse scribbled into a file before closing and pushing it away, Miriam shook her head as she remembered her identification.

"No, I'm from the LAPD" she spoke, holding out her picture identification card labelled Forensics.

 _I can't wait for the day when my identification will say Officer and not Student_

"Room 413. Last door to the right."

Moving down the hallway, she picked up on the voice of Chloe Decker before she rounded the corner of a sitting lounge, ignoring two patients who sat watching a talk show.

"Take care Lieutenant."

Watching Decker and an unknown male exiting out of room 413, she counted to twenty before stepping back out into the hallway. Raising her hand, she breathed out slowly as she felt her legs becoming like jelly.

 _Jesus Miriam, stop setting women back twenty years_

Taping her fingers lightly against the slightly ajar door, she stepped over the threshold just as she heard Pierce's voice.

"You forget something Detectives?"

Pushing the door aside as she caught his eyes, Miriam watched the man seated propped up in the hospital bed freeze momentarily before letting the thin plastic breathing tube fall once more from between his fingers.

"With the number of Officers that have been filing in through here all morning, you'd think I was dying" he gruffed, chuckling slightly as he pushed himself up more against the pillow, letting out a low groan.

Catching the quickest flash of surprise crossing his lips as he pressed them firmly together, she took it that he was being politely tolerable of her unannounced presence as she looked to a large wicker basket wrapped in plastic with a big red bow.

 _Like he would ever be caught sitting and eating all that sugar_

"Ella…Agent Lopez told me that you had been shot" she spoke moving her eyes onto the monitor before spying the black adult pressure cuff fastened around his upper bicep.

"And so, your first thought was to skip lunch and check up on me?" He questioned, flattening the sheet against his blue gowned chest as he stared into her eyes.

"I ate in the car."

 _You came here for me Ms. Tyler_

Giving a slight node of his head as he scoffed in frustration, Pierce brought a single hand up and smoothed his fingers over the stubble of his cheek and chin.

"Well, as you can see, I'm fine."

 _Jesus, you were shot with a 20-gauge pump shotgun! You're lucky not to be missing a few pounds of flesh…_

"You sound pissed off to be laid up in bed. Almost like, you don't need it" Miriam noted as she heard Pierce sigh.

"Are we now on speaking terms Tyler?"

Hearing his challenge as she bit on the inside of her cheek, she could see that he was putting up a defense by challenging her. She had remained silent to him except when necessary in the Evidence Lab over the past week, but now…

"What happened last night?"

Clearing his throat as he looked up into her face, Pierce shook his head as he picked up the breathing tube that rested along his chest.

"I'm not the kind of man to cry or share…" he spoke with a bored tone as he replaced the tube to sit just under his nose.

 _This is so annoying_

"Me neither."

Hearing her voice as he watched her step closer to his bedside, he held his breath as he watched her staring at the IV in his hand.

"You want to do something for me Tyler?"

 _I have a feeling that I would do anything for you, even if it was against my will_

Hearing her own voice speaking in her head as she watched Pierce turning his hand over, palm facing up on the sheet, she remained silent as he brought his eyes up onto her face.

"Go back to the prescient and work."

Giving a slight node of her head as she heard voices in the hallway just outside the door, Miriam held her hand out to shake goodbye and immediately felt foolish for thinking he would tolerate her any differently here than in the bull pen.

 _Why did I put myself through this?_

 _He must think I am pathetic_

Staring at Miriam's outstretched hand, Pierce let out a silent breath as he gripped her fingers lightly. Tightening his grip as he lightly stroked the skin around her thumb with his own, he caught sight of her other hand slowly flexing her fingers as she took another step closer to his bedside.

 _You want to save me, but you don't even know who I really am_

Staring down at her hand as she watched Pierce tracing her fingers with his own with the lightest of touch and being mindful of the slight bruise that he was responsible for, she took a deep breath and leaned forward, angling her head as she brushed her lips against his, feeling his fingers letting go of her hand.

Feeling the quick warmth of his lips as she pulled back, Miriam caught a flash of longing intensity passing over his eyes as she straightened up and quickly turned on the heel of her shoe and out of his range of grasp.

" **Tyler…TYLER! MIRIAM ELIZABETH TYLER!"**

Hearing the Lieutenant shouting her name as she rounded the door, she kept on walking down the hallway passing the nurses station and back towards the elevators that had delivered her onto the floor.

 _What the fuck did I just do?_

Squeezing herself into the crowded elevator, Miriam kept her head down as she closed her eyes before clenching her fists.

 _Shit…shit…shit…_

…

 _Los Angeles Police Department, North Hollywood Division, 11640 Burbank Boulevard North Hollywood, CA…_

 _3 hours later_

Pulling up her stool to the table in the Evidence Lab, the young student coughed into the crook of her arm before lifting up the lid to her assigned laptop. For the last hour of her day, she had been assigned the task of inputting data from last months amylase activity in saliva into the computer database, but all she could think about was how she had leaned in and kissed a bedridden, recently shot Lieutenant Marcus Pierce.

Feeling the growl in the back of her throat as she tried to focus on the data entry, she pushed the tubes aside before slamming down the lid to the computer. Rising to her feet as she kicked her stool aside, Miriam threw her hands up onto her hips before moving towards the open blinds of the windows.

"Fucking stupid mistake. Such a stupid mistake!" she spat, feeling the pit in her stomach as she started to feel antsy.

 _And with good reason Miriam_

 _The day he gets released from the hospital, he is going to fire you_

 _Write of your incompetence and your…_

"How long would he be kept in the hospital for a gunshot?" she wondered out loud as she stepped up to the window, using two fingers to spread the blinds as she looked out at the busyness of the bull pen.

 _One more day?_

 _Maybe two?_

 _Or three…_

"What…."

Hearing the word falling with a quiver off her lips as she felt her mouth dropping, Miriam slammed a hand down on the counter as she stared at the tall, broad chested man making his way slowly down the left-hand side of the wide staircase.

"No…No….No…." Whispering over and over as she narrowed her eyes on the square jaw of the wounded Lieutenant as he gathered and ignored all the questionable stares and questions, Miriam backed away from the blinds of the window and felt her chest starting to heave.

 _He is no doubt heading straight for the Evidence Lab_

"Oh, Holy shit…"

…

 **Thank you to all for reading and subscribing! Thank you to Mint Tea and Skulls for leaving a review!**

 **p.s. I'd Love Some More Reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own anything related to Lucifer, DC Comics, Vertigo, or Sandman series, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to Tom Kapinos, Fox, and mentioned above. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 11**

 **Song(s): All I Got (Chantal Kreviazuk),**

 **WARNING! THERE IS A SCENE OF A SEXUAL NATURE IN THIS CHAPTER!**

 _Los Angeles Police Department, North Hollywood Division, 11640 Burbank Boulevard North Hollywood, CA…_

Holding her breath as she heard the door handle turning, Miriam felt lightheaded as she watched Ella struggling through the door carrying a large sealed box of brand new test tubes and glass slides.

Striding up to the Forensic Scientist, she scooped the oversized box up into her own arms as she caught Lopez's questionable yet thankful eyes.

"Let me help you" the young student urged, turning on her heel with quick steps as she pushed open the door to the small storage room behind the lab. Closing it with her back, she moved against the wall and held the box against her chest as she closed her eyes.

"Okay, I'd like to think that I wasn't suffering that much publicly" Ella kidded as she approached the closed door to the storage room just as the door to the Evidence Lab slammed open, causing her to jump.

"Lopez, where is Tyler?"

Hearing Pierce's booming voice as she turned around in complete surprise, Ella felt her jaw nearly dropping to the floor as she watched the Lieutenant leaning a hand on the doorframe, making his presence known.

"Lieutenant! The hospital released you already?" she sputtered, ignoring his initial question as she folded her hands behind her back.

Moving his eyes over the small laboratory, he took a step forward as he spotted the closed storage room door and let out a slow groan as he felt the pain in his lower back.

 _He would heal, but damn it if God hadn't made it so that he felt every injury and attempt to take his own life_

"Miriam went home for the rest of the afternoon. She said she wasn't feeling well" Ella lied as she watched Pierce squinting his eyes at her.

"Don't lie to me Lopez, her backpack is sitting over there in the corner" he growled, catching Lopez's eye as she leaned a hand casually on the table.

"She…forgot it?"

Pressing her back harder against the wall as she held the box in her aching arms, Miriam listened to the murmurs coming from the adjoining room as she felt a slight rush.

 _He acted like there was no need for him to be sitting in a hospital bed even though he had been shot in the side with a 20-gauge shotgun_

 _And now, here he is_

 _Checked out of the hospital and hot on my trail after I stupidly kissed him_

 _My superior officer…_

"What is wrong with me?" she whispered, looking down to the taped-up box labelled with the word **_Forensics_** in bold. Steadying her breath as she heard no voices through the wall, she nearly dropped the box as the door to her left was pushed open.

"Alright, what the hell was that all about?"

Moving her eyes onto Ella as she stepped forward and sat the box on the edge of the counter, Miriam reached for an x-acto knife and easily sliced open the lid as she spied the tightly packed glass objects inside.

"I…have no idea" she offered in a pathetic tone as Ella crossed her arms over her chest.

"Cut the crap. You practically grabbed that box and hauled ass in here faster and more eager than anyone else, and almost seconds later the Lieutenant who was just laid up in the hospital after being shot, comes marching in here demanding to know where you were?"

Setting all the glass beakers and test tubes out on the counter, Miriam let the box fall onto the floor in front of her before she brought her foot up and stomped it flat.

"I'm not that convincing of a liar Tyler. Never have been, so start talking because I'm not so sure Pierce isn't still lingering around outside the Laboratory door."

"I kissed him Ella."

Hearing her student's confession as she felt her mouth falling for the second time in less than fifteen minutes, Ella fixed a serious eye on her face.

" **YOU WHAT? WHEN?"**

"I, went to the hospital during my lunch, and…."

Spying the smug grin spreading across Ella's lips as she spoke, Miriam shut her mouth and stared down at the counter.

"Well, well, well. He hates being caught off-guard and I can only just imagine your little kiss has completely thrown him for a loop. Why did you do it?"

Sighing as she took in a deep breath, Miriam shook her head as she thought of all the reasons why she had thrown caution to the wind and kissed the Officer.

"Honestly, I wish that I hadn't" she whispered, feeling the knot growing in her stomach as she heard her own words.

 _But I'm glad that I did_

Stepping up to the counter as she ran her fingers over the open mouths of the beakers, Ella Lopez rolled her shoulders back and tilted her head as she spoke.

"Think of this though. He was shot last night, and your kiss has caught him so off-guard that he left the hospital less than twenty-four hours after admission returning back here at the prescient just to find you Tyler."

"And?" Miriam questioned as Ella smiled once more.

"The look in his eyes was nothing but…lust."

 _Lust?_

"God, do I even want to know what is going through your head right now?" she muttered, watching as Ella opened the cupboard doors above her head.

"And I thought it was Decker who had caught his attention."

 _Pierce and Detective Decker?_

 _She's pretty, and stick thin, and already set in a career._

 _Why would he want someone who is twenty-one years old and only just starting out in life?_

…

 _3:59pm_

Staring up at the clock that was nailed to the wall near a collection of microscopes, Miriam heard the zipper to Lopez's bag as she felt her palms growing sweaty.

 _You're pathetic Miriam Tyler_

"Sooner or later, you are going to have to leave the Lab Tyler" Ella spoke as she swung her bag over her shoulder.

 _I could live comfortably in here…_

"I'm going to finish imputing the saliva data from earlier" she offered, catching Ella peeking out the blinds of the window.

 _Oh, for shits sake…_

"I'd say the coast is clear and make a run for it, but you two have something to talk about. See you tomorrow, bring and early."

Feeling less tense as she watched the door close without it being blown off its hinges by a six-foot three Police Officer on the hunt, Miriam turned around and pulled the box of tubes towards her as she ran her finger over the keyboard of her laptop.

 _20 minutes later…_

 _I can do this_

 _I just need to have the upper hand…_

"And a big set of balls to match" she spoke to herself as she gripped her car keys tightly in her left hand. Grabbing the strap of her Jansport bookbag as she settled it over her shoulder, she reached out and brushed her fingers over the light switch before opening the door. As it was only just going on four-thirty, the bull pen was still quite active as the City of Los Angeles would come more alive as the night sky settled and a new troop of Officers took over.

Standing at the threshold of the doorway, Miriam moved her eyes around the busy bodies before daring to look in the direction of Pierce's office.

 _He's in there_

Spying the man in question sitting behind his desk, she knew it was busy enough that she just might be able to scurry out alongside a few Officers with her tail tucked between her legs

 _But then where does that leave me?_

 _I report back tomorrow morning for eight_

"Or at least, I hope I am reporting back tomorrow" she whispered, taking slow steps across the floor as she stood just outside and to the left of the office door, out of the Lieutenant's sight.

 _Please…please…don't let him be too angry with me_

Knocking firmly on the glass door as she waited for his permission to enter, she stood as still as stone as Officers moved about her.

 _Either he's ignoring me or he's debating what to do if he lets me inside_

 _Fire me or reprimand me_

Feeling like a complete idiot as she stood outside the door, Miriam sighed as she decided to take the risk.

"Here goes nothing" she muttered, twisted the handle to the door before pushing it open. Taking three steps inside, she closed the door firmly behind her before focusing on a pile of assembled printer paper boxes stacked on the brown leather couch to her right.

 _Into the lion's den_

"Just help yourself and come right in" Pierce growled as he stared hard at the young woman standing beside his couch.

 _Are you getting ready to leave me?_

 _Why would I even think that?_

" **TYLER!"**

Flinching as she heard the shout of his voice, Miriam stepped up to the desk and pulled out one of the chairs before taking a light seat on the edge.

"Lieutenant, I…"

" _I_ didn't offer you a seat Ms. Tyler."

Staring into his eyes as she slowly rose to her feet, she watched as he adjusted his posture no doubt to alleviate the pain in his lower back.

 _Good_

 _I hope it really fucking hurts_

"I wasn't in the mood to chase you all over the prescient, so I lay in wait, for you to come to me" Pierce began as Miriam shifted her weight from her leg foot to her right before tucking her keys into her pant pocket.

"You and I have something very obvious to discuss Tyler, and I am not looking forward to it" he spat as the small office lapsed into silence.

 _Obvious?_

"You, kissed me…" he began as Miriam took a closer step towards the front of his desk.

 _You need to jump on this now!_

"Lieutenant, I'm sor…."

Closing her mouth as she watched him hold up three fingers, she felt almost like a child being punished in elementary school.

 _His aim is to humiliate me no doubt about it_

"One, don't interrupt me I am your Superior Officer. Two, don't you ever ignore me when I call your name, and Three, I am going to suspend you for one week with a written note in your file but, I will be lenient as you can give whatever reason you'd like."

Feeling her mouth falling open as she listened to the punishment she was to receive at his hands, Miriam brought her hands up to her hips as she felt the venom in her throat.

"Whatever reason _I'd_ like? So, let me get this straight, I acted on a stupid rush of hormones and you acknowledge that you are going to suspend me for that, but that I can give whatever reason?" she questioned,

"I told you that I wasn't relationship material…"

"Yeah I know. You've now made that abundantly clear and now I will turn and tuck my tail between my legs and lick my wounds for seven days if you don't mind" she spat, taking off the student badge she wore around her neck. Letting it drop onto his desk, she watched as he folded his hands together while she took out her wallet and dropped her Forensic identification. Spying a single ten-dollar bill among some receipts, Miriam plucked it out and laid it on the desk top among her forfeited work items.

"Just so we are clear, and I am not indebted to you in any way shape or form for my whiskey" she added, catching Pierce's eyes narrowing as he sat back in his chair with a slight groan.

Turning on her heel as she adjusted the bag on her shoulder, Miriam pressed her lips together as firmly as she could as marched towards the office door.

 _I am drinking an entire bottle of wine as soon as I get home_

 _Tomorrow I am going to spend the entire day at the beach_

 _And then I am going to apply to the LAPD ahead of schedule_

"Tyler?"

Halting in her steps as he spoke her name, she heard his earlier words in her head

" _Two, don't you ever ignore me when I call your name"_

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

Sounding as positive as she could when all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball, Miriam turned around and brought her hands across her front, meeting his eyes.

"Do yourself a favor and stop thinking about me. It wouldn't work."

 _And I will do the same_

Scoffing as she watched him open his top desk drawer and take out a bottle of extra strength Tylenol, she took a deep breath and steadied her words as she realized this was probably the last time she would ever deliberately put herself in his presence.

"Concentrate on your job here and remember that the Summer will go by very quickly."

"Is that all Lieutenant?" she asked, feeling the anger deep down in her stomach.

"It is."

Watching the young woman trying with all her might to storm out of his office without fury, Pierce down three Tylenol pills with the last of his cold coffee as he licked his lips.

 _And hopefully, I will be out of the state of California and settled into my new prescient in Florida by the time you report back to the Laboratory_

Slipping on her sunglasses as she felt the scream in the back of her throat, Miriam pushed the door open as hard as she could to gain her freedom just as the handle was caught by a hand with well-manicured fingers.

"You know Lab Rat, every time we have our little run ins, you seem more and more pissed off" Morningstar smiled as he stared down through his black sunglasses and into her face.

 _Anyone but him_

"Excuse me" she gruffed, trying to step past as she caught the scent of his expensive cologne.

"You look like you could use a good stiff drink among something else, might I suggest a visit to my establishment later tonight? Let off a little steam? I'll even buy you the first round" he purred as Miriam's eyes caught sight of Detective Decker walking up the sidewalk.

"Not my style Mr. Morningstar. I prefer to drink alone" she added, pushing around him as Decker held out a hand to stop her.

"Tyler, right?"

Nodding her head as she watched Decker remove her sunglasses, she couldn't help but wonder how in the hell she was able to have a working relationship with the pompous asshole holding the door next to her.

"Do you know if Ella heard back from the coroner's office on a cause of death for the woman found in the school yard?"

 _I honestly don't know Detective, and you probably shouldn't be asking me now that I am suspended_

"I'm not sure. She went home already so you can ask her tomorrow" Miriam replied as she bid her adieus.

"Do you mind asking her tomorrow when she first gets in?"

Turning back around as she felt her keys digging into the skin of her palm, she set her chin straight as she opened her mouth to speak.

"It would be better if you did it yourself Detective."

…

 _345 E 1_ _st_ _Street, Apt 3, Little Tokyo, Los Angeles, California…_

Slamming the door to the apartment, her fingers turned the shiny new deadbolt to lock as she tossed her bag against the back of the couch.

"No use for you for awhile" she muttered before kicking off her boots. Walking into the kitchen, she opened the fridge door and found nothing containing alcohol before she started to pull open every cupboard door.

 _Good way to start off your application to be a Police Officer, already be an alcoholic to deal with a shitty boss_

Taking a step back as she shoved her hands into her jacket pocket, she winced as she felt something sharp against the inside of her finger. Pulling the card out of her pocket as she stared down at the elegant type face, she scowled as she read the three letters making up the name of the nightclub.

"L-U-X. LUX."

When had he slipped this into her pocket?

Remembering his hand moving over her shoulder, she pursed her lips as she flipped it over between her fingers.

 _Lucifer Morningstar, Provocateur Extraordinaire and Devil_

Holding the card in the palm of her hand, Miriam did something she never thought she would do when it came to the man in question.

She burst out into laughter.

Turning around, she moved a hand against the fridge door and shoved the card beneath a magnet just as she heard the front door opening.

"Well now this is a first you home before me" Dakota groaned with a tired tone as she let her bag fall to the floor. "God, it's so hot out there."

"Do we have any alcohol?"

Crossing her arms across her chest as a bemused smiled crossed her lips, Dakota leaned against the side of the fridge and eyed her roommate.

"That shitty of a day? Or that good of a day?" she questioned, watching Miriam clicking her tongue against the inside of her cheek.

"Lieutenant Pierce suspended me today for a week."

"Okay, care to tell me why?"

Leaning her back against the counter in the narrow kitchen, she could feel the humidity in the air as she tried to steady her breathing.

"I went to the hospital where Pierce was, and I kissed him. I literally drove on my lunch break to his hospital room to see him laying there with a gunshot wound, and I kissed him. And then I ran."

"You kissed him, and then you ran?"

"Yipe. And if he didn't walk back into the Prescient earlier this afternoon…"

Snickering as she watched the horror crossing her roommate's lips, Dakota moved to her bag and took out her wallet.

"Definitely sounds like a story worth telling over alcohol."

…

 _9:12pm_

"So, let me get this straight…he took you out last week to a bar, and then all of a sudden told you that he wasn't interested in dating you?"

Downing the last of the red wine in her glass, Miriam felt her lips pulling into a weak smile as she pushed the empty bottle over.

"The douchebag also said that he was hoping to find out if there was any exceptional about me, then said he found nothing" she spat, letting out a belch as Dakota displayed her middle finger towards the set of living room windows.

"Fuck that asshole then. He's gonna take you out and then just shit all over you? He's a fucking dick. You shouldn't go back to that Prescient. Milly Bosch is the Manager at the Starbucks on Central Ave I'm sure she would hire you for the rest of the summer."

"Why did I kiss him?"

Hearing Miriam's question as she watched her rolling a second wine bottle across the wooden floor in front of her, Dakota scooted down onto the floor and patted her friends knee.

"He's an asshole and doesn't know what a catch you are. Just concentrate on your application and your last year and I'll be there to see you become the best Officer this fucking city has ever seen."

…

 _11:01pm_

Dumping the two empty wine bottles into the recycling bin under the kitchen sink, Miriam snickered to herself as she spied the silver lettering of the word LUX still pinned to the front of the fridge.

Hitting the light switch as the small kitchen was bathed in darkness, she slowly made her way towards her bedroom before collapsing onto her made up bed. Rolling over and staring up at the white ceiling, she reached a hand over against her bedside table and grabbed at her mobile phone as the charge chord ripped out from the wall.

 _No text messages_

 _No phone calls_

Letting the device fall from her hand and onto her chest, she closed her eyes and saw Pierce's face in her mind, his blue eyes taking her all in the first time they had met for her ride along.

"Did you purposely throw us together God?"

Hearing the name of God falling from her lips, Miriam rolled over onto her side and stared at her alarm clock.

 _Dakota's right, fuck him_

 _But why not take Lucifer Morningstar up on his offer of a drink?_

"And get him to tell me what I said when he hypnotized me."

…

 _LUX Nightclub, 6868 Hollywood Blvd, Los Angeles, California…_

 _12:23am_

"You think I am going to let you in? These people have been lined up and waiting since before the sun went down. Your chances of getting into Mr. Morningstar's establishment is next to null" the heavyset bouncer spoke as the pulsating beats of a dance song met her ears.

Noticing the clipboard in his large hands, she thought she would try her luck to see if the civilian consultant by day club owner by night had really been serious in his offer to her.

"Is the name Miriam Tyler anywhere on your board?"

Scanning his eyes quickly over his list of names, the bouncer gave a quick shake of his head before he untied the red velvet rope allowing two skinny blondes to step past and through the doors.

She was about to give up and turn around to call for an Uber driver home when she thought of one last name to try.

"Yeah, I know I'm being a real pest, but is there a name on your sheet that says Lab Rat?"

…

 _Marcus Pierce's Residence, 3806 Ocean Front Walk, Marina Del Rey, California…_

Sitting reclined on his beige lounge chair as he leaned his head back, feeling the hot sticky night breeze against his face, Marcus Pierce tapped the nail of his thumb against the empty glass bottle of the Corona.

Closing his eyes as he let his head lull to the left side of the headrest, he listened to the crashing sounds of the waves against the shoreline as he heard the distant sounds of laughter and drunken happy shouts.

 _You told to stop thinking about you Cain_

 _You made it quite clear to her that she was suspended over her impulse in the hospital_

Opening his eyes as he stared out into the darkness of the Pacific Ocean, he breathed in the deep salty air as he ran his hand over his jaw.

"Then why do I still want to see her?"

 _She called me Cain, she has apparently told Lucifer that she wants to help me_

"But I can't get her to tell me anything"

Raising his eyes up into the sky, he scowled once more as he thought of God staring down upon him.

"You are the one responsible for my behavior towards her" he growled, gripping the neck of the Corona bottle between his thumb and forefinger.

"She likes me and I can't have that" he added, rising to his feet as he felt the sand between his toes. Climbing the wooden stairs up to the second floor of his sparsely decorated house, his eyes fell over the numerous rocks that lined nearly every available window ledge, table top, and counter space as he sat the Corona bottle on the marble counter top near the sink.

"That's what I can do" he muttered, glancing at his watch as he took in the late hour.

If God was responsible for consistently putting Tyler in his path, he would just have to find a way to communicate that he was no longer putting up with it. And the only way he could think of a direct line of communication, would be through God's cast-out son.

"Lucifer Morningstar" Pierce spat as he descended the staircase. Slipping on his Blundstone boots and leather jacket, he grabbed his keys and didn't bother to lock the door behind him as he strode directly to his motorcycle.

…

 _LUX Nightclub, 6868 Hollywood Blvd, Los Angeles, California…_

Keeping her hand on the railing as she descended the stairs, Miriam blinked quickly as she caught sight of a woman dancing on a tabletop.

"Is this a strip joint Mr. Morningstar?"

Breathing in deeply as he followed her down the stairs an arm length away, Lucifer grinned as he watched her gripping the railing.

 _Well, if someone isn't already half in the bag_

Following Miriam close behind as he held his tumbler with steady fingers, he watched as she moved towards the bar before turning around, catching his eyes.

"You have wine stained lips lab rat" Lucifer smiled as he touched his thumb against her bottom lip.

"I…came here to talk to you."

"Now why would you want to come and play in _my_ backyard?" he grinned, feeling her fingers moving along the front of his black dress shirt as he took a sip of his drink.

"Can we go somewhere quiet?"

Downing the rest of the liquid in his tumbler, he couldn't help but raise a finger and draw it against the sharpness of her jaw.

"Indeed, we can."

Hearing the ding of the elevator as she watched the doors opening to the penthouse, Miriam felt his fingers along the back of her neck as she walked towards the large baby grand piano.

"Another drink to go with your wine?"

Nodding her head as she watched Morningstar walking towards the bar while shedding his black blazer, she swallowed hard as she worked up the nerve to demand answers to her many questions.

"I want you to tell me what I desire?"

Setting aside the cork to a bottle of '95 merlot, Lucifer replenished his own glass as he walked back towards her.

"I'm under the slight impression Ms. Tyler, that you have come to my club with naughty intensions, I dare say I hope I am not wrong" he spoke, setting the glasses on the far side of the baby grand before returning to stand in front of her.

"I want answers" Miriam mouthed as she felt Lucifer easily lifting her up onto the edge of the piano.

"Oh, you'll get answers" he breathed, tracing his lips against the skin of her neck as a rumble of thunder sounded from outside the open balcony door.

"Hmm, seems we may have an audience" he smiled, placing a soft kiss against her throat as he started to unbutton his dress shirt.

 _Wake the fuck up Miriam!_

"I didn't come here to sleep with you Lucifer Morningstar, I came here because I called Marcus Pierce Cain, and you claim to know why…"

…

 _LUX Nightclub, 6868 Hollywood Blvd, Los Angeles, California…_

Walking in through the front double doors of the nightclub, Marcus Pierce held his breath as he moved past two young women wearing strong perfume.

"Excuse me," he muttered as the taller of two looked him up and down, liking what she saw.

"Oh, you are excused all right" he heard her speak as he continued walking towards the staircase that would take him down onto the main floor and bar. Moving through the crowds of men and women dancing and falling over themselves while still managing to hang onto their expensive cocktails, Pierce scanned his eyes around for any sign of the six footed four devil and only frowned in disappointment.

Moving towards the bar, he took a seat and almost immediately regretted it as he felt a hand run over his bicep.

"Now you look like a good ride in the sack."

"Not interested" he bellowed over the beats of the music as he caught the attention of the bartender.

"Where is Lucifer?" he shouted as the man leaned in close, holding a bottle of Jack Daniels in his right hand.

"Not here tonight."

 _Fuck._

Folding his hands together as he stared at the impressive wall of liquor, he nodded his head towards the bartender as he asked for a double malt scotch.

 _I need a distraction_

Taking a deep sip of his drink, Pierce watched as a slim, dark haired woman took the stool next to him.

"Looks like you could use a refill" she smiled.

…

Pushing open the door to what looked like an office, they kept the lights off as the door slammed shut behind them. Feeling the woman's lips against the exposed skin of his chest offered by the v-neck of his dark blue t-shirt, he kept his eyes closed as he felt her hands coming to rest on the sides of his stubbled cheeks. Reaching up and taking her hands in his, he turned and led her towards the large oak wood desk before taking a heavy seat in the leather chair. Feeling the sharp pain in his lower back as he winced, he caught the young woman's smile half obstructed by the darkness as she straddled his thigh.

Feeling her lips moving along his collar bone before nipping at his stubbled chin, he winced once more before placing a hand on her bare shoulder. Feeling her sliding down in front of him, he watched as she rested on her knees before starting to pull at his belt.

 _Ten years…_

Hearing the clang of the belt buckle as felt her fingers unfastening the button to his jeans, Pierce closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the chair as he heard the zipper.

" _Thank you, Sir, I've been waiting over a year for this and it's another thing that I can cross off my list before I apply to the LAPD"_

Hearing Miriam's voice in his head as he felt the woman's mouth taking him all in, he brought his hand to rest on the back of her neck before threading his fingers through her loose hair, feeling the groan in the back of his throat.

" _Okay, if you could offer one piece of advice to someone like me, what would it be?"_

Tucking his chin into his chest as he kept his eyes closed, he saw her in his mind sitting defiantly before him with only two feet of space between them.

" _No one has ever dared to stand up to me more than once, and this makes three Ms. Tyler"_

 _What I wouldn't give to have you here right now Miriam_

Hearing the woman's moan as he tightly gripped the back of her head, he felt his breath quickening before letting out a low deep groan with his release.

"Doesn't that feel a whole world of better Cain?"

Hearing the pompous accented English accent from a darken corner, Pierce allowed his hand to fall from the back of the woman's head as she rose to her feet. Bringing the back of her hand up against her mouth, she offered a small smile as Lucifer emerged from the shadows with a wad of folded cash.

"You did well tonight Denise" Lucifer purred as he slipped the cash into her hand. Giving Pierce a smirk before leaving, she closed the door behind her softly as Lucifer walked slowly out of the shadows.

Rising to his feet, Pierce adjusted himself finishing off with his belt as Lucifer took a seat on the edge of the desk with a big smile on his face.

"I have many others at my beck and call who bear a striking resemblance, from behind, of your little lab rat if once wasn't enough to satisfy ten years" the Devil grinned as he watched the Lieutenant narrowing his eyes before crossing his arms over his chest.

 _Or, I have the real thing sleeping in my bed at this very moment_

 _Fully clothed was it were and untouched_

 _Shame_ Lucifer thought as he glanced up at the ceiling of the office.

"She called me Cain."

Blinking his dark eyes as he allowed the conversation to change direction, Lucifer leaned forward on his desk while reaching for the top desk drawer. Taking out two cigars, he held one between his lips and lit it with a stainless-steel lighter from his blazer pocket before blowing out the smoke. Holding it out towards Pierce, he knew the man would shake his head no.

"So, your theory that your very presence affects her might have been a little bit of an overshot?" he smiled, sucking deeply on the cigar.

"She doesn't remember anything though. And this brings me to asking you for a favor."

"I can only imagine what you are going to ask of me? The use of my penthouse for the night? Another round of questioning her about just how deeply she currently despises you?"

"I want you to ask your Father to contact me."

Feeling the burn in the back of his throat as he started coughing uncontrollably, Lucifer scowled as he set his dark eyes hard on the standing Police Officer.

"You are seriously joking."

"I am deadly serious" Pierce spat as he watched the Devil rising onto his feet.

"Well, you know what to do. Just like everyone else on this forsaken planet, put the palms of your hands together and pray" he growled, bringing his hands nearly together before letting them fall onto his black panted thighs.

"Your Father has let me walk Earth alone since I was a young man, he is due to answer me" Marcus spat as Lucifer chuckled.

"The old man believes that He is too good to answer to anyone, even to his own children" Lucifer began as Pierce interrupted him.

"But he has spoken to you while you have been here on Earth. Earl Johnson ring a bell?"

Narrowing his eyes as he knew of the man Pierce was referring to, he turned half around and stubbed out the end of his cigar into the clean ashtray before setting it down.

"Thorough detective work Lieutenant, but have you forgotten that I have no desire to ever speak to that son of a bitch again?" Lucifer cursed as he moved past Peirce, lingering only for a few seconds to breath in deeply. Making his way towards the window, he looked down into the street and smiled at the long line of clubbers eagerly waiting for a pass inside.

"He needs to answer for what he's done to me. I have spent an eternity dealing with my…mark while he has remained silent. He owes me answers."

"And you think He is just going to come down and pull up a chair?"

" **HOW WOULD I HAVE KNOW HOW TO KILL?** How would I have known, to rise up and act on a desire to kill my brother by beating his head in with a fucking rock?!" Pierce shouted as Lucifer turned around to face him.

"Your Father used me as his guinea pig for the rest of humanity, and now I am paying for his experiment with being forced to live forever. **FOR FUCKING EVER!** " he yelled, kicking the leather chair clean across the room with such force as it crashed into the far wall.

"Well don't think I took a trip on down to your heated desert outside of Eden to show you how to throw a rock like a baseball" Lucifer spat as Pierce sighed in irritation.

 _This is useless_

Moving towards the closed office door, he had just wrapped his hand around the handle when a throat cleared from directly behind him.

"My dear Marcus, I do believe that you owe me a death and in return, I will think about your little request."

 _The sooner I die, the sooner I can stop thinking obsessively about her_

 _The sooner she can get on with her life_

Releasing his hold on the door as he breathed in deeply, he turned around and paused as he watched the Devil rubbing his hands together, chomping at the bit to inflict some pain.

…

 **Thank you to all for reading and subscribing! Thank you to Fujiflower, Mint Tea and Skulls, Tacha Pradel, and Ritsikas for leaving reviews.**

 _Fujiflower: LUCIFER HAS BEEN SAVED BY NETFLIX! Thank you so much for reading my story and leaving reviews! I've been on a writing kick with this story and more chapters are going to be written in record time lol._

 _Mint Tea and Skulls: I'm so excited Lucifer has been saved. It would be interesting to watch Lucifer drag Cain to hell himself with his bare hands, but something tells me they are going to not mention it. Thank you for taking the time to read and review!_

 _Tacha Pradel: Thank you so much for leaving a review!_

 _Ritsikas: Tom Welling has the most amazing eyes, and I will reference them any time I can lol. I'm aiming to have my version of Cain more conflicted with his feelings towards Miriam and how he handles them. Thank you for reading!_


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own anything related to Lucifer, DC Comics, Vertigo, or Sandman series, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to Tom Kapinos, Fox, and mentioned above. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 12**

 **Song(s): La La Land (DVBBS & Shaun Frank ft. Delaney Jane), You Would Have To Lose Your Mind (The Barr Brothers)**

 _LUX Nightclub, 6868 Hollywood Blvd, Los Angeles, California…_

Slowly opening her eyes, Miriam stared hard at the unknown bedside table before taking in a deep breath of a lingering expensive cologne that seemed imbedded in the black pillowcase. Rolling over onto her side, she sat up and winced as the morning sun shown brightly into the bedroom.

 _This is not my bedroom_

"It's about time you woke up lab rat."

Hearing the man's irritating accented voice from the foot of the bed, Miriam groaned as she took note that she was still fully dressed from the night before.

 _Thank fuck_

Sitting up straight as she pressed her back against the headboard, she moved her eyes around the room, spying the pieces of oil painted artwork and a small safe that looked to be built into the stone wall.

"Is this your bedroom?" she questioned, catching his eye as Lucifer Morningstar sat back in a black comfortable looking armchair.

"It is. What do you think?"

 _Is he asking me for my opinion in the décor?_

"It definitively looks like a bachelor pad, though I wouldn't have thought you to have an interest in anything biblical, even if your name is another for Satan."

Smiling widely as he looked to the carved stone walls, he leaned forward and fixed a flirtatious eye on the young woman sitting up in his bed.

"I know that we didn't sleep together last night, so stop staring at me like you've seen me naked" she spat as Lucifer let out a chuckle.

"Sure, scold the man who thought to bring you a Venti Americano with an extra espresso shot."

Sliding down to sit at the end of the bed as she shook the black sheets off, Miriam analyzed the Starbucks cup that sat beside his empty hand.

"Do I have to ask if you've put anything in that?"

Narrowing his eyes as he knew she was referring to some kind of drug, he scoffed before thrusting the cup out towards her.

"Please, don't insult me. I don't need to drug woman or man to get them into my bed. All, come willingly" he growled as Miriam pressed her lips together tightly before taking the cup from his long fingers.

"You didn't answer any of my questions last night."

Catching her eye as he brought his own Starbucks cup up to his lips, Lucifer gave a slight shake of his head.

"I dare say that you didn't last too long before you saw my king size bed" he smiled as Miriam ran a hand through her loose hair.

"The Lieutenant said that I called him Cain. Who is Cain?" she questioned, taking a long sip of her drink as Lucifer crossed his legs.

"Surely you've been exposed to some Bible School gibberish" he spoke, stretching his arms up and over his head.

"Yes, I know the story of Cain and Abel if that is what you are referring to."

"Indeed, and I am curious as to why you seem to know who he is, yet not remembering the words you have spoken."

 _Wait…_

"Are you trying to tell me that the Lieutenant is Cain? From the Bible?" she blurted out as Lucifer kept his eyes steady on hers while he took a sip of his coffee.

"First off, the Bible is not real. Jesus walking on water? God speaking from a mountain, Marcus Pierce wandering Earth since the dawn of time? That is insane."

"Dear child, the Bible is very real, and so are all the major players. Some of whom…you have already met."

 _He is a complete nutjob_

Setting her cup down on the floor, Miriam rose to her feet as she spotted her shoes upturned on the throw rug.

"Yeah no. Sorry, but that's not good enough Mr. Morningstar. Cain and Abel are not real people, and God does not exist."

…

 _345 E 1_ _st_ _Street, Apt 3, Little Tokyo, Los Angeles, California…_

Rubbing her tired eyes as she trudged up the humid staircase all the way to the third floor, Miriam kicked aside a fresh stack of LA Herald's as she stepped up the window that faced down into the alleyway between her run down red brick building and another. Watching a white aproned young male hauling out a black garbage bag of kitchen scraps, she felt her stomach rumble as she realized she hadn't had anything to eat yet.

Except for the Venti Americano with an extra shot happily provided by Mr. Lucifer Morningstar.

"God…"

Hearing the moan falling from her lips as she shook her shoulder length brown hair out from the black hair elastic, she ran her fingers through her hair, teasing out the strands before wiping at the corners of her mouth.

"You didn't sleep with him, that's the most important thing" she muttered as she walked up to her door. Taking out her keys, she turned the lock and stepped inside, desperately desiring a shower and some sort of breakfast before getting her things ready for the beach.

Listening to the radio on the drive home, she was pleased it was suppose to be sunny for the next seven days with no chance of rain and a minimum of eight-eight degrees during the daytime.

 _Maybe it was a blessing that you suspended me for the week Marcus Peirce when it's suppose to be gorgeous surfing weather_ she thought as she made her way down the hallway towards her bedroom. Pushing her door open as she tossed her shirt onto the floor next to her cloth laundry bag, she was not expecting to hear anyone walking out from Dakota's bedroom as she turned around.

"And where did you spend the night last night?" Dakota questioned as she waged a single finger in front of her face with a smirk.

 _Why bother lying to her, I'm sure it will come out in casual conversation one day_

"I…actually went out to a nightclub last night" Miriam spoke as she gathered her hair back up in a half ponytail before moving to her closet. Opening the door, she grabbed a white tank top and blue jean shorts before moving to her chest of drawers.

"Okay, that's not like you to go to a club, especially not on your own. I tried calling you" Dakota spoke as she watched her best friend pulling out a black bikini top and bottom.

"I haven't turned my phone on yet today. Have you seen my wetsuit zippered top?"

"Are you going through some kind of early midlife crisis? You never go to nightclubs. It's like fighting tooth and nail to even get you to come out with a group of friends" Dakota whined as she watched Miriam toss all her items onto her white comforter bed.

"Who did you go with?"

"No one."

"Uh huh, and which club did you go to?"

 _Jesus, why is she on my case? If she's hoping I'm going to say I went to a nightclub with Marcus Pierce, she is going to be waiting all summer, and fall, and winter_

"I went to LUX."

"Bullshit."

Throwing her eyes onto her friend, Miriam was amazed to see her momentarily speechless.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I call bullshit that _you_ , got into LUX."

 _Okay, now this is getting ridiculous_

"Have you ever been to LUX?" she questioned, catching Dakota's laugh as she came and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I dare say that we are not the type of people that are welcomed in that place."

 _Type of people?_

 _She means the rich, young, good looking clubbers who smelt of money and ordered expensive drinks without a thought to the end of the night bar tab_

"And if I told you that I got in because my name was on the list?"

Watching Dakota's mouth fall, she felt it strange that she didn't pick up on the woman's jealousy or envy, but rather, she saw something else…

 _Panic_

 _Worry_

"Why the hell would your name be on _his_ guest list?!"

"Believe it or not, Lucifer Morningstar works with the LAPD as a Civilian Consultant."

"There is a rumor going around Los Angeles that he does favors for people" Dakota whispered, as Miriam went back to her closet to search for her wetsuit.

"Isn't Los Angeles known for being the City people flock to for their hopes and dreams? To strike it rich?" she muttered as she caught Dakota leaning towards her.

"I've heard that some people say that he is the Devil himself."

 _"...the Bible is very real, and so are all the major players. Some of whom…you have already met."_

Breaking out into laughter as she spied the bright orange sleeve of her wet suit stuffed behind her black peacoat, Miriam moved the hanger aside as she tossed the surfing garment onto the bed.

"The Devil? Really Dakota?"

Watching her friend's face remain as still as stone, Miriam grabbed her swimsuit, shorts, and tank top before moving towards her door for the bathroom.

"I'm deadly serious Mir, I have heard that many people have sold their souls to him for a favor."

Closing the bathroom door with her foot as she dumped all her clothing on the closed toilet seat, she switched on both faucets to the shower before peeling off the rest of her clothing. Leaning on the edge of the sink as she peered into her reflection in the mirror, the young twenty-one-year-old took in her tired eyes as she thought of Dakota's earlier words.

" _I've heard that some people say that he is the Devil himself."_

"Well, with a stage name like Lucifer Morningstar, he can play up being the Devil all he wants. Who is going to cry copyright?"

…

 _Topanga Beach, Malibu, California…_

Staring up into the sunny blue sky, Miriam smiled as she spotted not a single cloud in the sky.

Catching sight of the other surfers amongst the waves and the families with their children closer into shore, she took a deep breath of the salty air before letting her Jansport fall to the sand. Laying her board down, she kneeled down in the sand and unzipped the main pouch to take out her wet suit jacket. Pulling off her white t-shirt, she slipped the tight-fitting fabric over her arms before zipping it up to just under her breasts. Pulling off her jean shorts, she adjusted her black bikini bottoms before taking out a box of surfboard wax and a leash.

Running the wax along the top of the board, she made numerous small circles as two small toddlers dressed in matching one-piece suits and pink floppy sunhats ran by. Giving a small wave with her free hand as the girls giggled and ran back towards their Mother, Miriam stuck her leg out and fastened the black leash around her ankle before tucking everything back into her bag.

"God it's gorgeous out."

Picking up her board as she gathered the excess cord of the leash into her hand, she slowly walked across the sand and felt the warmth of the water around her toes as she walked out deeper. Laying on her board as she felt the water against her face, she paddled with long deep strokes as she threw all thoughts of the LAPD and Marcus Pierce out the window.

 _Forty Minutes Later…_

Setting her board down as she sat in the sand beside it, Miriam ran her fingers through her wet salty hair as she breathed deeply. Laying back as she stretched her arms up over her head, she closed her eyes and felt the hunger in her stomach as she remembered the Kind bar she had packed earlier.

" **OH MY GOD!"**

Sitting straight up as she heard the woman's scream, she looked all around her before spying a growing group of people near the upper part of the sand line that met the grass and a large overbearing palm tree.

" **SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE!"**

Rising to her feet as she stared at the crowd, she quickly bent down to grab her Blackberry and took off at a jog.

"What's going on?"

Catching the eyes of a man who had been earlier building a sandcastle with his son near the water's edge, she spied the worry in his eyes as he struggled to speak.

"Someone's found a dead body."

"Male or female?"

Offering a questionable stare as he shook his head, Miriam moved around him and spied a life guard shouting into a walkie talkie.

"Has anyone called the police?" she questioned, moving to the front of the crowd as her eyes fell on the exposed legs of a woman laying flat on her back in the sand. Swallowing hard as she moved her eyes up the body, she took in the black shorts and light pink t-shirt before spying the deep bloody slash that ran at the left side of the throat clear to the right side. Squinting her eyes as she stared at the woman's cut throat and the bloody sand beneath her, Miriam heard the chatter around her as she moved towards the life guard.

"I am with the LAPD Forensic Department, have you called the police?"

"I did, and I think someone else in the crowd did too. What do we do?"

 _Crowd control_

"We have to get everyone back from the scene."

Feeling a rush as she watched the guard turn around, she heard his loud shouting as the sounds of sirens echoed off in the distance.

 _What do I see?_

"Brown hair, same strangulation marks, deep cut through the throat with almost decapitation" she whispered to herself before suddenly straightening up.

 _It's a serial_

Quickly pulling her mobile phone out from the inside of her surf jacket, Miriam thumbed in 911 and as she brought the speaker up to her ear, she frowned as the dial tone beeped to signal that the call could not be completed.

 _Please try your call again, this is a recording_

Re-dialing the number, she swore under her breath before scrolling through her contacts for Ella Lopez's number in the Evidence Lab.

"Come on Ella, pick up, pick up…"

Hearing the same repeating dial tone, Miriam stared down at the screen and chewed on her bottom lip as she didn't know what to do.

 _Did I get it wet?_

 _Sand?_

Scrolling back up to try Ella's number one last time, her eyes fell on the local area code of a received call that had brought her outside in record time, and on the back of a certain man's motorcycle, only to hear that he had not thought her to be anything exceptional.

"Lieutenant Pierce" she breathed as the sirens of the ambulance and police cars grew louder and more urgent.

Hovering her thumb over the options to call or message, Miriam Tyler held her breath and pressed the green call button as she brought the phone back up once more to her ear.

…

 _Los Angeles Police Department, North Hollywood Division, 11640 Burbank Boulevard North Hollywood, CA…_

Hunching over his desk as he scribbled his name along the second last page of the documents that would see him sell his home for a hundred thousand over asking price, Marcus Pierce glanced at the empty packing boxes that would be full before the end of the evening.

 _This is how your life will forever be Cain_

 _No more marriages_

 _No more children_

 _No more relationships for fear that one day, she will ask you why you are not growing old with her, why your face never ages with wrinkles_

Feeling the vibration of his mobile phone in his back pocket, Pierce leaned forward and pulled it out, letting it drop on the desk before turning to the final page of his bill of sale. Moving his eyes onto the phone number displayed on the screen, he shook his head and dragged his finger along the bottom to answer Miriam's call before hitting speaker phone.

 _Do you feel what I feel Miriam?_

 _Like a thin invisible tether that refuses to break?_

"You still have six days remaining in your suspension Ms. Tyler" he barked, taking his pen up to sign the final page that would see him selling his beach front Marina Del Rey property.

The last step before he left the state for another fifty or so years.

"Lieutenant, you need to have Ella Lopez and Detective Decker come down to Topanga Beach in Malibu right now. There is a dead female with her throat slashed just the same as the crime scene at the park. Someone already called the police I think, but…her throat is cut just the same…"

Catching the rush of her words as he sat up straight pressing his back against his chair, Pierce released the sheets and pushed them away as he narrowed his eyes, catching the back of Chloe Decker retreating towards her desk.

"Say again, where are you?"

"Topanga Beach, in Malibu. I told the lifeguard I was with the LAPD and we are trying to do crowd control. Some police are already here."

Nodding his head as he rose to his feet, Pierce held the phone firmly against his ear as he ripped open his office door.

" **DECKER!** Get Lopez, we leave in five minutes."

…

 _Topanga Beach, Malibu, California…_

Staring at the young dead woman's feet as a long sheet was pulled over to cover her body, Miriam couldn't help but shiver as the afternoon sun disappeared around a group of clouds.

"What prescient are you with?"

Turning her attention back to the young uniformed Officer as he flipped open his notebook, Miriam watched over his shoulder as another marked cruiser parked in the lot.

"I am a Forensic Science placement student from Cal State at the North Hollywood Division under Lieutenant Marcus Pierce" she spoke, watching the Officer scribbling.

"Did you touch the body?"

"No. I just walked around her leaving two feet in distance. I could see her throat slashed open but I didn't see anything around her knives, anything sharp" she replied, gathering her damp hair up and into a ponytail. Rubbing her left arm as she felt the nylon/polyamide and elastane fabric, she was about to ask if she could quickly run to her car to change, when she spied Chloe Decker with Lucifer Morningstar bringing up the rear.

 _Guess I should get use to him showing up every time_

Spying Ella in the distance exiting out of a grey Dodge Charger, she held her breath as she spotted the Lieutenant standing next to the driver's side door.

 _You did call him_

"Because none of my other phone calls would go through."

"Pardon?"

Blinking quickly as she shifted her eyes back onto the Officer, she shook her head before smoothing her hands over the dried sand on her thighs, wishing she had put her jean shorts back on and not hanging around in her swimsuit bikini bottoms.

 _This isn't a fashion show, it's a crime scene_

Catching Ella's eyes as the petite Forensic Scientist halted beside the covered dead woman, Miriam was about to step forward just as she heard a throat clearing behind her. Turning back around, her eyes fell on Pierce as he adjusted the sunglasses resting on the bridge on his nose. He said nothing but simply stood still as he brought his hands up to rest on his hips.

"Good afternoon Lieutenant."

Offering the pleasantry as she felt his eyes looking her over from head to toe behind the tinted lenses, she reached down and brushed more dried sand off the front of her bare leg.

"I think you should speak to a Psychiatrist."

Straightening up slowly as she watched him remove his glasses, Miriam rested her hands on her hips as she felt the stretching of her wet suit jacket.

"Well if that isn't the nicest hello I have ever received" she spat, watching the Lieutenant taking a step forward.

"You've seen two dead bodies and have been at two raw crime scenes. You may be a student who is gun hoe to become a Police Officer, but you are my responsibility and I don't plan to have you snap emotionally before you get your chance."

 _Your responsibility?_

Brushing her hands together as she gave a slight nod of her head, Miriam turned around and watched as Lopez set about putting on her gloves.

"She could use the help."

Hearing Miriam's words as he hung his glasses off the v-neck of his white t-shirt, Pierce cleared his throat as he tried with all of his might to not look the young woman over once more.

 _You are seriously killing me_

"You are still suspended."

Stepping past her as Miriam gritted her teeth, she watched as Detective Decker paused to take out her mobile phone before she caught the wide smile of Lucifer Morningstar.

 _Fine then_

Walking over to the uniformed Officer she had spoken to minutes before hand, she signaled for his attention as she felt her arm being bumped.

"You seem to have lost your shorts" Lucifer grinned as Miriam ignored the man at her side.

"You wear a three-piece polyester suit even when it's almost one hundred degrees?"

Stopping short as he gave an irritated snort, Lucifer shoved his hands into his pant pockets as he caught up to her once more.

"Polyester I think not Student. Tom Ford would smack you upside the head" he growled as she stopped in front of the Officer.

"Do you need anything else from me, or can I leave?"

"You don't want to stick around? Perhaps maybe put on a show in the water for the Lieutenant?" Lucifer questioned as Miriam sighed.

 _I just really want to get out of here_

Roughly bumping her elbow into the man's ribcage as she heard his groan, Miriam smiled to herself as she made her way towards the roped off crime scene. Giving the area a large berth, she could feel a certain pair of eyes following her as she spied her bag and board on the upper part of the beach.

"I don't think our brief conversation this morning warranted the answers you may have been looking for. So, I have decided to offer you another invitation. Come to my club tonight at eight, and I will answer any questions you have regarding your desires, and…"

"I know what I desire Mr. Morningstar, and it isn't you" she growled as Lucifer came to stand at the tip of her surfboard.

"Pity, because I'm sure you'd love one good night in the sack with me to release all your pent-up anger concerning that tall, square jawed, blue eyed wanderer of the world."

…

 _Marcus Pierce's Residence, 3806 Ocean Front Walk, Marina Del Rey, California…_

Tossing his keys down onto the wooden side table just inside the front door, Pierce stood in the setting evening sunshine and breathed in deeply as he heard Lopez's words echoing through his mind.

" _Lieutenant, this woman's death is very similar to the case from three months ago, and similar to the body found at Monlux Elementary. Very similar strangulation marks to subdue, and one very similar deep cut across the throat exposing the pharynx and esophagus occurring post mortem. I'm glad Tyler caught this."_

"And you spotted it Tyler" he spoke out loud as he walked up the stairs and sat his backpack on the dining room table.

Staring out of the large floor to ceiling window as he watched two surfers gliding along the waves with ease, he closed his eyes and pictured Miriam standing in front of him, her brown hair damp and tossed from the salty sea water in nothing but a pair of swim bottoms that showcased her slim legs and a wet suit jacket that was zipped up to rest just beneath her bikini top.

Looking over to his closed black backpack, he unzipped the main pocket and withdrew the real estate papers that would have him free of this place by tomorrow afternoon. Holding them firmly in his hands, he slowly ripped them in half before tossing them into the trash bin beside the kitchen island.

"Never, have I felt anything of this magnitude for anyone else except her" he breathed slowly as he straightened up and removed his gun and holster from his hip. Reaching around his other hip and under his white t-shirt, he massaged the fading yellowish green bruise that was a result of his shotgun injury.

 _Miriam._

 _I knew a Miriam once._

 _A hard working, strong feminist female. The sister of Moses and Aaron who watched over her brother in the marsh of the Nile and led the Israelites in the Song of the Sea_

Blinking his eyes quickly, he reached a hand out and steadied himself against the kitchen island as he remembered the first time he had laid eyes on the young girl of the same name many many years ago…

 _(Flashback)_

 _The coos of the infant child wrapped in cloth met his ears as he watched the back of the hunched over girl smile before sticking her tongue out to distract her brother._

" _We must be strong in these trying times. My son has been saved by the grace of Bithia and the God of Abraham, and he shall have no fear or want for the rest of his life" Amram spoke as he watched his wife Jochebed shoo Miriam away from the infant's basket._

 _Catching the young girl's eyes as she grabbed the chipped water pitcher, he watched as she crossed her arms and twirled around._

" _Miriam enough! Complete your chores as a child of this family!" her Father scolded as the young girl stared at Cain._

" _I too will be mighty one day. Moses may lead, but I will help those in great need with my own hands and voice…"_

"So very similar" he muttered, walking to the far wall of the east end of the house. Scanning his eyes, he found the rock among the hundreds that lined the various surfaces and as he took it up between his fingers, he smoothed his thumb along the jagged edge that had rested once against the outside wall of the small dwelling that had housed the family of Moses.

" _Why do you take such a stone from my Father's house?"_

 _Hearing the young girl's voice as he turned around and slipped the rock into the pocket of his robe, Cain nodded his head as she stared up at him in a combination of fear and wonder._

" _Memories."_

…

 _345 E 1_ _st_ _Street, Apt 3, Little Tokyo, Los Angeles, California…_

 _7:11pm_

Setting down her cup of instant coffee beside her laptop, Miriam ran a hand through her damp, freshly washed hair before taking a seat at her desk. Flipping open the lid, she ran a finger over the mousepad and watched as the screen popped up to life.

Breathing slowly, she brought up the sticky notes application and started making her to do list to tackle first thing in the morning when she closed her eyes and felt a shiver running over her shoulders.

" _Good night Cain…"_

Opening her eyes quickly as she stared at the blinking cursor, she tasted the unfamiliar name on her tongue as she rested her fingers lightly on the keys.

"Cane…Kane?...Cain?"

" _You called me Cain…"_

"Where else in literature is there a Cain…except in the Bible" she muttered, scoffing as she brought up Google. Typing in the name Cain, she hit enter and sat back against her chair before taking up her coffee mug. Taking a deep sip of the scalding hot liquid mixed with cream, Miriam stared at the approximately 75,7000,000 detected results before moving her eyes down the listed results:

 _Cain and Abel – Wikipedia_

 _Curse and mark of Cain – Wikipedia_

 _Cain: Story & Meaning: Britannica_

 _The Untold Story of Cain and Abel_

 _Cain and Abel: Scriptures and Legends_

"Everyone knows the story of Cain and Abel" she muttered, remembering her brother's announcement that his Sunday School class was to learn about sibling rivalry, courtesy of the world's first murderer and his unfortunate younger brother.

"Why would I call you Cain Lieutenant Pierce? That makes no sense…" she spoke in a low tone as she hovered over the Ancient Hebrew link. Clinking on the link, her eyes fell on a grainy colored picture of two men each kneeling in front of stones with flames emitting smoke up towards the sky.

 _Abel as the shepherd with his lamb and Cain with his fruit and vegetables_

"The Bible is nothing but fiction. Written by men, for men, and with no female input" she spat, slamming the lid down as she listened to Dakota banging around in the hallway outside her door.

 _He was so angry_

Grabbing her coffee as she moved towards her bed, Miriam pulled back her sheets and took a seat on the mattress as she propped her pillow up.

"This is only day one of seven…"

 _Before I see him again_

Rolling her eyes as she finished her coffee down to the las dregs, she reached for her phone and stared at the all of the days phone calls.

 _How could all these phone calls not go through?_

"Yet, your phone call Marcus is the only one?"

She had never had no reception on that beach before in all the years she had been surfing and hanging out, yet today of all days, nothing had gone through except her call to the Lieutenant.

 _You've got to stop thinking about him, this is an obsession and it's already cost you a suspension for acting on something foolish and childish_

"There is no way in hell this is a coincidence. Looking up at her ceiling, she felt the distaste in her mouth as she was not about to ask God if he was trying to play matchmaker.

"I wouldn't give something that doesn't exist the satisfaction."

Looking at the time on her phone as she cleared the call log, she heard light tapping against her door as Dakota pushed it open.

"I thought you said you were going out tonight?"

Tossing her phone aside in the sheets as she rose onto her elbows, Miriam rolled her eyes as her best friend took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"It's nothing fancy" she lied, rolling over and getting up onto her feet.

 _Are you really going to go back to Lucifer Morningstar's penthouse?_

 _He looks like he might be the kind of sicko who would spike a woman's drink though his arrogance speaks otherwise_

 _But I really want some answers._

Grabbing a pair of blue jeans with a rip along the left knee, she pulled them on before grabbing a plain white t-shirt with a pocket above the right breast. Tucking the bottom of the shirt into the front of her jeans, she ran her fingers through her damp hair and decided to leave it down before reaching out on her dresser for her Urban Outfitters opal moon ring set.

"So, you've given up on the Police Officer?"

Sighing as she turned towards her friend, Miriam rolled her eyes before walking across the floor towards the door.

"I don't even know if I want to tell you about my phone."

"What about your phone?"

Walking into the kitchen as she grabbed a glass and turned on the faucet, Miriam downed it all before shaking her head.

"So, aside from having to talk to the police about the body on the beach, I…had to call him. But it had everything to do with the deceased woman."

"Okay…so why do I get the feeling you are about to freak out?"

Crossing her arms over her chest as she glanced at the time on the stove clock, Miriam swallowed hard as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Because before I called him, I had tried to call 911 and the call wouldn't go through. I then tried to call Ella Lopez who is the Forensic Scientist in the lab at the prescient, and that call wouldn't go through."

"What do you mean the call wouldn't go through?"

"I mean, I would dial the number, and I would get that sound of a wrong number. But when I called Marcus Pierce as a last resort…it went through with no problem."

Clicking her tongue against her cheek as she watched her best friend processing her words, Miriam shook her head and walked out of the kitchen alcove towards her Tom shoes.

"I…don't even know what to say to that. But I'm telling you, this shit has to be fate."

"Yeah well, fate is greatly pissing me off right now" Miriam cussed as she grabbed her phone and shoved it down the back pocket of her jeans. Taking up her car keys, she gave a small wave before pulling open the door knob as she came face to face with Marcus Pierce himself.

"What in the fuck?"

Hearing her swear as he blinked quickly in complete surprise, Pierce slowly lowered his raised fist and stood in perfect silence.

"Are you really kidding me right now that you are standing outside my apartment door?"

It was no holds back as Miriam tightly clutched her car keys feeling the searing pain in her palm as she stared into Pierce's blue eyes.

"I…"

"You are too late if you think this girl has been sitting around on the couch waiting for you Officer. In fact, she's going off right now for a date with a guy who deserves her. A guy who knows that she is hot, fun, and hella good in bed! So, you're too late."

Watching Pierce's mouth falling open as Dakota blurted out from behind her at the threshold of the doorway, Miriam wanted nothing more than to scream as she turned around and roughly pulled the door shut with a loud bang.

"Lieutenant…"

"You have a date?"

Pressing her lips firmly together as she crossed her arms over her chest, she held her chin steady as she looked up into his eyes.

 _No_

"Yes, as a matter of fact. And if you don't mind, I don't want to be late" she spat, stepping around him as she felt a strong hand gripping her arm.

"I wanted to give this back to you."

Looking down to his other hand, she caught sight of her identifications as she felt insulted.

"Right, so…you can't make up your mind if I am suspended now?" she spat, pulling her arm away as she moved her keys into her other hand. "We've done this before, and I really think I want the seven days to clear my head and not see you. So, keep those."

"You impressed me today Tyler."

Hearing his words as she shook her head, she took out her phone and looked at the time before shoving it back into her pocket.

"Glad that I could provide you some amusement Lieutenant."

Crossing his arms over his broad chest, she was secretly pleased that he was getting pissed off and damn it, she was going to have the last word.

"The fact that you were able to recognize a similar kill pattern, the fact that you didn't just leave the discovery of a body to anyone else on the beach, shows great initiative and attention to detail. Something the LAPD will be lucky to have in you."

 _Okay, now I am pissed_

"I don't get it with you. One day it's praise, the next it's a suspension. I already have plans for tomorrow, day two of my suspension, to see about a job for the rest of the summer, so…"

She was not prepared for his next move.

Taking a small step backwards, she barely had time to react as Pierce closed the distance between them, cupping her face with his large hands as he leaned in and captured her lips with his own. Feeling his lips parting hers, she couldn't help but let out a small moan as she felt her fingers tightly twisting at the excess fabric of his shirt in the bid to pull him closer against her.

Breaking their kiss as he rested his hands on her shoulder blades, Miriam had only one thing to say as she felt her knees weakening.

"Technically, that can be counted as assault."

Feeling his upper lip twitching as he gently squeezed her shoulders, Pierce lowered his lips against her left ear as he whispered.

"Technically, _you_ assaulted me first."

Holding her breath as she felt her stomach muscles tightening, Miriam felt the warm of his breath against her ear lobe as she closed her eyes.

 _I can't take much more of this if two days later he decides I'm not worth it anymore_

"Take your identification, and report back to the Lab at eight."

Feeling his hands leaving her shoulders, she nearly put up a fight as she watched him walking towards the staircase.

 _Don't go_

 _Don't go_

"You can't be blind Marcus that I…like you" she breathed as he nodded his head in return, wearing what looked like a painful smile.

"Looks like, we are just going to have to learn to live with it."

…

 **Thank you to all for reading and subscribing! Thank you to tachapradel, fujiflower, ritsikas, and mint tea and skills for leaving reviews.**

 **Tachapradel: Thank you so much for your review!**

 **Fujiflower: Ah ha. I was wondering how many people might have thought Miriam was the one alone with Pierce ; )**

 **Ritsikas: I love writing to music. I brought up JLO and had flashbacks of high school and remembered all the lyrics!**

 **Mint tea and skills: I have not heard of this site Archive of Our Own. I will def check it out!**


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own anything related to Lucifer, DC Comics, Vertigo, or Sandman series, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to Tom Kapinos, Fox, and mentioned above. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 13**

 **Song(s): Take Five (Dave Brubeck), Show Me Your Soul (Red Hot Chili Peppers), Beyond a Mortal (Austra)**

 _345 E 1_ _st_ _Street, Apt 3, Little Tokyo, Los Angeles, California…_

" _Learn to live with it."_

Standing outside the apartment door as she listened to the Police Officer descending down the three stories of stairs to the sidewalk outside, Miriam tightened her fingers around her picture identification badge and security card pass as she felt the sharp edges of the plastic cutting into the palm of her hand.

"You know I saw him kissing you."

Hearing Dakota's low voice as her roommate slowly pulled open the apartment door, Miriam turned and said nothing as she saw the hint of smile on her lips.

"Are you going to follow him? If anything, he's probably waiting for you downstairs" Dakota grinned as Miriam turned, keeping her mouth firmly shut. Catching her roommate's snide look, she took a step towards the threshold and watched as Dakota ducked out of the way of the flying badge and security pass. Hearing both pieces land on the hardwood floor boards, the young woman turned and started for the stairs as she heard Dakota's words of wisdom following her down.

"Make sure you use a condom!"

Rounding the stairs on the second floor, Miriam slowed her steps as she felt a rush of blood to her head.

 _What are you going to say if he is outside?_

 _What are you going to do if he is just standing there, waiting for you?_

 _What are you going to do?..._

"Please be outside Lieutenant" she whispered as she took a deep breath and pushed open the broken building door on the first floor. Feeling the warmth of the evening Los Angeles air hitting her face as she stepped out onto the sidewalk, she moved her eyes around and immediately felt pathetic as she spied no one around.

 _Why do you keep doing this to yourself Miriam?_

"Why would I think he was here waiting for me. Dakota told him I had a date…" she spoke to herself as she remembered the look on his face after she had told him she was infatuated with him.

 _Not the look of a man who was impressed, or really interested_

"You looked more in pain with my words, than impressed Marcus Pierce. But I'd still lead you to the nearest alleyway and straddle your hips with my back up against the dirty wall."

Walking along the inner part of the curb towards the parking garage on the other side of the red brick building, Miriam squeezed her keys between the flesh of her fingers as she laid eyes on her Honda Civic.

Staring through the glass of the of windshield belonging to the navy ghost car he had signed out earlier in the day, Pierce rubbed at the light scruff around his jaw as he watched the young woman settling into the driver's seat of her car. Watching her backup lights glowing in the dark, he glanced down at the soft glow of his mobile phone taking in the time before he threw the Charger into gear.

 _So, you're following her now Cain?_

Gripping the top of the steering wheel tightly with one hand as he kept back a distance, Pierce narrowed his eyes on the road in front of him as he slowed to turn right onto Judge John Aiso passing a brightly lit Downtown Fitness Center.

"Where are you going Miss. Tyler?" he whispered to himself in the empty car. Hearing the vibration of his mobile, he quickly glanced down to see the name DECKER flash across the screen before letting out a groan. Tossing the device onto the dashboard, he ignored the second text vibration as he watched the Honda Civic turn towards East Temple.

"Not now Decker" he gruffed, watching Miriam turning onto the US-101 North.

He would never admit to anyone, but at this very moment as he drove six car lengths behind in distance from the bumper of the Honda Civic, he felt intense jealousy as he pictured in his mind a young male, probably from the University crowd with awkward hands and only one thing on his mind with an end of the night goal.

Shrugging his shoulders as he felt the Charger engine picking up speed, Pierce watched as the Civic stayed towards the right before signaling and taking the ramp for Cahuenga. Tapping the edge of his thumb against the wheel, he frowned as he took in the crowded sidewalks and lights of Hollywood Boulevard.

 _Not where I would take you for a date_

Tucking his chin into his chest as he slowed down for a red light, Cain moved his eyes left and right before he recognized just how close they were in proximity to LUX.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Muttering as he watched Tyler signal and pull into the dark alleyway of Lucifer Morningstar's nightclub, Cain continued to drive and spun the wheel around in a U-turn as he ignored the blaring of car horns and stuck up fingers. Pulling over against the curb just down from LUX, his hard-blue eyes took in the long line up outside the club just as he heard the light tapping of acrylic fingernails against the passenger side window.

"Ten bucks for ten minutes handsome."

Moving his eyes onto the young blonde as she smiled her lipstick stained lips, Pierce shook his head without offering a word as he heard her cuss from the other side of the glass.

"Is your date with Lucifer Morningstar?" he whispered to himself as he felt his jaw becoming rigid with the very thought of her in his company. Moistening his lips, he could taste the remnants of Miriam's faint vanilla lip balm as he debated whether to follow her inside or keep watch if she came out with someone other than Lucifer.

Gripping the steering wheel tightly as his eyes fell over the lined-up women dressed up for a night out on the town in short skirts, heeled shoes, and over the top makeup, he knew he could not stay in the vehicle without seeing the young student with his own eyes.

 _I need to see you Miriam_

…

 _LUX Nightclub, 6868 Hollywood Blvd, Los Angeles, California…_

"Can anyone just go upstairs to his penthouse?" Miriam questioned out loud as she watched the elevator doors close before her. Feeling the lift taking her up to the very top of the building, she leaned her back against the glass wall and stared at the stainless-steel buttons.

 _Maybe that's the point. He wants all the attention, keep no one away because he is Lucifer Morningstar, Devil Extraordinaire_

"Attention whore."

Hearing the low ding of the elevator, she watched as the doors slowly opened to reveal a dimly lit open concept floor. Stepping into the open living room, Miriam moved her eyes over to the black baby grand piano and caught sight of a seated Lucifer Morningstar on the bench, slowly rolling up the uncuffed sleeves of his white Tom Ford dress shirt.

"You are late Lab Rat."

Biting her tongue as she slowly walked across the floor towards the piano, Miriam gave a quick glance towards the wall of expensive bottles of liquors before coming to stand beside the baby grand.

"I…had an unexpected visitor at my door" she replied as Lucifer smiled before stretching his fingers. Playing the opening notes to Brubeck's Take Five as the Devil closed his eyes, Miriam watched as he relaxed his shoulders.

"Let me guess, six feet three inches tall, blue eyes that would bring any man or woman to their knees, and a jaw so square it could cut glass?"

 _He's making fun of me_

"Are you finished?" she spat as Lucifer gave a slight nod of his head.

"Come and sit. Do you play?"

"Play the piano? Or mind games?" Miriam questioned as Lucifer shifted slightly on the bench to make room.

"How about both?"

Listening to the notes of the famous jazz piece as the man beside her moved his fingers effortlessly over the black and white keys, Miriam felt the slight jealousy as she wished her parents had allowed her to pursue such interests. Even though Fairfield was a city with over one hundred and fourteen thousand people, they had lived in the countryside on the small farm just down from their beloved church.

 _(Flashback)_

" _Miriam, wasting time by tinkering away at the piano instead of helping your Father farming for our livelihoods is just a waste of your physical ability…"_

Hearing her Mother's voice in her head as she watched Lucifer resting his fingertips on the hood beside an empty glass tumbler, she shrugged her shoulders with an irritated feeling.

"I would be willing to give you some private lessons Lab Rat. You, me, and a bottle of Scotch" Lucifer smiled as Miriam shifted to place more space between her and the seated man.

"It must really bother you to have to keep after me all the time as I don't fall under your little seductive spell automatically" the young woman teased as Lucifer let out a cough.

"Trust me, if I really wanted you, you wouldn't stand a chance."

Hearing his deep words, Miriam cleared her throat as she rose to her feet.

 _Lucifer Morningstar knows no boundaries or ethics_

 _Remember that_

Staring at the still seated well dressed man as he scratched at the side of his chin, Miriam felt a number of questions forming on her lips as she glanced at the tumbler.

"Thirsty?"

"I've heard, that people say you are the Devil."

Rising to his feet as he took up his empty glass, Lucifer smiled as he walked around the bench before stopping to stand beside her.

"Do you think I am the Devil?" he breathed as Miriam turned around to face the bar.

"I think you are a con man with a flair for the dramatic."

Moving towards the wall of alcohol, she stopped at the wooden bar as Lucifer walked around. Picking up a glass bottle with no label, he re-filled his glass before pouring one for her.

"Doesn't the Devil play tricks?" he questioned, watching Miriam taking a small sip as her lips spread into a grin.

"Now the serpent was more crafty than any other beast of the field that the Lord God had made."

 _Somehow, she knew that quoting scripture, the few sentences that she had bothered to memorize from her childhood would set him off._

 _But it wasn't proof_

"If you'd please not speak of my Father in conversation with me, I'd greatly appreciate it" he growled, downing all the liquid in his tumbler.

Shaking her head slightly, she couldn't believe she was about to egg him on by asking the foolish question that had suddenly formed in her head.

"Do something to prove that you are the Devil."

 _How fucking stupid am I to ask this?_

 _There is no such thing as the Devil, or God, or Heaven, or Hell…_

"Trust me my girl, if I could show you my Devil face right here and now you'd never question anything ever again."

 _This is insane_

"So, no proof? Equals no Devil. You are not the Devil" she spoke firmly as Lucifer propped his chin up on the palm of his hand.

"Oh, I am the Devil Miriam Tyler, and one day, your mind will break enough for me to show you" he purred as she gently pushed her glass away.

"If you are able to hypnotize me, what makes me think that you didn't plant in my mind the idea of Cain and Abel?"

"Ah, so you've been doing some research on your own."

"Mr. Morningstar, I grew up with overtly religious bible thumping parents with a younger brother. We were always reminded of the story of Cain and Abel whenever we fought."

"And?"

"A work of fiction."

"There is more to your heartthrob Lieutenant than you believe Lab Rat. Mark my words when I say that I would not and will not ever lie to you. Marcus Pierce _is_ Cain."

 _Now I am getting really pissed off_

" **WITH WHAT PROOF?!"**

"Ask him."

 _Ask him?_

 _ASK HIM?!_

"Sure, why not. Hey Lieutenant Pierce, are you Cain from the Bible? You know, Cain and Abel…"

 _And Seth_

Freezing in place as she felt a cold wave washing over her entire body, Miriam felt her breathing growing shallow as a sudden dryness coated the back of her throat.

" _Do you have any siblings?"_

" _Two brothers. We haven't spoken…in years."_

" _What are their names?"_

" _Abel and Seth."_

" _Right…that's very biblical of your parents…"_

Raising her eyes onto those belonging to Lucifer's, she watched his lips slowly pulling into a wide smile.

"Cain, Abel, and Seth."

…

 _In a world that can be so insane  
I don't think it's very strange  
For me to be in love with you  
I wanna know more than your brain_

Resting his hands on the balcony railing in front of him, Pierce scanned his eyes over the crowd on the floor below as he squinted, trying to drown out the booming beats of the Red Hot Chili Peppers sounding over the ceiling speakers.

 _But if she were here for Lucifer, she would be upstairs in the penthouse_

Feeling a sharp pain in his stomach as he tightened his hands around the railing, he raised his eyes to the dark ceiling above him as he felt the warmth of a body coming to stand beside him.

"I don't suppose, you are here to see me, are you?"

Looking down into Maze's dark eyes, he watched as she traced the tip of her tongue along her top lip in seduction.

"Not even in the slightest."

Hearing his curt response as she dragged the tips of her fingernails sharply along the flesh of his knuckles, the Demon rose onto the tips of her heeled boots as she spoke near his ear.

"Then it must be that cute girl that just went up to the penthouse."

 _Into my life, you were injected  
Not something that I expected  
Now I smile from your affection  
We have made a soul connection  
Just for whom does your bell toll  
Don't be cold show me your soul_

 _So, she is here for Lucifer_

Moving away from the woman at his side, Pierce walked down the staircase straight towards the far side of the long bar and took a seat with a good view of the balcony. If she came down from the penthouse, she would have to come by the balcony to leave by the front door.

 _Yes, I find you so appealing  
When you show me how you're feeling  
You, my friend, need not be kneeling  
Open up and start revealing  
Trust in me, my heart is sole  
I need to see, show me your soul_

…

 _10:21pm_

Pushing away the only bottle of Budweiser beer that he had been working on for the last hour, Pierce raised his eyes just in time to spot the back of Miriam's shirt disappearing into a crowd of people near the balcony.

 _There she goes_

 _Alone_

Rising to his feet as he scowled upon spying Maze's smiling face moving towards him from the other side of the bar, Marcus Pierce reached into his jean pocket for his wallet as Maze leaned in close.

"Your money is no good here Cain" she smiled, licking her lips with a low growl before pulling back the flesh on her face to reveal a dead sunken eye.

"Not your best side Demon."

Hearing Pierce's snide remark, Maze extended her middle finger up high as the Officer made his way towards the balcony. Turning left towards the set of stainless steel elevators, he listened to the sound of his Blundstone boots thumping across the floor as the beats of the music started to fade.

…

"I don't believe in faith. There has to be proof. Proof of…something."

Whispering to herself as she stifled a yawn with her hand, Miriam reached into her pocket and felt around to the back before letting out a string of curses.

"I did not just leave my keys back in that penthouse" she moaned, slamming the palm of her hand down on the hood of her car. Turning around, she raised her eyes up to the very top of the building and felt her stomach sink as she took in the soft lighting. Shaking her head as she gave a serious thought to walking home and approaching Lucifer the following morning at the prescient for her keys, Miriam sighed as she walked back down the alleyway towards the front double doors.

"You wouldn't be the first woman to come back to Lucifer's penthouse more than once in the same night."

Wincing as the bouncer standing in front of the door looked her over with judgmental eyes, Miriam was about to reach into her pocket for the twenty dollar bill she had stuffed in earlier when she straightened her back.

"And I'm sure Lucifer Morningstar would not be pleased to hear that you were the one responsible for the halting of my presence for his enjoyment" she dared, feeling sick as she put out the suggestion that she was offering herself sexually to the man in the penthouse.

Stepping through the door as it was held open, her ears picked up the ending notes of a song that sounded like it belonged on a catwalk of models as she walked to the elevator doors. Watching them open without her pressing the button, she stepped back just as a dark-skinned woman with shoulder length dark brown hair and black eyeliner eyes gave a sly smile.

"Going…up?"

"Uh…."

Stepping into the elevator, Miriam caught her reflection in the glass wall directly in front of her and noticed the woman at her side staring with intense interest.

"God, you smell good."

Shrugging her shoulders as she closed her eyes, she mentally cursed herself for just not walking home as she heard the woman shifting closer.

 _I don't even remember taking the keys out of my pocket_

 _Unless…_

"Oh, that shit head."

Smiling as she heard Miriam's curse, Maze reached out and lightly dragged a fingernail down the length of the young woman's sleeve.

"You must be talking about my Boss."

Shifting her eyes onto Maze, Miriam felt the halting of the elevator as she caught the woman holding out a hand.

"The name is Mazikeen,"

"Forgive me for not wanting to shake your hand if you are familiar with Lucifer" Miriam began as the doors slowly opened. Hearing Maze's chuckle from behind her, she turned and watched the woman wag her fingers as the door closed.

 _Weird_

Turning back towards the piano, Miriam scanned her eyes across the exposed black and white keys before looking over the top.

 _Nothing_

 _Where in the hell did he put them?_

Hearing Lucifer's accented voice from across the room, Miriam raised her eyes and felt the string of curses lingering on her tongue as she picked up another familiar male voice. Smelling the scent of fresh cigarette smoke, she slowly moved across the living room floor, passing a long white sectional sofa and big screen television just as the two men's conversation caught her ears.

"Have you spoken to your Father yet?"

"Requests like this take time, and you know my Father already has it in for you. No one holds a grudge like God the Almighty Father."

"What…are you doing here?"

Hearing Miriam's voice from the edge of the balcony, both men turned sharply to face her as Pierce stared, frozen in place.

"Well now," offering a wide smile as he reached into his shirt pocket, Miriam narrowed her eyes in anger as she watched him pull out her keys with a small shake. Tossing them in the air, both men watched as she snatched them out of the air before training her glare on Pierce.

"Did you follow me here?"

Hearing her question, he remained still as Lucifer tossed the butt of his cigarette over the edge.

"Tis the time that I bid you all a goodnight, for my audience awaits" he smiled as he came to stand beside Miriam.

"Oh, and don't you two worry about cleaning up" he winked as Miriam felt her cheeks flushing with anger.

Hearing Lucifer's footsteps disappearing as he entered the elevator, Miriam heard Pierce's throat clear from behind her as she wheeled around.

"Seriously answer me now, did you follow me here?"

Hearing the anger in her voice as he stared down into her face, he knew lying would do no good as he folded his hands behind his back.

"Yes."

"Fucking incredible." Clutching the keys in the palm of her hand, Miriam felt the vibration of her phone in her back pocket. Knowing she had turned off her ringer earlier in the evening, she was prepared to have a stand off with the Officer in front of her as she watched him take a step towards her.

"Miriam, I…"

"Yeah, I've had enough for one night. From Lucifer spouting that he is the Devil minus the pitch fork and horns, to you now apparently stalking me, I just want to go home."

"Wait…"

Halting in her steps as she turned back around to face him, Miriam let out a sigh as she watched him come to stand directly in front of her.

"Ask me who I am."

 _What?_

"What do you mean, ask you who you are?" she asked in confusion as Pierce felt his jaw clenching. Watching the tall man reaching out for her hand, she took a step out of range as she felt a cold shiver running down the center of her spine.

 _Why am I getting a bad feeling about this?_

"Miriam, ask me who I am" he repeated in a deeper voice as he kept her eyes firmly in his.

 _You do this Cain, and it will change everything_

 _It will change you and it will change her_

 _If she believes me…_

Letting out a sigh as she felt her phone's vibration once more, Miriam Tyler avoided his outstretched fingers as she blinked at the lingering scent of the strong cigarette smoke.

"Who are you?"

 _Tell her Cain_

 _Tell her_

Keeping his eyes firm on her own, Pierce closed the distance between them and felt his broad chest bumping into her own.

"I… am the world's first murderer."

…

 **Thank you to all for reading and subscribing! Thank you to Mint Tea and Skulls, Fujiflower, Soarocks for leaving reviews.**

 _Mint Tea and Skulls: Thanks for taking the time to read! I don't really have a time line of when I post, but right now I am on a writing kick with this story so the chapters are coming out in record time!_

 _Fujiflower: Haha. I knew before you posted your finally explanation that you meant their kiss. Thank you so much for your kind words on my story. I hope that once season four is on Netflix it might draw some more readers._

 _Soarocks: Thank you so much for your review!_


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own anything related to Lucifer, DC Comics, Vertigo, or Sandman series, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to Tom Kapinos, Fox, and mentioned above. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 14**

 **Song(s): Something The Boy Said (Sting), My Old Self (Wide Mouth Mason), En Csak Azt Csodálom (The English Patient Soundtrack)**

"I…am the world's first murderer."

Staring into Pierce's blue eyes as she heard his words, she could feel the hardness of his chest pressing into hers as she refused to blink.

"You…"

Feeling his strong fingers gripping hers, Miriam narrowed her eyes as she felt a rawness in her jaw.

"I _knew_ he put something in my drink."

Blinking his eyes quickly in confusion, Pierce let the young woman's fingers fall from his as he watched her built up anger come to light.

"That…asshole Lucifer Morningstar! I never should have taken the drink he offered. Stupid…"

"Tyler…I…"

Throwing a hand up, Miriam cursed under her breath as she roughly stepped around the Lieutenant.

"Save it. Lucifer is going around spouting he's the Devil, you are standing here in front of me saying you are…what, Cain from the Bible? I….can't even…"

"Miriam…"

Halting in her steps as she slowly turned back around, her eyes fell on two tumblers and a bottle of Crown Royal that had been shared earlier between the two men.

 _I need to get out of here now before I lose my sanity._

Striding towards the elevator doors with a firm stride, Miriam heard Pierce's heavy quick steps behind her as she spun around before throwing out a hand to open the doors.

"Nuh Ugh. We are not in your office Lieutenant, so don't think I have to listen to you any minute longer" she spat as she watched Pierce's eyes narrow.

 _Of course, she doesn't believe you_

 _Who in their right mind would?_

"Please…"

"See you tomorrow, bright and early Lieutenant."

Leaning back against the mirrored wall inside the elevator, the young woman closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing before staring up at the lights above.

"This is un-fucking-believable…" she breathed, as she felt her knees buckling.

 _Why didn't I let him show me?_

 _Prove to me that he is Cain?_

"Jesus Christ" she breathed, rubbing at her tired eyes as she felt the beginnings of a migraine. Watching the doors open, she moved down the back hallway and heard the notes of a piano before picking up on Lucifer's voice singing the tail end of a Sting song. Moving around the corner, she kept close to the inside of the wall as a group of scantily clad women walked by, laughing and hanging off one another.

Setting her eyes onto the three-piece suited dark-haired man, she watched as he gave a slight nod while standing behind the black piano bench before making his way through the crowd of still applauding hands towards the bar. Narrowing her eyes, she watched as the woman who had introduced herself as Mazikeen, stood behind the crowded bar pouring a tumbler that she kept near her elbow.

 _Such an arrogant piece of shit_

Making her way down the staircase, Miriam kept her eyes fixed on Lucifer's back as he took up the tumbler and brought the rim to rest against his lips as he noticed the young student.

"My my…even I am not _that_ fast" he teased with a smile as Miriam balled up her fist and brought it clean against his nose. Dropping the tumbler as it shattered at their feet on the floor, Miriam ignored the glass as it crunched under her shoe.

"You, are a piece of shit Lucifer Morningstar! What did you put in my drink?"

Hearing the spit in the woman's voice as he brought his hand up against his nose, Lucifer pulled his fingers away slightly to see the blood dripping.

"Trust me when I say human that there is a very thin barrier between you and I right now, and I am this bloody close to crossing it and exerting all my power on you" he growled as he grabbed at the napkins on the counter.

"I know you spiked my fucking drink, and leaving me alone upstairs with…that man who is calling himself a fictional character from the fucking Bible? Not cool" she spat as Lucifer pulled the napkins away from his nose.

"What will it take to make you believe?"

 _To believe?_

'I'm going home."

Watching the young woman walking away and across the dance floor towards the staircase, Lucifer half thought to chase after her before he felt a hand on his upper arm.

"She's not your problem Lucifer."

Turning his eyes onto Maze, the Devil felt the growl in his throat as he looked up to the ceiling of the building.

 _Why didn't you show her Cain?_

Grabbing a bottle of Crown Royal from just behind the bar lip, Lucifer spun around and started to march towards the set of elevators as he narrowed his dark eyes on the closed stainless-steel doors.

"Perhaps you've been a bit rusty with running a knife through your chest" he growled as the doors open, revealing a surprised looking Pierce.

"Oh no, Lieutenant, you may have been quick with the Lab Rat, but you will take your time with me tonight" Lucifer sneered as he shoved the broad chested back against the mirrored wall, ignoring the smashing of the glass as the doors closed them inside.

…

Taking a deep breath as she busted out of the double front doors, Miriam muttered a half-hearted apology as she pushed past a bouncer and out onto the sidewalk. Hearing the beats of the clubs situated around and behind her, she jaywalked across the road and slowed as she approached the driver's door.

"I wish I was still suspended" she spat as she turned around with her keys in her hand. Looking up to the top of the penthouse, she focused her eyes on the lit-up balcony windows as she pictured the over six footed Officer staring her down.

"Are you watching me right now Marcus Pierce?"

Slamming her door as she tossed her phone onto the passenger seat, she caught the blue blinking light signaling a message as she started the engine. Grabbing the device, she put it on speaker phone as she sat in the darkness, adjusting the air conditioning as she felt the evening heat coming in through the window.

 _You have, three new messages_

"Okay…"

" _Hey, it's me. Can you call me? Hope everything is going well with your summer job at the police station."_

Skipping to the next message, Miriam felt a frown crossing her lips as her brother Aaron's voice broke out for the second time.

" _I know you are probably really busy, but I could really talk to you right now…"_

Deleting both messages, she ignored the third and tossed her phone aside before scanning through the radio stations. Settling on KOLA 99.9fm, she threw the Honda into drive as she started to drum her thumb to the lyrics of Wide Mouth Mason.

 _When I walk outside in the middle of the rain  
When I watch the sun come out again  
When I feel sunlight wash over my face_

 _Woman it feels like you  
And everything else is crazy  
I'm up in the kitchen singin, Mama's out in the backyard  
Daddy's downstairs diggin' a grave  
I'm up to my neck Oh Lord, Mama's working too hard_

Singing at the top of her lungs as she drove all the way down Hollywood Boulevard, she turned onto East Temple and began to pick up speed as she fantasized about a venti café latte and a hot bubble bath.

"I need to relax if I am going to have to face him tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day until the end of August" she muttered to herself as she mentally counted how many weeks were left until the end of August and the end of her summer position with the LAPD.

Feeling a pit in her stomach that refused to budge, she tightened her grip on the steering wheel as she spied a Starbucks with a drive thru window.

"Not soon enough" she breathed, pulling into the lot as she rolled down her window.

 _Thirty minutes later…_

 _12:12am_

Setting her keys down quietly on the kitchen counter as she left the lights off in the apartment, Miriam walked down the hallway and past Dakota's closed door as she entered her own bedroom. Stripping off all of her clothes, she grabbed her house coat and wrapped it around her bare shoulders.

Taking a sip of her cooling coffee, she stared at the wall for nearly two minutes before moving across the floor towards her desk. Roughly grabbing her chair, she angled it to face her as she took a seat on the edge of the bed, keeping her back straight.

"Alright, start talking God" she challenged, staring at the seat of the empty chair as the silence of her bedroom closed in around her.

"Fine. You listen to me."

Spying her Me to We peach colored notebook on the edge of her desk, she rose to her feet and grabbed it and a pen before flipping open to an empty lined page.

"One, prove to me that you are the Devil and not just acting like the Devil, show me something that only the Devil can do" she wrote, before moving onto her second question.

"Two, prove to me that you are Cain from the Bible."

Shaking her head as she wrote the questions out, she nearly tossed the book aside as she looked to the empty chair seat.

Three, where is your mark from God?"

 _Jesus, what in the hell am I doing?_

"Of course, I am curious. But…vampires, werewolves, and immortal men, devils, angels, and demons just don't exist. They can't exist" she added as she felt the pit once more in her stomach.

" _The Bible is very real."_

Tossing her notebook aside, Miriam perked up her ears as she heard something fall beside the far bedside table near the window. Sitting perfectly still as she listened for another noise, she turned her head and saw nothing amiss before rising to her feet. Moving to the other side of her bed, she froze as her eyes focused on the bent spine of the small Old Testament from the church in Fairfield that she had tucked away at the very back of her bookshelf.

"Okay…"

Slowly walking towards it, she bent down and picked it up, inserting her finger between the pages that were separated. Feeling an unease falling over her shoulders, she turned the book over and scanned her eyes over the chapter headings that littered both pages.

"From Adam to Noah, The Fall…Cain and Abel."

"How can one even begin to think you are real?" she muttered to herself, staring at the empty chair in front of her. Picturing Marcus Pierce sitting before her, she moved her eyes down to his right arm as she focused on his upper bicep. Closing her eyes, she felt the warm air on her face as she leaned back against the seat of the grey Dodge Charger the first day she had met the six-foot three Lieutenant.

"Pars Est Sempiternum" she breathed as she remembered the design of the military designed tattoo.

Opening her eyes as she focused one last time on the empty chair, Miriam frowned as she realized that even if she wanted answers to her questions from Pierce, she had no idea where the man lived.

 _But you have his phone number_

Letting out a low sigh as she looked to her mobile phone charging on her nightstand, she felt a chill run over her shoulders as she moistened her lips.

"God, I wouldn't mind sharing your bed tonight."

…

 _Marcus Pierce's Residence, 3806 Ocean Front Walk, Marina Del Rey, California…_

 _1:16am_

Tossing onto his right side, Pierce let out a gruff between his pursed lips as he breathed in deeply, feeling his mind sinking into an unconscious sleep…

 _(Flashback)_

 _Hearing the_ _low baa's and the bleating of the sheep as they ran around the legs of his brother, Cain sneered as he tightly clutched the handles of the basket that held the potatoes still covered in soil._

 _Watching Abel rubbing at his beard with the back of his hand as he gave a gentle nudge against the rib of a sheep, Cain narrowed his eyes as he sat the basket down on a rock. Moving his hands against the harvested potatoes, he rubbed at the dirt and soil and paused as he stared down at the darkness beneath his fingernails._

" _Have you made your offering yet to God?"_

 _Hearing his Mother's soft voice, Cain turned around and peered over his bare shoulder as he saw her standing tall, holding a bushel of sticks._

" _No."_

" _Never forget to give your offering. Tell your brother Abel to do the same" Eve spoke as she turned around with a sad expression crossing her sun burnt lips._

 _Bringing the back of his dirty hand up against his sweaty forehead, he ignored the soil as it spread from his thumb across his face. Rising to his feet, he moistened his dry cracked lips as he made his way towards the bank of the river Gihon. Pulling off the piece of cloth that covered his modesty from around his waist, he allowed it to fall from his fingers as he dove into the water. Giving his head a vicious shake as the droplets fell down his shoulders, he allowed himself a few minutes to relax on his back as he opened his eyes to the blue sunny sky._

 _He would pick the best looking of all his harvested crops for his offering to God, and he would make sure that he was ready before his brother. Hearing Abel calling his name, Cain sighed as he allowed himself to sink back beneath the water,_

 _Fifteen minutes later…_

 _Arranging the best of his harvested fruit and vegetables around the small stack of crossed sticks, Cain frowned and reached for a large carrot that had a large smudge of dirt along one side. Rubbing it off with his index finger, he ignored Abel's hand as it slapped down on his shoulder in a warm greeting._

" _Do not think I will forget or forgive you for allowing your flock to graze on my crops Brother" Cain muttered under his breath as he began to work on starting his fire._

" _Father, I give you a newly born from my flock for your eyes" Abel spoke, closing his eyes as he held the small white animal between his bare arms._

 _Watching the flames of his Brother's fire burning bright and high as Abel raised the lamb up to the sky, Cain gritted his teeth as he finally saw some smoke coming from his own pile of sticks and grass. Waving a hand to fan the small flames, he smiled as the grass burned away. Placing all his potatoes, carrots, and apples grown and harvested by his own hands around the flames, he raised his eyes to the sky and closed them tightly._

" _My Lord, I give you the very best of my harvest."_

 _Hearing no response to his words, Cain slowly raised his hands up towards the sky just as a voice came thundering from the heavens above._

" _Cain my Son, I do not look favorably on your offering to me"_

 _Catching his breath as he threw his eyes open, the young man shook his head as he held up his hands once more._

 _Hearing nothing, Cain felt his fingers starting to curl up into fists as he caught sight of Abel rising to his feet with a stream of sunlight crossing over his bare feet._

" _Why do you favor my Brother's offering? My Brother did not birth the lamb, nor did he feed it the milk of its Mother" Cain spoke in a low tone as he heard a rumble of thunder from the far distance of the mountains._

" _Why are you angry? Why is your face downcast? If you do what is right, will you not be accepted? But if you do not do what is right, sin is crouching at your door; it desires to have you, but you must rule over it."_

 _Hearing God's words, Cain felt his teeth clenching together as he watched his Brother's lamb turning over on the sticks to become engulfed in flames._

" _Why you Brother? Why is our Lord delighted with you and not me?" he spat as he watched Abel leaving his fire for the river water down by the bank. Slowly rising to his feet, Cain stared down at the dying flames of his own fire before he trained his eyes hard on his Brother's retreating back…_

Throwing his left arm out fast as it made contact with the dark lamp and glowing alarm clock on the wooden nightstand, Marcus Pierce let out a growl as he struggled to sit up against the headboard.

"Fuck sakes!"

Breathing hard as he felt a sharp pain in his chest, he pressed his fingers gently against the bloody bandage as a result of the butcher knife Lucifer Morningstar had run through hours earlier.

Letting out a low groan as he threw the blankets off his bare legs, he staggered towards the bathroom and with bloody fingers, flicked on the bathroom light, squinting as the bulbs burned.

"Shit…"

Ripping the bandage off, he watched as blood dripped off his pectoral muscle and onto the white counter. Grabbing the hand towel behind him, he pressed it hard before catching the time on his watch.

"Five sixteen, might as well be up."

…

 _345 E 1_ _st_ _Street, Apt 3, Little Tokyo, Los Angeles, California…_

 _2:15am_

Making his way slowly down the dark hallway of the two-bedroom apartment, the well-dressed three-piece suited man had only one bedroom in mind as he narrowed his eyes on Miriam's closed door.

 _Here I come human…_

Slamming the palms of both his hands hard against the bedroom door, Lucifer Morningstar quickly grabbed the edge of the wooden frame before it smashed into the wall. Staring into the darkness of the room, his eyes found the still body laying on her side towards the curtain covered window as he picked up on her snoring.

Steeping into the room, he closed the door softly behind him as he slowly crossed the hardwood floor. Standing at the bedside, he stared down at Miriam before peering closer into her face. Feeling a slight sting along his face, he smiled widely as he felt the flesh of his face pulling back to reveal his Devil face.

"Now…time for you to wake…" Spying the small book next to Miriam's fingertips, he narrowed his eyes as he felt the vomit in his throat.

"For someone who doesn't believe, you have an Old Testament" he purred as he slipped the book away. Holding it pinched between his thumb and forefinger, his dark eyes caught a few Biblical words as he stared at one of two names.

" _Cain._ "

Hearing the growl leaving his throat, the Devil nearly threw the book across the room as he spied another notebook curled around the fingers of Miriam's other hand. Reaching over the young woman's body, he heard her taking in a deep breath as he grabbed the book.

Moving over to stand next to the window for light, Lucifer reached into the pocket of his navy-blue blazer and pulled out a black fountain pen before uncapping it between his pearly white teeth. Scanning his eyes over the list of questions Miriam had written down, he felt his lips pulling into a small smile as he started to write her desired answers.

 _One, would you like to know what the forbidden fruit was that Eve ate from my hand? Or are you asking to see my Devil face?_

 _Two, why not ask the man himself to run a kitchen knife through his chest in front of you and watch him rise?_

 _Three, get the blue eyed, square jawed tapeworm to take off his shirt_

Smirking as he scribbled the words, the Devil signed his signature with a flourish before reaching into his pocket to pull out a business card. Giving it a quick kiss as he tucked it between the pages, he closed the notebook and placed it on the top of her bookbag before he crossed his arms over his chest, watching Miriam sleep.

"Oh, I am quite sure you are going to have a hell of a lot more questions for me in the next coming days" he grinned as he turned around on the heel of his shoe.

…

 _Los Angeles Police Department, North Hollywood Division, 11640 Burbank Boulevard North Hollywood, CA…_

 _The Next Day_

 _11:23am_

"Did I already ask why you are dressed up?"

Looking down at her white H&M button up shirt tucked into black dress pants, Miriam shook her head as she stepped around Ella Lopez.

"I bet it has something to do with a certain, blue eyed Police Officer?" Lopez teased as Miriam ignored her.

"How many bodies are going to be in the meeting?"

 _Twenty minutes later…_

Carrying twelve copies of the Forensic Department's comparative report with her and Ella's findings on the string of deceased females tucked inside a large cardboard box in her arms, Miriam nodded her head as she watched Ella divert towards Chloe Decker's desk as she turned and settled her back against the boardroom door. Pushing her weight into the glass door, she stepped inside the boardroom on the tail end of an interesting conversation.

"…no crime, no mark, no curse; You'd be mortal and can finally die."

Halting in her steps as she felt the weight of the box in her arms, her eyes bore into Lucifer's as she looked over his shoulder at the childish illustrations on the whiteboard.

"Ah, how very nice to see you again Miss. Tyler" he purred as Pierce turned around, feeling the pull of his chest muscle with a wince.

"The meeting is still being held in here?" she questioned, not meeting the Lieutenant's eyes as she shifted the box in her arms.

"Yes Tyler."

Hearing Pierce's voice, she ignored him as she let the box drop down onto the clear table top with a thud.

"My….did we wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Lucifer teased as Miriam held her breath. Turning her eyes onto the whiteboard, she felt her knees buckling as she narrowed her eyes on the stick figure drawings.

"Find something you like?" Lucifer questioned, as Miriam took a step forward, avoiding Pierce's curious eyes.

"The story of…Cain and Abel" she breathed with confidence as she moved closer to the whiteboard, passing both men as they stood perfectly still and quiet.

"What makes you think these drawings are Cain and Abel?"

Wincing as Pierce spoke from behind her right shoulder, Miriam held her eyes steady as she moved from one drawing to another.

"Two Brothers, constantly fighting, one dies at the hands of the other" she spoke in a low tone as she narrowed her eyes in question on the drawing of a solo figure with wings that appeared to be diving into flames, or waves.

"How do these drawings make you feel?"

Hearing Pierce's question as he cleared his throat, she still refused to turn and look at him as she stared at one particular stick figure holding a rock with a small smudge of red marker. Feeling a shiver running down her spine as her mind started racing with questions.

 _Blood_

"I mean…God started it all. Had He not played favorites, who knows what would have happened" she breathed as Pierce opened his mouth to speak. Not able to get any words out, he turned and left the boardroom, shedding his black leather jacket as he made a beeline for his office.

"Well done Lab Rat. You've managed to frighten off the very man himself" he smiled as Miriam snapped back into reality.

"By the way, if you have anymore questions that you would like answered, please don't hesitate to continue in writing them down" he spoke, tossing the black and red markers in his hand down onto the table.

"What?"

Catching Lucifer's dark smile as he left the boardroom. Miriam quickly crossed the floor and caught the glass door before it closed. Striding through the bull pen, she looked around for the three-piece suited man and felt the string of curses building on her tongue as she ripped open the door to the Forensic Lab. Making a beeline to her bag, she rummaged around and spotted her peach notebook. Taking it out, she flipped it open and watched as a LUX business card slipped out and fell onto the floor at her feet. Opening up to the page with all the questions she had written down the night before, she felt her mouth go instantly dry as she scanned her eyes over the man's elegant scrawl.

"Son of a **BITCH!** "

Letting out the curse that she had felt building from the moment she had stepped foot inside the prescient that morning, Miriam Tyler focused her eyes on the door as she tossed the book down onto the floor, just as she heard the familiar ringtone of her phone. Ripping the device out of the front pocket, her eyes narrowed as she took in the phone number of her parents in Fairfield.

"Seriously, in the middle of the week?"

Debating on whether to answer the call, she juggled the device between the palms of her hands before swiping to answer.

"Hi Mom."

"Miriam, it's your Father."

She could count on a single hand just how many times her Father had telephoned her since she had moved to Los Angeles, and today, she could tell that something was up.

"Um, I'm actually kind of busy right now with work, can I call you…"

Hearing the deep breath exhaling on the other end of the receiver, she knew he was trying the best way to announce whatever it was that was leaving him speechless.

"Your Brother, has committed suicide."

…

 **Thank you to all for reading and subscribing! Thank you to Ritsikas and Fujiflower for leaving reviews.**

 _Ritsikas: I appreciate you taking the time to leave any reviews! Reviews for me, is the fuel to churn out the chapters. And while I can see lots of hits on my story(ies), not many take the time to leave reviews. Dakota is based off a friend of mine : )_

 _Fujiflower: I hope to get more readers. Maybe when Season 4 comes out? Thank you so much for your kind words._


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own anything related to Lucifer, DC Comics, Vertigo, or Sandman series, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to Tom Kapinos, Fox, and mentioned above. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 15**

 **Song(s): Anywhere Under the Moon (Dala), Waiting For Superman (Daughtry)**

Feeling the phone fall from her fingers, the young woman cursed as she bent down and snatched it up.

"Dad? Sorry, I…dropped the phone" she muttered as she heard the man's breathing on the other line.

"Child, do not apologize."

Taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes, Miriam felt her knees starting to buckle before she moved towards one of the table stools. Taking a light seat, she listened to the details of her Brother's impending funeral as she stared at the table top under her numbing fingertips.

 _You killed yourself Aaron_

 _You killed yourself…_

"Will you come home tonight?"

Hearing her Father's voice breaking through her thoughts, Miriam flexed her fingers as she nodded her head.

"I will take the bus."

Feeling her lips twisting into a grimace as her Father started to whisper a prayer, Miriam pulled the phone away from her ear as she looked up at the ceiling of the room.

 _Why pray to God?_

 _He didn't bother to stop Aaron from taking his own life_

Ending the call with her Father, she was about to rise to her feet just as Lopez pushed the lab door open, nearly hitting her elbow as she turned around.

"Hey, meeting is in like ten minutes…"

Tightening her fingers around the device as she cleared her throat, Miriam forced a smile as she held up her phone.

"I, just need five minutes. Sorry, it's school" she lied effortlessly as she kept her voice steady.

"Right…five minutes."

Watching the lab door close, her eyes followed Lopez as she disappeared around the corner towards the boardroom.

 _I'm going to be sick…_

Making a quick beeline for the washroom as she felt her stomach lurch, Miriam pushed the door open to the washroom and quickly threw a hand out, hearing the slam of the stall door against the wall as she dry heaved over the bowl. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she blinked slowly as she flushed the toilet, listening to the water refilling.

Taking a deep breath, she backed out of the stall and started to roll up the sleeves of her white dress shirt just as a throat cleared from the doorway. She knew the Lieutenant would not be so bold as to stalk her in the women's washroom, so that could only leave one man…

"Has the Lieutenant put you in that much of a fluster Lab Rat? Or, have I?"

Twisting on the cold faucet, she ignored the voice of Lucifer Morningstar as she brought her wrists under the cool stream. Letting her fingers get wet, she brought them up against the back of her neck before closing her eyes.

 _Anyone but him._

 _ANYONE, but him right now…_

Keeping silent as she opened her eyes onto the running water disappearing down the drain, Miriam cleared her throat as she turned off the faucet, twisting it as tightly as she could.

 _Don't let anyone see you down_

 _You are fucking stronger than this_

Lifting her head, she caught Lucifer's dark eyes in the mirror just as he slowly pulled out a silver whiskey flask from the inside of his suit jacket.

Taking her time to roll her shirt sleeves back down, she left the cuffs unbuttoned before turning around to face her stalker. She said nothing as she slowly moved towards him. Feeling his lips pulling into a wicked grin, his smile only grew wider as he felt the tips of her fingers against his, pulling the flask into her own possession. Taking a deep sip, she wiped at her mouth as Lucifer chuckled lowly.

"Well done!"

Shoving the flask hard against his dress shirted chest, Miriam strode to the bathroom door and yanked it open wide just as a uniformed officer did a double take before glancing at the sign above the door.

"Don't worry, this is the female washroom" she muttered as the officer stared hard at Lucifer. Running his tongue along the roundness of the flask mouth where Miriam's lips had been, the Devil gave a wicked smile before holding out a hand in gesture.

"By all means, don't let my presence stop you."

…

 _345 E 1_ _st_ _Street, Apt 3, Little Tokyo, Los Angeles, California…_

 _3:01pm_

Closing the apartment door slowly behind her, Miriam listened for any movement and breathed out in satisfaction when she heard nothing.

 _No voices_

 _No footsteps_

 _No roommate_

"Okay, you have shit to do, and you need to get it done before Dakota gets back" she whispered to herself as she looked at the dirty breakfast dishes sitting in the sink basin.

"But not those."

Turning on the heel of her boot, she walked determinedly down the hallway and pushed open her bedroom door. Marching straight to her closet, Miriam pulled down her white Jansport backpack and tossed it onto the bed before heading towards the bathroom. Grabbing her toothbrush, paste, brush, and face wash, she tossed everything onto the bed before retreating back for her makeup and contact solution.

Shoving everything into the front pocket of the bag, she grabbed her black framed glasses off her bedside table and gently laid them on her writing desk, next to her cell phone. Staring down at the dark screen, she felt her stomach sink as she remembered deleting her brother's voicemails.

"And one that I have not listened to" she whispered, feeling herself getting chocked up as she took a heavy seat on the edge of her bed.

" _Hey, it's me. Can you call me? Hope everything is going well with your summer job at the police station."_

Closing her eyes, Miriam felt the tears falling down her cheeks as she sniffed and wiped the back of her hand against the wetness.

I'm so sorry Aaron" she breathed before bending over at the waist to hold her head between her hands.

 _Twenty minutes later…_

Tossing her towel aside, she quickly gathered up her damp hair into a bun before pulling on a pair of black tights, a beige t-shirt and a black zip up sweatshirt with a hood. Stuffing her feet into her old white Converse Chuck 70 low top sneakers, she stuffed everything remaining on her bed into her backpack before moving back over to her desk.

She wouldn't need to bring her laptop or anything school related which would save room in her bag and as she stared down at her Blackberry, she took it up and thumbed in her password.

 _No messages_

 _No recent calls_

Spying the notification for one unheard voicemail, Miriam swallowed hard as she powered down the device. Setting it face down, she moved it to the center of the desk before taking a piece of white printer paper and a pen. Scribbling down a quick note to Dakota, she left it beneath the phone as she gave her room one last look.

Hearing the silence of the apartment around her, she was just about to close her bedroom door when she moved her eyes to her work bag. Staring hard as she felt the draw, Miriam walked back across the floor and ripped open the bag, grabbing the notebook she had flipped through earlier that held the elegant written scrawl of Lucifer Morningstar.

Tucking the notebook under her arm, she slammed the door behind her before striding back down the hallway towards the front door.

…

 _Greyhound Bus Station, 1716 E 7_ _th_ _St, Los Angeles, California…_

Tucking her legs beneath her as she nestled in on the fabric double seats at the very back of the bus, Miriam started to arrange her surroundings for the seven-hour ride that would take her back home to Fairfield, and to her parents Farm on Williams Road.

Setting her notebook down on the seat beside her, she was careful to not kick her Starbucks grande coffee over onto the floor as she dug out her headphones and ipod. Turning on the music, she set the device onto shuffle as she felt the bus starting to back up. Looking down to her notebook, she slowly picked it up and allowed the pages to fall open as she stared down at the answers to her questions.

 _Would you like to know what the forbidden fruit was that Eve ate from my hand? Or are you asking to see my Devil face?_

"The face of the Devil?"

Hearing her own whisper, she thought of goat horns, pitch forks, and red eyes with fire as she shook her head.

 _And the fruit that damned all women since the beginning of time?_

Folding the spine of the book, she reached into the front pocket of her bag for her glasses and as she settled them onto the bridge of her nose, she focused on the written scrawl.

 _Why not ask the man himself to run a kitchen knife through his chest in front of you and watch him rise?_

 _Get the blue eyed, square jawed tapeworm to take off his shirt_

Licking her lips as she thought of marching into Pierce's office and demanding that he remove his shirt, she remembered the taste of his lips from his crushing kiss that had buckled her knees in the hallway of her apartment building.

"Would you have come inside my apartment at my invitation?" she muttered to herself as she felt butterflies deep in her stomach imaging the Lieutenant following her down the hallway towards her bedroom.

Hearing the song that had been playing softly in her ears, she tucked the ipod into the front pocket of her hoodie as the lyrics started to sing…

 _She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away_

 _She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days_

 _She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late_

 _He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape_

 _She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name_

 _Like Lois Lane…_

"If he is Cain from the Bible, he would have…some kind of mark. The mark of Cain. He would come back to life, over and over, and over again."

Grabbing her pen out of her lap, she felt the question forming on her lips as she quickly scribbled it down in the book.

"Four, let me see your shot gun wound."

…

 _Los Angeles Police Department, North Hollywood Division, 11640 Burbank Blvd, CA…_

"Good night Lieutenant."

Hearing Ella's words as he gave a quick glance towards his open office door, Pierce remained silent as he moved his eyes onto the closed door of the Evidence Lab.

 _No lights on, door closed, empty_

 _She is doing her damnedest to avoid me_

Folding the file closed with his index finger, he sat in silence behind his desk as the flat screen television mounted on the wall on mute, switched over programs as Anderson Cooper populated the screen.

Reaching into his pant pocket, he pulled out his mobile phone and scrolled to the text message thread of conversation with Miriam Tyler. Running his thumb down, his eyes read every word and took in every call received and every call dialed out.

 _You've been stringing her along_

 _Showing interest, then pulling away_

 _Getting her hopes up, then extinguishing them in the blink of an eye._

Dropping his phone onto the desk as he let out a low groan, Pierce rubbed at his tired, dry eyes before grabbing the remote for the television. Shutting it off, he reached out and clicked off the table lamp, before sitting in quiet darkness.

 _It's Friday night, ask her out…_

 _And don't be a dick about it_

Moving his thumb over the screen of his phone, he closed Miriam's conversation and brought up the call log before selecting a phone number that gave a sour taste in his mouth. Pressing call, he took up the device and brought it up against his ear as he counted the rings.

"I just saw you thirty minutes ago Morningstar…"

"Cain! You will excuse the noise of the Los Angeles rush hour traffic as I hold the phone to my ear…"

Rolling his eyes as he listened to the pompous accented drawl of the Devil coming through his receiver, Pierce leaned back in his leather office chair and sighed.

"This isn't a social call Lucifer. Have you spoken to your Father yet?" he asked with an impatient tone as he heard Lucifer's chuckle.

"Such impatience my dear fellow. Perhaps one round with Denise wasn't enough to keep your appetite at bay for the little Lab Rat."

 _This isn't about her_

"And don't you dare tell me that your desire to have your mark removed has nothing to do with Miriam Elisabeth Tyler. Because, it does."

Holding the phone tighter between his fingers as it let out a cracking sound, Pierce closed his eyes as he remembered the thunderous words of God as if his punishment had happened just yesterday…

" _Anyone who kills Cain will suffer vengeance seven times over"_

Moving the Blackberry into his other hand, he reached his fingers up and gently massaged the permanent mark on his upper bicep that had been a constant reminder of his immortality and the physical realization that anything and everyone he would ever fall in love with, would be taken away.

"Do you honestly think Cain that if my Father were to take pity on you and remove your mark, that you would have a normal love life with the Lab Rat?

 _Who said anything about having a life with her?_

Hearing the words in his mind, he felt his stomach sink.

 _Can you really say that with complete confidence Cain?_

"What is taking so long Lucifer?"

Hearing the blasting of car horns as he heard the Devil's loud chuckle, Pierce knew he was not going to get any answers tonight from the Prince of Darkness and as he ended the phone call, he closed his eyes and heard the phone dropping from his fingers and onto the desk with a loud thud.

"Fucking…impossible."

Rising to his feet, he threw his eyes once more onto the darken lab office before glancing back down to the phone.

 _Call her_

 _Explain to her who you really are_

 _Show her…_

Picking up the Blackberry, he thumbed through his list of contacts and settled on Miriam's name before hitting the green call button. Hearing the rings, he narrowed his eyes as it clicked to voicemail. Ending the call, he brought up a new text message composition and typed in a simple request.

 _Can I ask you to dinner?_

Breathing through clenched teeth, he erased the message and thumbed in a more direct sentence.

 _I am on my way to see you_

…

 _Tyler Acre Farms, 7241 Williams Road, Fairfield, California…_

Watching her Mother all dressed in black as she finished drying the last plate from dinner, Miriam reached her thumb and index finger out and pinched at the fiery flame of the beeswax candle as Moses whined to go outside.

"Alright boy." Rising to her feet, she ignored the soft sniffling of her Mother as she pushed open the door, stepping out onto the porch as a soft rain started to fall. Watching the black lab running out into the dark yard, Miriam laid her hands on the wetness of the wood and took in a deep breath.

"Why in the hell is it always raining here?"

Whistling between her teeth as she watched Moses running up the stairs through the darkness, she winced as the dog shook off the raindrops from his coat before licking her outstretched fingers.

"I hear you, not a nice night to be out."

 _But the weather sure does match my mood_

Closing the door behind her as she heard the wind picking up from outside, Miriam headed straight for the wooden staircase when she heard her Father's throat clearing from the living room to her right.

"Miriam?"

Letting out a small sigh, she turned and slowly moved to stand just beside the supporting wall. Resting her eyes on the dark silhouette of her Father sitting with his Bible laying open on his lap, she felt her upper lip twitching as he slowly closed it over his thumb.

"How are you feeling?"

Hearing the softness in her Father's voice, she edged closer to the sofa and laid her fingers on the fabric of the arm.

"Better than I thought." Truth be told, she and her only sibling had never been particularly close in later years. His devote attention to God and wanting to become a Minister had soured her desire to even be in the same room, and it was that, which made her feel guilty at her behavior.

"You will speak tomorrow, correct?"

"Do I have to?"

Her words sounded pathetic as she caught her Father's eyes narrowing in disapproval.

"I have faith Miriam, that you will do what is right."

 _Damn it, he always knows just what to say_

"I know, that you and Aaron had your differences. I know that you are having difficulties with your faith and always have…"

"It's a hell of a lot more than that right now Dad" Miriam breathed as she caught herself.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

 _I know you are trying Dad. I know you feel guilty over Aaron, but my recent problems are nothing that you can help with_

"Maybe tomorrow, I'm going to turn in."

Placing a soft kiss on her Father's cheek, she heard him whispering a prayer as she felt her fists balling up at her sides. Climbing the staircase to her childhood bedroom, she passed Aaron's closed bedroom door and kept her eyes straight. Watching Moses jumping up onto the single bed, she closed the door and reached for her backpack that sat on the edge of her dresser. Pulling open the zipper of the large pocket to fish out her white slip, her eyes caught sight of the small wooden cross hanging above her bed as she narrowed her eyes.

 _Stop fucking hanging this shit up!_

Striding across the wooden floorboards, she ripped it clean off the small screw before throwing up the wooden frame of the aged bedroom window and tossing it out into the rainy night, not caring where it landed in the yard. Hearing a low whimper from Moses, Miriam turned her eyes and gave a sad smile.

Looking back out the window, she closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the glass as she heard the rain falling all around her.

"Pierce."

Hearing his name falling from her lips, she almost wished that she had talked to him in his office, or at least sent him a text message…until she remembered arguing with him in the penthouse belonging to Lucifer Morningstar at the exact time that she had felt the vibrations of her mobile phone sending her now dead Brother's calls to voicemail.

…

 _345 E 1_ _st_ _Street, Apt 3, Little Tokyo, Los Angeles, California…_

 _11:12pm_

Turning off the engine of the grey Dodge Charger, Pierce stared up at the dark top floor of the red brick building through the windshield and immediately let out a curse.

"You're not home Miriam."

 _It's Friday night, can you really blame a twenty-one-year-old College student for not being home at this hour?_

 _Were you expecting her to be sitting on her sofa? Waiting for the off chance that her consistent ignoring you all day would drive you mad and have you come to her?_

Letting his hands fall off the steering wheel and onto his black dress panted thighs, he clicked his tongue against the front of his teeth as he threw his door open.

"And if you are sleeping Miriam?"

Feeling the warm night air against his face as he walked up to the broken front door of the building, he pulled it open and was immediately hit with the stench of stale urine, no doubt from a homeless individual of whom the narrow staircase had provided a few hours of sleep and protection from the vulnerable, crime ridden city streets.

Reaching the top stair, he turned and slowed his steps as he found himself standing outside the apartment door. Cocking his ear, he heard no sounds from a television or stereo much less conversation. Raising his hand to knock, he took a step backwards just as a man and a young woman came clattering up the staircase, nearing falling into the hallway.

"Oh no. I may have taken pity on you when you bought me a drink, but if you think you are getting into my bed as soon as we get inside…well…maybe."

Narrowing his eyes as he recognized Miriam's roommate, he watched as her eyes went wide before letting out a drunken belch.

"Well, well. For someone who said they weren't relationship material, you seem to want to see her a lot Police Officer."

Freezing in his steps as he heard his girlfriend's words, the young man released Dakota's hand before straightening up his drunken posture.

"Police Officer?"

"Did she kick you out?" Dakota questioned as she took her keys out of her jean pocket, trying in vain to separate the one that would unlock the front door.

"I haven't knocked yet" Pierce replied as he stepped aside, giving the intoxicated couple some space as he had no desire to catch any of them if they fell.

"Dakota, right?"

Looking down at the Lieutenant's outstretched hand, the young girl grinned as she stabbed her key into the door lock.

"I see what she means by those big blue eyes of yours" she burped, placing her hand in his as he lightly squeezed in a greeting.

"I'd make you wait out here for her, but it smells like piss. Therefore, you may wait just inside" Dakota purred as she pushed the door open. Giving instruction for her bed guest to wait inside her bedroom with the door closed, Dakota pointed to a spot by the sofa and gave a firm eye as Pierce nodded his head.

 _Was she even here?_

"If she's been sleeping, you're in for a real treat. She usually sleeps naked."

Hearing Dakota's words, Pierce cleared his throat lightly as he remembered seeing Miriam's naked back the month previous when she had noticed her tank top inside out.

 _Flawless skin_

Watching Dakota moving down the hallway and keeping a hand at all times on the wall, he almost wished that he was the one making her way into her bedroom.

 _How would you react Miriam if you woke and saw me leaning over you in your bedroom?_

Glancing down at his watch, he took in the time and was about to call out when he heard footsteps in the hallway. Raising his eyes, he felt the disappointment as Dakota walked with a sturdier step, clutching a white piece of paper between her fingers and a Blackberry phone.

"She's not here Officer."

Narrowing his eyes on the paper between her fingers, Pierce watched as Dakota held it out towards him with a look of shock on her face.

"She's gone to Fairfield."

 _Is that home?_

 _Was it to get away from me?_

"Her brother committed suicide."

…

 _Grace Episcopal Church, 1405 Kentucky Street, Fairfield, California…_

 _The Next Day…_

Listening to the tale end recording of Amazing Grace as the cassette tape was shut off by one of the funeral home attendants, Miriam shifted uncomfortably in the pew as she stared at her Brother's closed coffin.

 _Though he hung himself, they still decided to close the casket_

Rubbing the palm of her hand over her black panted knee, Miriam felt a soft hand sliding over her shoulder as she heard a whisper in her ear.

"I am so sorry for your loss."

 _This is enough_

Rising to her feet, Miriam ducked out of the pew and heard the murmurs around her as she rounded the corner and entered into the small kitchen that was packed to the brim with small cut sandwiches and platters covered in tin foil.

 _You aren't going to cry, you aren't going to cry…_

"I have to get out of here" she whispered, spying a closed side door that she knew led out to the back of the church, she twisted the deadbolt and pushed it open, feeling the afternoon's warm air hitting her face.

She didn't want to go back to her childhood home, and the very thought as soon as it hit her, had her taking a seat on a wicker chair near the edge of the small woods.

"We may not have been close Aaron, but you were my Brother…and you've left me alone" she cried softly, bringing her hands up to her face. Rarely did she show her emotions, but nothing could stop her at this very moment for hating her Brother and his choice to kill himself.

"What could I have done for you Aaron? What in the hell could you have expected me to do for you?" she sobbed as she heard the bells of the church starting to ring from above the steeple. Not wanting to be found crying her eyes out, she had no desire to mingle with the poor souls who had sat in the pews around her, silently pitting her and her family's situation at such a tragic loss. Rising to her feet, Miriam wiped at her eyes with the back of hand, sighing as she spied the mascara before turning towards the gravel road that would lead her eventually, back to the farmhouse.

…

 _Later that day_

 _5:23pm…_

Pulling on a pair of dark green Wellington boots, Miriam tucked in the cuffs of her black skinny jeans before grabbing her black sweater. Pulling it up over her head, she gathered up her hair into a ponytail and looked around for a pair of work gloves in the wicker basket next to the wooden handmade bench.

"Where are you going?"

Rolling her eyes as she heard her Mother's voice from the kitchen, the young woman rounded the corner and leaned her shoulder against the wooden beam of the house built by her Father's own two hands. Spying her Mother kneading a lump of bread dough on the counter, she watched as the woman's fingers expertly molded the dough into a rectangular tin.

"Out to feed the animals."

Pulling at the white hand towel that seemed to be constantly attached to her hip, Yulia Tyler rested her hands on the hips of her black mourning dress as she stared at her daughter with puffy eyes.

 _She's probably wondering why I have not yet cried. Don't you worry Mom, I've done enough in private…_

"You are staying for a few more days, are you not Miriam?"

"I can't. I have to be back in the City for Monday. My bus leaves in the morning at nine" she added, catching her the woman's irritation.

"You should be staying here to help your Father out. With…with your Brother gone, you need to be here" Yulia spat as she ripped the towel from her waist and tossed it onto the countertop. "Enough of this Police nonsense!"

Narrowing her eyes as she listened to her Mother's scolding, Miriam scoffed as she turned around to leave for the outdoors.

"I'm not the Farmer in the family. Never have been, never will be!."

Roughly ripping open the front door, she ignored the loud bang as Moses shot out from right and galloped across the yard towards the fenced in barn holding the Anglo-Nubian goats. Marching across the gravel of the driveway, Miriam kept her eyes firmly planted on the small red structure as the baa's and bleating's grew in her ears.

Moving her fingers along the clasp of the iron wrought gate lock on the other side of the fence, she heard the squelching of the mud beneath her boots as she grabbed the hanging silver bucket. Noticing the sizable dent along the side as she moved towards the barn, she was unaware of the pair of blue eyes that followed her every move.

Looking down at the toe of his brown Blundstone boot, the broad-shouldered man angled his head as his eyes caught sight of a small wooden cross. Feeling his stomach turn at the sight, Pierce kicked it aside as he returned his gaze onto the young girl.

Filling the bucket up a second time with grain feed, Miriam hummed to herself as she reached out and grazed her fingers along the brown back of the goat before touching the animal's floppy ear. Feeling a smile crossing her lips as she gathered some grains in the palm of her hand, she held it out and watched as two small ewes greedily lapped.

Raising her eyes as she heard a deep male cough coming from the far wooden fence near the side of the farmhouse, Miriam felt the bucket falling from her fingers as her breathing quickened.

Staring at the Lieutenant leaning his forearms on the wooden post in comfort, she felt her head swimming with a million questions as she opened her mouth to speak.

"What, in the hell are you doing here?"

…

 **Thank you to all for reading and subscribing! Thank you to Guest, and Ritsikas for leaving reviews.**

 _ **Ritsikas:**_ _I have a little storyboard that I make up for my chapters and right now, Miriam's brother's death is the most unpleasant. When it comes to Cain's flashbacks, I do have a Bible that I refer to for the Cain and Abel story and other scenes referencing the Devil. I use some of the written sentences, but mostly I make it up on the fly : ) Thank you so much for reading!_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Thank you so much for your review! I wish the series had ventured more with flashbacks for Cain, but I will happily make up my own : )_


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own anything related to Lucifer, DC Comics, Vertigo, or Sandman series, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to Tom Kapinos, Fox, and mentioned above. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 16**

 **Song(s): As Long As You Are Mine (Yes Men)**

…

"What, in the hell are you doing here?"

Narrowing his blue eyes behind his sunglasses as he placed more weight on his resting forearms, Pierce felt the low hum in the back of his throat as he watched Miriam quickly reaching for the metal bucket in the mud to save whatever feed what left.

Watching her walking slowly towards him, he felt the knot in his stomach growing as the young woman got closer.

 _Why does she make me nervous?_

Moving her eyes onto the parked black Dodge Charger that was no doubt signed out from the detachment, she wondered how in the hell she had not heard the engine as she came to stand two feet from the Lieutenant, making sure to keep the wooden fence between them.

"Why didn't you tell me that your brother died?"

Blinking quickly as she heard his bold question, Miriam narrowed her eyes as she caught her reflection in the lenses of his dark glasses.

"Because it's not any of your business" she spat, hearing the loud bleeps of the sheep as they gathered around her feet for whatever was left in the pail. Taking in a deep breath, Miriam upturned the bucket before slamming it down on a protruding nail on the fence post.

Reaching up as he slowly took off his glasses, he could see that she was trying with all her strength to keep her jaw from jutting out.

"You didn't answer my question Lieutenant."

Lowering his eyes onto hers as he heard her low growl, Pierce breathed in deeply the scent of sheep manure while trying to tune out the cries of the young ewes.

 _Abel's ewes cried the same_

"And what…question, is that?"

Laying a single hand on a piece of the wooden fence, Miriam squared her shoulders and stood tall as she stood her ground.

"What, are you doing here?"

"Your roommate told me that your brother had died" he said simply as Miriam blinked in surprise. "I'm sorry."

"Dakota…told _you_?" she asked with confusion.

 _Did she really track you down, just to tell you my business? I wasn't going to miss anymore working days…_

"Yes. I, was going to ask if you would have dinner with me on Friday, until I decided to pay your apartment a visit. Dakota told me where you had gone, and…I decided to drive" he spoke plainly, closing his mouth as he watched his words hit home.

 _Decided to drive?_

"You, drove seven hours to see me?"

Hearing the words falling from her mouth, Miriam lowered her eyes onto the top of the v-neck of the Lieutenant's dark blue t-shirt as she watched him move closer towards her.

"Eight actually. There was some traffic."

"I see."

Feeling the butterflies flying around in her stomach as she breathed in deeply the lingering scent of his aftershave, Miriam felt her throat going dry as she felt the tips of his fingers against her own.

 _Just kiss him_

 _I'm sure he'd let you…_

Moving her hand off the fence, Miriam rounded the post without meeting his eyes as Pierce reached around his waist and took out her mobile phone from his back-jean pocket. Holding it out to her, he watched as her eyes lowered onto the device, before catching sight of her mouth tensing.

"Dakota said you had left your phone. You'll find messages from me, among any others" he spoke, holding the device out with his thumb and forefinger.

 _Why is she not taking it?_

Narrowing his eyes as he watched her mouth tensing, he was about to take a step forward and close in their distance when she finally spoke in a low tone.

"I don't want that."

Looking down to the Blackberry in his hand, he felt his confusion growing as he quickly moved the device out of the way of Miriam's hand as she tried to knock it aside. Tucking the phone back into his jean pocket, he looked down into her face and as he placed a hand on her shoulder, he watched her wince with his touch as she mulled over her brother's last phone call and the unheard message that rested on the device not more than two feet away from her.

"There was a reason I left my phone behind" Miriam whispered as she rested her eyes on Pierce's waist.

"Did…you bring your gun?"

 _Odd question_

Letting his hand fall off her shoulder, Pierce gripped the hem of his dark blue t-shirt and pulled it up slightly to reveal that he was sans his standard issued firearm and his ever-present Lieutenant shield. Moving her eyes down onto his brown leather belt that was fed through the belt loops of his Wrangler jeans, she caught sight of his hip and the curve of his waist as she blinked quickly.

 _Show me your lower back_

Hearing the words in her head, she was about to open her mouth to speak when a frantic and excited bark sounded from the top step of the house porch. Watching Pierce turning his head towards the bounding black Labrador, Miriam took a step forward and absentmindedly laid a hand on the man's forearm, feeling the warmth of his skin.

"Moses is friendly."

 _Moses…_

Hearing the front door of the farmhouse closing, Miriam raised her eyes and winced as she caught sight of her Father walking slowly down the stairs.

"Good evening,"

Hearing her Father's greeting towards Pierce, Miriam allowed her hand to fall off his arm as she felt her mind racing with questions.

 _How in the hell do I even begin to justify the Lieutenant's presence?_

"Dad…"

"Mr. Tyler, very nice to meet you. My name is Marcus."

Throwing her eyes up onto Pierce's profile, she watched as he held out a firm hand towards her Father as the two men shook.

"Very nice to meet your Marcus. Miriam, you didn't say that you had a friend arriving for dinner?"

 _Friend?_

 _Is that what you are Lieutenant?_

"Um, guess I forgot" she shrugged as her father looked up into the darkening sky.

"It smells like rain, please, come inside."

Hearing a slight moan at his side, he knew he didn't have to look to the young woman at his side to know that it had come from her.

 _Are you protesting my presence Miriam?_

…

 _7:12pm_

Setting down a wooden cutting board carrying slices of freshly baked bread, Miriam rounded the back of the table and heard the creak of the kitchen chair as Pierce settled back. Fighting the urge to reach her fingers out and graze his upper back, she pulled out her own chair and took a seat, practically sitting forward on the edge.

"We are a religious family Marcus, I would be pleased if you would join us in giving thanks" Allan spoke as he took his wife's hand and reached out for Miriam's.

 _There is a reason I have never brought a boyfriend home…_

Taking her Father's hand, Miriam moved her eyes to her right and lightly intertwined her fingers with Pierce's, taking a slow deep breath as she felt a light squeeze.

"We thank you Father O'Lord for the bounty you have allowed us to grow and for flesh we are about to consume…"

Staring down into the center of her empty white dinner plate, Miriam felt the butterflies in her stomach as Pierce lightly caressed his thumb against the inside of her index finger. Raising her eyes, she caught his glance as he squeezed her hand with more force.

"Amen."

Hearing Pierce letting out a low breath without saying amen, she stared at his fingers as he released her hand.

 _He looks just as uncomfortable as I am_

Rubbing her palms together as she watched her mother passing around the full serving plates of mashed potatoes, boiled carrots, and a whole chicken that had been slaughtered that morning from the farm, Miriam rested her gaze on Pierce's chin as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I give you every seed-bearing plant on the face of the whole earth and every tree that has fruit with seed in it. They will be yours for food."

Looking to her Mother and Father as the scripture flowed easily from his lips, she caught their surprise as her Mother smiled.

"Genesis chapter one, verses twenty-nine and thirty. Marcus, a good strong biblical name" Yulia noted as Miriam took the basket of bread from her Father.

"My, parents were religious."

"Were?"

Nodding his head as he passed the freshly baked bread to his left, Pierce stared hard at the bowl of unskinned carrots as they took the shape of the last few he had pulled from the soiled ground in Eden.

"They, fell out of favor with God."

Hearing such an honest and raw answer, Yulia glanced at her husband as he leaned back against his chair.

"How do you know our daughter?"

"Pierce, is the Lieutenant in charge of the prescient where I am completing my placement" Miriam interrupted as she caught her mother's eye.

 _Chew on that mother_

"He is also Cain, from the Bible."

Hearing the clang of a fork falling against a dinner plate, she couldn't help but smile as she glanced up at Pierce's profile.

"Cain was a lesson that all can learn from" her father began as Pierce felt his throat going dry.

"Indeed, Cain _is_ an example. A very powerful one that can haunt a man for the rest of his life."

Pushing her plate away as she left most of her food untouched, Miriam listened to Pierce's words as she heard his voice in her head…

 _I am the world's first murderer_

…

"If it's not too much of an inconvenience Marcus, you are welcome to stay the night. With the storm coming in, I myself would not wish to be trapped out in such weather."

Hearing the wind picking up as the shutters started to bang against the house, Miriam closed her eyes as the voice of her Mother chimed in.

"Separate bedrooms, of course."

 _Thirty minutes later…_

Looking out her bedroom window as she heard the rain pelting against the glass, Miriam placed her fingertips lightly against the pane as she heard the thunder rumbling over the house. Leaving her bedroom, she crossed to the bathroom and closed the door behind her as she turned on the faucets to wash her exhausted face. Looking at the towels in the closet, she turned off the faucets and grabbed a single bath towel before exiting the room.

Knocking on the half-closed wooden door to the bedroom, Miriam pushed it open with light fingers as her eyes fell onto Pierce's back, watching him reaching up and removing a similar wooden cross that had been above her own bed. Freezing as she moved her eyes onto his bare shoulders, she lowered her eyes onto the bandages that covered his lower back as she remembered Lucifer's written words…

 _Ask the blue eyed square jawed tapeworm to take off his shirt_

Frowning as she spied the bandages, Miriam stood perfectly still in the doorway as Pierce turned around, holding the cross in his hand.

 _If he was Cain, an immortal human being, a gunshot wouldn't hurt him_

"Believe it or not, this does not fill me with peace" he spoke as he moved to the far side of the room and placed the object onto the top of an empty wooden dresser. Turning around to face the young woman standing just inside the door, he noticed her eyes taking over his naked chest as he brought his hands up to rest on his jeaned hips.

 _Jesus, he is perfect_

Letting her eyes linger over the Lieutenant's defined pectoral muscles and the curve of his biceps, Miriam shook her head as she held out the towel in her hand.

"I wasn't sure if my mother had brought you a towel or anything" she sputtered, holding it out as Pierce moved towards the bed. Taking up his t-shirt, he pulled it up and over his head before straightening out the hem before stepping towards her. Taking the towel, he tossed it onto the end of the bed before turning back around.

"Does it still hurt?"

Reaching one hand behind him as he touched the bandages along his lower back, Pierce said nothing as he mentally congratulated himself for remembering to re-apply the bandages over his healed skin for appearance sake. Not that he had been planning for her to see him shirtless…

Just yet.

"It's a gunshot wound. Let's hope, you never get one."

Nodding her head as the room lapsed into silence, Miriam took a small step forward as she caught Pierce's eye.

"It is not lost on me Tyler that your mother has showed me to the bedroom furthest away from yours." It was a bold statement to make as he watched Miriam shift her weight from her right foot to her left.

"She thinks she is fooling temptation. Her old-world views on sex out of wedlock…" she began before shutting her mouth at the realization of her words.

 _Sex_

Clearing his throat as he stared straight into her eyes, Pierce felt his lips smirking as he caught her flush.

"Well, we both are red bloodied human beings, and you have proved her wrong by standing in here."

It was all he said as Miriam shifted her eyes onto the small cross that rested on the dresser top.

"You quoted the vaguest of scripture better than a church minister" she noted as Pierce turned and followed her gaze to the cross. Walking across the floor boards, he picked it up between his thumb and forefinger and stared hard.

"Many years ago, I was a devout follower."

 _Many, many years ago_

"Have you ever believed that God has spoken to you?"

Hearing the question fall from her lips, he knew that she still doubted his true identity.

"Have _you_ ever thought He has spoken to you?"

"I…" Watching the Lieutenant opening the top drawer and dropping the religious artifact inside, she knew that his once belief in God and the Almighty must have come to a deep dead end as he closed the door without a further look.

…

 _1:13am_

Sitting on the edge of her bed in the darkness as lightening flashed outside her window, Miriam stared at her closed bedroom door as a million thoughts ran through her head.

 _Are you really going to do this?_

 _Are you really going to go to him?_

 _He wouldn't be interested in you if he hadn't just driven seven hours in weekend Los Angeles traffic_

Rubbing her palms together, she rested them on her bare knees as a loud rumble of thunder sounded from overhead.

 _It can't be coincidence that every time I come to Fairfield, the weather is nothing but rain and storms._

 _And now that he is here…_

Glancing up once more to the door, she heard the gentle tapping of rain against the window as she shifted, looking up to the ceiling.

 _You can do this_

Rising to her feet as she smoothed down the hem of her black tank top, she pulled on a pair of black sleeping shorts and gave one last look to her still made bed. Slowly opening the old door, she knew just how far to pull it open from the days of her childhood as she closed it behind her. Listening to the silence of the house around her as the rain grew louder against the roof, Miriam made her way slowly down the hall and past her parent's closed door.

Feeling the weakness in her legs with every inch closer to Pierce's door, Miriam stood near the landing as she looked down.

 _No light_

 _What are you going to do?_

 _Slip into his bed while he is sleeping?_

"Yes."

Hearing her own whisper as she reached out and touched light fingers against the door knob, she felt her breath quickening as she pushed it open. Slipping inside, she dared not to turn around as she closed the door with nearly a sound.

 _Okay…okay…_

Slowly turning around, she was not prepared to see an empty, unslept in bed as she felt her stomach sink. Catching a flash of lightening out the window through the pulled back curtains, she froze as the floorboard behind her cracked.

 _Where…_

Feeling the warmth of his body behind her as she stood perfectly still, she felt the hairs on her arms standing straight up as his hands made contact with her shoulders. Turning slightly, she had no time to prepare as Pierce's lips came crashing down against hers, taking her breath away. Parting her lips to welcome the force of his, she felt her breath catching in the back of her throat exhale into a tortured moan as she wrapped her arms around his bare neck.

Easily picking the young woman up and into his arms, Pierce backed her up against the cool wall near the door as he felt her legs wrapping around his hips. Quickly breaking their kiss at the sound of creaking floorboards sounding out in the hallway, Pierce buried his face against the side of Miriam's neck as he gently started to nip at her skin.

Listening to the sound of the bathroom door closing as she raised her eyes up onto the ceiling of the room, Miriam felt the man's strong arms holding her up with ease as she tried to move a hand down to the front of his boxers. Feeling his lips spreading into a smile against her skin, she moaned loudly as a hand pressed down hard against her mouth.

"Ssshhhh."

Hearing the Lieutenant's whisper against her ear as he pressed his hand down firmly against her lips to keep her quiet, she struggled to whimper as his lips kissed her collarbone.

 _This is happening…_

Hearing the footsteps sounding off back down the hall towards her parent's bedroom, she couldn't help but dig her nails into his shoulder blade.

 _Cain, my son_

Nearly letting the young woman in his arms fall to the floorboards as the thunderous voice spoke loudly in his head, Pierce scoffed as he threw his eyes up towards the ceiling.

"What…what is…"

"Did you hear that?"

Wincing as she brought a hand up beneath her arm from where his grip had been tight, Miriam narrowed her eyes as she struggled to steady her breath.

"Hear what?" she whispered, wincing as a loud boom of thunder rattled the bedroom window pane. Watching Pierce moving towards the window with caution, she watched as he pressed his fingertips against the glass before raising it up.

"Pierce…"

Ignoring the rain soaking his arms as he leaned outside, she moved to stand beside him as he ducked back inside.

"You didn't hear His voice?"

"Whose voice?"

Hearing her shaky words, he stared down into her face as he felt drops of rain falling from his chin.

"God's."

…

 _The next morning…_

 _8:23am_

Sitting in the passenger seat of the Charger, Miriam kept her eyes trained on the scenery whipping by outside her window as the warm California breeze moved through her loose hair.

They had barely spoken a word to each after his questioning from the night before…

" _You didn't hear his voice?"_

Shifting uncomfortably in her seat as she felt the undercover police vehicle slowing down, she watched from behind her sunglasses as they parked in front of a greasy diner and motel.

"Honestly, I'm not hungry" Miriam spoke as Pierce glanced at her profile.

"We both haven't eaten since the night before, and we need to talk."

 _Great_

Slipping onto one side of the torn fabric booth, she watched as Pierce slid into the other, facing her as the shadow of their young waitress spread over the table.

"Coffee?"

Glancing at Miriam who simply stared out the window and into the parking lot, Pierce nodded his head as he ordered two plates of scrambled eggs with toast.

"Sure, anything…else?"

Hearing the flirtatious curve of the waitress's words, Miriam bit her tongue as Pierce shook his head.

"Nothing else."

Hearing the man's sigh as she watched a group of children running around the back end of a BMW, Miriam licked her lips as she heard Pierce's throat clear.

"If you think you need more time off…"

Shaking her head as she brought her eyes up onto his face, Miriam folded her hands together as two cups of black coffee were set on the table.

"The summer is short enough as it is. Before you know it, I'll be back at school" she added, catching Pierce's eyes blinking slowly.

"How did you explain…"

Catching his eye as she watched him gesture to her lip, she moistened her own as she remembered the force of his kiss.

"It's far easier to explain a split lip" she began as Pierce narrowed his eyes.

"Than a broken bed frame?"

 _Jesus_

 _Think of anything else, and not last night_

Shifting in her seat as two plates of food were laid out in front of them, Miriam narrowed her eyes as she spotted a single name and phone number scribbled on a napkin beneath the plate. Pulling it out, she folded it over before handing it out towards the Lieutenant.

"I think this, was meant you for you."

Chewing silently as he reached out, he was careful not to touch her fingers as he took the napkin. Not bothering to unfold it, he wiped at the corners of his mouth before crumpling it up into a ball.

…

 _345 E 1_ _st_ _Street, Apt 3, Little Tokyo, Los Angeles, California…_

 _4:31pm_

Feeling the disappointment growing in her stomach as she recognized her block in Little Tokyo, Miriam held her breath as Pierce parked the Charger against the sidewalk curb outside her building.

"Miriam, I know you don't believe me."

"Believe you?"

"That I am the world's first murderer?"

 _Not this shit again_

"That you are Cain from the Bible? No, sorry."

Chewing on her lower lip, she watched him shift in his seat as she thought of her notebook and Lucifer's written answers.

 _He's taken off his shirt and had bandages on his lower back_

 _He's flesh and blood_

 _He was in a hospital hooked up to machines after being shot_

 _He is not immortal_

 _He is a human man_

"Have dinner with me tomorrow night."

"And…what will that prove?" she questioned, feeling Pierce's fingertips grazing her chin.

"I, will _prove_ to you, who I am."

…

Trudging up the stairs to the third floor, Miriam allowed her backpack to fall off her arm and onto the floor as she dug out her house key. Perking her ears up as she heard two sets of voices from just inside the door, she narrowed her eyes as she picked out one specific voice.

 _Not now…_

Pushing open the apartment door, she rounded the corner and dropped her bag to the ground as Lucifer Morningstar rose to his feet, holding a full glass of red wine.

"Well, it's about time you got home!" he announced, raising his glass in a toasting gesture.

…

 **Thank you to all for reading and subscribing! Thank you to Ritsikas, Guest, Fujiflower, Mint Tea and Skulls for leaving reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own anything related to Lucifer, DC Comics, Vertigo, or Sandman series, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to Tom Kapinos, Fox, and mentioned above. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 17**

 **Song(s): Wicked Lies (Elliot Root)**

…

 _Marcus Pierce's Residence, 3806 Ocean Front Walk, Marina Del Rey, California…_

Inserting the key into the lock of the front door, Pierce sucked in deeply the salty ocean air as a distant boat horn was heard in the wet darkness of the sea. Pushing open the door with his booted foot, he allowed his bag to drop onto the floor as he laid his keys down on the carved piece of driftwood that he had fastened into a side table years ago. Reaching into his back-jean's pockets, he pulled out his mobile and Miriam's before running his fleshy thumb over the dark screen. Watching it come to light at the password screen, his eyes stared at Miriam's wide smile before he took in her roommate Dakota.

 _She looks happy_

Setting both phones down on the driftwood, he left all the lights off as he slowly climbed the stairs to the second level. Hearing the growing hum of the refrigerator and the crashing waves of the ocean just outside the large glass sliding patio door, Pierce paused on the second to top stair before letting the palm of his right-hand hover over the collection of rocks that lined the wooden shelf. Allowing his fingertips to lightly graze over the dullness of the soft rounded edges, he picked the stone up and walked towards the patio, sliding open the door as the strong salty air stung at his exhausted face…

 _(Flashback)_

 _Keeping his eyes firmly trained on Abel's back as the young man disappeared down the embankment to the river Gihon, Cain clenched his fists and took a menacing step forward before freezing._

 _What will I ask him that God won't tell me?_

 _Would Abel know why God refuses to accept my offering? When all I have done is try to please him and live within his words and guidance?_

 _Following in his brother's footsteps as he wiped at his sweaty brow, Cain kept low as he watched Abel lean down and scoop up handful after handful of water, splashing it against his face._

" _Brother? Is something troubling you?"_

 _Watching Abel rising to his feet as he turned around, Cain clenched his fists at his sides before giving his brother a powerful push backwards. Hearing the loud splash as the young man flayed his arms out in the water, Cain stood defiantly at the edge of the water as he heard Abel coughing._

 **" _BROTHER!..."_**

Blinking quickly as the distant sound of a boat horn went off in the darkness of the ocean, Pierce glanced at the rock in his hand and angled his arm back, feeling the growing weight of his curse as he struggled to let it go flying into the water.

"Talk to me God. **TALK!** "

Hearing nothing in response to his shout, the young man sighed before storming back inside the house, slamming the patio door shut behind him.

…

 _345 E 1_ _st_ _Street, Apt 3, Little Tokyo, Los Angeles, California…_

Standing in the middle of the foyer as her tired eyes stared into Lucifer's face, Miriam scowled as she watched him take a deep sip of his red wine.

"Did you have…an adventurous weekend?" the Devil questioned with a dark smirk as Dakota rose to her feet.

Shifting her eyes onto her best friend, she swore under her breath before stepping around her bag and into the kitchen. Ripping open the fridge door, she grabbed a glass bottle of Perrier water and slammed the door just as Lucifer smiled widely before batting his long dark eyelashes.

"I can just imagine the weekend you had, is the Lieutenant as strong as he looks?" he whispered, stepping quickly out of the way as Miriam narrowed her eyes while twisting off the bottle lid.

"Something I can help you with Mr. Morningstar?"

 _If he is hoping for any details, he is up shit creek_

"Has he shown you?"

Wincing as she knew exactly to whom he was referring to, Miriam stepped aside and felt the growl in the back of her throat.

"Did I ask why, you are here? Standing in my apartment making yourself comfortable, drinking the last of my red wine?" she questioned as the well-dressed man turned around and motioned for the young woman to join him.

" _We_ , are on a date."

Spitting out her mouthful of water, her eyes went wide as she caught Lucifer's distain as Dakota slide a hand over his black blazered shoulder.

"A date? Dakota are you fucking kidding me?"

Slamming her bottle down on the counter, Miriam roughly grabbed her best friend's arm and half dragged her down the hallway towards her bedroom as she pushed open her door, kicking it shut behind them with her foot.

"Dakota, what the fuck is going on?"

Watching the small smile spreading across her friend's lips, it took every ounce of strength remaining in her exhausted body to not slap her friend into common sense.

"A bunch of us went out with Dana for her birthday, and we went to LUX."

"And…"

"And….he bought me a drink."

 _That son of a bitch_

 _He's showing interest in you Dakota to keep close to me_

"You can't be serious Dakota. Didn't you once tell me that we are not the type of people welcomed that kind of place?"

Shrugging her shoulders as a slight flush crossed over her cheeks, Dakota crossed her arms over her chest as she narrowed her eyes.

"And what about your Lieutenant, did he make it up to Fairfield? You're welcome for that by the way."

Sighing as she shoved her hands into the pockets of her skinny jeans, Miriam took a step backwards and held a hand out towards her door.

"Don't say that I didn't try to warn you about Lucifer Morningstar."

"What, that he is the Devil?"

" _I've heard that some people say that he is the Devil himself"_

"You said it, not me."

…

 _One Hour Later…_

Wiping the palm of her hand across the foggy bathroom mirror, Miriam glanced at her reflection as she leaned against the counter and touched a finger to the corner of her eye. Moving her eyes down to the side of her neck, she felt herself flushing as she touched lightly just below her earlobe, feeling her stomach tighten as she remembered the feel of Pierce's lips hard against her skin.

"Hmmm."

Tucking the towel up firmly around her chest, she wrapped a hand around the door handle and stilled as her ears picked up on two sets of footsteps and flirtatious giggles growing louder in the hallway. Rolling her eyes as she listened to muffled words before hearing Dakota's bedroom door slamming, she slowly pulled open the bathroom door and shivered as the cool air of the hallway washed over her bare shoulders.

Crossing the corridor and into her bedroom, Miriam firmly pushed the door closed before grabbing her desk chair, shoving it up beneath the handle.

 _Paranoid much?_

Letting the towel drop to the floor as she turned towards her closet, she pulled down a white t-shirt over her head before stepping into a pair of black cotton pajama shorts. Reaching for her bags, she pulled everything out and tossed the laundry into the far corner of the room before taking a seat on the edge of the single bed. Pulling out her toothbrush, toothpaste, and ELF mascara, Miriam tossed them aside near her pillow just as her eyes settled on the notebook buried deep in the bottom. Ripping it out, she fanned through the pages and caught Lucifer's handwriting as Pierce's voice spoke in her head…

" _Than a broken bed frame?"_

Jumping to her feet, the young girl strode with purpose across the floor boards of the bedroom, throwing open the door just as she halted in her steps, perking up her ears.

"No…."

Hearing the rhythmic thumping coming from across the hall, she threw her eyes onto the closed door and felt the vomit in her throat as she heard Dakota's wooden headboard moving against the wall. Biting down on her tongue until she tasted blood, Miriam slammed her bedroom door and grabbed her headphones, shoving the buds into her ears as she turned on her ipod.

Shuffling until she settled on Elliot Root, she cranked the volume high before searching her bag for her mobile phone.

"Shit…"

 _Pierce still has my phone_

"If I had your address right now Marcus, I'd be breaking the speed limit right now" she muttered, pushing the notebook off the edge of the bed as it fell onto the floor near the window. Switching her light off, she striped naked and slipped in between the bedsheets, feeling the coolness against her skin.

…

 _Los Angeles Police Department, North Hollywood Division, 11640 Burbank Boulevard North Hollywood, CA…_

 _10:19am_

"Did I tell you on Friday that we will be going over firearms and trace analysis all this week?"

Nodding her head as Ella Lopez discarded a pair of blue surgical gloves in the trash, Miriam leaned back on her stool just as the office door flew open.

"Ella, are you still coming for drinks tomorrow?"

Hearing Chloe Decker's question as she focused her eyes on a young girl sitting at the Detective's desk, Miriam excused herself as she shoved her hands in her pant pockets.

"Trixie, right?"

Hearing her name, the young girl turned around and paused before a small smile spread across her lips.

"You don't have any chocolate cake on you, do you?" she asked, returning to the drawing in front of her.

Patting her stomach as she herself could go for a big piece of cake, Miriam shook her head as she glanced down at the child's drawing.

"What, are you drawing?"

"It's a Demon. I've met one, and though she looks just like a human, she can peel her face off and it's all gross underneath."

 _Now that, is an imagination_

"I've never seen a Demon."

Glancing up sideways with a smirk, Trixie signed her name on the bottom of the page with a flourish as she leaned back in her mother's chair.

"Don't worry, you will."

"Tyler?"

Raising her eyes onto the face of the Lieutenant, Miriam held her breath as she watched him holding out her phone between his fingers.

"You left this, in my office."

Reaching out, she took her phone and felt her fingers grazing his as he turned back towards his office.

"You like him, don't you?"

Setting her eyes on Trixie's toothy grin, Miriam shrugged her shoulders as the young girl folded her picture in half.

"Trixie, your dad is going to pick you up and take you to his house until Thursday, so make sure you grab both your bags that are under the desk" Decker spoke as she smiled at Miriam.

"Are you coming tomorrow as well? You might as well" she added as her eyes caught sight of Marcus Pierce exiting his office with his uniformed assistant trailing behind, trying to keep up.

"How awkward would it be if I asked the Lieutenant out, do you think?"

Blinking slowly as she watched Decker's eyes following Pierce's retreating back, Miriam sighed as she nodded her head, remembering the feeling of his strong arms lifting her up off the floor. Feeling her mouth going dry, she excused herself before rounding the corner of the bull pen towards the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, she watched the door shutting before making a beeline for the emergency exit that would lead her to the rooftop. Pushing the door open as the heat of the morning hit her face, Miriam twisted the cap off the bottle and chucked it aside before taking a generous sip.

"I must say, your little roommate has quite an insatiable appetite in the bedroom."

Rolling her eyes as she downed the rest of the water in the bottle, Miriam closed her eyes as she breathed in the scent of his expensive cologne.

"Tell me something Mister Morningstar, are you sleeping with Dakota just to, follow me around?" she questioned, hearing his light chuckle as he came to stand beside her, gazing out at the distant city skyline.

"Is that what you want me to confess? Or do you wish to hear me say that it was _you_ that I was imagining beneath me?"

…

 _345 E 1_ _st_ _Street, Apt 3, Little Tokyo, Los Angeles, California…_

 _4:16pm_

Setting her keys down on the kitchen counter, Miriam kicked her ballet flats off as she heard footsteps coming out of the bathroom.

"How was Aaron's funeral?"

Hearing Dakota's question as she caught her friend's curious glance, Miriam shrugged her shoulders as she thought of her brother's unheard voicemail.

"It was fine."

"Are you really that pissed that Lucifer was here last night?"

Feeling her blood boiling as Dakota crossed her arms over her house coated chest, Miriam moved down the hallway and tried with all her might to not glance inside her roommate's bedroom.

"You have no idea what you are getting yourself into with him."

Leaning against the inside of the bedroom door, Dakota narrowed her eyes as she opened her mouth to speak.

"If anything, my weekend with him was the best time I've spent with any guy, and I don't mean, just sexually" she added, catching Miriam's face growing pale.

"I work in close proximity with Lucifer Morningstar, and there is nothing….good about him." Shedding her dress shirt as she grabbed a black tank top, Miriam slipped it up over her arms and tugged it down before grabbing a pair of black footless tights. Keeping her mouth shut, she said nothing more as she grabbed a black long sleeve H&M top before putting her hair up into a high bun on the top of her head.

"Did your Lieutenant make an appearance?"

"He did."

"I see, and did you two…"

Ignoring Dakota's question as she moved to her desk, Miriam grabbed her notebook and tucked it beneath her arm.

"No, we didn't. And…thanks for the rhythmic noise by the way to make me feel nauseous all night."

Hearing Dakota's snicker from behind her back as she moved into the kitchen, Miriam grabbed her keys just as she noticed the blinking blue light on her phone, signaling a text message. Breathing in deeply as she rolled her thumb over the screen, she ignored the voicemail icon before bringing up the text.

 _3806 Ocean Front Walk, Marina Del Rey_

Swallowing hard as she read the address, she glanced at the sender and felt her stomach flip.

 **M. Pierce**

"Are you going to see him tonight?"

…

 _Marcus Pierce's Residence, 3806 Ocean Front Walk, Marina Del Rey_

Turning the engine off to the Honda, Miriam sat in the driver's seat and glanced up at the ocean front beach house.

"Jesus…"

Opening her door, she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of the salty night air before closing the door. Rounding the walkway towards the side of the house, she listened to her light footsteps just as she heard the sound of a door opening.

"Hi."

Hearing Pierce's voice from the lit doorway, Miriam reached out and lightly touched her fingertips against the white siding.

"You're right on the beach."

Smiling as he held the door open, Pierce tilted his head to welcome her inside as Miriam stepped over the threshold.

"Beautiful view at both sunrise and sunset."

"And I imagine the sounds of the ocean waves are a perfect lull for sleep."

Hearing her words as he closed the door, Pierce offered out a hand and lightly gripped her fingers before bringing the back of her palm up against his lips.

Feeling her stomach sink as the man at her side ushered her towards the staircase that would take them up to the second level, Miriam halted in her steps as her eyes scanned over the numerous rocks.

"Childhood passion?"

Moving his eyes onto the shelves filled with rocks of all shapes and sizes, Pierce winced as he felt her hand lightly graze across the front of his white t-shirted chest.

"I've collected rocks my entire life. Every city that I have ever lived in I have taken a rock."

 _That's a hell of a lot of rocks to move around_

"Do you have a favorite?"

Shaking his head no, he watched as she spread her fingers over a set before taking up the very rock that had destroyed his life.

"Be…be careful with that one" he whispered in a low tone as Miriam rubbed the edge of her thumb along a smooth spot. Catching the man's eye as he stared hard without blinking, she held the rock as safe as an egg before looking it over.

"What made you choose to pick up that specific rock Miriam?"

Hearing Pierce's question as she rubbed the skin of her fingers against a small sharp edge, she flipped it over in her hands before raising her eyes onto his.

"It looks like just another other rock, but…I kinda don't want to let it go, for some reason" she replied, freezing as Pierce took a step forward, closing in the distance between them.

"This rock, brought about my downfall."

It was all he said as he came to stand directly in front of her.

Holding the rock out, she let it go between his fingers as she took a step backwards.

 _You know who he is Miriam, you know…_

 _But why can't you believe it?_

Watching Pierce moving past her, she watched as he placed the rock in the middle of the dining table just as she noticed a few lit candles. Walking across the floor, Miriam shifted her eyes as she heard the roar of ocean waves and felt her mouth falling open.

"Oh…wow!"

Moving towards the open patio window, she stepped out into the evening air and stood at the edge of the balcony, staring into the darkness of the water. Feeling Pierce's arm bumping against hers as he leaned his forearms on the railing, Miriam listened to the waves as he cleared his throat.

"The view and the access to the beach is why I bought this place."

"Must be a nice view with morning coffee" she spoke absentmindedly as Pierce cleared his throat.

"Well, you can decide that, tomorrow morning."

Feeling the butterflies in her stomach with his words, she shifted her eyes as he rose to his full six-foot three height. Feeling his thumb grazing along her bottom lip, she stiffened as he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Feeling his lips lingering along hers, she felt his hands resting along her hips as she curled her fingers in the extra fabric of his t-shirt.

"Inside?"

"Yes, please." Breathing against his lips as she turned towards the open patio, she felt his hand dropping from her hip as she crossed the threshold. Turning back around as she lingered on the stubble along his chin, she narrowed her eyes as Pierce looked beyond her, his mouth falling open.

"Marcus? **MARCUS!** "

Watching him lunge towards her as she took a step backwards, she felt his hands roughly pushing her aside as she heard a hard thud inches from her face. Freezing as she caught a look of pain crossing Pierce's face, she heard a low grunt escaping from his lips before he fell to his knees in front of her clutching at a piece of black metal that protruded from his chest. Feeling the scream catching in the back of her throat as she saw the blood soaking through the white fabric of his shirt, she fell onto the floor and slammed her hand down on his chest to try and stop the bleeding. Hearing another grunt leaving Pierce's throat, Miriam felt her breathing quickening as she felt her own chest tightening while trying to grab her mobile phone from her back pocket.

"I'm calling an ambulance….stay with me Marucs…please…" Watching the man reaching up and clasping his bloody hand down on hers, Miriam felt her eyes clouding over as the tears started to fall down her cheeks.

 _What the fuck just happened?_

"My name is Miriam Tyler, I need an ambulance to 3806 Ocean Front Walk for a stab wound. He's bleeding out…" Letting the phone fall from her hand as she felt Pierce's hand sliding off her own, she held her breath as she watched his eyes go still.

 _No…._

 _No…No….No….._

"Marcus….Marcus! Blink…. **BLINK!** "

Pulling up his shirt, she stared, frozen at the sight of blood soaking through his white shirt and onto her hands as the dark metal knife stuck out of his chest. Wrapping her hand around the handle, she felt the heat of the knife against her skin as tears blurred her vision. Bringing her eyes up as she looked widely around the open kitchen and dining room, she spied no one as she bit her lip and started to pray silently.

 _God, please don't let him die…_

 _Don't let him die…_

 _Please..._

Slamming her hand down hard on the wound, she felt the blood pooling around her fingers as she stared at the intricate carvings on the handle.

 _You can't take it out_

Feeling a hand slamming down on hers as a scream ripped through her throat, Miriam tried to pull away as Pierce cried out with a mixture of irritation and pain. Gripping her bloody hand tightly with his own against his chest, he rolled over and coughed up a mouthful of blood before sitting up. Scrambling backwards onto her knees as Pierce pressed both his hands over his chest wound, Miriam's eyes went wide as she literally watched the man who had been stabbed in front of her, rise from the dead. Moving his hand over the knife handle, he sucked in a deep breath as he quickly ripped it out of his chest before slamming it down on the floorboard, cursing a name she had heard once before in Lucifer Morningstar's elevator.

"Fucking… **MAZIKEEN!** "

 _Mazikeen?_

"Pierce?"

Moving his eyes onto the seated woman, he grunted as he crawled over, keeping one hand on his chest wound as Miriam's face grew pale. Exhaling heavily as he brought a hand up against the side of her face, he ignored the smear of blood as he stared into her eyes.

"I'm not dead."

Blinking slowly as she heard his words, Miriam lowered her eyes onto his bloody lips as she took a deep breath.

"I am immortal. A stab wound like that would kill any other human being. I will out live you, outpace you, out breath you" he whispered as he searched her blank eyes and face for any hint of a reaction.

"I am Cain, Miriam. I killed my brother Abel with the rock you held in your hands earlier" he spoke with a deep cough as the shuffling of high heeled boots scuffed across the floor behind them.

Throwing her eyes up over Pierce's shoulder, Miriam stared into the dark eyes of the woman she had met in the LUX elevator, watching as her long fingers spun around a second knife identical to the one that had been plunged into Pierce's chest minutes previous.

"Oh, Oh Lord, my punishment is more than I can bear! Today, you are driving me from the land and I will be hidden from your presence; I will be a restless wanderer on the Earth, and whoever finds me, will kill me!" Maze laughed as she recited the very words Cain had heard thousands of years before.

"Lucifer was tired of little Miss Lab Rat not being in the loop, so I took it upon myself to move you along…Cain" Maze spoke with a wide smile as she flipped him the finger.

"Have fun showing her _your_ better side."

…

 **Thank you to all for reading and subscribing! Thank you to Mint tea and skulls, Fujiflower for leaving reviews.**


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own anything related to Lucifer, DC Comics, Vertigo, or Sandman series, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to Tom Kapinos, Fox, and mentioned above. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 18**

 **Song(s): Indifference (Pearl Jam), Erotica Nervosa (Original Mix) (Duncan Gray feat Sarah Rebecca)**

…

 _LUX Nightclub, 6868 Hollywood Blvd, Los Angeles, California…_

Stepping out of the parting elevator doors and into the penthouse, Maze twirled the intricately carved steel knife, forged in Hell, between her long fingers as a smirk spread across her dark painted lips.

"All done."

Slowly opening his eyes as he sat still in the darkness of the penthouse, Lucifer felt his lips twitching into a small smile as he gently swished around the alcoholic contents of his glass tumbler.

"Good. Now, I wait for her to come to me of which, she will."

"What is your plan Lucifer?"

Turning his head towards Maze, his dark eyes flashed the briefest excitement of red flames as he emptied the expensive liquid from the bottom of his glass.

"You know as well as I do Maze, that anyone who has the misfortune of my Father's extra attention, gains my attention as well" he purred, rising to his feet.

"You want her to come here and confront you. You want her here, with you."

Smiling to himself as he refilled his glass, Lucifer could hear the jealously in Maze's tone of voice as he dropped three perfectly square ice cubes into his glass.

"What can I say? She interests me greatly."

…

 _Marcus Pierce's Residence, 3806 Ocean Front Walk, Marina Del Rey, California…_

" _Lucifer was tired of little Miss Lab Rat not being in the loop, so I took it upon myself to move you along…"_

"Miriam… **MIRIAM!** "

Blinking slowly as she felt Pierce's wet hand cupping the side of her face, she perked her ears up at the distance growing sounds of sirens.

"I called an ambulance."

Hearing her shaky words, Pierce rose to his feet with a loud painful groan as he held his hands clasped against his chest wound.

"Fuck…"

"I…"

"You didn't know. I'll take care of it."

Staying seated on the wooden floorboards as her eyes lingered on his spelt blood, Miriam heard him rummaging around before finding his mobile phone.

"This is Lieutenant Marcus Pierce with the LAPD North Hollywood Division. Ambulance and Police are no longer required at 3806 Ocean Front Walk, we've dismissed the call as a prank and have two youth in our custody. Badge number is 249972. Thank you."

Watching Pierce tossing his phone down onto the dining room table with a loud thump, Miriam listened as the sounds of the approaching sirens immediately ceased.

 _Just like that and now it's just us_

"Watch your step when you get up, I don't want you to slip in my blood or step on that knife."

Rising onto her feet, her legs felt like jelly as she stepped around the puddle of blood and droplets. Watching Pierce descending down the staircase, Miriam took a deep breath as she looked down her hands.

 _Blood_

 _I'm covered in his blood._

…

 _Twenty minutes later…_

Leaning against the wall next to the bathroom, Miriam held her breath as she heard the sink faucets running.

 _He is immortal_

 _The man in the bathroom, just on the other side of the wall, is Cain from the Bible_

 _Cain and Abel_

 _The FUCKING BIBLE!_

"Okay…okay….okay….." Whispering to herself as she swallowed the lump in her throat, she slowly rounded the corner and froze as she caught sight of Pierce's naked back.

 _Pierce?_

 _Marcus?_

 _Cain?_

 _What do I call you?_

Staring at his reflection in the mirror as he ran a red stained face cloth under the running water, she caught his painful wince as he brought the cloth up against the wound in his chest. Lowering her eyes, she noticed the dark navy Adidas trackpants he had changed into as a trickle of blood ran down towards the curve of his hipbone.

Rinsing the cloth once more as he watched the bloody water circle around the drain, he raised his eyes and froze as he watched Miriam standing just outside the door.

"Are, you still bleeding?"

Hearing her question as he nodded his head, he continued rinsing the cloth as Miriam cautiously stepped up closer towards the sink. Spying the light-colored water swirling around, she raised her eyes and watched as another trickle of blood ran down his taut stomach muscles. Pressing the cloth hard against his wound, Pierce said nothing as he walked out of the bathroom, knowing full well that the young woman's eyes would be focused on his lower back, devoid of bandages, and any hint that he had ever been injured…

With a shotgun.

Pulling open the closet door just outside the dark bedroom, he rummaged around all the shelves before feeling the familiar fabric of his old military grade sewing kit.

 _Yet another stab wound to sew shut_

Holding the kit in the palm of his hand as he pulled the cloth away, Pierce swore under his breath as he slammed the door closed. Returning to the bathroom, he sat the kit on the countertop and could sense Miriam's eyes moving over his torso.

"You're curious as to what my mark is, aren't you?"

Hearing his question as she felt her stomach sinking, Miriam kept her mouth shut as she glanced her eyes up into the mirror, watching the Lieutenant angling his body as he turned to display his right side and bicep.

Narrowing her eyes as she noticed his tattoo missing, she absentmindedly reached her fingers out and lightly traced the painful looking puckering of skin that formed a large circle.

 _Your mark was this? Just a puckering of skin on your bicep?_

"Say something,"

Breathing in deeply as she felt Pierce's hand lingering on her shoulder, Miriam took a step backwards as she noticed the rolled up sewing kit.

"This, is the mark God gave you?"

Scoffing as he looked down to his bicep, Pierce narrowed his eyes as he stared at the puckered skin with absolute hatred.

"You sound almost disappointed" he muttered, turning his attention to the sewing kit as Miriam cleared her throat.

"Lieutenant, I understand why you chose to cover it up with a tattoo…" she began as Pierce took up a needle between his thumb and forefinger.

"I didn't have t-shirts or college sweatshirts to cover my arms back in the day" he spat as Miriam held her breath, thinking of the man standing a foot away, shirtless twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week.

"You are going to sew….yourself?"

Staring down into her face as he tossed aside the stained facecloth out into the hallway, Pierce sighed as he pulled on a piece of surgical thread.

"Been done many many times before."

Watching his fingers expertly adjusting the length of surgical thread, Miriam couldn't help but remember back to the first time she had seen him laid up in the hospital bed after getting shot.

"That's why you were so short and irritated in the hospital. There, was no need for you to be there at all" she noted, watching as the Lieutenant took a seat on the closed seat of the toilet.

"Can I help you?"

 _Ten minutes later…_

Dabbing the soft edge of a clean cloth against the last pulled through stitch, Miriam reached for the scissors and snipped it clean as Pierce sucked in a deep breath.

"You won't have a scar, will you."

"No."

Dropping all the bloody objects into the sink basin, Miriam pushed the handle of the scissors along the edge and watched it splash as Pierce rose to his feet.

"Thank you," Raising her eyes as she watched the man next to her smooth his fingers over the wound, he seemed impressed with her first attempt.

 _Perhaps, this won't be the only time you sew me up_

"How, are you Cain?"

Hearing her simple question as he lightly traced the tips of his fingers along her earlobe, he could tell she was still in shock with what had transpired earlier in front of her.

"God is real Miriam, and in my eyes? He's the biggest asshole who ever had anything to do with this world."

Wincing as she felt his fingers lingering against her chin, she held steady as Pierce studied her face.

"I honestly, had no intention of you finding out this way" he whispered as she took a deep breath.

 _How in the hell else would I have found out?_

Taking her hand as he led Miriam out of the bathroom, Pierce held a finger up as he disappeared into his dark bedroom. Carefully pulling a black v-neck t-shirt up and over his head, he tugged down the bottom hem before rounding the corner and halting in his steps. Focusing his eyes on Miriam standing on the second to top step, he watched as she held the rock that had taken his brother's life between her hands.

"Change your shirt."

Spying the folded fabric in his right hand, Miriam glanced down at her own chest and felt the dryness taking over her throat.

 _His blood_

Setting the rock back down on the shelf, she wasted no time in pulling up the ends of her shirt before holding out her hand for the new garment. Feeling Pierce's eyes lingering over her exposed torso and black thin strap bra, she couldn't help but shiver as she remembered the feel of his lips against her throat, nipping at her clavicle. Holding her hand out for the shirt in his hand, she caught it as he tossed it towards her, slightly disappointed to be covering herself up.

"This rock killed Abel?"

Making his way slowly towards her, he blinked quickly before rubbing the corner of his left eye, clearing the vision of blood dripping from the bottom of the rock.

"Yes."

"Why do you keep it? Why not just…get rid of it?"

 _Throw it into the ocean_

Walking up the stairs, he halted to stand on a lower step as he watched her fingers returning to touch every groove and sharp edge of the rock that had brought about his downfall, and the introduction of murder to the world.

"Can we save this conversation for the morning?"

Setting the rock back down on the shelf, Miriam caught the exhaustion in Pierce's eyes as she stared into his face, feeling the palms of her hands starting to sweat.

 _Make a choice Miriam_

 _You either stay the night with him or..._

"I'll speak to you tomorrow."

Catching the surprise in his eyes as she walked back down the staircase and over her bloody shirt, he felt the air move between them as he watched her picking up her bag from the driftwood table before fishing out her keys.

"You're….not staying?"

Feeling her stomach sink at the rawness of his question, she knew what he was implying.

 _Honestly Lieutenant, I need to get my thoughts together with what I have just seen_

 _No, not Lieutenant…_

 _Cain_

"Miriam trust me, this evening should have gone a completely different way" he began as she sighed and held up her keys.

"How else would it have gone? You, were stabbed. You fucking, died right in front of me and then came back to life. I...Jesus." Shaking her head as she pulled open the door, she breathed in deeply as the strong scent of salt water wafted around her.

 _Get to the car, just get to the car_

Walking out onto the stone sidewalk that rounded the house, she heard nothing behind her as she tried not to run.

 _According to Lucifer Morningstar, you already knew deep down who the Lieutenant really was_

Jabbing the key into the door lock, she twisted and wretched the door open, making sure to hit the lock as she settled into the driver's seat.

"Okay…okay…okay…"

 _You can't seriously be thinking you are afraid of him now?_

Repeating her words over and over as she tightly gripped her hands around the steering wheel, Miriam swallowed the lump in her throat as she flexed her fingers, trying to steady them from shaking.

"The Lieutenant is Cain from the Bible. Which means…

 _Dear child, the Bible is very real, and so are all the major players. Some of whom…you have already met_

 _Oh I am the Devil Miriam Tyler, and one day, your mind will break enough for me to show you_

"Lucifer is the Devil."

Turning the car engine over, she threw it into drive as she turned onto the street, knowing the exact address that she would drive to.

Staring down at the fading back lights of Miriam's car, Pierce tucked his chin into his chest as he winced in pain.

 _You, are responsible for this Lucifer Morningstar_

 _You fucking Prince of Hell_

…

 _LUX Nightclub, 6868 Hollywood Blvd, Los Angeles, California…_

Crossing Hollywood Blvd as she strode towards the exhausting looking lineup outside LUX, Miriam bypassed the entire line as she pushed aside the arm of the bouncer who tried to block her way with a clipboard.

"Oh, I'm sure you remember me" she growled, catching the man's sly smile.

"I sure as hell do, after you."

"Are you fucking kidding me?! We've been standing out here for almost two hours!"

Hearing the heated shouting from behind her as she ripped open one of the double doors, Miriam spun around and gave them the finger before hearing the deep beats of the music coming from the bowels of the Devil's nightclub.

 _Is this song really talking about sexual obsession and erotica?_

 _Right, this song should be the theme song to LUX if anything else_

Moving past the crowds of scantily clad women who flirted with whatever male came up against them, she shook her head at the extended offers of alcohol filled glasses before she laid her eyes on the hallway that would take her towards the elevators, leading to the penthouse.

To Lucifer Morningstar.

"You don't have a drink."

Hearing a high-pitched voice to her right as she moved her eyes onto the young woman's face, Miriam narrowed her eyes as the woman splashed a bit of her drink onto the front of her shirt.

"A long island iced tea, you gotta get one. Plus, the bartender is sooooo hot."

Turning around to face the crowded bar, she half expected to see Lucifer himself tending the bar and shook her head as she spied a completely different, dark haired tall man. Feeling a slight lump in her throat as she swallowed, she felt her feet moving towards the crowd, unaware of the dark eyes and wide pearly white teeth that smiled at her from the balcony.

 _You're here for me Lab Rat_

 _So, come and find me_

…

 _Twenty minutes later…_

Pushing aside her glass as the beats to another electronica song starting pounding over the invisible speakers wired up around the corners of the club, Miriam let out a belch as she reached around and adjusted the back of her tucked in shirt.

"Alright Morningstar, get ready to talk" she whispered, pushing away a stool that rested next to her knee.

Hearing the low ding of the elevator reaching the penthouse floor, she watched the doors slowly part, revealing the penthouse bathed in entire darkness. Stepping out, she heard the doors shut behind her as she moved her eyes onto the open doors of the balcony that faced down onto the street crowd. Catching the slight fluttering of the white curtains from the night's warm breeze, Miriam cautiously walked across the floor, listening for any sound.

"Lucifer?"

Calling out the man's name, she slowed her steps as she moved around the open lit up hot tub, coming to stand at the balcony. Laying both hands on the railing, she froze as she felt fingers grazing her skin, tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"I would have thought you'd be banging it out with the Lieutenant. Instead, I find you sneaking around my house."

Shivering at both his accented words and his gentle touch, Miriam felt her fingers gripping tighter around the railing.

"You mean…Cain?"

Smiling at her words, Lucifer moved around her to stand at the railing, taking out a cigarette and lighter.

"Ah yes. You're welcome for that. Couldn't have him dragging his feet forever" he spoke, smirking. "He may have forever, but you certainly don't."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Miriam felt her palms starting to sweat as she reached behind her and pulled out the curved knife that had only hours earlier, been stabbed deep in Pierce's chest. Catching Lucifer's face drop as he narrowed his eyes on the sharp tip of the metal, she held it up, catching a bit of dried blood along the edge.

"A word of advice Ms. Tyler about that blade; it's very sharp."

"It was also just recently buried into Pierce's chest."

Angling his body towards her, Lucifer brought the cigarette up expertly between his lips as he watched her walk to stand directly in front of him. Keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the knife tip, he was deeply surprised that Maze had not busted through a wall to throw the young girl over the railing and onto the street below.

"That blade, was made in Hell in case you were curious."

Staring down at the metal handle as she smelled the strong odor of cigarettes less than a foot away from her, Miriam brought the blade up and held it outwards before touching the tip against the chest of Lucifer's crisp white McQueen dress shirt.

 _He looks almost…_

 _Nervous_

Slowing blowing out a perfectly formed smoke ring from between his lips, he watched his action have no affect on the woman standing directly in front of him as he watched her inch the blade closer towards the center point of his chest.

"A little secret for you…the metal of that blade is the only thing in this human world that can kill me."

Blinking her eyes in surprise with his revelation, Miriam held the knife steady as she brought her eyes up onto his.

"Why, would you tell me that?"

"Trust."

 _I don't trust you Lucifer Morningstar_

"I'd appreciate it Mr. Morningstar if you would not play games with me."

Licking his lips as he tossed the butt of the cigarette over the side of the balcony, he smiled widely before moving closer, bumping his chest against hers.

"Any other time Lab Rat I would love to entertain you and pick a fight that might lead to sex, but as I am flying out to New York City in less than an hour, we will have to have ourselves a little raincheck."

"Um, I'm not here for fun and games…" Miriam blurted out as she watched Lucifer stepping around her.

"Then why pray tell are you sneaking around my dark penthouse in the dead of night after having consumed two long island iced teas?"

"Because I want you to show me, that you are the Devil."

Clicking his tongue against his cheek with her demand, he stepped up close enough to make her wince as he brought his hand up, resting his fingers against the hollow of her throat.

"Mark my words Lab Rat, you are tempting enough to take to Hell. But, another day. A few of my Victoria Angels owe me some favors" he breathed, removing his hand from the soft skin of her throat.

 _Wait a minute…_

 _Victoria's Secret Angels?_

"Deals with the Devil?" Miriam challenged as she watched Lucifer digging out his keys from his pocket.

"Why…yes. And if you'd like, I'd be willing to make one with you" he purred, catching the tension in the open room as a stronger breeze blew through the curtains.

"No thank you."

Watching Lucifer stride over to the elevator, she stood frozen as the doors closed him off before she looked around the darkness of the penthouse.

 _You can't fucking stay here Miriam…_

...

Rolling the tension out from his shoulders as the elevator slowly dropped down to the main floor of the club, Lucifer let out a low growl as he pulled out his mobile phone.

 _Where in the fuck are you Maze?_

Calling his right-hand demon, Lucifer sucked in a deep breath as he heard Maze's voice on the other end of the line.

"Are you no longer going to New York?"

Tightly gripping his mobile phone, he heard it crack with the force of his fingers as he moved past a group of blondes whose mouths fell open with his presence.

"Where, are you at this very minute Maze?"

"You told me to stay in the office and work on accounting."

Halting his steps, Lucifer lifted his eyes onto the ceiling above him as he shoved his hand into the pocket of his black blazer.

"You are my protector Mazikeen, yet I had the steel blade of your Hell knife pressed against the front of my chest, and you continue to **SIT IN THE OFFICE?!** "

Feeling a quick breeze against the back of his neck, Lucifer brought the phone away from his ear before tucking it into his pocket. Fixing his eyes firmly on Maze's face, he threw a hand out and painfully gripped her chin with his long thin fingers.

"Why, did you not come upstairs when the little Lab Rat pulled out the knife you left in Cain's chest?" he growled, catching the demon's eyes growing wide.

"What are you talking about?"

Staring down into Maze's dark eyes, he growled once more before letting her chin go.

"You, had no idea that your knife was upstairs?" he questioned, staring the woman down as she clenched her fists at her sides.

 **"THAT LITTLE GIRL HAS MY KNIFE?!"**

Throwing his hand out quickly as he caught Maze easily by the throat, the Devil hummed to himself as he flashed the fires of Hell quickly in his eyes.

"You will not touch her Mazikeen."

"I want my knife back Lucifer."

Tightening his grip around the demon's throat, Lucifer felt the corners of his lips twitching as Maze let out a tiny squeak.

"You _will_ not touch her. You _will_ not go upstairs to your suite, you _will_ find some other place to sleep tonight" he growled, catching Maze's surprise as she threw her eyes up towards the ceiling.

"She is upstairs?"

Allowing his lips to part widely as a dark glim shown from his eyes, Lucifer took a step back and released his second in command.

"Where else can one find a sense of safety and desire, than in the Devil's bed?"

…

Mentally scolding herself as she felt her stomach turn at the prospect of returning to her rundown, cramped walk up apartment in Little Tokyo with a roommate who was only one of the many females in the United States that was sleeping with the man who had just left her inside his humble abode all alone, Miriam turned and focused her eyes on the black sheeted bed that had honestly been the source of the most comfortable sleep in her life.

"Pierce wouldn't think to come here looking for me" she breathed, thinking back to the disappointment and surprise in his eyes when she had announced she was not staying the night with him.

 _It would have been our first night together_

"But he's not Pierce, he's Cain."

Moving to stand just inside the dark bedroom that belonged to Lucifer Morningstar, Miriam kicked off her shoes before setting the curved blade onto the bed and pulled off her borrowed top and tights, folding them to sit in a neat pile on the floorboard. Keeping her bra and panties on, she pulled back the sheet and slipped into the coolness of the black expensive fabric, sighing as she stretched her legs out before tucking the blade beneath her pillow.

"You have no choice Miriam, you are going to see him again…" she whispered to herself as she pulled the light black sheet up over her chest.

"And that will probably be, tomorrow."

Feeling her body relax between the silk sheets, Miriam lifted her eyes up towards the ceiling and froze as she caught her reflection staring back at her from the full-length mirror that was fastened to the ceiling.

"Jesus…"

…

 **Thank you to all for reading and subscribing and leaving reviews!**

 **I've been so busy with work, and I apologize for not updating. But I have no intentions of abandoning this or any of my other stories. : )**


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own anything related to Lucifer, DC Comics, Vertigo, or Sandman series, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to Tom Kapinos, Fox, and mentioned above. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 19**

 **Song(s): Never Say Never (Romeo Void), Rose (Allan Rayman)**

…

Rolling over in the black silk bedsheet, Miriam let out a small moan from her slightly pursed lips as the first of two dreams played out in her mind…

 _Blinking her eyes to clear the fog, she stood as still as stone as she observed the naked, tanned back of the broad-shouldered man standing over the lifeless body of his brother while still clutching a single rock in his hand._

" _What have you done? Listen! Your brother's blood cries out to me from the ground!"_

 _Wincing as the thundering deep voice of an unseen male shouted from the sky above, she felt her body starting to shake with fear as Cain turned towards her before glancing up towards the parting clouds…_

Sitting up straight in bed, Miriam threw a hand out backwards as she winged her fingers off the dark wooden headboard. Breathing in deeply as she let out a muttered string of curses, she threw the sheet off her bare legs before grabbing her mobile phone off the bedside table. Using the light from the screen as she moved towards the dark bathroom, she kept the room light off as she turned on the cold faucet. Cupping her hands beneath the water, she drank deeply before keeping her wrists in the flow, closing her eyes as the pain of the ice-cold water sent shock waves across her head.

Drying off her hands, Miriam glanced down at the screen and moistened her lips as she found no missed calls or waiting text messages from Pierce.

 _He's pissed that I left his place_

 _He's pissed about how this whole thing went down_

 _He's…_

 _Pissed at me_

Shutting her phone off as she placed her hand on the stone wall, she felt her way back towards the alcove of Lucifer's dark bedroom before falling back onto the mattress. Grabbing the sheet, she pulled it up to her shoulders before flipping onto her stomach, reaching her hand under the pillow to touch the sharp blade of the Hell knife. Closing her eyes as she let out a deep sigh, Miriam curled her fingers around the knife handle as she drifted off into her second dream of the night…

" _Are you interested in me as a person? Or just interested in my soul Mr. Morningstar?"_

 _Hearing Miriam's question as he watched her finish the contents of her wine glass, Lucifer smiled before re-filling both their glasses._

" _Oh, I want your soul, but I also want you" he growled, leaning over to brush her lips with his own._

" _Show me your Devil face Lucifer."_

 _Grinning widely as he studied her features, the Devil blinked quickly to reveal a flash of red flames before capturing her lips in a deep kiss._

" _Will I wake up to that every morning?" Miriam breathed as the Devil reached out and took up her left hand, kissing the diamond that adorned her ring finger._

" _Every morning for the rest of eternity my dear…"_

…

 _6:31am_

Slowly opening her eyes as a few streams of sunlight fell across the black sheets, Miriam pushed herself up and rolled her head from side to side as she winced at the kinks from her less than stellar sleep.

 _It's because you shouldn't have slept alone last night_

Pressing her fingers hard against her sinuses, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and spied Lucifer's hanging black silk robe.

 _Just make yourself comfortable Miriam_

Moving over to the robe, she lightly touched her fingers along the silk before slipping it over her shoulders, pushing her arms through the sleeves. Tying the belt closed, Miriam froze as she heard the ding of the elevator doors as she slowly turned around.

 _Shit…_

 _Okay…it wouldn't be Lucifer_

 _Could it be Pierce?_

 _Jesus…_

 _Anyone could find their way up here_

"Miss Tyler?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat as she heard her name, Miriam slowly walked towards the mouth of the alcove of the bedroom just as her eyes fell on a stainless-steel cart with a covered dish, orange juice in a champagne glass, a white china cup of black coffee on a matching saucer, and a tall bottle of Mortlach 18-year-old single malt Scotch whiskey.

 _He knew I was going to stay the night in his penthouse_

Moving her eyes onto the tall, leggy blonde woman that stood beside the cart, Miriam crossed her arms over her chest as the woman offered a smile.

"Mr. Morningstar asked me to bring you breakfast in bed" she smiled, offering a hand over the cart's contents.

 _Lucifer…_

"I usually don't eat breakfast."

Watching the woman's perfectly manicured fingers reaching for the lid of the covered dish, she took a deep breath and smelled the crispy bacon as her eyes scanned over scrambled eggs and whole wheat toast with an avocado spread.

 _All her favorites_

"That man is a damn stalker!"

Cocking an eye as she twisted open the Scotch, the woman smiled as she took up the cup of coffee.

"Just a little? Or will you tell me to stop?"

"Um, no alcohol, I…have to go to work" Miriam spoke as she noticed the time.

"Ah, so just a little."

Watching the woman pouring the Scotch into the coffee, Miriam scoffed as she grabbed a piece of bacon, turning back towards the bedroom.

"Is Lucifer really the Devil?"

Catching the woman's lips twitching as she sat the whiskey bottle and coffee cup back down on the tray, she offered a flirtatious smile

"Mr. Morningstar is a dark soul, to say the least."

Watching the woman re-covering the uneaten food, she watched as she made her way back towards the elevator, offering nothing further before disappearing behind the closed door. Taking a bite of the bacon, Miriam let out a deep sigh before turning back around for the shower.

 _15 minutes later…_

Hanging Lucifer's robe back up, she moved her eyes onto the bed before leaning down to straighten the black sheets. Moving her hand beneath the pillow, she felt the sharp blade of the Hell knife against her skin before pulling it out with her thumb and forefinger.

"This scares you Lucifer" she muttered to herself as she went back into the bathroom for a hand towel to wrap it in.

Stepping out into the early morning sunshine, the young woman jogged across the waking street towards her parked Honda Civic, grateful that it had not been towed or ticketed as she felt a pair of blazing eyes focused on her back. Turning around, Miriam brought her eyes up towards the penthouse half expecting to see a dark silhouette, and was almost put off when she spied no one at the balcony.

"Alright, stop freaking yourself out paranoid. Just get home, change, and get to the station" she chided herself as she unlocked her door and slid over the seat.

 _Get to the station…_

 _And see Marcus Pierce_

Sucking in a deep breath as she signaled and pulled out into the traffic, the young woman sped away unaware of the dark demon eyes that blazed with hatred and a desire for the return of her Hell steel.

…

 _LAPD, North Hollywood Division, 11640 Burbank Blvd, North Hollywood, Calif…_

 _8:23am_

"Chloe brought in a man last night in connection with the murders of the women we have been working on. I hear they are going to start questioning him around nine."

Hearing Ella's words, she could barely focus on their true meaning as she dared not turn around to face the room window, knowing full well that the Lieutenant was seated at his desk.

 _Cain_

 _Not Marcus_

Covering her mouth as she tried to stifle her yawn, she felt Ella's eyes on her face as the dark-haired Forensic Scientist smirked.

"Long night?"

 _Ella, you don't know the half of it_

Moving towards her bag hanging off the coatrack in the backroom, Miriam moved her eyes over Pierce's folded shirt that laid in the bottom beneath her wrapped up sandwich.

 _Save the drama and return his shirt on your own personal time_

"After work" she breathed, pulling out her pack of gum before slipping two pieces into her mouth.

"I assume that after Detective Decker questions the suspect, we are required to do scrapings and swabs?"

"Exactly. The kit is stocked. But we always need a backup so if you want to put a second together for extras, that will probably take us til nine."

…

 _7 hours later…_

 _Eight hours_

 _Eight hours, and we didn't speak_

 _Eight hours, and I didn't once, look towards his office_

Hearing Lopez closing the door behind her as she bid good night, Miriam took a deep breath and steadied her hands as she grabbed her bag.

"Here we go."

Bringing her hand down on the light switch, she closed her eyes and gave her head a shake before opening the door. Freezing in her steps with her hand on the door handle, she felt her lips parting as she felt absolutely gutted.

 _His office is dark_

 _He left already_

Feeling the eyes of a passing Officer lingering on her face, Miriam blinked quickly as she closed the door firmly behind her.

 _Why the hell are you feeling gutted Miriam?_

 _You left him last night_

 _And wound up at Lucifer Morningstar's penthouse of all places_

Moving through the hallways of the Prescient towards the front doors and the security detectors, she winced as she spied the rays of the late afternoon sunshine spilling in through the windows and onto the floor.

 _Ever since I can remember, I've never really been a fan of sunshine. Some kind of California girl I am_ she noted as she pressed her identification card down hard on the sensor. Hearing the beep of the gate as she passed through, Miriam dug around in the side pocket of her bag for her sunglasses before slipping her car keys out into the palm of her hand.

"I'm going to return your shirt to you Pierce" she whispered to herself as she felt a small flutter in her stomach.

 _Those blue eyes…_

Pushing open the door and feeling the intense heat of the afternoon against her skin, she sighed as she wished her apartment had more than a shitty second-hand air conditioner. Hearing the distant sounds of squealing tires rounding a corner, she nearly flew backwards against the heavy metal glass door as a pristine back 1962 Corvette came skidding to a halt up on the side of the curb in front of her, cutting off her path.

 _What in the fuck!_

Ripping off her sunglasses with a mouthful of curses that would make a docker blush, she froze just as Lucifer Morningstar leaned over the expensive seat cushions before pushing open the passenger side door towards her.

"Going my way?"

Hearing the man's accented purr as he stared at her from behind the safety of black Tom Ford designer sunglasses, Miriam nearly dropped her bag as he moistened his lips at her.

"Don't want to get a ticket now Lab rat so please hurry along" he chided as she took a step forward, tossing her bag down as she slid over the comfortable seat, unaware of the leather jacket clad motorcycle rider three cars down moving his Blundstone boot against the standing kick stand.

"You freely get into his car Miriam?" Pierce questioned from behind the safety of his helmet as he took off after them, making sure to keep a respectable distance.

…

Feeling the warm wind whipping her hair around her face as she adjusted her sunglasses on the bridge of her nose, Miriam glanced sideways and watched as Lucifer scratched absentmindedly at his five o'clock shadowed chin.

 _He's hungover_

Watching two long fingers leaving the steering wheel for the radio, Miriam moved her eyes onto the large palm trees that lined the side of Beverley Blvd just as the music of Romeo Void started to sing over the speakers….

 _I might like you better  
If we slept together  
I might like you better  
If we slept together  
But there's somethin'  
In your eyes that says  
Maybe that's never  
Never say never…_

Turning her eyes towards Lucifer, she caught his lips twitching before she reached forward and turned the stereo off.

"Very funny. Long night for you too?" she questioned, shifting in her seat as she moved her bag aside from her shoes.

Slowing the Corvette down for a red light, Lucifer angled his shades and gave her a wink before hiding his eyes once more.

"I've yet to get to bed. Well, to sleep anyways" he corrected, fully removing his glasses off and tossing them onto the dash. "Please tell me that you invited Cain into my bed last night?" he purred with intense interest as the traffic light turned green.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but no."

Turning right down Melrose Ave, Lucifer drummed the fingers of his right hand against his thigh as he felt his interest growing.

"Really? No more carnal fascination with the handsome blue-eyed murderer?" he questioned, glancing over and taking in her licking her lips.

"I'd…rather talk about you."

 _Well now_

"And what about me would you like to talk about Lab Rat? How lonely you were in my bed last night? How much you miss the touch of a man?"

"Or Devil?"

"Ahhhhh, yes."

"Why can't you show me that you are the Devil?" Miriam questioned as Lucifer slowed for another stop light. Tucking his chin into his chest, he felt his anger growing before clearing his throat.

"The Detective is the only person that I know of that is…immune to my charms. Until you, came along."

 _The Detective? Does he mean Chloe Decker?_

"Right, your "What do you truly desire" line of questioning that doesn't work on me."

"Of which it should, unless my Father has created you for a certain purpose."

"Your Father, as in…God?"

"Yes."

 _Right_

Feeling her stomach growling with hunger, Miriam felt the question forming on her lips just as Lucifer quickly wheeled the Corvette into the back of an alleyway, littered with dumpsters and cardboard boxes.

"Where are we?"

"The alley behind LUX. Don't worry, I wasn't about to kidnap you Lab Rat" he smiled, throwing open his door before rounding the hood of the car to her side.

"If you are about to ask if any of your breakfast is leftover, I would suggest searching through that dumpster over there" he smiled, pointing a finger towards his left as he opened her door.

"Do I need to ask if you are stalking me? How did you know avocado toast is my go-to breakfast?" Miriam questioned as Lucifer pulled open a solid steel door that led into the back of the club.

"Isn't that what all you skinny young girls eat? The latest fad?"

Following the Devil into his lair as she felt a cool breeze cross her cheek, Miriam skidded to a halt, bumping into Lucifer's arm as he opened the door to his office.

"A grown-up conversation requires a grown-up setting with no chance for seduction" he added, catching Miriam's eyes rolling as he held out a hand towards a leather chair in front of the dark wooden desk.

"How many people have made deals with you Lucifer?"

"This year? Or the past thousand years?" he smiled, taking a seat behind his desk before putting his feet up.

"Why would you think that I would want to make a deal with the Devil?" Miriam whispered as she watched the man in front of her take out a small silver coin from his blazer breast pocket. Watching Lucifer flinging it up into the air, she narrowed her eyes as he caught it between his thumb and forefinger before letting it come to rest in the palm of his hand.

"Because, there is something that you truly desire, even if you won't submit and tell me yourself."

"And…what is that?"

Flicking the coin up into the air off the edge of his thumb nail, he smiled as the coin landed goat side up in the middle of his desk.

"You desire, to see your dead brother one last time."

Feeling her stomach sink as she felt all the blood leaving her face, Miriam quickly rose to her feet as she crossed her arms over her chest, turning around to walk outside the office just as Lucifer blocked her way with his arm.

"Get out of my way Lucifer…"

Hearing Miriam's growl as she refused to meet his eyes, Lucifer stared down into her face as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Now that you know Cain and the Bible are real, you must realize that your brother would be in Hell for his sexuality" he spoke firmly, feeling Miriam's hands giving his chest a hard shove that didn't make him move an inch.

"Aaron was gay" she whispered, feeling Lucifer's breath against her ear.

"My Father is not as Liberal as some might think."

"I'm not asking you to be a shoulder for me to cry on Lucifer. In fact, I am not asking you for anything. Call me a cab and I will be on my way" she spat, refusing to meet his eyes as she steadied her breathing the best that she could given the situation.

"But you would like to see your brother one last time, wouldn't you? I'm not wrong? His last words before he hung himself?"

 _Be careful Miriam_

"If you don't move out of my way right now, I am going to kick you in the balls Lucifer Morningstar."

" **LUCIFER!"**

Hearing his name shouted from the end of the long hallway, Lucifer kept his hand on the doorframe before leaning backwards, glancing at Pierce as he stood tall with his fists balled at his sides.

"Well, hello Lieutenant. I don't remember holding the door open for you?" the Devil smiled as Miriam felt her face starting to flush.

"Let her pass Lucifer" Pierce spoke firmly as Miriam finally brought her eyes up onto the man's face.

"If you don't mind Lieutenant, Lab Rat and I are in a discussion."

"I am finished talking to you Lucifer." Ducking under the man's arm as she spun out into the hallway, she breathed deeply as she felt Pierce's eyes on her.

 _I've had enough of everybody_

Feeling the tears gathering in her eyes as she refused to let them fall, Miriam ignored both men as she turned down the hallway heading back towards the steel door that would lead out into the alleyway.

 _Enough of all of this shit_

 _Enough of Lucifer as the Devil_

 _Enough of Cain…_

 _Just…._

" **ENOUGH!"**

…

 **Thank you to all for reading and subscribing! Thank you to Maddie, and Fujiflower for leaving reviews.**

 **I hope everyone is enjoying my story. I'd love some more reviews!**


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own anything related to Lucifer, DC Comics, Vertigo, or Sandman series, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to Tom Kapinos, Fox, and mentioned above. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 20**

 **Song(s): The World is Unraveling (MILCK), Strange Fruit (Nina Simone Blakelight Remix)**

…

" **ENOUGH!"**

Stopping dead in her tracks as she heard Pierce's deep shout, Miriam turned and stared as she watched Lucifer turning to square off in front of the biblical murderer.

"You've been a constant thorn in my side since the beginning Cain, why my Father ever bothered to keep you insistently coming back to life is beyond me" Lucifer growled as he threw a hand out backwards towards Miriam.

"You and I will talk later little lab rat, until that time comes, might I suggest ditching this ingrate?"

Shoving open the steel door with the hard force of all her strength, Miriam marched straight towards the Corvette before leaning over the passenger door to grab her bag. Hearing the roar of a motorcycle closing in on her, she spun around to face the mouth of the alleyway and caught sight of Pierce throwing out the kickstand before throwing his leg over the seat.

"How stupid could you be Miriam!"

Scoffing as she narrowed her eyes on his approaching frame, she felt herself freezing before tossing her bag aside on the ground. Closing in the distance between her and the Lieutenant, she felt herself preparing for a fight. "I have done nothing fucking wrong! You on the other hand…" she snapped, throwing her fist out against his chest just as Pierce painfully gripped her wrist, spreading her fingers as he clutched her palm hard against his healing wound.

"I heal quickly, remember" he growled, leaning down close to her face as he caught her wincing with the pain, he was responsible for.

"Let go of my hand… **NOW!** " Wrenching her hand out of his tight grip, she turned away and walked towards her bag that sat slumped against the side of the building.

"Did you make a deal with him?"

Hearing Cain's question, as she took up her bag, she dusted off the bottom before shrugging it over her shoulders.

"Because Lucifer Morningstar says he is the Devil? No, sorry. I didn't." Catching the release in his face, Miriam shook her head and closed her mouth as she started to walk around him.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Spinning around on the heel of her shoe, she threw her hands up onto her hips as she continued to slowly walk backgrounds down the alleyway, stepping over an old dirty pizza box. "Home. Away from Lucifer and away from everything…biblical" she blurted out, throwing her hands out as Pierce started towards her.

"I'll take you home."

Shaking her head as she wrapped her fingers around the straps of her backpack, Miriam set her chin hard as she opened her mouth to speak.

"No."

"No?"

"No. As in, No Cain, I don't want a ride. I'm perfectly fine to walk on my own."

"Stop acting like a damn fucking child, and get on the bike **NOW!"**

…

 _345 E 1_ _st_ _Street, Apt 3, Little Tokyo, Los Angeles, California…_

Giving Pierce's shoulders a hard shove as she threw herself off the back of the bike, she heard his booted footsteps following behind her as she approached the broken door that would lead to the piss stained staircase of her building.

"We need to talk."

"Answer me one question Marcus Pierce, the day I walked into your office with all those packing boxes, were you…going to leave Los Angeles?"

 _Were you going to leave me?_

Tucking his chin into his chest as he followed her up the stairs, he was careful to leave generous distance as he thought about lying.

 _It wouldn't be the first time you lied to a woman_

"I was. In addition to that, I even had the selling papers to my house. But I didn't sign them" he added. "Why did you go with Lucifer today?"

"I didn't know that my brother's suicide and sexuality was common knowledge around the Prescient" she muttered, catching the confusion in Pierce's eyes.

"What, did Lucifer offer you Miriam?" he questioned, taking the rest of the stairs by two as they both walked onto the landing outside apartment number three.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me. He's a powerful…being, and even if you don't fall under his powers of persuasion, every human being just can't help themselves to making a deal with him."

"Well, _I'm_ not _every_ human being."

"No, you're not."

Taking out her keys, Miriam fervently prayed over and over in her head that Dakota would be sitting on the couch, ready to provide backup and an excuse to make the Lieutenant leave. Opening her door, she felt her stomach sink as the living room was bathed in pitch dark without a sound to be heard that anyone else was around.

"I have nothing to drink."

Leaning against the frame of the darkened kitchen alcove, Pierce crossed his arms over his broad chest as he focused his eyes on Miriam's back.

"Not even tap water?"

 _Faucet is broken…_

Sighing to herself as she thought of uttering the lie, she turned to the cupboard above the sink and pulled out two small mason jars. Filling them up with luke warm water, she held one out as Pierce avoided her fingers. Walking to move around the Lieutenant, she halted in place as Marcus threw his arm out, blocking her way.

"Forcible confinement Officer."

"I am prepared to talk all night Miriam. Just tell me one thing…"

Setting her water aside on the counter as she moved closer, she felt the strength of his outstretched arm against her chest as she heard him breathing.

"What, one thing?"

"Did Lucifer, ask you to make a deal with him?"

"No" she answered quickly and honestly as Pierce downed the water in his glass.

"But you're thinking about it, aren't you?"

Bringing up both her hands, she laid them on Pierce's arm and breathed in deeply as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Because you know him so well?"

Hearing her interruption as he narrowed his eyes down onto her face, he sucked in a deep breath as his fingers became tight around the edge of the door frame.

"Yes."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, her mind started to race with a million questions as she looked up into his eyes.

 _From the early days of the Bible_

"Let me by."

Letting his arm fall as he felt the warmth of her body moving past his hip, Pierce felt the low growl balling up in the back of his throat as he raised his eyes up and onto the dark ceiling.

 _Leave_

 _Just leave_

 _She obviously can't stand the sight of you right now_

"I can't."

Hearing his own whisper, he turned around and slowly moved into the living room as he watched Miriam sinking down onto the cheap nearly threadbare IKEA sofa.

"Have you listened to your brother's last voicemail?"

Running her hands over her face before sinking back against the sofa, Miriam shook her head slightly as she heard his booted footsteps approaching.

"I don't want to talk about."

"Did Lucifer allude to anything regarding your brother?"

"Jesus! What does it matter to you Cain! Are you asking me if I'm thinking of making a deal with him? To see if he can let me see him one last time? **FUCK!** " Throwing her hands up as she bolted upright from the sofa, she felt the tight grip of Pierce's hand wrapping around her wrist as he held her steady in front of him.

"I'm going to warn you once and for all. **DO NOT** , make a deal with Lucifer Morningstar. Not to see your brother, not to hear your brother, not to anything!" he spat, staring into her eyes as he watched them water.

"Wouldn't it be better to hear my brother's final words in person than from a shitty voicemail that has four days left before it erases?" Miriam whispered as she felt the coldness radiating out from Cain's blue eyes.

"Your brother is dead Miriam. He's no longer a living, breathing soul."

Feeling her mouth falling open with his harsh words, the young woman ripped her hand out of his grasp as she threw a hand out quick towards the apartment door.

"Get out. **GET THE FUCK OUT!** "

Watching as Pierce slammed the front door behind him without a single word, Miriam held her breath as she listened to his footsteps fading away down the hallway towards the staircase.

 _I know my brother is dead Cain_

 _I don't need the fucking reminder_

Steadying her breathing as she felt a tightness in her stomach, she marched over and twisted the deadbolt before adding the flimsy chain.

"Would it really keep anyone out?" she whispered to herself before making her way into the kitchen alcove. Opening the fridge door, she grabbed one of Dakota's beers from the back and twisted the lid off, tossing the cap into the sink before taking a deep sip.

 _God, he pisses me off_

Letting out a sigh as her imagination started to taunt her, she strode down the dark hallway with blurry exhausted eyes and made a left into the bathroom, kicking the door closed behind her. Setting the beer bottle on the edge of the tub, Miriam left the light off as she dug into the top drawer of the vanity, digging out a pack of matches and three tea lights. Strategically placing the small candles along the edge of the tub, she switched on both faucets and stripped off all of her clothing. Stepping into the water, she laid back and sighed as the warm water splashed up over her thighs and breasts. Taking another sip of her beer, she brought the bottle down into the water watching it float between her thumb and forefinger before closing her eyes…

 _(Flashback)_

 _Gathering up the last of the drinking glasses off the kitchen table, Miriam ignored the sharp clangs as she heard her Mother turning on the faucet to fill the sink. Grabbing the dish cloth that was handed to her, she moved back to the table and started to wipe it down as a throat cleared._

" _Where did this fascination with the Police come from Miriam?"_

 _Hearing her Mother's question, Miriam sighed as she pushed a few crumbs over the edge, ignoring them on the floorboards._

" _Maybe God told me to become a police officer."_

 _Knowing her comment would irritate her Mother, she couldn't help but smile as she tossed the cloth onto the counter._

" _Do not put your Lord God to the test" Yulia muttered as she nodded her head towards the leftover baked bread. Raising her eyes onto the two men walking across the front yard towards the fence, she narrowed her eyes onto her daughter's friend's back as Moses trailed behind._

" _Marcus is…a little older than you, isn't he?"_

 _Bagging the bread up, Miriam glanced out the same window and watched as Pierce threw a stick into the air as Moses yipped with excitement._

" _He doesn't strike me as the kind of man who would come home every night at five to a wife and children…"_

"He's a Lieutenant with the LAPD. Nine to five is not exactly in the job description" Miriam muttered as she sank down into the warm water, allowing her mouth to dip below the waterline.

 _Chances are he's more use to one-night stands and blow jobs on the go…_

Releasing her hold on the beer bottle, she heard it clink against the chrome of the tub as she started to drift off to sleep.

 _How many wives have you had Cain?_

 _How many children?_

 _Twenty minutes later…_

Jolting awake as water sloshed over the sides of the tub snuffing the tealights out, Miriam sat up and hugged her knees as she felt the now cool water running down her arms and back. Turning her head towards the closed door, she stared as soft musical notes of what sounded like a violin flowed out into the hallway.

 _Dakota would not be caught dead listening to classical music_

Rising up out of the water, she grabbed her towel and wrapped it firmly around her wet body before glancing at her reflection in the mirror to see smudged mascara around the corners of her eyes. Stepping out into the hallway, she definitely heard clearly the notes of a violin playing though not live. Slowly pushing open her half-closed bedroom door, Miriam threw her eyes onto her desk as she spied an unfamiliar phone plugged into her speakers. Feeling a cold breeze against her cheek, she caught movement out of the corner of her eye and nearly screamed.

"How in the fuck, did you get in here?!"

Staring incredibly at the man sitting propped up against the pillows on her bed, Miriam wanted nothing more than to smack the flirtatious smirk right off his lips after the kind of night she had been having.

 _Cain leaves_

 _And the Devil appears_

"We must get you a headboard. Does the Lieutenant have one?" he questioned, smirking as he lowered his eyes onto her toweled chest. Turning around on her heel, Miriam padded down the hallway towards the front door and stopped short as she noticed it closed, deadbolted, and chained shut.

 _How did he get in here?_

Looking back around, she heard no noise to indicate Dakota had been or was home.

"Miriiiaaammmmm….we have something to talk about…"

Hearing his voice singing out her name, she swallowed hard as she slowly moved back towards her bedroom. Halting at the edge of the door, she stared at Lucifer as he sat up and shrugged off his black blazer.

"Please, don't get dressed on my account."

Reaching around the back of the door, her fingers grasped the fabric of her pale pink silk bathrobe as it slid off the hook.

"You show me yours and I'll show you mine?"

Slamming the door to the bathroom, Miriam let the towel fall onto the floor around her feet as she shrugged on the robe. Tying the belt tight, she gathered up her loose hair and tied it back into a high ponytail. Brushing her bangs out of her eyes, she leaned in close to the mirror to scrap at a piece of dried mascara when she scoffed.

 _It's Lucifer Morningstar for fuck sakes_

Throwing open the door, she walked across the hall and stepped into her bedroom, leaving the door open behind her as Lucifer interlaced his fingers behind his head.

"Dakota is not here, so I'm going to ask you again Lucifer, how did you get in here?"

Bringing one hand down against his thigh, Lucifer reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar looking housekey with a Victoria Secret keychain.

"My little girlfriend gave me her keys" he smiled, as Miriam crossed her arms over her chest.

"You mean your little flavor of the week? leave it on the table when you leave in five minutes" she growled, feeling her anger growing at the thought of Lucifer Morningstar using her friend.

No, _knowing_ the thought that Lucifer Morningstar _was_ using her friend.

"Well, sounds like a wee bit of jealousy" he smirked, looking over to the right side of the bed. Patting the empty mattress beside him, Miriam rolled her eyes before pulling out the chair that sat pushed against her desk. Taking a seat as she ignored Lucifer's come-hither stare, she adjusted the fabric of her robe around her chest as the man in her bed sat up.

"Can you shut that off please?"

Cocking his head as he listened to her request, Lucifer shook his head as he stared into her eyes.

"Interesting little story this piece comes with. Though known as the violin sonata in G minor, it's more popular name as the _Devil's Trill Sonata_ might cause you to have a few questions to ask me" he smiled as Miriam rolled her eyes.

 _He's lounging around on your bed uninvited_

 _Staring at you, almost trying to will you to slip off your robe to the floor_

 _He's dangerous_

 _But somehow…_

"So, some poor fool wrote a song about you? With no lyrics, that's just unfair."

Hearing the sarcasm in her voice as he felt the corners of his mouth twitching in earnest, Lucifer swallowed his initial response before steepling his fingertips together.

"Giuseppe Tartini, an Italian composer and violinist, stated that he once had a dream that I had appeared to him and apparently, had quite the skill with his strings."

 _Sure_

"And when, was this dream?" Miriam questioned offhandedly as she caught Lucifer's wide smile and pearly white teeth.

"In 1713."

Feeling her mouth slowly falling open, she knew her eyes had gone wide judging by Lucifer's reaction as she took a deep breath. "Seventeen…never mind."

"Perhaps it was one of my brothers or my slightly androgynous sister. Cassiel really is due for a haircut…or perhaps good old Giuseppe was just going mad from the venereal disease."

 _He really is quite the character._

 _Pierce may have risen from the dead inches from me, but Lucifer has done nothing to show that he is the Devil_

 _He just acts like he is God's gift to women_

"What is it, that we have to talk about Mr. Morningstar?" she questioned, feeling the room suddenly lowering in temperature.

" _My Father is not as Liberal as some might think"_

Swallowing hard as she heard the creaking of the bedroom door, Miriam turned just in time to see it shut firmly on its own before feeling a quick gust of wind against her hands. Bringing her eyes around, she felt her entire body freeze as she stared into Lucifer's dark eyes, inches from her own.

"As our last conversation was cut rather short, we can continue without disruption seeing how you sent the Lieutenant away earlier with blue balls."

Blinking quickly as she rose to her feet, she stepped around the man and took a seat on the edge of her desk.

"An even better position."

"Alright, fucking knock it off with the whole sex thing!"

Holding his hands up in mock defeat, the Devil walked backwards and took a seat on the edge of the single bed.

"Tell me what it is that you want little Lab Rat."

Clearing her throat as she tucked her chin into her chest, Miriam pursed her lips as Lucifer leaned back against her mattress.

"Your little eye thing doesn't work on me."

"I'm not trying to seduce you with my eyes. I'm asking you as a warm-blooded male."

"I'm not answering that question."

"Then tell me about your brother."

Moving over to the window, she pushed back the curtain and stared down into the street as she noticed Lucifer's corvette. Narrowing her eyes as she noticed the license plate, she scoffed before looking back at the man on her bed.

"FALLIN1 is your license plate?"

Crossing his feet at the ankles, Lucifer smiled as he propped his head up with a single hand.

"Fitting, don't you think?" he questioned, watching her turning around again. "You desire to go for a drive? Listen to some mood setting music before you tell me that you'd give anything or do anything…and I mean, _anything,_ to see your little brother again?"

 _Don't do it Miriam_

 _Think about what Cain said_

Keeping her eyes firmly fixed on the man lounging around on her bed so casual like, Miriam clutched at the slight opening of her robe as she started to think seriously about his offer of a late-night drive through the streets of LA.

"If…I agree to go for a drive with you, you keep your hands off me."

Watching him sitting up as his shoes came to rest on the floorboards, Lucifer felt his lips parting into a small grin as he held up his left hand.

"Pinky swear?"

Letting out a quick nervous chuckle as she watched him holding out his finger, Miriam took a small step forward as she pushed out her hand. Hooking her finger slowly around his, she felt the warmth of his other hand wrapping around her wrist as he leaned in close.

"Fuck Cain, Marcus, Pierce, Lieutenant…whatever else name you have ever gone by" she swore under her breath as she pulled away walking by the edge of her bed to the closet. Grabbing a tank top, cardigan and clean set of black tights, Miriam strode to the closed bedroom door and threw it open wide.

"Right, I'll set up the playlist for the night ride."

…

 _Thirty minutes later…_

Making a left turn off South Grand Avenue on a red light as the sounds of car horns blared all around them, Miriam closed her eyes tightly as Lucifer let out a hysterical laugh.

"Choose to believe it or not, but you are extremely safe in my company" he purred, gripping the wheel with one hand as Miriam caught his eye. "But I do wonder if I am as vulnerable around you as with the Detective."

"What do you mean vulnerable?"

Tucking his five o'clock shadowed chin into his chest as he pressed his foot down to speed through another yellow light, Lucifer thought of his words carefully as he laid a hand down on his right thigh.

"Detective Decker can make the Devil bleed when she is close by. You on the other hand, I may have to test my theory the next time we are in the prescient kitchen next to the butter knives."

Listening to the slow beats of a Nina Simone remix for Strange Fruit playing over the corvette speakers, Miriam rested her head back comfortably against the headrest as she closed her eyes feeling the warm night's air against her cheeks.

"How long have you lived in Los Angeles for?"

Hearing her question as he sped through a yellow stop light, Lucifer tapped his fingers along the leather of the wheel as he listened to the voice of Nina Simone.

"Five years on Earth. Before that? Hell. Before that, Heaven."

Snapping her eyes open as the man beside her in the driver's seat spoke, Miriam sat up straight and turned her head to focus on his stubbled chin.

"So, you have a fake driver's license?"

"All things identification, fake."

 _Con men the world over could learn a thing or two from you_

"So now that you know Cain is not a work of fiction, why are you having such a hard time, believing in _my_ very existence?"

Holding her breath as they turned down West Sunset, Miriam thought of a million things to say but could only focus on one specific thought.

"So, you are _the_ fallen angel? The one who lost to Michael?"

Narrowing his eyes as he chewed on his lower lip, Lucifer felt the growl escaping from his throat as he shot her a warning glance to back off.

"My bastard of a brother cheated to win."

"Have you ever met Jesus?"

Smirking as he pulled the Corvette over to park on the left side of Bronson Ave, Lucifer killed the engine and shifted in his seat to face her.

"Have you never read the Book of Matthew?"

Surprised by his question, Miriam scoffed as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"You mean, the story where you and Jesus were hanging out on the mountain?"

Smiling as he turned over the engine once more, he gave her a wink as he started back on the road.

"Deny it all you want, but you and I lab rat, are very similar way deep down underneath all this flesh, bone, and blood."

"I'd…like to go home now."

"Too much truth for one night?"

 _Something like that…_

…

 _Marcus Pierce's Residence, 3806 Ocean Front Walk, Marina Del Rey, California…_

 _12:30am_

Glancing at the clock on her dashboard, she watched as the numbers rolled over as she turned the Honda Civic onto Ocean Front Walk.

 _You can do this Miriam_

 _Apologize and hope that he will see you_

 _You need to hear his story_

"Please don't slam the door in my face even though I totally deserve it." Pulling slowly into Pierce's driveway, she narrowed her eyes as she spied a second vehicle parked next to the grey Dodge Charger. Feeling a sinking feeling in her stomach as she put her car in park, Miriam sat still to avoid looking up at the house.

 _Does he have someone over?_

 _A woman?_

Tightening her hands around the steering wheel, she pulled out the key and pushed open her door before pushing it closed behind her. Walking up the walkway, she walked around the corner of the house and took in a deep breath of the salty ocean air.

 _What are you going to say to him?_

Standing in front of the door, she raised a closed first and thumped twice before taking a step backwards.

 _Breath_

 _Just breath_

Hearing thumps along the wooden floorboards, she closed her eyes and could see the interior of the house as the steps halted at the door. Hearing the door open, she opened her eyes and stared into Pierce's face as she watched him chewing on the inside of his cheek in complete silence.

"I'm sorry."

Continuing to chew on the inside of his cheek, Pierce laid a hand on the wooden beam of the doorframe before reaching up to scratch at his throat.

"I…I want to hear your story, Cain."

Hearing him sucking in a deep breath, Miriam shifted her weight from her left foot to her right as she waited for him to say something, anything.

"Marcus?"

Blinking quickly as she heard a woman's voice from inside, Miriam glanced up and spied a familiar looking blonde standing on the top of the staircase, staring down.

 _She owned that bar he took me to_

 _The…Adams?_

Nodding her head as she took a step backwards, Miriam avoided Pierce's eyes as she turned to walk back down the walkway.

 _That's it_

 _That's…the end_

Striding determinedly down the walkway towards her car, she rounded the corner of the house and held her breath as she focused on the hood of her car.

 _Don't cry_

 _Don't you dare fucking cry_

Pulling open the door of her car, she slipped inside and immediately hit the locks before shoving the key into the ignition.

 _Can you really blame him Miriam?_

Throwing the car into reverse, she looked over her shoulder and felt her stomach sink as she spied Pierce no where in sight.

 _He's done with you and your shit Miriam_

 _And you are too_

Driving down the street, she accelerated through two stop signs before reaching into her pocket for her Blackberry. Glancing down at the screen, she spied no text messages or missed calls before throwing it down onto the passenger seat.

 _Where are you going to go Miriam?_

 _Home?_

…

 _LUX Nightclub, 6868 Hollywood Blvd, Los Angeles, California…_

 _1:02am_

Staring up at the ceiling of the elevator as she felt it climbing to the penthouse, Miriam straightened her arms down her sides as she took a deep breath.

 _Why do you keep running to him Miriam?_

 _You are pathetic_

"Jesus. He's probably in bed with a woman…or two…or three."

Rubbing her tired dry eyes as she heard the soft ding, she watched the door opening before her as she stepped out into the darkness of the open floor. Hearing it close behind her, she stayed perfectly still as her eyes adjusted. Spying the dim lighting behind the various glass bottles of expensive alcohol, her ears perked up as she heard the faintest sound of something hitting glass. Turning around, her eyes fell on a dark figure sitting still in one of the leather chairs with his head propped up by one of his hands.

Walking slowly towards him, Miriam held her breath before sinking into the chair across from Lucifer Morningstar. Keeping her eyes down on the floor, she heard the ice cubes clinking once more against the side of the glass as she watched his fingers gently swirling the tumbler in a slow circle.

"For someone who says they feel no attraction to me, I'm beginning to lose track of the number of times you have suddenly, showed up at my door."

Moving her eyes up onto his face, Miriam held her breath as she took in his tired and frankly bored facial expression as she noticed the top four buttons of his white Tom Ford dress shirt open. Leaning forward as her eyes settled on his ring, she wrapped her fingers around the tumbler, feeling his thumb brushing against hers as she settled back in her chair.

"Just help yourself."

Taking a quick whiff of the liquid, Miriam held his eye for nearly a minute before closing her own and downing the entire contents of the glass. Feeling his lips twitching as he watched her empty his glass, he brought two fingers up beneath his chin as he stifled his chuckle. Letting out a chuckle as he crossed his black panted legs, Lucifer smiled widely as he angled his head, watching her doubling over and coughing loudly from the intense burning in her throat.

"Twenty-seven-year-old small batch Bourbon Whiskey. There are more ice cubes in the bucket on the bar counter if you think you…can't handle it" Lucifer challenged as Miriam glanced at him through watery eyes.

"Why are you here Lab rat?"

Setting the glass down on the floorboards at her feet, Miriam tucked her legs up beneath her as she caught the light weight white curtains blowing with the breeze of the late night.

"I want you to show me that you are the Devil Lucifer Morningstar."

Hearing her request, the man seated across from her scoffed as he moved his eyes down onto the tumbler.

"Refill?"

"If I asked you some questions tonight, would you answer them?"

Cocking an eye as he rose to his feet, Lucifer leaned down and took up the empty tumbler as he stood over her.

"All night?"

Swallowing hard as she watched Lucifer walking over to the bar, she watched as he pulled out a second tumbler before filling both with ice.

 _Steady yourself Miriam_

 _You are in the lion's den…_

Taking the tumbler from his hand, she stared at Lucifer's outstretched fingers as she allowed him to pull her onto her feet. Accompanying him out onto the balcony, she kept a hold on her glass as a blast of car horns sounded from down Hollywood Boulevard.

Talking a light sip from his glass, Lucifer moved closer to the edge of the railing before placing a light hand on the small of her back.

"Cain wouldn't answer any of your questions?"

Taking a deep sip of the Bourbon Whiskey, she felt the burn once more in the back of her throat as she made no attempt to pull away from his presence.

"He's walked this world alone since the beginning of time, he can continue to walk it alone."

Chuckling as he sat his glass down on the balcony floor, Lucifer pulled out a silver lighter and a pack of cigarettes. Balancing one between his lips, he shoved a second one to join as he brought the flame over the edges. Taking one between his fingers, he held it out to her and was slightly surprised when she took it.

"A whole new Miriam Tyler now that the world's first murderer is no longer in the picture?"

Hearing Lucifer's words, she felt her stomach sink as the thought of giving her resignation at eight sharp the next morning briefly entered her mind.

"I'm twenty-one years old, and this is the first time I've smoked a cigarette."

Expertly flicking the ash off the edge of the balcony, Lucifer caught her eye before giving a wink.

"First fag? Anything else tonight that would be your…first?" he questioned with a flirtatious smile as she rolled her eyes.

"No."

"Shame. Though I do believe that you can teach an old dog new tricks…"

 _I can't believe I am here_

 _With him_

"I will answer three of your questions tonight Lab rat."

Catching his eye as she tossed the barely smoked cigarette over the edge of the balcony, Miriam rubbed at her right wrist as she looked over her shoulder.

"Washroom?"

"There's only one, off my bedroom...though I think you already knew that."

Walking away from the tall man who now leaned his dress shirted forearms on the balcony railing, Miriam held her breath as she rounded the carved corners of the alcove to step into his dark bedroom.

 _Don't look at the bed_

 _Don't look at the black sheets that you have once slept in_

Walking into the dark bathroom, she ran a hand up along the wall and felt the switch as the room was bathed in soft light. Staring at her reflection in the large glass mirror, she froze before noticing the slight flush on her cheeks. Turning on the cold faucet, she cupped her hands together and scooped up two mouthfuls of water into her mouth before splashing another handful against her face. Grabbing the black hand towel, the young girl patted at her face before straightening it back on the rack.

"What in the fuck are you doing here Miriam?"

Whispering to herself as she washed her hands to get rid of the cigarette smell, she hummed as she leaned her hands on the marble counter top before noticing Lucifer standing at the door less frame. Spinning around, she felt herself being easily lifted to sit on the edge of the counter as the Devil trapped her with a hand on each side of her hips. Staring into his dark eyes, he spoke not a word as he seemed to be searching her face for something. Hearing him taking in a deep breath as he concentrated on her scent, Miriam shuddered as she noticed his slight cologne.

"I could change your life forever you know…"

Swallowing hard as she lowered her eyes onto his lips, she couldn't help but moisten her own with his words.

"There's more to a changed life than sex."

Hearing her whisper as he leaned in closer, Lucifer let out a long sigh before placing a soft kiss against her cheek.

"I'm hungry."

…

Walking into the dark kitchen that was situated just off his private office, Miriam winced as the lights blazed on overhead to reveal every stainless-steel cooking gadget and appliance that would rival even the highest class five-star restaurants in North America. Standing against the corner to her right, she watched as Lucifer Morningstar set about opening the large refrigerator, taking out two large raw prime bone-in porterhouse steaks and fresh parsley, he sat them on the counter before reaching for a crisp white apron.

"Has anyone ever cooked before in this kitchen?"

Hearing Miriam's question as he pulled out a large frying pan, Lucifer nodded his head as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Once, and not by me."

Watching him getting the steaks ready, she moved towards the counter as he held out a sharp butcher towards her, handle first.

"Cut up the parsley."

Hearing the sizzle of the frying pan as she watched Lucifer turning over the steaks, she could feel her mouth watering as he grabbed two white plates. Watching him placing the meat on the plates, she felt her lips twitching as he arranged the steaks to sit perfectly center.

"Parsley?"

Handing over the cutting board, she watched as he sprinkled a few of the chopped herbs with his fingers over the steaks before kissing his fingers in perfection.

"Bellissimo!"

...

 _Penthouse..._

Taking up her steak knife and fork, she watched as a full glass of red wine was poured in front of her as she shook her head.

"Usually when someone says they are hungry, they order a pizza, not a one-hundred-dollar steak."

"I am a Devil of good taste."

Pausing in her chewing, Miriam stared as Lucifer took a generous sip of red wine.

"Have you thought of your final question for me tonight?"

 _Final question?_

"You said three…"

Swallowing another piece of porter-house, Lucifer smiled as he held up three fingers. "Washroom was number one, and has anyone ever cooked before in my kitchen was number two. You have one question left."

"That's not fair."

Catching her eye as he pushed the bottle of wine closer to her fingers, he smiled widely.

"Life's…not fair."

Chewing silently as she scrapped off some of the parsley, Miriam sat back against her chair and pondered his words.

"Lucifer the light bringer. Lucifer, the fallen angel, Lucifer…the Devil." Setting his cutlery down on the table, he pushed his chair back and stood up to his full six-foot three height as he started to unbutton the rest of his white dress shirt.

"Whoa…wait…" Feeling her eyes going wide as she watched him tossing aside his shirt onto the far end of the table, Miriam took a deep breath as she scanned her eyes over his smooth chest and pectoral muscles. Catching his eye, she watched as he breathed out before slowly turning around to show her his back.

 _Holy shit…_

Slowly rising to her feet, she moved around the edge of the table and took steady steps as she approached. Staring at the two long puckered scars that ran from the top of his shoulder blades halfway down to the length of his spine, she stood directly behind and felt her eyes starting to water.

"You'll make a lousy police officer if you cry because of some self-inflected scars."

Blinking quickly as she heard his words, she stepped back as Lucifer turned around to face her.

"Self…self-inflected? You did _this_ to yourself?"

Staring down into her face as he balled his hands into fists along his sides, Lucifer flinched as he felt her hand resting on his bare forearm.

"I didn't do this to myself. I had Maze take one of her knives and cut my wings off on the beach."

Feeling her mouth falling open, Miriam stared with a blank expression.

"Your…wings?"

"Yes. My angel wings. White feathers with the power to heal, sliced off down at the beach and burned with kerosene."

"Lucifer…"

"Ask me your final question for tonight."

 _I don't know what to ask_

"I…don't know what to ask."

Sitting back down in his seat, Lucifer ignored the rest of his uneaten steak as he laid both hands down palms flat on the table top.

"Did Cain hurt you?"

"Physically? No"

Hearing her whisper, Lucifer hummed in a low tone as he caught Miriam's eyes glancing over his bare shoulder towards the alcove of his dark bedroom.

"Don't think I don't see you glancing towards my bedroom. Contrary to popular belief, I don't always have a woman or two or three in my sheets."

"How do I know my brother is in Hell?"

Blinking quickly as he heard her rushed and pent up question, Lucifer smiled as he flexed the fingers of both his hands.

"How about we save that conversation for the morning?"

 _The morning…_

Hearing him rise from his chair, she stiffened as she heard him walking away from her towards the penthouse elevator. Taking a small key out from his pant pocket, he inserted it into the keyhole and turned, watching the elevator go dark and silent as he stepped out from between the open door. Keeping his eyes firmly fixed on Miriam's back as he walked back to the table, he stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders before lowering his lips against her right ear.

"You must have a connection to me to enter Hell as a living, breathing, human being."

Shuddering as she felt his breath against her skin, Miriam turned and noticed his hand lightly squeezing her shoulder.

"Define connection?"

Feeling fingers lingering around her chin, she allowed him to raise her face and held her gaze steady as he brought his lips down inches from her own.

"Intimate," he whispered, bringing his lips down softly onto hers.

…

 **Thank you to all for reading and subscribing! Thank you to Guest, Verbophobic, Jess, Fujiflower, Mint Tea and Skulls for leaving reviews.**

 **I hope everyone is enjoying my story. I'd love some more reviews!**

 **P.S. THIS IS STILL GOING TO BE VERY MUCH A PIERCE AND MIRIAM STORY!**


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own anything related to Lucifer, DC Comics, Vertigo, or Sandman series, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to Tom Kapinos, Fox, and mentioned above. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 21**

 **Song(s): Mad About You (Hooverphonic, Live at Koningin Elisabethzaal 2012), Haunted (Beyonce), Shape of My Heart (Sting)**

 **Warning! There is a scene of a sexual nature!**

…

 _Marcus Pierce's Residence, 3806 Ocean Front Walk, Marina Del Rey, California…_

Standing out on the balcony overlooking the darkness of the sandy beach and the ocean waves, Pierce gripped the railing tightly with both hands as he listened to the far sounds of laughter coming from down the beach.

 _Midnight swimming and sex_

Brining his eyes up onto the starry night sky, he glared at the brightness of the full moon before moving onto the big dipper constellation.

 _You refuse to face me God_

 _She refuses my overall presence_

"Don't do anything stupid tonight Miriam," he whispered as he heard the glass patio door sliding open behind him. Feeling Maddie's arm against his as he continued to look up at the sky, he felt her fingers lingering on his hand.

"That young woman that was at the door earlier, was she the same woman you showed up with at my bar?"

…

 _LUX Nightclub, 6868 Hollywood Blvd, Los Angeles, California…_

" _Intimate,"_

Feeling Lucifer's lips nipping at the corners of her mouth, Miriam raised a hand and covered his own as he held her face steady. Hearing his low growl as he parted her lips, he caressed her tongue just as she quickly pulled away, pushing a hand out against the fastened belt of his black dress pants.

"Wait…wait wait wait…"

Brining his other hand up against her cheek, he held her steady as he stared into her eyes. Rising to her feet, Miriam stepped aside and walked slowly towards the bar counter, zeroing in on a bottle of Jack Daniels sitting on the middle shelf against the glass, she rounded the corner and took it down before taking a deep sip without a glass.

"Are we getting right dickered tonight?"

Setting the bottle down, Miriam sucked in a deep breath as she moved her eyes over his chest.

"I've seen that look on the faces of many women, is this…a bad idea?"

Wincing at his words, Miriam sat the bottle down as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do you even know how many women you have slept with?" she questioned in a low tone as Lucifer brought his hands up onto his hips.

"I could give a pretty accurate number, though history has taught me that women don't appreciate a response" he spoke, slowly approaching her as she stood still.

"I…can't decide,"

"Decide?" the Devil questioned, angling his head as he came to stand directly in front of her.

Looking up into his dark eyes, she felt her stomach sink as he brought a finger up beneath her chin.

"If…you are a good idea or not tonight…"

…

Sliding his hands down onto Maddie's hips as she straddled his lap, Pierce kept his eyes steady on the front of her throat as she suddenly leaned her weight forward. Feeling her breasts against his chest, he breathed in deeply as she sighed against his ear.

"Good thing I set my own hours at work" she breathed with a smile as she rolled over onto her back.

 _Will you bother to show up for work in a few hours' time Miriam?_

Rising to his feet, Pierce padded his way to the dark bathroom around the corner of the bedroom. Leaving the light off, he stood naked in front of the mirror and turned on the cold faucet. Splashing handfuls of water against his face, he drank two more before grabbing the hand towel.

 _What are you doing Cain?_

 _It could have been her in your bed tonight_

"It should have been her" he whispered, tossing the towel aside as he returned to the bedroom in the attempt of a few hours of sleep he knew would not come easy.

…

 _2:34am_

Staring up at the ceiling of the penthouse from her makeshift bed on the sofa, Miriam pulled the edge of the white comforter up to her chin before slamming her hands down against her sides.

 _Go home_

 _Just go home_

 _Quit tomorrow, apply to be a police officer somewhere else_

Hearing light snoring coming from Lucifer's bedroom, she rolled onto her side and stared at the shelves of alcohol across the room.

 _You're done with Cain_

 _He is obviously done with you, having that woman from the bar over_

Reaching under the pillow for her phone, she scrolled through and found no texts, emails, or missed phone calls.

 _He was never going to try and stop you from leaving his doorstep_

 _You made it abundantly clear that you wanted him to leave_

Rolling over onto her back, she let out a long sigh before rubbing her eyes. Throwing off the blanket, she rose slowly to her feet and walked towards the balcony. Feeling the warm night air against her face, she looked up at the moon and tightly gripped the railing.

"You are real God, yet I don't feel your presence in my life at all" she breathed, slipping off her cardigan before tossing it aside on a chair. Walking back into the penthouse, Miriam made her way towards the alcove and stopped short as she listened for Lucifer's soft snores.

 _Nothing_

 _Are you really going to do this?_

 _With him?_

Walking into the bedroom, she was careful around the edge of the bed as she came to stand at the foot. Staring down at Lucifer as he opened his eyes, she said nothing as she pulled up the ends of her tank top before tossing it down on the ground. Watching Lucifer sitting up, she felt her muscles tightening as he crawled towards her on his hands and knees before brining his lips up against her bare stomach. Closing her eyes at the pleasurable sensation, she felt his lips moving up, trailing along the lace of her bra as she felt him push the fabric up, freeing her breasts as he closed his mouth down on her left nipple.

Letting out a soft moan as he pulled her into the bed with him, she felt the silk of the black sheets against her back as his fingers pulled off her tights, tossing them aside. Inching her fingers along the fabric of his boxer shorts against the inside of her thighs, Miriam moaned against his lips as she tried to push his shorts down his hips greedily. Smiling against her lips as he helped, he slid the palm of his hand across her bare stomach before pulling back to stare into her face. Gently cupping her cheek, as he adjusted himself, he searched her eyes before pushing fully into her.

Hearing her loud gasp as he felt her fingernails digging into the flesh of his back, Lucifer groaned as he felt Miriam arching her back with every thrust in a mix of both pleasure and pressure.

 _You swore you would never sleep with him_

 _Now here you are, on your back, spreading your legs in his bed_

 _All because of Cain_

Feeling Lucifer's strong hands lifting her up around his hips, she breathed in deeply as his teeth nipped at her collar bone before she felt herself being propped up on her hands and knees. Gripping the fabric headboard tightly, Miriam groaned loudly as the Devil continued to thrust, pressing his chest against her back. Feeling her pressure building, she breathed out hard as the feeling of lightheadedness threatened to overtake her as she winced with Lucifer's warm panting spoke against her ear.

"Ladies first…"

Closing her eyes tightly at his words, Miriam sighed loudly as her long-awaited orgasm flooded over her entire body. Feeling her tightening around him as she came, Lucifer drew in a deep breath as he pushed hard, releasing deeply inside of her. Allowing Miriam to fall onto her stomach as he held his weight off her, the Devil smiled as he felt her fingers tightening around his own.

"Sounds like, this was a good idea."

…

 _The next morning…_

Feeling the warmth of the early morning sun against her face, Miriam squinted as she rolled over feeling the flesh of Lucifer's inner arm against her cheek as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her in closer against his chest.

Draping her arm lazily across his naked stomach, Miriam hummed as she felt Lucifer's fingers gently caressing the side of her hip.

"What time is it?"

Hearing her question, Lucifer moved his eyes onto the mobile phone on the bedside table before swiping a single finger across.

"Seven-forty."

Throwing her eyes open wide, she threw the covers off her naked body and stood on her feet, searching around for her clothing as she caught Lucifer interlacing his fingers behind his head.

"You'll be late too you know," she spat, pulling on her bra before slipping on her tank top. Moving towards the bathroom, she ignored Lucifer reaching over for his phone as the faucets started to run in the sink.

"Do you know where my keys are?"

Avoiding Lucifer's eyes as she looked around for the rest of her belongings, Miriam heard his throat clear as she looked towards the bed.

"You needn't rush. I've already called you in sick for the day."

Feeling her mouth drop with his words, Miriam threw her hands up onto her hips as she watched the man laying in the bed before her smiled widely.

"You what?"

"Yes, you are free all day. As am I."

 _Oh no…_

"Who…did you speak to Lucifer?"

"Relax. Cain must have had a late night too. He wasn't in yet."

Freezing at the uttering of his words, she breathed in deeply as she thought of the blonde woman standing on the top landing inside Pierce's expensive beach front home.

 _Did they sleep together?_

 _What concern of it is yours Miriam?_

 _You already made a decision_

And h _e didn't come running_

"Coffee?"

Running her eyes over Lucifer's chiseled bare chest, she couldn't help but swallow hard.

 _I want that_

"Or…I could draw the shades down?"

 _I want that too_

"Which, do you want more?"

…

 _Los Angeles Police Department, North Hollywood Division, 11640 Burbank Blvd, LA, Calif…_

 _9:34am_

Sitting behind his desk, Marcus Pierce angled his eyes towards the glass window that faced the Forensics Lab as he watched Ella Lopez moving back and forth in front of a microscope. Glancing down at his watch, he took in the late hour before rising to his booted feet. Leaving his office, he strode across the bull pen and knocked the back of his hand against the doorframe.

"Lopez, where is Tyler?"

"Sick."

Blinking slowly, he steadied his eyes on her back as she grabbed a new box of glass slides.

"Sick?"

Hearing Decker's voice from behind him, he turned slightly and felt his stomach sink as he noticed her sitting at her desk alone

 _Where…is Lucifer Morningstar?_

"Decker, where is Lucifer?"

"If I had to guess Lieutenant? I would say in bed with three women."

Narrowing his eyes at her deadpan humor, Pierce hardened his glare as Decker swallowed hard.

"He does this all the time Sir. Taking off, showing up…he's a volunteer consultant."

Returning to his office as he slammed the door behind him, he snatched up his mobile just as it started to vibrate in his hand.

"Miriam?"

Hearing a throat clearing on the other end of the line, he reached into his pocket for his keys before striding over to his jacket hanging on the coat rack.

"Um no, it's Maddie."

Letting out a sigh as he grabbed the collars of the leather jacket, he pulled it off the rack and balanced his mobile between his ear and shoulder.

"I'm actually leaving my office right now…"

"Obviously, if you called me Miriam,"

"Whatever you think is going on between her and I, rethink it. I have to go." Ending the call, he tucked the phone into his back pocket and pushed his arms through the coat sleeves.

"I only need one guess to know where you are Miriam Tyler" he muttered to himself as he turned around towards the closed office door. Taking three steps forward, he halted in his steps as he felt a sudden pressure building all around the frontal portion of his head.

"Cain, my son…"

…

 **Thank you to all for reading and subscribing! Thank you to Pluv143000, Maddie, Ritsikas, Verbophobic, Guest, Fujiflower, Mint Tea and Skulls, AlienfromNorth for leaving reviews.**

 **I hope everyone is enjoying my story. WOW! So many reviews! Thank you all so much!**

 **P.S. This is still very much going to be a Pierce and Miriam story!**


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own anything related to Lucifer, DC Comics, Vertigo, or Sandman series, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to Tom Kapinos, Fox, and mentioned above. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 22**

 **Song(s): If I Ever Lose My Faith In You (Sting), Sleeping Satellite (Tasmin Archer)**

…

 _LUX Nightclub, 6868 Hollywood Blvd, Los Angeles, California…_

 _9:13am_

Hearing the sounds of Lucifer's shoes padding across the floorboards, Miriam raised her eyes and watched as he stopped beside the baby grand piano, fastening a watch around his wrist.

"Who taught you how to play the piano? Or, were you just created, knowing how to play?"

Grinning as he rolled down the sleeve of his white Tom Ford dress shirt, Lucifer fastened his cuff as he glanced down at the sleek blackness of the piano lid.

"Are you asking me if my Father had the time to teach me chopsticks and scales while creating this very planet that you walk upon?" he winked as he rounded the bench and took a light seat. Walking slowly towards the piano, Miriam pulled the ends of her cardigan closed around her as she came to stand beside the bench. Watching Lucifer flexing his fingers, he expertly tickled the black and white keys as she watched him close his eyes.

"Play something that you have never played for anyone else before" she whispered as she heard the man cracking his knuckles. Hearing the notes fading into the quietness of the open concept room, she heard Lucifer's soft hum leaving his throat as he motioned for her to sit down beside him on the bench.

"You could say I…lost my faith in science….and progress…."

Recognizing the song immediately, Miriam swallowed hard as she watched his fingers move slowly over the keys, taking the song at a slower, more seductive speed.

"You could say I lost my belief in the holy church…"

Throwing her eyes up onto the five o'clock shadow of the man's chin, she took in his long dark lashes as he kept his eyes firmly closed as he sang.

"If I ever lose my faith in you, there'd be nothing…left for me to do…"

 _This is a song he has never sang for anyone?_

Listening to the richness of the Devil's voice as he moved his fingers seamlessly, Miriam shifted closer against his shirted arm as she took in the light smell of his fresh cologne.

"I could be lost inside their lies, without a trace…but every time I close my eyes…I see your face…"

"You don't strike me as a fan of Sting" Miriam spoke as Lucifer settled his hands on his black panted thighs.

"That man could sing the pants off anyone, he's learned well" he smiled, pulling down the protective cover as it lightly clicked against the keys.

"Now then, breakfast? You can't tell me that you do not have a ravenous appetite in the slightest…"

…

 _Los Angeles Police Department, North Hollywood Division, 11640 Burbank Blvd, LA, Calif…_

"Cain, my son…"

Hearing the deep voice coming from behind him, Pierce stared straight ahead through the glass of his office door as he felt his shoulders tensing. Blinking his eyes to try and clear the overwhelming pain of what felt like a migraine, he slowly turned around and froze at the sight of the bearded man sitting in his leather chair behind his desk.

Balling his fists against the sides of his thighs, he lunged towards his desk and managed to get in one good left hook against the side of the man's face before falling backwards onto the floor.

"Still so much rage Cain," the older man spoke as he tasted blood before running a hand against his chin.

"Can you blame me?"

Watching Cain rising onto his booted feet, God leaned back in his chair and shook his head before holding a hand up.

"I would ask if that was it, but I know that if given the chance, you would pummel this human body beyond recognition."

"You know everything, so I don't need to answer that."

Sighing quietly as he watched the young man moving towards the other side of the room, God reached out and lightly touched the ends of a group of pens gathered together in a canister.

"I guess I should thank your exiled son for finally getting you to grace me with your presence after all these years" Pierce began as God furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Though Samael has cursed my name enough to not ignore, he is not the summoning force that brings me here to you today my son."

 _Call me your son one more time and I swear I will get another hit in_

Nodding his head slightly as he read Cain's thoughts, God relaxed his shoulders as he leaned back in the chair.

 _So much anger_

"I had no intentions Cain to make you miserable. You must understand that, even if you are too brash to realize it in the heat of this moment" he began as Pierce pulled up the ends of his shirt, tossing it down to the floor as he angled his right shoulder.

"Then remove this mark and let me finally die if you are so genuine" he challenged, setting his light eyes steady on the face of the man who had cursed not just him, but everyone else in his entire family since the beginning of time.

"Have you met no one that you would truly live for Cain?"

Slowly blinking once, Pierce narrowed his eyes as he caught the hint of a smile crossing God's lips.

"Ah yes. Out of every female that has crossed your path, there is she" he spoke calmly as Pierce took a step forward.

 _He is taking about Miriam_

"Who is she to me?"

Rising to his feet as he stood well over six foot in height, God ran a hand over his bearded chin before noticing the ticker tape at the bottom of the muted CNN channel on the mounted television detailing an eight car pile up on the freeway outside LAX.

"Have I met her before?"

"I haven't created a fairy tale for you Cain. This world of mine will die in time, but for now, simply speak to her. Listen to her. See her."

Hearing light tapping against the glass of the office door, Pierce closed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak.

" **WHAT!"**

Turning to look over his naked shoulder with nearly uncontrollable rage in his eyes, he caught sight of Ella Lopez's lips shutting tightly as she froze with her hand still wrapped around the office door handle, her eyes falling over his bare chest and shoulders.

"I…Lieutenant…"

"I'm obviously busy right now Lopez!"

Catching the woman's confusion in her dark eyes, Pierce whipped around and felt his mouth falling open as he blinked quickly at the emptiness of the room before him.

 _No…_

"I'm sorry, but I didn't see anyone in here so I thought I could just…"

Feeling the blood draining from his face as he stormed over towards his now empty leather chair behind his desk, he lunged forward and kicked it hard against the wall as it fell over, knocking into a side table as a motorcycle statute crashed to the ground into three pieces.

" **FUCKING NO!"**

Striding past the petite Forensic Scientist as she scooted out of his path just in time to avoid a serious collision, Ella simply stared after the broad chested man as he rounded the corner of the bull pen and took to the staircase by two steps towards the rooftop while pulling on his shirt.

…

 _Chateau Marmont, 8221 Sunset Blvd, Hollywood, Los Angeles, California…_

"Welcome back to the Chateau Marmont Mr. Morningstar!"

Catching the over excitedness in the young hostess's voice, Miriam watched as the woman laid a perfectly red manicured hand on Lucifer's blazered forearm.

"Always nice to be remembered" he smiled, pulling out a second chair. Sitting back against his chair, Lucifer slipped his sunglasses back down over the bridge of his nose as he licked his lips.

 _He didn't even give her a second look_

"Are you going to answer some more of my questions today?"

Licking his lips as two Chateau Mimosa's and two double shot espressos appeared on the white table cloth, he raised his glass and tipped it towards her.

"Perhaps, if you don't wear me out before dinner" he smirked, catching the slight blush rising in the young girl's cheeks.

"Drink."

"What is it?"

"Champagne and freshly squeezed orange juice" he answered, taking a generous sip before letting out a satisfied sigh, pronouncing it perfect.

Taking a small sip as she felt her stomach growling from hunger at the sight of an elegant breakfast being served to a table three feet away from theirs, Miriam averted her eyes and glanced down at the menu that had been placed in front of her. Letting out a quick snort, she felt Lucifer's eyes on her face as she stared at the black illustration.

 _A pied piper with goat horns and hoofed feet_

 _Just like all the cartoon characters of the Devil_

"What was the fruit that Eve ate?"

Swallowing the last dregs of his coffee as he coughed slightly, Lucifer pushed the cup away from his hand before reaching up to take off his sunglasses.

"Ask a different question."

 _I don't want to_

"You're going to have to answer it at some point" Miriam challenged as a shadow fell over the table.

"Will I?"

Swallowing hard as she caught Lucifer's lips twitching slightly, she glanced upwards and refused to smile at the attractive, now red lip painted waitress who folded her hands across her front.

"And what shall we have for breakfast this morning Mr. Morningstar?" the woman purred as she ignored Miriam completely.

"My lady here will have the smashed avocado toast, and I will have the eggs benedict with the salmon."

"Actually, _this_ lady will have the blueberry pancakes and a latte made with almond milk" Miriam interrupted with a bored tone as she pushed her menu towards the edge of the table, holding gaze with Lucifer as he held out his own menu between two long fingers.

"Thank you, Jessica."

Feeling the thick tension building as Lucifer started to slowly tap the fingers of his left hand against the edge, he smiled internally as he waited for her to speak.

"Have you ever slept with the same woman twice?"

Slowly taking in a deep breath as he folded his hands together and interlaced his fingers, the Devil narrowed his eyes before squaring his shoulders.

"I think you yourself can answer your own question. If you're asking me if I am monogamous? No, I am not. Never have been."

 _How could I have slept with him?_

 _How in the fuck could I have been so stupid?_

 _Fucking hormones_

"How can you just so casually toss that belief around?" Miriam gapped as Lucifer angled his head.

"Because I am the Devil."

 _I am not a human being_ he thought to himself as he moved his hands back to allow the breakfast dishes to be placed down. Picking up his stainless-steel knife and fork, he paused as he watched the young woman seated across from him sitting perfectly still, ignoring her meal.

"I can see that you humans seem to place sex on a high pedestal with emotions. Something, I'll have to take the time to learn."

 _Is he trying to sound genuine?_

 _I don't buy it_

Glancing down at her plate, she stared at the plump looking blueberries that surrounded the perfectly round pancakes with a dusting of icing sugar. Finally taking up her fork, she stabbed it straight into a single berry and popped it into her mouth just as Lucifer cleared his throat.

"An apple."

Bringing her eyes back up onto his face, Miriam watched as he finished chewing before reaching once more for his re-filled coffee.

"What about an apple?"

"The fruit that Eve bit into, was a red delicious apple."

Tightening her grip around the fork as Lucifer revealed the fruit that had grown on the biblical Tree of Knowledge, she shook her head before throwing it back, letting out a long laugh.

"You think I'm lying?" Lucifer challenged, letting his utensils fall heavily against his plate as a bit of egg yoke splashed onto the table top.

"I think that if I decided to write a book one day about all of this, you as Satan, and Pierce as Cain, I would be committed to an insane asylum."

"You wouldn't be the first person to turn utterly insane from learning who I am."

"But you won't show me that you are the Devil" Miriam challenged as Lucifer took up his white linen napkin.

"More like, can't. Perhaps you could ask your little flat mate to describe my Devil face as it has come out under the throes of passion" he added with a smirk as Miriam felt her stomach lurching.

 _Dakota_

"You can stop hating yourself for sleeping me once, twice, thrice. You're going to do it again and probably within the hour."

Rising to her feet as she banged into the table with a painful moan, Miriam spun around on the heel of her shoe and strode away from the table as she ignored all the curious stares from the other diners. Rounding the corner, she marched towards the hotel lobby just as Lucifer Morningstar suddenly appeared in front of her, blocking her way towards the double doors that would lead out to the parking lot.

"How did…"

"That was a little rude to just leave your breakfast and me."

"You're a pure narcissist and I am disgusted with myself for sleeping with you" she spat, feeling Lucifer's fingers moving along the bottom lobe of her ear in a seductive manner.

"Sticks and stones Lab Rat but you still need to decide if I am worth enough of your time to see your Brother in Hell."

…

 _Los Angeles Police Department, North Hollywood Division, 11640 Burbank Blvd, LA, Calif…_

Busting through the door and into the blinding hot sunshine of the Los Angeles afternoon, Marcus Pierce threw his eyes around the roof before glaring up into the sky.

" **WHERE ARE YOU, YOU COWARD!"**

Feeling the heat radiating off the roof of the prescient, he was momentarily blinded by a great gust of wind as dirt and dust slammed against his face causing him to bring a hand up against his dry eyes.

"Good afternoon Cain,"

Hearing his name as he rubbed at the dirt in his eyes, Pierce growled as he finally focused on a pair of wide dark wings stretched out in the sunshine. Watching Amenadiel gently folding them back into place, Pierce scoffed as he threw his hands up and onto his hips.

"Your Father is a coward and now he sends you instead of coming back to speak to me. He owes me!" Pierce shouted as the angel turned and slowly walked to the building's edge. Leaning his bare arms against the hot metal without hesitation, Amenadiel waited patiently as Pierce caught his breath.

"How fitting is it that He sends you to deal with me Amenadiel. You put this…this mark on me and now you are here to tell me to what? Piss off?" Pierce growled as he rolled up the sleeve of his shirt to show off the puckering of skin.

"Are you asking me Cain if I am sorry that I did my Father's bidding? No, I am not. You murdered your brother yet you still show no remorse. You are still as arrogant and inconsiderate as the day I put that mark on you at His command."

"I would toss you over the side of this building, but I'm guessing your wings would prevent you from cracking your head open on the concreate."

"Why are you ignoring the source of your happiness Cain?"

"What happiness?"

Turning his head as he settled his eyes on Pierce, the angel shrugged his shoulders before looking up once more to the sky.

"You know deep down, that it is she, who makes you happy."

…

 _Trader Joe's, 263 South La Brea Ave, Los Angeles, California…_

 _2 hours later…_

Walking past the red parking poles towards the glass sliding doors, Miriam Tyler stepped inside the store and took a deep breath as she smelled fresh baked bread.

 _You're here for one thing only_

Scanning her eyes over the bins of laid out produce, she spied a variety of leafy greens, red, yellow, and green peppers before focusing on a bunch of perfectly yellow organic bananas. Moving around a wooden box that had pieces of hay sticking out, she ignored the carrots as her eyes fell on a display of dark red apples.

Holding her breath as she inched closer to the display, Miriam kept her hands firm at her sides as she stared at the shine of the deep red skin. Setting her eyes on one single apple, she slowly reached out and ran her fingertips along the smooth unblemished unbruised skin as she noticed the barcoded sticker.

 _Red Delicious, USA, Stemilt_

Bringing the piece of fruit up to her nose as it fit perfectly in the palm of her hand, she smelled it deeply before noticing the slanted brown steam sticking out of the top. Twisting it around, she watched it snap off as she let it fall to the ground. Bringing the apple closer to her face, Miriam narrowed her eyes as she looked over every inch of the red skin.

 _Are you really thee fruit from the Tree of the Knowledge? Good and Evil? Garden of Eden?_

Feeling the saliva pooling in her mouth and around her tongue, she felt an intense pull to just give caution to the wind and bite into the red flesh just as a throat cleared from behind her.

"And I'm guessing it's creepy people like you who caused public health to tell people to make sure they wash all their fruit and veggies before consumption. Did you…lick the skin? If you did, you are def gonna buy it."

Turning around as she set her eyes on the teenaged stock boy holding a refill package of plastic produce bags, Miriam felt a slight flush growing on her cheeks as she clued back into reality. Ignoring the disapproving stare of the worker, she grabbed a bag and started to fill it with apples before ripping off a second.

…

 _345 E 1_ _st_ _Street, Apt 3, Little Tokyo, Los Angeles, California…_

"Eve bit into a red delicious apple."

Ripping holes in both bags, Miriam took out each apple separately and lined them up along the splash back tile on the counter. Hearing the apartment door slam shut, she winced just as Dakota stopped short at the entrance of the kitchen alcove.

"Sudden craving?"

Taking a deep breath as she silently thanked the universe for her housemate and not one of two men that had been constantly on her mind for the past month, Miriam gave a weak smile as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Just, in the mood for fruit."

"Can I ask you something Mir?"

 _Depends_

"It's about Lucifer."

 _Then no_

"You see him at the police station, but can I ask if you've seen him flirting with other women? I mean he is a flirt, but I just…"

"Dakota, Lucifer Morningstar is the last…person on this planet that would be a good solid boyfriend."

Catching her roommate's eye as she spoke, Miriam gave her head a slight shake as she offered a furthered explanation to her words.

"I mean, he is a night club owner with women throwing themselves nightly at his feet…"

"Asking for favors,"

Firmly closing her mouth as she stared at Dakota, Miriam searched her best friends face as she realized the meaning in her words.

"You didn't."

"I may have asked him for a favor."

Feeling the blood draining from her face, she walked up to her friend and roughly grabbed the girl's shoulders before giving them a hard shake.

" **YOU WHAT?"**

Taking a step backwards as she pushed Miriam away, Dakota angled her head as she nearly tripped over her book bag.

"The man has connections all over Los Angeles, wouldn't you ask him for a favor if given the chance?"

 _That's what you don't understand Dakota_

 _I have three and a half days before I have to make a decision that will tie me to him forever_

 _Thirty Minutes Later…_

Hearing the apartment door closing as Dakota left for her part time server job, Miriam stood still until she could no longer hear her friend's footsteps thumping down the staircase of the third-floor walkup. Sucking in a deep breath as she listened to the silence around her, she wanted nothing more than a hot shower, a tall glass of red wine, and a good night sleep alone in her bed before having to return to Ella and the Prescient in the morning.

 _And the Lieutenant_

…

 _(Flashback)_

" _What do you get out of all this Lucifer?"_

" _What makes you think that I would want something specifically from you?"_

 _Because you've been chasing after me since the first moment you saw me_

" _I could just listen to Aaron's voice…"_

" _You could, or, you could speak to him directly in Hell. See his pain, feel his pain" Lucifer began as he watched the young woman standing in front of him wince._

" _Asking the Devil for a favor begs the question of what is it going to cost me?"_

 _Staring down into her face as he searched her eyes, Lucifer leaned in close and took in a deep breath as he hummed._

" _How about we decide that at a later date…"_

Sitting straight up in the darkness of her bedroom, Miriam threw the palm of her hand up against her forehead as she felt the beads of sweat.

 _Great_

 _I can't even sleep without thinking of Lucifer Morningstar_

Clutching the thin white bedsheet against her naked chest, she felt her fingers twisting along the fabric just as a throat lightly cleared from the darkness near the door. Freezing, she tried to steady her breathing before scrambling onto her side, reaching a hand out for the bedside lamp. Wincing as the room was bathed in soft light, she ignored the lamp as it tumbled onto the floor just as she felt her mouth falling open.

Watching the blond-haired man slowly sitting forward in her desk chair, she heard the creaking of the wood as Marcus Pierce leaned his forearms on his jeaned thighs before running a hand over the scruff of his chi.

"You wanted to hear my story…"

…

 **Thank you to all for reading and subscribing! Thank you to Fanoudusud, Mint Tea and Skulls, Maddie, Fujuiflower, Ritsikas for leaving reviews.**

 **I hope everyone is enjoying my story!**

 **P.S. This is still very much going to be a Pierce and Miriam story!**

….

 _Fanoudusud – Thank you so much for your kind words!_

 _Mint Tea and Skulls – Best comment ever!_

 _Maddie – Thank you for reviewing!_

 _Fujiflower – I was debating whether she should or not, but it's juicier if she does : )_

 _Ritsikas – A few other people have asked for a separate Lucifer/Miriam story. I may consider it after this one is written. Stay tuned!_


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own anything related to Lucifer, DC Comics, Vertigo, or Sandman series, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to Tom Kapinos, Fox, and mentioned above. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 23**

 **Song(s): Big Boy (Charlotte Cardin)**

 **Warning! There are scenes of a sexual nature!**

" _You wanted to hear my story Miriam."_

Sitting up perfectly still in her bed as she clutched the white bedsheet against her naked chest, Miriam simply stared at the seated figure of Marcus Pierce as he leaned his forearms on his jeaned thighs.

"Is my front door still on its hinges?"

Arching an eyebrow in confusion, Pierce folded his hands together and interlaced his fingers as he narrowed his eyes.

"Your housemate let me in, though not without a fight. I'm surprised we didn't wake you up" he spoke as Miriam looked at the table beside her for her phone.

"Dakota is home? what…what time is it?"

"Nearly eleven."

Scoffing as she heard the late hour, Miriam raised a hand to her forehead before clutching once more to the bedsheet that nearly slipped down her chest.

 _So much for a nap in the honest sense of the word_

 _I slept for nearly seven hours_

"How tired are you?"

Hearing Pierce's question as she ran a hand through her hair, she felt his eyes roaming over her bare shoulders and loose hair as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, tucking the sheet firmly around her body as she rose to her feet.

"I just slept for seven hours. I'm wide awake Cain."

Pursing his lips as his given name fell from her lips, he stretched his legs out as he watched her leaning down for the toppled over lamp. Setting it right side up on the table, his blue eyes followed as she shuffled over towards her closet. Bringing his eyes up onto the ceiling of the bedroom, Pierce listened as the bedsheet was dropped to the floor and a clang of wired hangers were pushed aside on the closet bar.

Pulling on a black pair of tights and a black v-neck t-shirt, the young woman felt the surprise rising in her face as she turned around to see Pierce rising to his feet.

"You don't want to talk here?"

Giving her head a shake as she moved her eyes to the closed bedroom door, Miriam could just imagine Dakota's ear glued to the other side.

 _She would jump at the chance to question and taunt me the next morning if she detected any hint of a moan or a squeaky mattress spring_ she thought as she caught Pierce settling his hands on his hips.

"I'd rather be in a more quiet, private place for when you start talking about Adam and Eve, Noah's Ark, and meeting Jesus."

Clearing his throat as he listened to her explanation, he turned and wrapped the palm of his hand around the doorknob and pulled it open for her to step through.

"I've only met Jesus once, and he wasn't that impressive" he whispered as he caught the scent of faint vanilla radiating off her body as she moved past him.

"We, could go to my place…"

Hearing his offer, Miriam narrowed her eyes as she spied dim light from under Dakota's closed door.

 _I thought so_

"Your little blond friend went home tonight?"

Leaving her door open as he slid his hand down over the light switch, Pierce tucked his chin into his chest as he started to follow her down the dark hallway.

"Yes, for tonight" he added, acting on the challenge in her voice as he could just image the look on her face in the darkness.

 _Two can play at this Ms. Tyler_

Reaching the end of the dark hallway, Pierce moved his eyes onto the light above the stove as he heard Miriam grabbing her keys off the table. Spying the bunch of red delicious apples all lined up in a single row on the counter, he ducked into the kitchen alcove and snatched one up holding it firmly in his right hand as Miriam turned to face him.

 _Just help yourself_

Bounding down the staircase to the bottom broken door that would lead out onto the street, she was surprised that Dakota had not thrown open her bedroom with some poor excuse in order to make eyes at her.

 _You're losing your touch Dakota_

Hearing Pierce's Blundestone bootsteps following her as she pushed the door open, Miriam let her fingers linger on the handle as she noticed the rain falling.

"Oh, it's raining."

Feeling a strong hand settling on her shoulder as Pierce pressed his chest against her back, she shivered as he breathed against her ear, swallowing a piece of apple.

"I promise you won't melt. I have the Charger."

Looking back over her shoulder as she felt his hand sliding down the back of her arm, she watched as he took another bite of the apple reaching into his pocket for keys. Shutting her door as she watched the raindrops fall against the windshield, she moved her eyes to the driver's side window and watched as Pierce stood still before digging once more into the pockets of his jeans. Staring at his belt, she noticed he'd missed threading it through a loop as he opened the door and slid over the seat. Turning over the engine, she watched as he adjusted a few controls before rolling down both their windows two inches.

Listening to the splashes of the puddles as they drove down South San Pedro, Miriam closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

 _I love the sound of the rain, the smell of the rain, everything about the rain_

"So…where are we going?"

 _Can't be too many places open except bars on the Strip_

Tightening his grip on the steering wheel, Pierce gave a quick glance towards Miriam's dark profile half illuminated by the passing street lights as he cleared his throat.

"There are some objects in my house that will help illustrate and illuminate, certain stories that I will tell you."

Hearing the weakness in his voice as he spoke, she flexed her fingers as she remembered the feel of the rock in her hands, the one that he had used to kill Abel.

"I can just imagine all the stuff that you have collected over the many thousands of years. An Archaeologist's dream" Miriam muttered as she glanced in his direction. Watching him chewing on his lower lip, as he sped through a red traffic light, Miriam heard a low beep of a text message as she realized she had forgotten her own phone.

"What, do you want me to call you?"

Arching an eyebrow at her question, Pierce caught her eye and gave a low sigh.

"Marcus, is fine."

 _Marcus_

"Surely you understand why I didn't say the name of Cain?"

"Marcus sounds just as biblical. Mark, one of the books of the Gospels" she offered as Pierce made a left on Pico Boulevard, heading East. "Or, mark as in the Mark of Cain on your upper arm." Feeling her seatbelt lock against her chest, Miriam threw her eyes up and onto the windshield as she struggled to see why the Lieutenant had suddenly slammed on the brakes of the Charger. Feeling his strong fingers gripping her chin, she said not a word as he leaned in close.

"Don't _ever_ mention my mark again Miriam. If there was a chance that the one hundredth and tenth time, I carved out that circle of flesh from my upper arm that it would never come back, I would gladly do it in a heartbeat" he spat, keeping his grip strong as he stared into her eyes.

"Have you asked God to take it away?"

 _How could he be angry with her words?_

 _Though spoken simply, she had no idea_ _of their cost to him_

"You don't think I've already tried that?"

Feeling his fingers letting go of her chin, Miriam continued to watch him as he threw the Charger back into gear.

 _You're not going to like my response Marcus_

"The first time I met you, you were not exactly…in a pleasant mood. If you've spoken to God with less than, purity in your heart…"

 _What in the fuck am I saying?_

Blinking her eyes slowly as she caught Marcus's curious glance, she tucked her chin into her chest before shoving her hands beneath her on the seat.

"Sorry. I'm sure you've tried everything to remove it and to end your life" she added in a low tone as Pierce gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"I have."

Sitting in silence as the Charger turned onto Venice Boulevard, Miriam stared out her passenger window as she caught fork lightening in the sky off to the West.

"You slept with that woman the other night, didn't you? The one that was in your house?"

"Yes."

Swallowing hard as she heard his quick reply, she glanced towards his jeaned thigh as he let his right hand drop off the wheel.

 _You have to tell him about Lucifer Morningstar_

 _You have to tell him that you slept with him_

Shifting in her seat as every minute driven brought her closer to his beach front property on Ocean Front Walk, she could feel her palms starting to sweat as the words formed on her lips.

 _Could I live with not telling him?_

 _He is going to tell me his story_

 _All about his life as the world's first murderer_

 _But it's Lucifer fucking Morningstar_

 _The Devil_

"I slept, with Lucifer."

Keeping her eyes firmly fixed on the buildings that blew past her window, it was almost painful to not hear a single word, emotion, or even a sigh from the driver sitting beside her.

"How could I fault you for sleeping with someone when I myself did the same?" Pierce whispered, suddenly throwing a first into the wheel, hearing the horn screaming out and into the night.

"The night I came to your house and that woman was there, I went to Lucifer" Miriam breathed as she rolled her window down further. Feeling the rain hitting her arm as she pushed up her sleeve, she needed to feel the cool of the rain to keep her from hyperventilating.

Hearing the silence settling in around her, she felt a sudden tension as Pierce made a sound in the back of his throat.

 _Is he actually thinking of something to say?_

 _Or, is he just taking all this in?_

 _He doesn't even seem angry_

 _Why would he though?_

Speeding through another red light, Pierce moved his hand along the wheel as he flicked on the windshield wipers.

 _You tell me this Miriam_

 _But I don't care_

"Where are you going to start in your story tonight?"

"Did you make a deal with Lucifer before or after you slept with him?"

 _Not this again_

Sucking in a deep breath, Miriam shook her head as Pierce relaxed his grip on the wheel.

"But…I want to."

"No, you don't. You don't fucking want to make a deal with the Devil."

Feeling her mouth falling open with his curse, she was about to demand that he pull the Charger oven to the side of the road when she felt the vehicle pulling to the right. Throwing the engine into park, Pierce took the key out of the ignition and half turned to face her in his seat.

"You can't make a deal with him."

Hearing the rain falling against the roof of the silent vehicle as she stared into the man's eyes, the young woman shifted to face him as she heard the low beep of another text message coming through on his Blackberry.

"My brother is in Hell. Lucifer said…he was there because he took his own life but also because he was gay. He said, he would take me to see him, hear his last voicemail that he left on my phone in person."

"And you believe him."

"He says he never lies."

"Jesus Miriam, do you really need to be reminded of how he tricked my mother?"

 _But he didn't lie to her_

"Eve thought God would kill her if she ate from…"

Catching the darkness spreading over Pierce's eyes, she closed her mouth and waited for him to raise his voice again.

But he didn't.

"I made a deal with Lucifer Morningstar to end my life nearly two hundred years ago. I shook his hand and suffered through his yearly failed attempts with guns, knives, chainsaws, bombs, animals, mother nature. I still do."

"You…made a deal with Lucifer?"

"Yes, and since I've met you, I haven't stopped thinking about it."

Moving her eyes onto Pierce's half hidden lips, she moistened her own as she shook her head.

"If God hasn't allowed you to die, then you are going to keep going. You'll outlive all of us. I could get hit by a bus and die tomorrow. But if I can make a deal with Lucifer to spare my brother out of Hell and someone get into Heaven, then, I have to try." Feeling the tears stinging at the corners of her eyes, Miriam stiffened as her eyes focused on a large dark figure standing on the other side of the street. Holding her breath, she watched as a pair of dark wings slowly started to spread from behind the figure's back as she roughly pushed open her door and slammed it hard behind her.

 _Out of how many precincts in Los Angeles, and I am selected for yours?_

 _Out of all the surrounding hospitals, we met again on a random floor_

 _You will live forever long after I am gone_

 _You've had your family_

 _Families_

 _Now I have to try and save mine_

Ignoring Pierce's loud curses from behind her as she strode determinedly through the rain and down the sidewalk, she had no idea where she was headed at that late hour, and as she raised her eyes to observe the name on the street sign, she felt his strong hands slamming down on her shoulders as he pushed her into the alleyway to her left.

Throwing a hand out as she shoved him away from her, Miriam stepped back into a puddle and watched as Pierce lunged forward, grabbing her wrist. Pushing her back against a cold wet brick wall, she could see the rain dripping off his face as he gripped her chin once more, tilting her eyes to face him. Panting as she tried to push him away, she felt his wet lips pressing hard against her own as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Feeling the cold drops running down the back of her neck and through her shirt, Miriam hungrily kissed the man's lips as she felt his weight holding her firmly against the wall.

Breaking their kiss, she reached for and started to fumble with his belt buckle pulling the clasp free as Pierce laid his hands on her hips. Pulling down the fabric of her black tights down to her ankles in one quick move, Miriam shivered as she stepped out of the fabric, feeling the cold rain against her bare legs. Reaching for his zipper, she watched as he swiftly unbuttoned his jeans before hoisting her up around his waist. Pressing her up against the wet bricks, he reached and pulled down his zipper, wasting no time as he entered her forcefully with a low sharp growl.

 _Yes…_

 _Yes_

Throwing her head back against the wall as she let out a long sigh, Miriam dug her fingernails into Pierce's back as he continued to thrust hard. Feeling his warm breath against her neck as he held her tight, she felt the rain dripping down her cheeks as she mewed his name. Capturing her lips once more, he didn't care if anyone happened upon them as he felt her legs tightening around his hips.

"I'm going to…"

Adjusting her weight around his waist, Pierce said nothing as he heard a muttering of voices from the mouth of the alleyway. Hearing a cry of exclamation and slight snickering, he provided no relief as Miriam pushed her forehead against his, loudly exhaling as she felt her organism flooding over her entire body. Groaning hard as he held her steady, Pierce closed his eyes tightly as he released himself deep inside of her, coating her inner walls as he slowly allowed her feet to settle back on the wet ground.

…

 _345 E 1_ _st_ _Street, Apt 3, Little Tokyo, Los Angeles, California…_

 _2 hours later…_

Breathing silently as her Demon ears listened to the soft snores of Cain and Lucifer's little lab rat, Maze stood firmly at the foot of the bed and twirled around the blade of her Hell knife as she ran her eyes over Miriam's exposed left breast.

 _I'm here for my other knife human girl, yet I find you in bed with Cain_

Stepping into the darkness of the open closet door, Maze watched as Cain opened his eyes before slowly untangling Miriam's arm from around his bare torso. Rising to his feet, he walked to the kitchen alcove and downed two glasses of water before re-filling the glass. Returning to the bedroom, he closed the door firmly behind him as he took in a deep breath.

"Spying on me Demon?" he whispered as Maze came to stand beside him. Running her eyes down and onto his naked hip, she smiled at his nakedness as she held up her knife.

"You exhausted her I see. When she wakes up, get her to give you my other knife or I will pay another visit." Glancing down once more at his exposed manhood, she purred as she moved her eyes onto the sleeping young woman.

"One can't help but wonder if she was more impressed with you, or with Lucifer" she chuckled, stepping towards the closed bedroom door before deciding to leap from the open window in a somersault.

…

 _Los Angeles Police Department, North Hollywood Division, 11640 Burbank Boulevard North Hollywood, CA…_

 _The Next Day..._

Hearing Chloe Decker's voice from the other side of the Evidence Lab door, Miriam breathed in deeply as she watched Ella enveloping the Detective with a hug.

"I hear Dan is coming back at the end of the week?"

"Trixie can't wait to spend the weekend with him."

Trying her best to drown out the two women's conversation, Miriam adjusted the blood slides as a small smile started to spread across her lips.

 _Marcus_

"Tyler, grab your bag we are heading to a scene."

Pulling the door closed behind her, Miriam followed Decker through the bull pen as she felt a pair of curious eyes on her back.

 _The Lieutenant is in his office, so who…_

Turning around slightly as she felt a cool breeze against her cheek, Miriam froze as Lucifer Morningstar stood tall and less than a foot away from her. Feeling the blood draining from her face as she was momentarily lost for words, she stared into his dark eyes as she felt him almost examining her from head to toe both internally and externally.

 _Utter human girl_

Reaching his long fingers out, the Devil cupped the sides of her cheeks and brought his lips down against hers, ignoring the gasps of Decker and Ella and the eyes of about fifteen uniformed Officers as he deepened the kiss.

 _You taste delicious_

Licking his lips as he let out a low hum, Lucifer smiled as he felt Pierce's eyes on his profile from across the room.

"Now then, you have two days to make your decision."

…

 **Thank you to all for reading and subscribing! Thank you to Sassygirl9811, Mint Tea and Skulls, Fujiflower, and Maddie for leaving reviews.**

 **I hope everyone is enjoying my story!**

 **P.S. This is still very much going to be a Pierce and Miriam story!**


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own anything related to Lucifer, DC Comics, Vertigo, or Sandman series, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to Tom Kapinos, Fox, and mentioned above. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 24**

 **Song(s): World on Fire (Klergy)**

 _Los Angeles Police Department, North Hollywood Division, 11640 Burbank Boulevard North Hollywood, CA…_

" _Now then, you have two days to make your decision."_

Catching Lucifer's wink and wide smile as he released his hold on her, the young woman watched as the Devil strode confidently past Pierce's office, offering a quick glance to the seated man who had a front row seat behind the glass windows.

Slamming his hand down on his desk, Pierce took up the remote for the mounted television and whipped it hard against the wall, hearing it explode into pieces on the floor. Moving his eyes onto Miriam, he watched as she reached up and clutched at the strap of her forensic bag before it fell down her shoulder and onto the floor.

"Umm…."

…

 _Franklin Canyon Park, 2600 Franklin Canyon Dr, Beverly Hills, CA…_

Feeling the unmarked SUV slowing to a halt, Miriam threw her eyes out the passenger window and spied two uniformed officers stringing along yellow caution tape around two trees.

 _Another dead woman_

 _Another woman, who didn't deserve to die_

Throwing her door open as she pulled her sunglasses out from her pocket, Miriam rounded the trunk and grabbed her forensic bag as she felt a hard grip on her shoulder.

"Please tell me that you are not hooking up with Lucifer Morningstar in your spare time?"

Glancing down into Chloe Decker's face, Miriam felt the bile pooling in the back of her throat.

 _No honest answers will be given here today_

"You probably know him better than I do, isn't he always doing crap like this? Pushing buttons, making a nuisance of himself?" she challenged, moving towards Ella as the Forensic Scientist started to pull on her blue latex gloves.

"She's right Decker. Lucifer once tried to put the moves on me once."

 _Thank you, Ella_

Spying a stretcher with a black body bag across the lawn, Miriam strode across the grass as she fixed her eyes on the edge of the water, recognizing the area as a small swamp.

 _Snakes, frogs, spiders…_

Shuddering as she tried not to think of everything creepy and crawling that lived in the water and surrounding area of the scene, the young girl felt Ella beside her as they stopped alongside the stretcher.

"She hasn't been in the swamp for long."

Hearing the first responders' words as he reached forward and pulled down the zipper of the bag, Miriam took a deep breath and brought her eyes down onto the woman's face.

 _Rest in peace, whoever you are_

Swallowing hard as she noticed the release nursery straps and the padded cups of the woman's maternity bra, Miriam felt her throat go instantly dry as she turned towards the swamp.

 _She is a nursing mother_

 _Where is your baby?_

"Ella, are there any car keys in her pockets? Did the officers find a bag or purse?" she questioned in a shaky tone as both Lopez and the Paramedic shook their heads.

"Nothing. Not even a piece of identification."

"I…I want to go out into the water."

Feeling multiple eyes on her face, Miriam ignored the curious stares as she turned back towards the SUV.

"Forensics pack water waders and rubber boots in the barrack box right?"

…

 _Twenty minutes later…_

Throwing the black Dodge Charger into park, Pierce sighed as he reached forward and brushed his thumb against the switch to turn off the flashing red and blue lights.

 _You've slept with her Cain_

 _Next step in your pattern would be to pull away before vanishing into thin air without warning_

"But I can't do that to her."

 _And she knows who I really am_

 _None of the others ever knew_

Licking his lips as her soft moans from the night previous sounded off in his head, he pressed his back firmly against the seat cushion as he reached down and touched the butt of his firearm. Pushing open his door, he ducked out of the Charger and paused as his sunglass eyes focused on Miriam Tyler's retreating back. Taking in a deep breath as he watched her slowly walking out from the edge of the bank, he noted the black wader overalls as the young woman took careful steps. Stepping away from the Charger, Pierce glanced towards Ella and the black body bag before clicking his tongue against the inside of his cheek.

 _What are you looking for Miriam?_

"Lieutenant?"

"The suits downtown are pissing me off with these women being murdered Lopez. We took a suspect into custody already, so please tell me why in the fuck this is still going on?"

Gulping as Pierce stared at her intently, Ella cleared her throat as she held on tightly to her camera.

"Decker released him. She is still looking for a suspect." Bracing herself for the venomous verbal backlash that she was sure to come, Ella watched as Pierce brought his hands up to rest against his hips.

"What is Tyler looking for?"

Glancing up at his profile, she followed his gaze and watched as her forensic placement student stepped cautiously through water that was now reaching the height of her chest.

"Evidence..."

Staring intently as he watched Miriam wading out deeper and deeper towards the far edge of the pond, Pierce felt the growing heat of the California sun against the back of his neck as he felt a bump against his forearm. Sucking in a deep breath as he stepped away from Lucifer Morningstar, he heard the Devil's chuckle as he returned his eyes back onto Miriam picking along the cattails and weeds.

"I remember a very familiar scene thousands of years ago of another young Miriam picking along the weeds of a swamp."

"What do you want Lucifer?"

Focusing his dark eyes on Miriam as she half disappeared among a section of weeds and tall grass, Lucifer glanced quickly towards Chloe Decker as she pursed her lips and ignored his stare.

 _You no longer interest me Detective…_

…

 _If I see a snake, I will scream_

Carefully wading out towards a cluster of cattails near the far edge of the left side of the pond, Miriam glanced down at her chest and watched as the water splashed dangerously close to spilling over and onto her clothing. Pushing aside tall grass that tickled at her face, her eyes caught a glimmer of something shiny tangled along the leaf of a cattail and as she approached, she could see that it was a silver chain.

 _Something from a necklace?_

Moving her gloved fingers gently along the chain, she untangled it just as the fleshy pink back of a small baby floated up against the weeds.

 _Oh my God_

Nearly stumbling backwards as she felt her boot catching against a large rock on the pond floor, Miriam stared at the drowned infant as it started to roll onto its back. Reaching out, she touched the infant's naked shoulder as she noticed the chain wrapped around its neck.

 _It was drowned on purpose_

 _Your child was drowned on purpose_

Gripping the baby's arm, she snapped the cattail off in the water just as she scooped the child up and into the safety of her arms. Swiping the tip of her pinky across the mouth, she watched as water trickled out from the corners of the lips as she felt the enormous weight of the dead infant weighing down her arms and soul…

 _Then his sister asked Pharaoh's daughter, "Shall I go and get one of the Hebrew women to nurse the baby for you?"_

"Exodus, chapter two, verse seven."

Hearing the voice in her head as she closed her eyes tightly, Miriam felt the tears forming in her eyes as she rubbed the palm of her hand in a soothing motion along the dead infant's back.

"You didn't deserve to die like this."

Turning around as she held both the child and the chain entangled piece of cattail in her hands, the young woman held her breath as she started to walk back towards the bank of the pond, watching as the water up against her chest started to retreat.

"What in the fuck…"

Fumbling with his Blackberry as he watched Miriam walking up through the water, Pierce heard Lucifer's sharp intake of air from beside him as he turned and yelled for Ella.

" **LOPEZ!"**

…

 _Los Angeles Police Department, North Hollywood Division, 11640 Burbank Boulevard North Hollywood, CA…_

 _2:12pm_

Sitting up straight on the edge of the brown leather sofa in Pierce's empty office, Miriam pulled at the fabric of the oversized LAPD t-shirt that she had been given to change into as she moved her eyes around the room.

 _Numerous awards_

 _Numerous recognitions_

Looking down at her hands, she slowly flexed her fingers as she felt the slippery weight of the dead infant boy cradled in her arms before she had turned around to face the edge of the pond.

 _The Devil is real_

 _Cain's story is real_

 _God is real_

 _And He allowed that little baby to die…_

"It's always the same question one has. You, allow innocent people and children to die or suffer horribly. You need to start talking… **NOW!** " Shouting loudly as she froze solid, Miriam held her breath as she watched the leather chair behind Pierce's desk turn slightly as if an invisible hand had gripped the armrest.

 _Face me God_

 _You can't throw both the Devil and Cain at me and not bother to explain…_

Jumping slightly as the closed glass door to the office banged open, Miriam raised her eyes and watched as Pierce dropped a single file on his desk. Watching him turning around as he took a seat on the edge of the desk, she watched as he unbuttoned the cuffs of his black dress shirt before rolling up the sleeves.

 _I don't want to see your mark_

"I don't want to see your mark."

Hearing Miriam's quiet words, he watched as she sprang up from her seat and strode confidently across the floor towards him. Enveloping her in his arms, he felt her warm breath against the front of his throat as he heard her breath in deep.

 _He smells of nature and fresh air_

 _Just as the sun has been soaking into his skin for thousands of years_

Feeling the strength of his arms holding her tightly against his chest, Miriam felt his lips placing a kiss against her hair as she pulled back. Feeling his hands lightly cupping her cheeks, she flinched as he brushed his lips against hers without any hesitation.

"I've already had enough stares and questions with Lucifer kissing me in the bull pen" she whispered as Pierce let his hands fall from her chin.

"You are my responsibility Miriam."

 _In more ways than one_

Taking her hand, he steered her back towards the sofa as he took a seat, watching her eyes moving quickly towards the office door.

"Umm…."

" **PRIVACY LUCIFER!"**

"Is not my forte. You _both,_ should know that" the Devil interrupted as he locked eyes with Miriam.

"And you…"

" **LUCIFER, GET OUT!"**

"Useless request Marcus. Lucifer, you've made it quite clear that I have two days left remaining to make a decision about my brother so…"

"Marcus, is it now?"

 _Does he know that Pierce and I slept together last night?_

Shutting her mouth firmly as she felt Pierce's hand moving over hers, Miriam flexed her fingers before rising to her feet.

"The department psychologist is expecting you in twenty minutes Miriam."

Rolling her eyes as she tucked her hands into her pants pockets with the Lieutenant's words, she moved over towards the glass window and stared out at the uniformed officers working away on the numerous unsolved murder and criminal cases that plagued the city of Los Angeles.

"I don't want to speak to a psychologist."

"You've been to four homicide crime scenes, and you've just held a dead child in your arms that had been drowned in a swamp" Pierce spoke as he narrowed his eyes on the center of her back.

"Comes with the job?"

"I have an idea."

Turning around on the heel of her boot, Miriam brought her eyes up onto Lucifer's face as Pierce did the same.

"Why not, speak to my therapist?"

 _Of course, the Devil has a god damn therapist_

"Lucifer, No. Linda…"

"Well why not? She is licensed. She knows me, she knows you…Cain. Kill two birds with one stone. Doctor Linda can hear all about lab rats' adventures in policing, while at the same time, listening to her confliction over you, and me."

…

 _One hour later…_

Sitting in the Starbucks drive thru three cars from the pick-up window, Miriam breathed out slowly as she adjusted the air conditioning dial.

"Eighty-five degrees and it's nearly August" she breathed out just as she heard the ping of her Blackberry.

 _Have dinner with me tonight after your appointment with Doctor Martin, M_

Sliding her thumb over the keypad as she stared at the letter M, Miriam glanced into her review mirror as the car behind her beeped their horn. Pulling up and placing her order for a grande americano and a blueberry muffin, she breathed in deeply as she tried to gather her thoughts.

 _I need to clear my head and though home is not where I'd ideally like to go, it's all I've got_

"Sorry Doctor Martin, but this patient is not going to make her appointment with you today." Fishing for the business card Lucifer had handed her out of her pant pocket, she dialed the Doctor's office with one hand and brought the Blackberry up to her ear.

"Doctor Linda Martin,"

"My name is Miriam Tyler, and I have an appointment scheduled with you this afternoon? Courtesy of Mister Morningstar" she added in a low tone.

"Ah yes, Miriam. Are you running late?"

"I won't be making the appointment actually."

Hearing the woman taking in a deep breath, she could just imagine the Doctor settling back with arms crossed, already starting to analyze her from over the line.

"Lucifer did arrange the appointment and if I may, he sounded a bit concerned explaining to me just all that you've been involved with over the last couple of weeks."

 _Lucifer concerned?_

 _He did say that she knows both him and Cain_

 _Know them as in…_

"Doctor Martin, is Lucifer Morningstar the…"

"Devil? Yes, he is."

Swallowing hard as she heard the assured response to her question from another human being, Miriam scoffed before feeling the quick laughter rising up through her throat.

"How about, I call you Doctor to re-schedule my appointment."

Easing her foot off the brake as the Civic rolled closer towards the window, Miriam powered down her mobile before burying the device deep in her bag, ignoring Pierce's offer of dinner.

 _I have less than two days to make a decision_ she thought, glancing up at the clouds that were increasing in the sky.

 _But I already know what I am going to do_

 _It's just…how do I do it?_

…

 _Tyler Acre Farms, 7241 Williams Road, Fairfield, California…_

Frowning as she heard a rumble of thunder off in the distance, Miriam moved her hand out and scratched along Moses's neck before tucking her legs beneath her.

 _It has never rained or stormed this much in the entire twenty years I've lived on this farm_

 _It only started…_

 _After I met Cain_

"You are going to get chewed up by mosquitos."

Hearing her Father's soft voice from behind her as he pushed open the screen door, Miriam felt his hand giving her shoulder a light squeeze before he took a seat on the wooden porch swing.

"Dad, do you really think God would send a man who wished to be of the cloth and spread his word to Hell…just because he was a homosexual?"

Tucking his stubbled chin into his chest as he slowed his rocking seat, Allan Tyler crossed his arms over his chest as another rumble of thunder erupted overhead.

"I would ask you Miriam, to avoid this conversation with your Mother."

 _I have nothing to talk to her about._

 _Never have._

 _Never will._

"When I was born, was there anything out of the ordinary, about my birth?"

Hearing his daughter's odd question, Allan stared up at the under siding of the porch roof as if gazing up towards the hidden stars behind the clouds in the sky.

"Are you asking me if three wisemen strode by your mother's room the afternoon you were born? Or if an angel foretold of your future? No."

 _Then there is nothing extraordinary about me, just like Pierce said in the bar_

 _So why is all this happening to me?_

 _Lucifer's interest_

 _Cain…_

"That, gentleman friend of yours who stayed for dinner?"

"Are you going to tell me that he is too old for me as well? That hanging around a police officer is a bad idea even though that is all I ever wanted to be?"

Sucking in a deep breath as he felt the weight of his daughter settling in beside him on the swing, Allan shook his head as he laid a hand on her knee.

"Dad, he really is Cain, from the Bible" Miriam whispered as she felt tears stinging at the corners of her eyes. Feeling the words falling freely from her mouth with such ease felt like an enormous relief as her Father snaked his arm around her shoulder, holding her close.

"Cain was a murderer. A selfish man who killed his own brother over rejection. A man who was given a fitting punishment for his crime."

 _He didn't deserve God's wrath._

 _He deserves God's forgiveness._

"Your friend, a man who puts his life on the line for others every single day, is not like Cain at all."

…

 _LUX Nightclub,_ _6868 Hollywood Blvd, Los Angeles, California…_

 _10:34pm_

Fixing the left cuff of his white Tom Ford dress shirt, Lucifer dipped low towards the seat of the beige armchair for his black blazer just as the elevator door dinged to announce a guest. Watching the door sliding open, his grin slowly melted off his lips as he watched Pierce dressed entirely in black exit over the threshold with a determined stride.

"Where is she Lucifer?"

Rolling his eyes as he shrugged on his blazer, Lucifer adjusted his collar just as Pierce threw a solid fist directly against his jaw.

Spitting onto the floor as he felt the radiating pain of the man's blow against his teeth, the Devil reached up and massaged his jaw as he steadied his eyes on the man in front of him.

"Little Miriam? Last I heard, _you_ were sharing her bed. Did you lose her?"

 _She's not some fucking pet_

"Linda called me to say that she didn't show for her appointment. An appointment _you_ scheduled" Pierce spat as he balled up the fingers of his right hand to form another fist along his thigh.

"And so, you think I have her held up in here? What? Tied up in a closet, or to my headboard?" the Devil added with a dark smirk as he kept his eyes on Pierce's hands.

"She needs to be protected from you."

Scoffing as he heard Pierce's words, Lucifer backed away towards the bar and grabbed the first bottle of liquor within his reach. Pouring two fingers of rum into a single glass tumbler, he ignored an offer to his ancient guest as he felt a familiar Demon's presence closing in quick.

"Perhaps, she will choose me Cain. Did you ever think of that?"

"In the end you mean? After you finally find a way to kill me? She'd rather die than hand herself over willingly to you" Pierce spoke as he caught a slight red spark in Lucifer's left eye.

"Exactly."

Realizing the true extent of his spoken words as Lucifer smiled widely, Pierce lunged at the irritating being before curling his fingers along his collared throat just as Lucifer flashed his eyes deep red.

"Perhaps, I will marry her on her death bed?"

"Perhaps, I will consider fathering her a child in Hell?"

Throwing his fist hard and direct against Lucifer's stomach, Pierce listened to the gasping breaths as spurts of laughter reached his ears. Reaching into the back pocket of his black dress pants, he quickly pulled out Maze's second Hell blade that he had found tucked between Miriam's mattress and box spring.

Bringing his eyes up to rest on Pierce's face, Lucifer glared as he spied the steel of the blade held tightly between the man's thumb and forefinger.

"I'd get back up again, you wouldn't."

"You'd get back up, but you'd have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow morning at work with a deeply slit neck."

Feeling Maze's hot breath against the side of his ear, Pierce refused to flinch as the Demon darted her tongue out, tasting the flesh of his lobe as he felt the knife being pulled from his hand with superior strength.

"Now who has the upper hand you murderous twit!" Lucifer snarled as he rose to his feet coming to stand directly in front of Pierce as Maze continued to assault the side of his neck with her breath.

"Just who do you think you are fooling Cain? Add a few more years and you'll walk away from the little lab rat leaving her in some old age home with a pity me frown on your lips. Maybe a few tears, maybe you'll even think to call or check in on her, but who are you kidding?" Lucifer growled as the man in question narrowed his eyes.

"You honestly can not stand in front of me Lucifer and spout that you of all monsters have any genuine concern for her."

"In two days' time, we will find out."

 _Just leave her alone Lucifer_

 _She has her whole life still ahead of her_

"And you think continuously flaunting her dead brother's suicidal voicemail and the promise of seeing him in Hell is going to win her over? You can't keep her there if she is not dead."

"True. But she and I still have to hash out the details of our little deal. One that does not concern you" Lucifer snarled as he stepped forward and quickly snapped Pierce's neck. Moving the toe of his shoe, the Devil heard the hard thump of the man's head against the floor board as Maze continued to purr.

"God what I could do to him before he wakes up" she whispered, biting hard on her lip as she tasted blood.

"Now now Maze" Lucifer smiled before licking his own lips in earnest.

"The only task you have tonight, is to find me Miriam Tyler. Find her for me Maze, and I'll make sure you'll have enough bed company to make your legs weak for when you return."

…

 **Thank you to all for reading and subscribing! Thank you to Smokey-eyed amazon warrior, Ritsikas, ZabuzasGirl, Sassygirl9811, Fujiflower, and Maddie for leaving reviews.**

 **I hope everyone is enjoying my story!**

 **P.S. This is still very much going to be a Pierce and Miriam story!**

 **P.P.S. LUCIFER SEASON 4 is OUT ON NETFLIX! Is anyone else slightly annoyed at how…childish, Eve is being portrayed? Or how she barely batted an eye when she was told Lucifer killed Cain?**

 _Smokey-Eyed amazon Warrior – While I do enjoy how foolish Lucifer can be portrayed in the show, I like my Devil with a little more "devil" : )_

 _Ritsikas – Lucifer always has the best timings : )_

 _ZabuzasGirl – Thank you for reading!_

 _Sassygirl9811 – I never realized how hot Tom Welling was until Lucifer. I've never seen Smallville_

 _Fujiflower – Lucifer will always be Lucifer : )_

 _Maddie – It felt good to write Pierce punching Lucifer in his penthouse : )_


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own anything related to Lucifer, DC Comics, Vertigo, or Sandman series, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to Tom Kapinos, Fox, and mentioned above. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 25**

 **Song(s): Twice (Little Dragon), Casanova (Rayland Baxter)**

Firmly closing her childhood bedroom door, Miriam leaned her back against the solid wood and closed her eyes as she heard another rumble of thunder.

 _Seriously, never has Fairfield had these many thunderstorms, and certainly, not one every single night that I have lived in this house_ she thought as she opened her eyes and looked to the white curtain blowing slightly with the breeze. Walking across the floorboards, the young woman passed by the foot of her bed and pulled open the night stand drawer before reaching in and taking out her Bible. Spying two beeswax candles and a pack of matches, she shoved them into her backpack before grabbing the Hudson's Bay throw blanket that rested across the bottom of the bed mattress.

Feeling the edge of her mobile phone against the side of her finger, she felt a great urge to turn it on and hoped for messages from a certain blue-eyed Lieutenant just as another loud rumble of thunder banged off the roof of the farmhouse.

"Jesus, that's close."

Pulling her hoodie on over her head, Miriam grabbed her backpack and swung it over her shoulders as she left her bedroom. Walking down the hallway, she slowed her steps as she reached a hand out and pushed open the door to Pierce's bedroom. Staring into the darkness, she took three steps inside and stared down at the made-up single bed.

 _I can almost see you laying there in the darkness Cain_

Feeling Moses's cold wet nose against the edge of her hand, she jumped slightly before re-closing the door. Descending the wooden staircase as quietly as she could, she hushed Moses and held up a firm hand as she shook her head.

"Stay! I'd rather not have to worry about you out there boy" she whispered as the black lab gave a long drawn out whimper.

 _I only need to worry about myself tonight Moses_

Stepping out into the rainy night, Miriam pulled up her hoodie and adjusted the straps of her Jansport bag as she thumped down the porch steps towards the church and its cemetery.

 _Fifteen minutes later…_

 _Was it the blue night?_

 _Gone fragile_

 _Was it both men?_

 _In wonder steady gone under_

 _Was it the light ways?_

 _So frightening_

 _Was it two wills?_

 _One mirror holding us dearer now…_

Walking across the wet grass as the lyrics to Little Dragon's _Twice_ thumped through her ears, Miriam quickly glanced at the carved _Grace Episcopal Church_ sign that had stood in the same place since the day of her birth before rounding the post towards the small cemetery that held the final resting place of her brother. Feeling the heavy weight of her soaked sweatshirt hood coming to rest against her forehead, she brushed it aside and brought up the beam of her flashlight as she spied Aaron's gravestone.

 _Aaron W. Tyler_

 _A life lost too soon_

Swallowing the large lump in her throat, Miriam allowed the backpack to slide down her arm as it landed heavy against her feet. Leaning down, she opened the zipper and pulled out the folded blanket before fanning it out in front of the stone. Sitting cross legged, she ignored the cold rain running down her neck as she pushed her hoodie back.

 _The rain will mask any tears I have for you Aaron_

Reaching once more into her bag, she pulled out a towel and folded it into a neat square before setting it down beside her.

"Come have a seat, God..."

 _(Flashback)_

" _How many of you have spoken to God?"_

 _Perking her nine-year-old ears up, Miriam clutched hard at the red crayon between her fingers as she stared towards Mrs. Henderson who was subbing for Sunday School in the bottom of the church._

" _Miriam? Have you ever spoken to God?"_

 _Feeling her brother's arm moving against hers, she shook her head slowly as she felt the wax of the crayon against her thumb._

" _Do you believe that God has ever tried to speak to you?"_

 _Why is she focusing on me?_

 _Keeping her eyes down, she stared at the large red heart she had drawn in the middle of her page before taking up the black crayon._

 _Maybe I should tell her that the Devil speaks to me. Maybe she would leave me alone_

 _Feeling the corners of her mouth twitching, Miriam suddenly moved back against her chair as a hand snatched up her drawing._

" _Miriam Tyler, you sit here in Sunday School listening to the word of God and his Disciples, yet I find you drawing…the Devil!?..."_

Snapping her head up as a loud rumble of thunder sounded overhead, Miriam tried to steady her breathing as she sucked in a deep breath.

 _The Devil_

 _I was drawing the Devil as a child?_

"Have I always been somehow, drawn to you Lucifer?"

 _I seem to be hearing more voices of the Devil and demons than God and his angels_

Hearing her own whisper, she leaned forward and lightly brushed the tips of her fingers against her brother's stone as she made a mental note to bring some sort of flowers before she took off tomorrow for Los Angeles.

"I've met the Devil Aaron. Lucifer Morningstar, he calls himself and does he ever play the part well. Indulgent, manipulative, a man that should be a walking sexual transmitted disease…" she spoke before catching herself.

"If he _was_ , an actual human being."

Wincing as a loud crack sounded near the edge of the forested trees that framed the back of the church, Miriam tilted her head back and stared up with open eyes to the dark sky as she watched a flash of lightening light up the edges of the storm clouds.

 _Could I have saved you Aaron?_

Hearing the whisper in her head, she licked her lips as the rain drops pelted her face no doubt running her mascara all down her cheeks.

"Can I save you now Aaron?"

Feeling her stomach sink as she spoke, the young woman quickly straightened her back and felt a multitude of ideas entering her mind.

 _I can._

 _I can save you._

 _I just have to convince Lucifer…_

Freezing as she heard a gentle throat clearing from behind her, Miriam quickly scrambled to her booted feet and took a defensive stance as she raised both her hands, palms facing out.

"You needn't fear me Miriam."

Narrowing her eyes as she immediately focused in on the long piece of a silver necklace that hung around the dark-skinned man's neck, Miriam felt her hands starting to slowly drop to her sides as she racked her brain.

 _I've seen you before, but where?_

"My father has sent me because you believe you haven't heard his voice."

Feeling her mouth falling open with the man's words, she took a step forward and took in his odd choice of clothing before opening her eyes wide.

"I…saw you. Outside Ca..Marcus's car, during the rain."

 _Just before we went at it against the brick wall_

"Indeed, you did Miriam."

Feeling the threat level dissipating around her as she watched the man crossing his hands over the front of his regal looking sleeveless top, Miriam reached down for her blanket and towel before looking around her feet for her bag.

"My name is Amenadiel."

 _I'm not about to get closer and shake your hand_

"Well, you already know my name, so it was a pleasure…"

Letting out a short scream, she felt everything falling from her wet hands as her wide eyes took in the large spread out feathered wings that spanned out about seven feet.

 _An angel_

 _A fucking angel!_

"You're an angel…" she sputtered feeling Amenadiel's hand settling on her left shoulder.

"I am."

Feeling his thumb circling her shoulder, she kept her eyes plastered on the delicate looking feathers of his wings as she heard his voice breaking out in her thoughts.

"My Father gave all his human children freedom of choice."

"I think everyone knows that…"

 _Wait_

 _He is an angel_

 _Lucifer is a fallen angel_

"What, can Lucifer ask from me if I agree to make a deal with him? Or, ask him to do something for me?"

Hardening his facial expression, the angel standing before her leaned forward and placed a soft kiss against her right temple before stepping back and disappearing into the darkness.

"To make a deal with the Devil? That is entirely between you and him…"

"My brother."

…

 _(Flashback)_

 _Standing over his brother's body, Cain stared into Abel's still blue eyes as he felt a hot gust of wind blowing quickly against his bearded cheek. Feeling the rock falling from his strong fingers, he watched it settle blood spattered side up as he started to breath heavily._

 _What have I done?_

 _Backing away from Abel's lifeless body, Cain turned and slowly climbed the hill away from the river as he spied black smoke coming from the evening fire that would cook the family meal. Walking closer towards the small dwelling, he halted his steps as his Mother threw herself out of the doorway, clutching at her chest._

" _What have you done Cain?"_

 _Watching Eve's tears falling down her tanned cheeks, he cleared his throat but spoke nothing as he observed a look of utter terror and pain mixed in her features._

" _The Lord has spoken to me, and you have killed your brother!"_

 _Swallowing hard once more, Cain took a careful step backwards as he watched his father storming out from the same doorway._

" _What made my brother worthy and I not? Your Lord has spoken of what I have done, but He has not explained to me why He made me kill Abel."_

 _Catching his mother's eyes growing wide, he braced himself as she stepped forward and slapped him hard across the cheek. Feeling the sting along his jawline, Cain lowered his eyes to the dirt around his feet as he listened to his father's deep growl._

" _God has cast you out, as have we. I will no longer call you my son Cain. You will take what you need, and you will leave."_

 _10 minutes later…_

 _Stepping out into the hot blazing sunshine, the young man moved a hand across his forehead as he shielded his blue eyes. Adjusting the cloth that he had fastened into a sack, he felt the weight of a few pieces of dried fish, potatoes, carrots,_ _and bread as he took up his wooden staff. Without giving a look back to his parents, Cain tucked his bearded chin into his sweaty bare chest as he began to walk out across the rocks towards the horizon…_

Gasping for air as he suddenly sat up, Pierce coughed loudly as he blinked quickly into the darkness of the penthouse. Hearing no voices as he slowly rose to his booted feet, he groaned loudly as he started to twist his neck around to work out the kinks…

And the fact that it had been twisted broken between the hands of the Devil.

…

 _The Next Morning…_

Swallowing hard as she pulled into the run-down looking diner hotel gas station that she and Pierce and stopped into, she put the gear into park and stared up into the sky through the windshield.

"At least it's stopped raining."

Entering the diner, she spied an empty seat at the bar before a young, heavily pregnant brunette waddled over in a stained uniform carrying a notepad and pen.

"Actually, if you wouldn't mind sitting in that last booth at the end, I'd appreciate it" she spoke with a tired tone of voice as Miriam froze.

 _You and I sat at that booth_

Slowly walking down the marble checkered floor, she felt curious eyes on her face as she passed full tables of tourists and locals digging into their greasy spoon breakfasts for the long haul ahead. Sliding into the booth, she slid all the way over towards the wall before pushing up her sunglasses onto the top of her head, pushing her bangs up.

Staring across the sticky table, she heard Cain's voice speaking in her head as she moistened her lips.

" _Than a broken bed frame?"_

Shifting in her seat, Miriam breathed out slowly as she stared across the table, she silently wished that the man in question was seated before her.

"Do you need a menu?"

"Just, coffee and toast please."

…

 _10 minutes later…_

 _Casanova, you know that I'm a Casanova_ _  
_ _Throw my pennies in the well_ _  
_ _Waking up in jail_ _  
_ _'Cause I never paid attention_ _  
_ _Do you remember all the good times_ _  
_ _Do you remember all the bad times too_ _  
_ _She reminds me everyday, telling me to behave_ _  
_ _And no I never listen…_

Pulling his Corvette up to an empty space beside the diner, Lucifer peered over the top edges of his black sunglasses as he pursed his lips.

"What a shit hole."

Pushing open his door, he smiled at two young girls sharing a smoke outside the front diner door as Maze suddenly rounded the corner of the building, holding a cigar between her thumb and forefinger. Giving her a wink, he tossed his keys into the air towards her knowing full well that she would catch them with ease. Stepping into the diner, he felt nearly every pair of eyes turning towards his direction as he spied Miriam seated in the far back booth. Walking slowly towards her, he tucked his sunglasses into the front of his white dress shirt as he rounded the booth, dropping down into the opposite seat.

Spitting out her coffee as she started coughing loudly, Lucifer pulled her plate of toast towards him as a shadow fell over the table.

"Are you alright Miss?"

"Most women get this way when I suddenly take a seat. How about more coffee and scrambled eggs made with cream and a glass of freshly cold pressed juice?" Taking out a one-hundred-dollar bill, he slapped it down on the table top as Miriam cocked an eye.

"How…how in the hell did you know I was here Lucifer?"

Hearing her question, he reached forward and took up her coffee cup before taking a generous sip.

"First sip of the day, and Maze found you for me."

 _Maze?_

"I didn't…"

"You won't ever see her if she doesn't want to be seen and I detect that you are slightly disappointed that your other lover is not the one sitting across from you right now" he added, pushing her cup aside as a fresh one was placed before him.

"Is he angry?"

 _Why would I ask him that?_

 _Am I trying to pit the two of them against each other?_

"Your other lover I imagine, is still massaging his neck after I broke it last night."

Staring blankly into Lucifer's dark eyes, Miriam sighed as she laid her hands out flat on the table top.

 _My other lover…_

 _Jesus_

Licking his lips as he watched a beautiful plate of scrambled eggs being set before him, the Devil pushed the single bill closer towards the edge of the table as he nodded his head.

"Go on now. Make sure that little one has a good stock casing of formula or goats' milk or…whatever" he spoke, catching Miriam's eye. Folding his perfectly manicured hands together, the Devil rolled back his shoulders as he narrowed his eyes.

"You and I, have a deal to hash out."

"It's all I've been thinking about."

Feeling his lips twitching with her words, he caught her eye as Miriam sighed.

"I like that response," he smiled, moistening his lips as he urged her to eat her toast.

"Why did you decide to leave Hell?"

Dropping his fork against the side of his plate, he ignored the smear of egg against his shirt cuff as he reached for the napkin on his lap.

"Right down to the bone, aren't you labrat" he sneered, reaching for his coffee.

"It's a simple question. You know where I'm from, I'd like to know, where you are from" she challenged.

"I'm actually from the Silver City in the clouds to correct you. Heaven. Hell, is where my father sent me" Lucifer growled as he pushed aside his plate.

"You are a fallen angel; do you have wings?"

"Had, wings."

"What color?"

"What a question you ask. White" he spat, avoiding her eyes as he caught sight of his Corvette being driven out of the parking lot.

 _Don't you dare ding it or fuck in it Mazikeen_

"White is a color associated with calm and peace. A sense of security, virginity and purity."

"Virginity and purity, I do _not_ symbolize. Nor your sense of security" he added as Miriam shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

 _Believe it or not Lucifer, I strangely feel safe in your arms_

 _And in Pierce's_

Feeling Lucifer's eyes searching her face, he could tell she had a deep lingering question hidden beneath her stone like features as he cleared his throat.

"My brothers and my sisters were all jealous of our father's love for you humans. Myself included. So many of you are assholes, bitches, scammers, sinners, murderers, rapists…and all the while I kept asking myself, and keep, asking myself, why in the hell would my father be obsessed with any of you."

" _You_ , are obsessed with me Lucifer Morningstar."

"That I am. And I hate the idea that I am going to be sharing you with that blue eyed square jawed tapeworm."

 _Sharing?_

"I am not a fucking _thing_ to be shared…Jesus" Miriam swore as she caught Lucifer's smirk.

 _Poor choice of words my dear_

"Oh, he will continue to have you, but so will I."

 _I don't believe this_

Grabbing her bag as she heard laughter from the booth behind her, Miriam felt her anger threatening to boil over as she scooted towards the edge of her seat.

"I'm already entertaining the idea of taking you to Hell to see your brother's last actions in person, what else is it that you want? He questioned in a low tone while inching his fingers against hers.

 _Here goes nothing_

"I want you, to release my brother from Hell. If you do and I see proof that he has gone to Heaven then you... can have me."

 _All of me_

…

 **Thank you to all for reading and subscribing! Thank you to Sassygirl9811, Guest, Fujiflower, , and Fayevalntine for leaving reviews.**

 **I hope everyone is enjoying my story!**

 **P.S. This is still very much going to be a Pierce and Miriam story!**

 **P.P.S. LUCIFER HAS BEEN RENEWED FOR A FIFTH AND FINAL SEASON!**


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own anything related to Lucifer, DC Comics, Vertigo, or Sandman series, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to Tom Kapinos, Fox, and mentioned above. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 26**

 **Song(s): Love Lies (Khalid & Normani)**

" _I'm already entertaining the idea of taking you to Hell to see your brother's last actions in person, what else is it that you want? He questioned in a low tone while inching his fingers against hers._

 _Here goes nothing_

" _I want you, to release my brother from Hell. If you do and I see proof that he has gone to Heaven…then…you can have me."_

Narrowing his dark eyes as he stared into the young woman's stern face seated across from him, Lucifer Morningstar felt his lips twitching before he threw his head back and let out a hearty laugh, gaining stares from all across the diner.

"You are one hell of a woman do you know that?" he chuckled, drawing his hands back as he reached for his coffee cup.

 _What makes me think that he will consider my proposal?_

 _I'm just another female_

 _Another human being_

 _There is nothing special about me_

"Can you do what I ask?"

Downing the entire contents of his cup, the Devil scoffed as he reached for the last piece of toast on her plate.

"I'm not a bloody magician lab rat. I'm just the Devil. Ruler of Hell, expert torturer and instructor. But, I will consider your request in due time" he smiled, taking a generous bite of the toast before grimacing.

"That, is not real butter" he spat, tossing the crust down as he pushed the plate away. "You're not eating that either."

 _Never mind my health Lucifer Morningstar_

"Perhaps you should introduce me to your mother, I'd love some good old down-home country cooking" he breathed, signalling for the waitress as he slid his cup to the edge of the table.

 _Jesus, imagine that? Me bringing home the Devil for breakfast. I mean I've already brought home Cain…_ Feeling the corners of her lips twitching, she looked into Lucifer's face and saw his matching smirk.

"You like that idea. How very similar, you and I are Miriam Tyler" he whispered, taking out another hundred-dollar bill from a roll that had been sitting neatly tucked in his blazer pocket. Tucking the bill just under his cup, he held out a hand and rose to his feet as he stared down into Miriam's face.

"Are you up for a morning romp by chance? I mean, we are at a flea bag motel..."

Feeling her mouth falling open with Lucifer's blunt words, Miriam heard a chuckle from the booth to her left as she swung her bag over her shoulder.

"Have you no filter at all Lucifer…Christ!" she spat, storming out of the diner as the Devil caught the eye of a middle-aged blonde woman holding her fork in mid air with wide eyes.

"I'd ask if you'd like to join, but I'm not a fan of blondes at the moment. Only, brunettes" he winked, striding to catch up with his lab rat who already had the engine roaring to life in the parking lot.

…

 _345 E 1_ _st_ _Street, Apt 3, Little Tokyo, Los Angeles, California…_

Tiredly trudging up the dirty stairs of the brick, Little Tokyo walkup, Miriam pulled her keys from her pocket and nearly dropped them as she spied the door to her apartment wide open. Fitting each key between the knuckles of her right hand, she let her backpack slide down her shoulder as she left it against the wall.

 _It wouldn't be Lucifer, I just dropped him off at his club_

 _Marcus?_

Pushing open the door fully, Miriam stepped cautiously inside as she spied the lamp on beside the couch. Breathing easier as her eyes focused on the back of Dakota's head, she tossed her keys onto the table before turning back around for her bag in the hallway.

"How was your visit home?"

Hearing her roommate's deadpan question, Miriam paused as she held onto the door handle.

 _I met an Angel_

 _And I tried to bargain with the Devil to work out a deal in my favor_

 _But other than that…_

"Just…the same as usual. Religious mother, concerned father" she spoke, taking a step into the hallway as she heard Dakota's next question.

"Really? And how was Lucifer Morningstar?"

Holding her breath as she froze, Miriam ignored her bag and stepped up slowly towards the back of the couch before rounding the arm.

"I…wouldn't know…" she began as Dakota turned her head, pursing her lips.

"Don't bullshit me. You have been sleeping with him behind my back."

 _Shit_

"Who…"

"Who told me? Why the man him fucking self about fifteen minutes ago via text message."

"Dakota, I…."

"You slept with my boyfriend, who then, what…met your folks? Is that why you suddenly took off to Fairfield? Was Lucifer with you?"

Keeping her eyes firmly fixed on her friend, Miriam allowed her hands to fall against her sides as she watched Dakota springing up from the couch.

"It's nothing like that Dakota."

Watching her friend burst into laughter, she felt lower than dirt as Dakota shook her head before tossing her phone back down onto the couch, not bothering to watch where it landed as it bounced on the threadbare cushion.

"So, let me get this straight. You slept with Lucifer or rather, are continuing to sleep with Lucifer behind my back, _and_ you are sleeping with your Lieutenant? A man in a position of power who is in charge of your placement for school?"

 _Didn't you foretell Dakota, that Marcus Pierce and I were going to end up together?_

"You are one greedy bitch Miriam Tyler. Let me say that much." Ignoring her phone as she spat out her hurtful words, Dakota spun around on her heel and strode down the hallway towards her bedroom as Miriam felt her hands starting to shake.

 _It's complicated Dakota_

 _I wish I could tell you what is really going…_

"Wait… **WAIT!** "

Watching her friend halting in her steps, Miriam strode down the hallway and stopped a safe distance away in case her friend decided to slug her in the face.

 _You have every right Dakota to say shit about me_

"Just, hear me out. I know you think I am the biggest, Jesus, everything under the sun, but…let me explain…"

"You want to try and explain to me why you decided to sleep with my boyfriend?"

 _He's not your boyfriend Dakota_

 _He never was_

"Can we sit?"

Taking a seat on the edge of the couch, she held her breath as Dakota moved around her to sit on the further side near the wall.

"Do you remember when we sat here and joked about Lucifer Morningstar being the Devil?"

"Yes."

 _Good_

"Okay. There is no easy way to explain this, so I'll just say it. Lucifer Morningstar is, the actual Devil Dakota."

Watching her friend sigh as she reached behind her for her phone, Miriam waited for any response just as Dakota swiped open the screen.

"I think your parents' religious shit is sinking more and more into your brain every time you run off."

"Dakota, he **IS** the Devil! And Lieutenant Marcus Pierce, is Cain from the Bible."

Rolling her eyes as she listened to the incredible shit spilling out from Miriam's mouth, Dakota shook her head as she looked up to the ceiling.

"I had hoped that once you had been caught out sleeping with Lucifer behind my back you would not resort to some petty girl shit by lying to me, but it looks like you are not above the average back stabbing bitch. The next time you see your "Cain?" Tell him, I feel sorry for him to be caught up in all your shit."

Keeping her mouth shut as she watched her best friend stomping back down the hallway, she winced as the bathroom door slammed shut with such force that something in a bedroom fell with a crash to the floor.

"But it's all true…."

Rising to her feet as she heard the shower faucet turning on, Miriam slowly moved into the kitchen and glanced at the illuminated time on the aging stove before pulling open the fridge door.

 _God, the last thing I want to do is eat_ she thought, remembering back to her meagre breakfast in the company of one Lucifer Morningstar.

 _My bag_

Moistening her lips as she let the fridge door slam shut, she grabbed her keys once more and walked out into the hallway. Picking up her bag, she didn't bother locking the apartment door before bounding down the steps, pushing open the broken floor level door as she breathed in the early night air of Los Angeles.

Pulling open her car door, she took a heavy seat and turned the engine over as she hit the locks.

 _No one can get you in here_

 _No one knows that you are in here right now_

Pulling out of the parking lot down the street from her walk up, she sped down the street and sat at the red light as she looked to her left and right.

 _I have to face you at some point Cain_

"Why even bother?"

Hearing her own words, she felt her stomach sinking as her mind started to race.

 _He is an immortal. A man from the Bible who has had many relationships, marriages, children…_

 _Children_

 _Does he have any living children?_

Spying a lit-up Starbucks drive thru, she rounded the corner and rolled down her window just as she felt light raindrops against her arm.

 _Just great_

Handing over her change, she sat the scalding hot grande pike roast into the cup holder and pulled over into an empty space in the lot. Shutting down the engine, she rummaged through her bag and pulled out her Blackberry.

"Not that I think you would kick me out of the apartment Dakota, but I'll do us both a favor and stay away for the night." Swiping her thumb to the calendar, she counted just over three weeks left in her placement with the LAPD's Forensic department as she scoffed.

"My entire time there has been spent bouncing between the world's first murderer and Satan with the occasional dead body. Would this have happened to anyone else had I not got the placement?" Wondering out loud as she heard the gentle pelting of raindrops on the hood and windshield of the car, Miriam took a generous sip of the hot coffee as she stared at the soft glow of her screen…

" _And I hate the idea that I am going to be sharing you with that blue eyed square jawed tapeworm."_

 _Sharing?_

" _I am not a fucking thing to be shared…Jesus"_

" _Oh, he will continue to have you, but so will I…"_

Closing her eyes as she laid her head back against the headrest, she felt the wetness at the corner of her eyes as she thought of both men.

"You are fucking ridiculous Miriam Tyler." Turning over the engine, she threw the car into gear and bit her lower lip as she debated where was a safe place to park and sleep over night before her eyes narrowed on a distant glowing cross in the sky.

 _Church_

 _Churches are always open and somewhat welcoming_

…

 _Saint Basils Catholic Church, 3611 Wilshire Blvd, Los Angeles, Calif…_

Walking down the sidewalk as she stared up at the looming church, Miriam tucked her keys into her pocket as she climbed the steps quickly to avoid the raindrops. Pulling open the heavy wooden door, she breathed in the scent of stale wood and mothballs as she stood still in the silence.

 _Why do churches always smell so ancient?_

Taking slow steps through the entrance way, she stopped in front of a statute of Mary down on her knees cradling the body of her son. Broken and bloody. Staring into Mary's painted eyes, she gave a quick glance around her to make sure she was alone before narrowing her eyes.

"Blink. The Devil is real, Cain is real…you are real. Blink then" she challenged, feeling a sudden sadness as she took a step backwards.

 _Not that I expected you to do it_

Walking into the open vestibule of the Church, Miriam paused as she took in the long, wide room of worship as her eyes fell over what she estimated to be about one hundred pews sectioned off to her left and right. Laying a hand down on the old wood, she looked up at the stain glass window to her left before noticing others.

 _All tell stories_

Glancing at each window as she walked down along the side of the wall, she stopped at a large wooden table that held small votive candles sitting in glass holders. Moving her eyes from flame to flame, she read the offering words before reaching into her pocket.

"Fifty cents for a small, five dollars for a large prayer. Well, I need about as large as I can get" she whispered to herself as she deposited ten dollars in change into the secure box. Taking up the long-oiled stick, she lit one large tall white candle before another.

"I really need to speak to you God about a time sensitive matter." Staring into the flame as it licked and danced against the side of the glass holder, Miriam hummed to herself before letting out a long sigh.

"Forget it then."

Walking back up the aisle, she listened to the sounds of her footsteps before slipping into a far back pew. Taking a seat on the aging wooden bench, she was slow in her movements as the louds cracks and creaks echoed off the walls. Spying the prayer bench in front of her, she scoffed before pulling it down. Slipping down onto her knees, she glanced up at the large cross at the front of the room before closing her eyes.

 _When was the last time I ever said a real prayer and meant it?_

Letting her hands hang over the edge of the pew in front of her, Miriam breathed in deeply as she tried to remember the exact words to the Lord's Prayer.

"Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy Kingdom come, Thy will be done on Earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day, our daily bread, and forgive us…" Pausing in her words as she opened her eyes, she glanced up at a statute of Christ and formed the plea on her lips.

"Lord, I ask you to please forgive Cain. Please…"

…

 _One Hour Later…_

Scanning his eyes over the multitude of wooden pews that stretched out to his right and left, his blue eyes paused as he spied Miriam seated near the middle section of the Church, near a prayer candle table. Walking slowly down the aisle, he kept his eyes trained on the back of her head before glancing towards a stain glass window depicting Judas's betrayal of Christ.

 _Least you were able to end your life_

Rounding the corner of the pew, Pierce focused his eyes on Miriam's fingers as she traced over the edges of a small crucifix that was attached to a maroon beaded rosary that hung from a small hook.

"Left for those who need to pray."

Spinning around in her seat, Miriam felt her breath hitching in the back of her throat as she watched Marcus Pierce taking a seat in the same pew with generous distance to share. Hearing the slight creaking of the wood, she watched as he leaned forward slightly before folding his hands together on the back of the pew in front of him.

"How? How did you…" she began, tripping over her words as Pierce stared straight ahead to the front of the Church.

"Amenadiel."

Blinking quickly as Pierce spoke the name of the Angel, she had met the night before at her brother's graveside, Miriam moistened her lips as she folded her hands in her lap.

"You didn't see Linda."

"No."

"You ran off again."

 _You are the second person tonight to accuse me of running away_

"You didn't tell me where you were going."

Watching Pierce sitting back against the pew, her eyes caught sight of his Lieutenant badge clipped to the side of his jeans as he breathed out slowly.

"Why do you keep running to Lucifer Miriam?"

Hearing his words, she slowly moved closer towards him as she heard him suck in a deep breath.

"I have to make an impossible decision Cain…"

Catching his sigh as she spoke his real name, Miriam shook her head and inched closer, feeling his thigh against hers.

"Don't make a decision."

"Um, Isn't that technically a decision?"

Turning his head as he narrowed his eyes on hers, he could see the slight flush in her cheeks as she appeared to be mulling over deep thoughts.

 _I feel it too Miriam_

"Just don't do anything. Don't make a bargain with him. Don't pay him any attention. Don't seek him out…just don't."

 _Easier said than done Marcus_

"Aaron is in hell. If I can free him…"

"Free him? He's dead Miriam. He can't be brought back to life. He's taken his own life" Pierce spoke, keeping his words blunt as he already knew she had heard them before.

"I, told Lucifer, that what I want from him is to release my brother from Hell and let him go to Heaven. Once he's in Heaven…"

"I'm guessing Lucifer hasn't told you exactly what it takes for you to go to Hell, has he?"

Breathing deeply, Miriam felt the dryness growing in the back of her throat as she heard his words.

 _I hadn't thought of that_

"No."

Leaning forward once more as he folded his hands together on the edge of the pew, Pierce closed his eyes as he started to speak in a low tone.

"A living, breathing person can't just simply walk into Hell. You have to be dead, to go to Hell."

Feeling her stomach lurch at his revelation, Miriam felt her hands starting to shake as Pierce gripped her right wrist with his warm fingers.

 _So powerful_

Flexing her fingers, she lowered her eyes and watched as he moved the palm of his hand to cover hers.

"I'd have to die."

"And I won't let that happen."

 _Dying for Aaron won't allow me to save you Cain_

 _How do I save you then?_

 _How do I save you both?_

Listening to the silence of the Church around them, Miriam turned her head and fixed her eyes on the man seated beside her as he let out a groan before slowly rotating his neck.

"He told me that he broke your neck."

"If it were only that simple to end my life" he whispered, meeting her eyes as the young woman squeezed his hand.

"Marcus, am I…Miriam, from the Bible?"

 _How can I be asking this question?_

"I've been wondering that myself. You have so much in common, with her."

 _Remember Miriam, he IS the real deal_

"You've met her?" Hearing her words as they fell from her lips, she almost couldn't believe that their conversation had taken this turn.

 _Almost, couldn't believe_

"What, was she like?"

"Miriam, I know that you probably have a shit load of questions each time I open my mouth, and I intend to try and answer them all but not, in here."

Glancing over her shoulder at the Mary and Jesus statue that had met her entrance, she couldn't blame him for feeling uncomfortable in the Holy presence that had cursed him.

"Well, my place is out of the question…" she began as Pierce brought the back of her hand up against his lips.

"Come home with me. I will answer everything you ask."

 _Yes please_

Feeling his hand releasing hers, she breathed in deeply as he traced the outline of her jaw with the side of his thumb. Leaning in close, she closed her eyes as she placed a kiss against the scruff of his cheek.

 _The day that I have to choose…_

Letting out a sharp yelp as she felt Pierce's hands pulling her against him, she swung her leg over his thigh and straddled his lap as the pew cracked under their combined weight.

"Are we replacing the broken bed frame scenario?" he breathed, resting his lips against the skin of her throat as Miriam felt his warm hands running up and under the back of her shirt.

 _In a Church?_

 _What a way to thumb your nose up at God Cain_

Pressing her lips down hard against his, she felt as if she couldn't get any closer to him just as the ringtone to his Blackberry started to chime from his jean pocket. Breaking their kiss, she caught the curse under his low breath as he reached into his pocket with a struggle.

"This had better be good…" he growled, moving his hand to rest on Miriam's upper thigh as she lingered against the corner of his lips. Feeling the vibrations of her own mobile in her back pocket, she sat back and frowned as she turned the screen towards the Lieutenant's curious eyes.

 _ **Ella Lopez**_

"Hi Ella,"

"How fast can you get to San Julian Park?"

 _From here? Less than fifteen minutes_

"I can be there in less than half an hour? What's going on?"

"Another deceased woman fitting the description of our serial."

"San Julian Park doesn't have any pools or lakes and all the other women were found by water" the young woman noted as she heard the loud slamming of a car door from the other end of the line.

"True, but when the description and way she was killed came in, I jumped on it. I have this feeling…"

 _Me too Ella_

 _Me too_

Hearing Ella clicking off the line, Miriam felt Pierce's hands giving her thighs a gentle squeeze as she nodded her head.

 _Time for work_

 _Time to be professional_

Walking out of the Church side by side and into the dark evening air, Miriam dug her keys out of her pocket as Pierce bumped his arm against her shoulder.

"I'll walk you to your car. Wait about ten minutes, then leave" he spoke firmly, keeping in time with her stride as Miriam hummed to herself.

 _Guess tonight is a write off_

 _Did he drive the Charger?_

Spying his motorcycle parked against the curbside across the street, she had a flashback of riding behind him on the seat before he had revealed to her who he really was. Feeling a shiver running down her back as she remembered him moving her hands from his hips to his stomach, she jumped as he peered down into her face.

"Are you alright?"

"You stand less than a foot away from me with those eyes and ask me that?" she breathed, feeling her stomach flipping as his lips twitched.

"Trust me Miriam, I wish this night was working in our favor" Pierce whispered as he leaned forward and quickly kissed her forehead. Watching the Lieutenant crossing the street, she quickly tucked herself in the driver's seat and started the engine just as the motorcycle did a U-turn and sped off down Wiltshire before flipping on its right turn signal. Breathing out slowly as the bike disappeared from view, she turned the key in the ignition and listened as the vehicle went silent.

" _Wait about ten minutes…"_

"I'm going to go stir crazy if I sit in here alone" she breathed, looking out her window and back up to the lit cross on top of the Church.

"What, in the fuck, am I going to do?"

Hearing her own words as she gently laid her fingers against the steering wheel, she felt the tears forming in her eyes as she balled up her hands into fists.

"Fuck you God… **FUCK YOU!** " Slamming her fists down against the steering wheel she quickly turned over the engine and gunned it down the street as she wiped the back of her hand against the wetness of her cheek.

"You won't speak to me when I know, you are one hundred percent real. You set everything up with me meeting your son and Cain, and you continue to throw the three of us together and for what? **FOR WHAT?!** "

…

 **Thank you to all for reading and subscribing! Thank you to Guest, Ritsikas, Sexysorceress3001, Fujiflower, Fayevalntine, Lillimweel for leaving reviews.**

 **I hope everyone is enjoying my story!**

 **P.S. This is still very much going to be a Pierce and Miriam story!**

 _Guest – Thank you for your kind words! I have no plans to not finish this story, but this chapter has gone through so many re-writes because I think of other things to add or other little conversations!_

 _Ritsikas – Thank you for your review!_

 _Sexysorceress3001 – I like my Devil with a bit of sass : )_

 _Fujiflower – I'm not happy that the show is ending with five seasons. I don't know if someone else is gonna pick it up, if not, it better have one Hell of an ending!_

 _Fayevalntine – I'm happy you are reading it!_

 _Lillimweel – Thank you so much for your kind words!_


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own anything related to Lucifer, DC Comics, Vertigo, or Sandman series, either thru television, written books, or film. Everything belongs to Tom Kapinos, Fox, and mentioned above. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 27**

 **Song(s): Reptile (The Church)**

 _San Julian Park, 526 San Julian Street, Los Angeles, Calif…_

Driving silently up 5th Street, she recognized the area as being nearly smack dab in the middle of Skid Row where if you ended up doing a favor, however small for someone, you belonged to them forever. Spying a set of flashing red and blue lights off to her left in the distance, Miriam slowed down to allow a woman pushing a full grocery cart of possessions to cross before joining the ranks of official automobiles. Grabbing her placement identification badge from the glove box, she slammed her door firmly shut before shielded her eyes from the multitude of flashing police lights. Spying Pierce's motorcycle, she held her breath as she approached a string yellow caution tape.

"Rare to see a young white girl out here in Skid Row to gawk."

Narrowing her eyes as she held up her identification, she caught the Officer's smirk as he glanced over to his partner.

"Remind me to ask for her number when we are taking the tape down in about fifteen minutes."

Ignoring the man's comments as she ducked under the tape, she couldn't help but think on his last words…

" _When we are taking the tape down in about fifteen minutes…"_

 _He doesn't see the LAPD spending much time on a scene right in Skid Row_

 _Most likely, no one saw anything and no one probably will say anything_

 _Just another dead body in the park_

Slipping her ID over her head, she made sure her photo was showing front and centre as she asked a uniformed Officer where she could find Ella Lopez with Forensics.

"See that big crowd over to your far right? That's the body."

 _Thanks_

Scanning her eyes from her left to her right as she walked, she had hoped to spy the Lieutenant if only for a few seconds, and felt her mood falling as she came to stand beside Chloe Decker.

"It's the same killer. I'm sure of it" Decker muttered as she glanced up to Miriam's profile.

"Miriam, come grab some gloves and booties. I want you to scrap under her nails and take swabs from her mouth, ears, and nose."

 _Twenty minutes later…_

 _The flashing lights are driving me crazy!_

Rising to her feet with a low groan, Miriam slipped one finger against the edge of the glove stopping short at her wrist and pulled it over her fingers just as she felt a sudden presence at her side. Breathing in deeply, she turned her nose up at the slight scent of expensive cologne as she raised her eyes to see Lucifer staring down intently into her face,

 _Be professional Miriam_

 _Be professional_

 _Be…_

"You're a real asshole you know that? Oh wait, I'm sure you've been told that already, once or twice" she added, catching the Devil's smirk as he leaned in close, breathing against her ear.

"Yes. Once…or twice. Can I ask what I have done now? Or…am about to do to warrant such a hateful look?" Lucifer questioned as Miriam tossed her gloves into a discard bag.

"Why did you tell Dakota that we slept together?"

"Ah yes. The roommate. Truth be told, I was tired of living with such a large secret…"

Cocking an eye as she stared up into his face, she caught his lips twitching as he suddenly smiled widely.

"How do you humans pull off such performances? I could never keep a straight face. I care not if I sleep with one human or two or three" he began as Miriam reached down for her collected evidence bag.

"Again, a real asshole" she spat, moving around him as Lucifer turned around and followed her with his dark eyes.

"If she's thrown all your possessions out onto the sidewalk, you always have a place to stay at LUX!" he called out into the darkness as she kept her head down and eyes focused intently on the ground ahead of her feet.

"Breathe Miriam. Just in and out, in and…" Holding her breath as her eyes fell onto Pierce's strong broad shoulders, she slowly exhaled as she watched him turning around…

 _(Flashback)_

 _Staring at the young woman offering a sheep skin sack of water to the exhausted man at her feet, Cain tucked his bearded chin into his chest as he felt the scorching heat of the late morning sun beating down._

" _You are an angel child!" gulping down a few mouthfuls of water, the man clutched at the dirty hem of the woman's dress as she reached a hand down towards him._

" _Not an angel, but a simple servant of the Lord."_

 _Blinking slowly as he heard her pure words, Cain straightened his back as she turned her eyes in his direction._

" _Would you like a drink?"_

 _Standing perfectly still as he watched her slowly walking towards him, he watched as she brought up the sheep skin from her hip before angling it against the corner of his lips. Feeling the cool liquid splashing against his tongue, he kept his eyes focused on hers as she pulled away._

" _I will wash your shirt."_

 _Looking down at the dirt that caked the fabric he wore, he hesitated as she took a step backwards and held out a hand._

 _Do you remember me Miriam from when you were a child in your Father's home? Playing with your young baby brother wrapped in the fabric cloth of a Hebrew?_

 _Pulling up the ends of the fabric, Cain held it between his hands before holding it out for her to take. Feeling her innocent eyes moving over his muscular chest and forearms, he watched as she froze, settled on his upper right bicep. Watching her step forward, he stilled as she hesitantly reached out and touched the puckered circular skin that made up his mark from God._

" _The Mark of Cain,"_

 _Closing his eyes as he heard her words, he quickly brought his hand up and closed his fingers tightly around her wrist as he held her still.._

"Lieutenant…Lieutenant?... **MARCUS!** "

Snapping back to attention as he heard her yell his name, Pierce blinked quickly before shifting his eyes onto her face.

"Another Miriam…much the same…"

Narrowing her eyes as she heard his words, she reached out and touched his arm as he pulled back.

"I wasn't trying to touch your…"

Breathing in deep as he focused on her face, he reached out and grazed his fingers against her jaw before pulling his hand back.

"If you're finished here, meet me at my house."

Watching him turn and walk away without a further word, Miriam huffed as she adjusted the heavy Forensic bag that hung off her shoulder. Rubbing at her exhausted eyes, she started off across the grass as she kept a distance from the yellow police caution tape and the curious growing crowds of spectators.

"Excuse me? Excuse me, Officer?"

Keeping her head down as she heard the voice of a man calling out in her direction, she continued to stride towards Ella's car as the voice kept up with her pace.

"I'm not an Officer," Miriam spat as she tucked the identification that hung around her neck into the fabric of her sweater.

"You won't speak to me when I know, you are one hundred percent real…"

Skidding to a halt in her steps as she heard the words she had uttered in her car like a slap in the face, Miriam threw her eyes to her left as she was nearly blinded by a pair of cruiser headlights bringing up a hand to create a shield.

"You asked me to please forgive Cain. My child, only Cain can forgive himself for what he has done. I love all my created children and I too have wept for those that have been lost."

Angling herself to stand against the caution tape, Miriam swore under her breath as she stared down at her booted feet to try and clear her vision. Glancing at the man's brown Blundstone boots that were inches from her own, she held her breath as she mentally tripped over several questions.

" **TYLER! BRING THE BAG OVER!"**

Hearing Ella's shout, Miriam blinked quickly before letting out a low groan as the lights of the police cruiser suddenly dimmed down leaving her with white spots in her vision. Scanning her eyes around, she saw no one near her as the strap of the bag fell down her shoulder, sending the Forensic bag crashing to the ground.

 _God was here_

Throwing her eyes up into the dark night sky above her, she swallowed hard as a single rain drop landed on her cheek.

 _God…_

 _Was…_

 _Here_

…

 _Purgatory Pizza, 1326 E 1_ _st_ _Street, Los Angeles, California…_

"We close in twenty minutes by the way."

Nodding her head as she accepted her change, Miriam grabbed her greasy piece of cheese pizza and small black coffee as she turned towards a table in the far corner that didn't expose her to the large window.

"I'll be gone in five" she muttered, leaning back against the chair as she stretched her arms up over her head.

 _God, talked to me_

 _He physically stood a few feet from me and talked…_

Hearing the furious sweeping of a broom against the chipped tile floor, she ignored the worker's glare as her ears picked up on the lyrics of an eighties Church song, she first heard nearly five years ago…

 _Too dangerous to keep_ _  
_ _Too feeble to let go_ _  
_ _And you want to bite the hand_ _  
_ _Should have stopped this long ago_

Swallowing a large bite of her pizza, she tried to remember the last time she had ever eaten here when the high pitch bell above the front door went off.

"We are closing…"

"I'm not here for you, and you missed a spot over there with your mop."

 _You have got to be fucking kidding me_

 _I should have just driven straight to Pierce's_

Slumping down heavily in the opposite chair, Lucifer drummed his fingers against the table top as he stared at the young woman across from him.

"Exhausted from tracking me down?" Miriam scoffed as she tore off a piece of her crust and held it out towards him with her thumb and forefinger. Watching his upper lip lifting into a sneer, she popped it into her mouth and listened to the baseline of the song playing on the speakers…

 _Go now, you've been set free_ _  
_ _Another month or so you'll be gorging on me_ _  
_ _Your lovely smile_ _  
_ _I see you slither away with your skin and your tail_ _  
_ _Your flickering tongue and your rattling scales_ _  
_ _Like a real reptile_

"Your theme song Mr. Morningstar?"

Narrowing his eyes as he listened to Steve Kilbey singing soulfully, Lucifer reached over and took up her small black coffee before taking a generous sip.

"I have never, taken the form of a slithering belly ridden snake."

It was all he offered as his dark eyes quickly flashed red.

 _The beginnings of his Devil face?_

"So, Genesis…"

"Is all wrong."

 _Right_

 _How interesting it would be to hear it from your own lips Lucifer Morningstar_

Ignoring the last bit of her pizza as she stretched out her fingers along the table top, she felt his eyes lingering over her face as he painfully pressed the tip of his tongue against the back of his front teeth.

"What are you thinking about lab rat?"

Breaking her concentration as she rose to her feet, she sighed as Lucifer did the same.

"Your Father, was at the San Julian Park crime scene earlier."

Raising an eyebrow at her words, Lucifer grabbed her trash and carried it to the can as he felt Miriam's arm brushing against his. "My Father on the sidelines of police caution tape? I can see it. Never one to get his hands physically dirty" he spoke, pushing open the door and feeling the heat of the late California evening against his face.

"How can He just…sit up in Heaven and watch all of this?"

Tucking his chin into his chest as they started walking down the empty sidewalk towards her parked car, he listened to her innocent plea as she pulled her keys out of her pocket.

"Your question has been asked for thousands of years. Don't be hurt if He didn't bother to give you an answer."

 _Even to you Miriam_

Unlocking her car, she felt Lucifer's hand grazing hers as he held open the door.

"All He said was that Cain has to forgive himself."

"And you are surprised?"

 _Actually, no_

Feeling his fingers against hers, she raised her eyes and looked over the stubble along his jawline before settling on his lips.

"Say yes, and I can be inside you in less than twenty seconds."

"Uhhhh…." Faltering as she sucked in a deep breath, she narrowed her eyes and moved her hand away to rest on the inside door handle.

"Or are you getting some action tonight with the Lieutenant?"

"Good night Lucifer."

Straightening up to his full six-foot three height, the Devil smirked as he brought his right hand up and dramatically blew her kiss goodbye.

…

 _Doctor Linda Martin's Office, 178-B N Santa Monica Blvd, Beverley Hills, California…_

 _10:21am_

 _The Next Day…_

Sucking in a deep breath as she stood at the top of the third-floor landing, Miriam Tyler listened to the silence all around her as she took in closed doors all stencilled with the same font and colouring, announcing a variety of Doctors, Lawyers, and Therapists. Moving down the hallway, she spied a closed office door with the number one seventy-eight and clicked her tongue against the inside of her cheek as a small red lit bulb met her eyes just above the frame.

"I'm not that early…" she whispered to herself as she thought about turning around and leaving just as the door slowly pulled open.

"Miriam?"

Staring down into the middle-aged woman's face, she took in her thick blacked rimmed glasses that took over much of her face before settling on her red lips.

"You must be Miriam. I've been looking forward to your visit. I'm Linda Martin." Noticing the Doctor's small outstretched hand, Miriam gave it a gentle squeeze as she hid her snicker behind firmly pressed lips.

 _Anyone would look forward to meeting me if they believed that I was involved with the world's first murderer and the Devil himself_

Towering over the petite blonde-haired Doctor, Miriam crossed the threshold of the office and heard the door lock behind her as she took in the spacious room. One long sofa, two loveseats, one solo chair, and an oak wood desk with a Mac and printer.

"Please, have a seat, make yourself comfortable."

Taking a light seat on the edge of the sofa cushion, Miriam watched as Linda sat down in an opposite chair devoid of any notepad or pen.

"I don't intend to stay for long."

Pausing as she adjusted the side of her skirt before slowly crossing her legs, Linda simply nodded her head as she folded her hands over her knee.

"Of course, this is your session Miriam, but I have a feeling that once you start talking, you are not going to want to shut up…"

Narrowing her eyes at the Doctor's words, Miriam shifted forward and leaned her forearms against her thighs as she stared hard.

"And you say that because…?"

"Because you are being pursued by the Devil and are in love with both him, and Cain from the Bible."

Breathing out slowly as she listened to the woman's words, she closed her eyes and felt a small sigh of relief that another human being was acknowledging what anyone else would call crazy and ridiculous.

"I've tried to tell my Father and my…former best friend about all of this, and no one believes me. Hearing you acknowledge that Lucifer and Pierce are real is just…"

"A big relief?"

 _To say the least_

"I'm curious Miriam. When I said that you are in love with both of them, you didn't try to refute it."

Moistening her lips as she remembered Pierce joining her unexpectedly in the shower hours earlier, she shifted to sit back more against the sofa cushion as she prepared to be analyzed.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Feeling cool air against her back as she smoothed her hands through her freshly washed wet hair, Miriam glanced over her shoulder as she spied Marcus stepping into the steam, closing the shower door firmly behind him._

" _Hmmm, I think you missed a spot."_

 _Feeling his warm hand running over her shoulder and down the length of her torso, she shivered as he stepped up behind her, pulling her against him. Feeling his kisses along her neck, she turned her head and felt his wet lips capturing hers as she felt the hunger growing in the pit of her stomach._

" _You're going to be late for work Lieutenant" Miriam breathed against Pierce's lips as he smiled._

" _Mmmm, the perk of being a Lieutenant. I'm in charge" he growled, turning her around to face him as he backed her up against the shower wall…_

"May I ask, have you slept with either of them?"

"That's quite a bold question to ask first session" Miriam scoffed as she crossed her arms.

"I only ask to try and get a sense of just how deep you are in all of this. Sex brings out emotions, it brings out affection, it brings out feelings of…"

"Yes, to both men."

"I see."

 _Let the judging begin_

"Miriam, understand that I am not here to judge you in any capacity. I am here for you to…"

"From what I understand, I am here because I have been to four homicides of which included my finding of a dead infant in a swamp. Both…men, have come to a common agreement that it is in my best interest" Miriam stated as Linda adjusted her glasses.

"Let's start off with a correction firstly. Both men, are not men. Lucifer, is a fallen angel, not human. Cain, is an immortal. Yes, he was once human, but not really in the truest sense of the word now. He dies, he resurrects."

Swallowing hard as she listened to Linda's words, she felt their truth as she looked out the window on her left.

"When I spoke to you on the phone to cancel my first appointment, I asked you if you knew who Lucifer really was. How, did you find out that he is the Devil?"

Uncrossing her legs as she rested her palms flat against the tops of her thighs, Linda thought of her words carefully before speaking the simple truth.

"He showed me."

"How, did he show you?"

Watching the obvious discomfort settling over the shoulders of the Doctor, Miriam studied the woman's face as she caught her lower lip twitching.

"He, showed me his Devil face."

 _His Devil face_

 _Something he has never been able to show me for some reason_

"By the way you are staring at me, you've never seen it have you?"

"No."

"Count your blessings."

 _And if I wanted to see his real face?_

"Why do you want to become a police officer Miriam?"

 _Right, down to business I guess_

"The usual. To help people."

"And your placement at the prescient, tell me about that."

"My guess is that either Lucifer or Pierce told you about the coincidences?"

"I want to hear it from you."

Pressing her back against the sofa cushion, Miriam breathed deeply as she remembered the phone call she had received months previous…

" _Ms. Tyler, my name is Susan Holmes, I am one of the Community Imitative Officers with the Los Angeles Police Department out of the North Hollywood prescient, and I would like to inform you that your application submitted last year to participate on a Ride Along, has been approved…"_

"I sat in the lobby and Lieutenant Pierce showed up to take me out for an hour" she spoke simply as Linda narrowed her eyes.

"That seems like an out of the way task for such a high-ranking Officer" she noted, watching Miriam looking back towards the window.

"I wanted to slug him in the face, and he admitted that he wanted to throttle me" she spoke, feeling her lips twitching.

"So that was your ride along, now how about your placement at the very same prescient? How did that happen?"

 _A letter_

 _A letter that apparently had been lost in Dakota's car_

"The due date had passed to which I should have heard a decision but Dakota, my roommate, came up with my acceptance letter that had somehow, been lost in her car."

"Lost in her car?"

"Yes." It was all she could say to offer any sort of explanation.

"Do you believe in God Miriam?"

Cocking an eye as she felt her lips twitching, the young woman scratched at her wrist as she breathed in deep.

"You're asking me if I believe in God, when you know full well that I have slept with his fallen angel son and the world's first murderer who was marked by the man himself?"

"What I'm asking is, do _you_ yourself, believe that there is a God?"

 _Yes Miriam, you do_

"He spoke to me last night at a crime scene…in the flesh." Staring straight into Linda Martin's face, she could see the intense interest radiating from her eyes.

"What did he say?"

"He said, he weeps for all his children. But…He…He quoted me. Words that I had spoken in my car, alone."

"God hears everything."

"Apparently so."

 _But He's left me more confused than ever_

"Tell me about yourself Miriam."

"Saving the best question for last?" she chided, feeling her Blackberry vibrating in the pocket of her coat that was balled up beside her on the sofa.

"I won't bore you with the shitty details that I grew up in a religious family with a Mother who loved Jesus more than her own children, but the more interesting fact about me, is that…I…" Trailing off as she mulled the question over in her head, the young woman knew she was in a judgement free area with Doctor-Patient Confidentiality.

"Do you believe it's wise to make a deal, with anyone?"

"Anyone, specifically on your mind Miriam?" Linda questioned, looking over the top rim of her glasses.

"My Brother, committed suicide and because of that, he is apparently in Hell. Lucifer has offered…"

"You strike me as an intelligent and perspective young woman Miriam. History has showed and told us, what making a deal with the devil can cost."

"Johann Faust, Robert Johnson, Urbain Grandier, Theophilus of Adana…"

"All of whom supposedly sold their soul to the Devil, and you wish to join them?"

"It's not for me."

"I can't even remotely tell you what to do Miriam, this is something far bigger than just choosing an outfit to wear, or where to go to College."

"It's my soul up for grabs."

"Has Lucifer asked specially for your soul?"

 _No_

 _No, he hasn't_

 _But I've offered him all of me_

 _And that, would include my soul_

"What else could he possibly want other than my soul?"

…

 **Thank you to all for reading and subscribing! Thank you to Sexysorceress3001, Fujiflower, Importchic, Darth Nadara, Ritsikas, and Anon for leaving reviews.**

 **I hope everyone is enjoying my story!**

 **P.S. This is still very much going to be a Pierce and Miriam story!**

 _Sexysorceress3001 – I am trying to come up with a posting schedule to be more than just once a month! Thanks for reading!_

 _Fujiflower – I was very disappointed with how the story with Cain in the series played out. Just as I am a bit tiffed with how childish Eve was portrayed in Season 4. I heard Tom has filmed like a "scene" for a CW series but haven't heard anything more. Thanks for reading!_

 _Importchic – Thank you so much for leaving a review! I fully support binge reading fanfiction : )_

 _Darth Nadara – I love writing a devilish devil! I would love to see Season 5 with a scene in Hell where they return to Cain to see his Hell loop. Here's hoping! Or, maybe I'll just write something lol._

 _Ritsikas – Miriam really does have the worse bad luck lol. Thank you so much for leaving a review!_

 _Anon – Thank you for your constructive comment. PCT is a habit I am trying to break and thank you very much for the support!_


End file.
